


The House Of Wolves

by easypeasypumpkinpeasy



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, You Me At Six
Genre: Attempted Murder, Auctions, Bottom Oliver, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Human Trafficking, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 117,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasypumpkinpeasy/pseuds/easypeasypumpkinpeasy
Summary: If only Oli knew how shady Lee was then he probably wouldn't be in this situation....
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth, Josh Franceschi/Oliver Sykes, Mike Fuentes/Tony Perry, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. The Strange Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I've had to upload this 3 fucking times dsbazcfjskyucjdxa  
> i will add more characters and tags as i go but i hope u enjoy  
> my editing is rlly bad and so is my writing but eH

“I’ll see you later tonight” Oliver shouted over his shoulder as he pulled on his battered old converse at the front door.

“Nah, i'm going out tonight but I will be back tomorrow morning” his roommate called out over the sound of shooting and explosions coming from the PlayStation. Oliver had been living with Lee for about 3 years, They were best friends in high school so when Lee finally got an apartment he asked Oli if he wanted to move in as well. Oli didn't even hesitate to say yes when Lee asked him. He wanted to get out of his parents house anyways, plus the apartment was very close to the record store that Oli worked in so that was a bonus.

Lee was a great friend, a weird friend but a great one. Lee was also a sketchy kind of person, Oli once found a gun under his pillow but he didn't really question it because he knew that Lee was involved with some type of shady thing. If only Oli knew how shady Lee really was. Oliver didn’t really know or care what Lee did for a job, he was just happy that his roommate was still alive and brought home weed once in a while.

“Oh ok, well i'm working the late shift at the store anyways, for some reason Alex wants me to stay longer so I can help him unload stuff from the truck, but I will leave the key under the flower pot so if you come back while i'm at work tomorrow you don't have to freeze your ass off outside” Oli ran his tattooed hand through his longish curly brown hair and took his jacket off of the coat hanger.

“Alright, I will see you tomorrow mate” Lee said as he hopped over the couch and into the kitchen. “Also, Just be safe coming home tonight, you know how many chicks have been going missing lately” Lee walked into the hallway and leant up against the wall with a burnt ass looking piece of toast in his hand.

“ Oi fuck you, do I look like a chick” Oli chuckled, looking himself up a down sarcastically. He could take care of himself and he didn't need someone telling him to “be safe” coming home from work when the apartment was 5 fucking minutes away.

“Just be safe mate” Lee shook his head and left to go continue playing whatever he was playing.

“Love you too Lee” Oli rolled his eyes and stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

The cold air hit his face instantly and a shiver went down his spine.  _ I don't look like a girl do i? _ Oli shook his head at the silly thought and made his way down the sidewalk towards the record store. Lee was right though, a lot of girls have been going missing lately and the police don't know shit about it. It's put a lot of people on edge, even Oli sometimes. But he knows that he will be fine, it's a five minute walk so what's the worst that can happen? He does live in a sketchy part of town though. Oli picked up his pace and made a b-line towards the record store.

With his head down and his hands in his pockets Oli didn't see the person clad in black walking towards him, the person didn't see Oli either because next thing he knew they were both on the ground groaning in pain. 

“What the fuck?” Oli hissed and stood up off of the sidewalk, he ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the person he collided with.

“Fuck me” the person groaned and looked up at Oli with a confused expression plastered on his face.

Oli's brain finally started working again and he stuck his hand out to help up the person but they declined it and stood up by them self, but the stranger never took his eyes off of the brown haired boy.

“I’m so fucking sorry, I wasn't looking at all” Oli apologised and finally took in the boys appearance. The boy was wearing a black hoodie along with black skinny jeans and black converse, he was a bit smaller compared to Oli and he looked way skinnier. He had shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes. When Oli looked at his face again he noticed the boy was staring at him with a smirk, it gave him an uneasy feeling but he chose to ignore it.

“Oh no its totally fine I wasn't looking either” The boy finally tore his eyes away from Oli and and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. The boy sounded american so Oli was slightly confused when he finally decided to speak.  _ Maybe he is a tourist or something? _

“Ok well sorry again but I gotta go to work now” Oli cleared his throat and went to walk away but the boy spoke up again.

“Um where do you work?” The boy crossed his arms behind his back and looked up at Oli innocently. Something about this kid did not sit right with Oli. The taller boy gave the smaller a confused look.

“Oh sorry that was really out there but I was thinking we could maybe meet up one time, I just moved here and I don't really have any friends-” The boy was rambling on but Oli cut him off with a chuckle

“Its fine, well my work is actually down the road there, I work at the record store so maybe you could pop in and we could exchange numbers or something” Oli did find the boy quite attractive and wouldn't mind maybe being friends with him.

“Oh ok cool” The boy gave Oli a smile and turned to walk away.

“See you round then” Oli ducked his head down again and braced himself for the cold wind to hit his face again, but before he could walk any further he heard the boy call out.

“Hey!”

Oli turned around and his breathing hitched when he saw the boys bright blue eyes turn to dark.

“I’ll see you later” The boy paired that creepy ass saying with a wave and walked off.

That was it, Oli was left there on the sidewalk in shock. Oli didn't know why he was so shocked, something just didn't feel right.

He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in and nearly ran to the record store.


	2. The sky really is beautiful

“Where the fuck have you been Syko” Alex gave Oli a joking glare and stood up from behind the counter to greet his friend.

“I got caught up on the way over” Oli had his hands on his knees and was taking deep breaths from practically running down the street.

“Well you're 5 minutes late” Alex sat down on the counter and crossed his arms.

Oli walked up to the counter and pushed the younger male off, Alex yelped and fell onto the floor. He rolled onto his back and let out a groan. Oli let out a triumphant huff and gave a sarcastic smile down to the boy on the floor.

“Well i'm here now so you can go and get fucked by Jack in the back room or whatever” Oli took a seat behind the counter and crossed his arms behind his head. He looked down to see Alex blushing like crazy.

“I- shut the fuck up” Alex stood up and properly glared at Oli this time.

“But you didn't deny it” Oli smirked and lifted his feet to rest them on top of the counter. 

“Fuck you, anyways why did you run here?, you know I don't  _ really _ care if your late” Alex sat down on top of the counter once more and crossed his arms.

“I ran into some kid on the way here” 

“Like did you run into him or did you  _ run _ into him” Alex asked with a confused expression

“Well I bashed into him if that's what you mean” Oli stood up to go and change the CD in the stereo.   


“Nice one” Alex laughed

“He was kinda cute but also really fucking creepy” Oli grimaced at the memory and went back to shuffling through the CDs

“What do you mean?”

“Well like he was staring at me the entire time and then when I said I would see him around he gave me this really creepy look and said  _ “i’ll see you later”  _ Like what the fuck? and he just gave off this really weird vibe. Apparently he just moved here or whatever “ Oli finally picked out a CD and placed it in the stereo, soon the record store was filled with the sound of Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge by My Chemical Romance.

“Ew that does sound fucking creepy” Alex hopped off of the counter and made his way to the store room in the back. “Anyways enough of that creepy shit, your freaking me out, I need your help unloading the stuff from the truck when your shift ends” 

“Yeah yeah I know” Oli flipped him off and sat back down behind the counter.

Alex shook his head and walked into the back room, where of course Jack was waiting for him. Oli put his feet back on top of the counter and closed his eyes. He couldn't get that creepy boy out of his mind, the kid was just so unnerving. He looked normal but that look just cancelled that all out. 

Oli sighed and let his thoughts run wild, He really hadn't seen that boy around before so maybe he was new around here, _B_ _ ut what the fuck did he mean when he said “ill see you later” like yeah I told him where I work so maybe he will pop round to check it out or whatever, maybe i'm over thinking things. Yeah that's what i'm doing, over thinking things. The only way you would see him later is if he came to the store or if you bashed into him again.  _ Oli laughed at his thoughts and shook his head. Today was a Monday so most people would be at work, so Oli knew what to expect. No customers or just the occasional customer. Oli took his feet off of the desk and leant forward so he could place his head on his arms to form a makeshift pillow. Having gotten almost no sleep last night because of Lee’s gaming session he immediately fell asleep to the sound of MCR and Jack fucking Alex in the back room.  _ There they go again _ Oli chuckled and fell asleep. 

******

Oli awoke three hours later to none other then Jack Barakat whispering in his ear.

“Wake up wake up wake up” Jack said in a ghostly tone, probably attempting to scare Oli. Oliver groaned and smacked Jacks face.

“Piss off Skunk” he groaned 

“Ayyyy he has awoken” Jack clapped his hands together and ruffled Oli’s hair, Oli once again hit jack’s hand away and stretched in the chair.

“Alright what did I miss” He yawned and looked up at the two guys.

“Nothing, your lucky that we got no customers while you were sleeping other wise I would have fired your sorry ass” Alex huffed and crossed his arms, attempting to be a professional boss.

“Aw you wouldn't be able to fire me Lex, i'm all you have” Oli smirked at Alex when he heard the defeated sound that came out of his mouth.

“Now how did it go back there, the walls are paper thin so I heard  _ everything _ ” Oli looked at Jack then at the blushing Alex.

“Oh it was amazing, as usual-” Jack grabbed Alex’s shoulder and brought him to his side, giving Oli his signature mischievous smile. Oli chuckled.

“JACK!” Alex covered his bright red face with his hands. “Stop talking about stuff like that in front of other people” He mumbled into his hands.

“Yeah, actually forget I asked I don't wanna hear about my mates sex life” Oli rolled his eyes.

“Well now that your shift is over I need help getting the stuff out of the truck” Alex tore away from Jack's grasp and walked towards the back exit.

“Why cant Jack help you” Oliver moaned and ran a hand down his face. He was fucking exhausted.

“Look mate, I would but I gotta bounce. I have something planned for Alex and I tonight so I need to get it prepared” Jack said in the most seductive voice he could, Oli fake gagged and Alex blushed. 

“Alright whatever, just don't talk about your sex life with me ever again” Oli sighed and stood up from behind the counter and followed Alex out to the back of the store.

“Oi! Get Oli to do all the work, I need you for tonight baby!” Jack called from the front of the store. Oli didn't think Alex could get any redder but apparently he could. Oli fake gagged again and slapped Alex on the back.

“I don't know how you deal with him sometimes” Oli said lightheartedly 

“Sometimes I don't know how I deal with him as well” Alex laughed awkwardly and started taking the boxes full of records out of the truck and into the store. As the evening went by the two boys carried box after box into the store. Oli couldn't help but feel like he was being watched the entire time, he didn't bring it up because he knew Alex would just say he was being paranoid about earlier so he just continued on chatting away about life with Alex.

******

“Jesus Christ why did that take so fucking long?” Oliver cracked his back and yawned,  _ great now i'm even more exhausted _ he sighed and walked to the front entrance of the store.

“Oh my god I reckon, we don't even get that many customers so I don't get why we have so much stuff” Alex ran a hand through his hair and followed Oli out of the front entrance.

“You're the one who orders all of the stuff, Lex” Oli huffed and leant up against the shop window so he could light up a cigarette. He offered it to Alex who declined and Oli took a drag, letting the smoke take all the stress and sudden anxieties away. 

“Oh yea, then why do _I_ order so much stuff” Alex laughed and locked up the store. Oli shrugged and pulled his coat around himself. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Syko '' Alex waved and walked down the street towards his and Jack's apartment.

“Yup see you tomorrow” Oli yawned again and walked the opposite direction. About two minutes into the walk Oli finished his cigarette and threw it on the ground, putting it out with his converse. He sighed and took a moment to look up to the sky, It was turning from dusk to night and any moment now the darkness would overpower the light and the town would be plunged into darkness for 12 hours. Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it was so peaceful and calming. He loved being out at night, even if it wasn't safe. Oli didn't care, the peaceful twilight period made him feel safe.  Even if he was out in the open.

But the silence was once again overpowered by the sound of footsteps behind him. Oli was too busy staring up at the sky to take any notice of who they belonged to, he didn't really care to be honest. He only paid attention to when the footsteps stopped behind next to him.

“It's beautiful isn't it?” the stranger spoke. Oli looked to his side and saw a man with shoulder length brown hair, tan skin and a nose piercing stood beside him, also looking up at the sky. Oli nodded and went back to staring at the sky. He didn't mind sharing the sky with the man, it was kind of nice having someone to keep him company.

After about five minutes the man broke the comfortable silence “I'm sorry to have to ruin your moment or whatever you have going on here” the man sighed and Oli looked at him with a questioning look. The man smirked at him then disappeared behind him. 

“Huh?” Oli turned around to see where the man went but he was nowhere to be seen.  _ What the fuck?  _ Before Oli could question what the fuck was going on any longer he was pushed into someones chest, _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ he attempted to move away from whoever he was pushed into but an arm wrapped around his waist keeping him in place and ruining his plans of escaping whatever was going on.

“What the-” Before the brown haired boy could finish his sentence a needle was pressed into his neck, he felt a substance flow into his veins and immediately went limp.

“The sky really is beautiful at this time of night, isn't it Mike?” The stranger said, stepping in front of the man carrying Oli’s limp body over his shoulder. Mike nodded and glanced up at the sky as well.

“Ok let's get this show on the road and get this boy into the truck” The stranger clapped his hands together and walked into the alleyway where a truck was waiting for them. Mike followed him into the alleyway and placed the boy's unconscious body in the back. Both men hopped into the truck and drove off towards their destination. The stranger spent the trip rambling on about how easy the catch had been, normally their victims put up a fight, but they guessed this one was in to much shock to fight back. 

Mike was always silent after a catch, its how he's always been. So the stranger in the front didn't care when his brother didn't answer him that often. Both men felt a little bad for the boy in the back but they both had different ways of showing it. There was nothing they could do to help the boy anyways, it was either the boss gets the catch or they loose their heads.

There was no way of stopping fate anyway....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is also short, i'm actually trying to put a bit of effort into this surprisingly :)  
> i hope you enjoyed it and i will try and update tomorrow


	3. I did tell you I would see you later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the notes and things are mixed up or weird, i'm sorry. My computer has been acting up and dxfcgxfbhvnsa  
> anyways i hope you enjoy, even tho no one reads this :)  
> this story will also have Stockholm syndrome but i forgot to put it in tags OoPs

{TIME SKIP}

“Alright bitches, lets hurry the fuck up”

“Vic shut the fuck up, you do this every single fucking time”

“Sorry, but we  _ do _ need to get on”

“Yeah we know just don't be so fucking loud all the time, it gives me a headache”

“Whatever, just wake him up”

Oliver was awoken by a hard slap to his cheek, he yelped and opened his eyes to see three men in suits standing in front of him. Oli’s arms were aching and his head was pounding, He clenched his eyes shut and opened them again. He tugged at his arms but they wouldn't budge.  _ huh? _ His mind was clouded with confusion and he tugged at them again and felt a sharp pain shoot up from his wrist, Oli groaned in pain and looked behind him to see his wrists tied tightly behind his back.  _ What the fuck? _

His eyes widened when he finally realised what was going on. Oliver shuffled backwards away from the men in front of him but was stopped from going any further when his back hit a wall, his breathing became rapid and short. _ fuck! fuck! fuck!  _ It felt like the walls were closing in on him and it became harder to breathe. He looked back up to the men with tears in his eyes.

“Hey, calm down” One of the men walked forward towards Oli and crouched down in front of him. Oli shuffled backwards more and pressed himself into the wall. The man sighed and gave Oli a sad look.  _ what the fuck do you mean calm down!?  _ Oliver tried to steady his breathing but it wasn't really working.

“I-it's kind of hard to c-calm down when I have n-no idea w-what is going on,or w-where I am” Oli stuttered out in between short breaths. The man sighed again.

“I know it's hard but you just have to cooperate with us, Ok?” The man gave Oli a sympathetic look. Oliver gulped and nodded. He was so fucking scared but he didn't want to do anything wrong. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on two men he had met before. He furrowed his eyebrows at the boy with the black hair.

“I  _ did _ tell you I would see you later” the boy smirked and walked forward so he was standing next to the other man. Oli's fear suddenly turned into an anger that he couldn't control.

“What the fuck!” Oli glared at the boy and grit his teeth together, the boy continued smirking and the other man stepped forward, Oli immediately recognised him as the man who stood next to Oli while he was looking at the sky.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!” Oli shook his head in anger.  _ Fuck this kid! Why the fuck did I have to tell him where I worked?! FUCK!  _ Oli was fuming. He was shaking in both fear and anger.

“Aw someones mad,” the boy snickered and stepped forward so he could inspect Oli properly. Oli took this opportunity and spat in the boy's face. 

“Fuck you” Oli should have regretted what he said and did but somehow he didn't, this boy was a bitch so he probably deserved it. The boy’s blue eyes turned from blue to dark once more and he grabbed Oli's jaw, Oliver's eyes widened but he kept his eyes focused on the boy. The black haired boy was staring intently at Oli’s face, it honestly made Oli very uncomfortable.

The Black haired boy turned his head to the man with the tan skin and nodded, Oli furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked at the other man.  _ That’s it i’m fucking sick of this _ . Oli pulled his face away from the boy's grip and used his leg to kick the boy's ankles, causing the boy to fall into a heap on the floor. “Fucking bitch” Oli hissed under his breath. The man with the tan skin stalked over to Oli, and grabbed the collar of his sweater and pulled Oli up off the ground and towards him. Their faces were so close that Oli could feel the others breath on his skin. Oli gulped and looked at the man, the man was definitely smaller but he had the advantage of not being tied up.

“Don't you fucking talk to him like that” The man growled and stared into Oli's eyes. Oli’s anger had vanished and he was left trembling in fear once again. He weakly nodded. “Good, now to answer the question we all know you want to ask, you are now in The House Of Wolves” The man dropped Oli to the ground and went to comfort the other boy who was glaring daggers into Oli. Oliver opened his mouth to speak but closed it when the man in front of him spoke.

“The House Of Wolves is an Auction House, where people get sold off to gangs who are willing to pay a large amount of money. Unfortunately you will be an item in the auction today” The man who was previously crouching in front of him stood up and crossed his arms. Oli’s mouth went dry and his eyes widened.  _ I-i'm going to be sold to someone-  _ Oli shook his head in disbelief.

"And you will go for a very good price" The black haired boy was leaning up against the tan skinned man and they were both smirking.

“N-no you c-can’t d-do that” Tears were forming in his eyes once again as he refused to believe what he had just heard.  _ I'm only 22, this can't be the end of my life, it basically hasn't even started. I still have so much to do! _ Oli shook his head and choked back a sob.

“I’m sorry but we can, and we don't exactly have a choice anyway” The man sighed and ran a hand down his face. He wasn't exactly lying, the men didn't have a choice. This was all of their lives now and they couldn't get out of it. 

Oli was holding back tears by the time another man ran into the room and whispered something into the tan skinned man's ear. The man nodded and said something to the  _ nice _ man. 

“Alright, time to go,” the  _ nice _ man sighed and helped Oli up, he led him out of the room and down a large hallway. Oli stared at the ground the entire time, he felt numb. He couldn't believe today was the day he was going to get sold off to some crazy person. _ Fuck I should have listened to Lee, maybe I wouldn't be in the situation if i was just a bit more careful. Holy shit, does anyone even know i'm missing?! How long was I out for?! _ Oli’s train of thought was stopped when the  _ nice _ man said something to him.

“What's your name?” He asked

“O-Oliver” Oli replied in a shaky tone, the man nodded.

“Well my name is Jaime, over there is Vic and that’s Kellin” He pointed to the tan skinned man first and then to the raven haired boy. Oli nodded and continued looking at the floor as they came to a large wooden door.

“H-how does t-this all work?” Oliver asked, he looked up to see Jaime's eyes focused on the door in front of them.

“Vic is the Auctioneer, he is the one who calls out the starting bids and declares if someone is sold, Kellin stands by him and is basically a messenger, He also brings the items to the stage and hands them over to the buyer” Jaime spoke in such a calm tone, it made Oliver slightly uncomfortable. _ How many times has he done this? _ Oliver shivered. “Now when you go in you have to stay absolutely silent, do not say or do anything unless you are told to. And  _ do not _ disobey any of the higher ups” Oliver gulped and nodded. _ Well this is going to be very hard then _ . The doors opened and Vic and Kellin walked out first, Oliver was shaking so hard he swore he was going to fall over.

“Good luck, and I hope you get sold to someone _nice_ ” Jaime gave him a small smile and walked back down the hall and into another room. _ Fuck now i'm alone _ . Oliver bit his lip and stood still, waiting for Kellin to come and collect him. After what felt like hours the doors were finally opened and revealed a smug looking Kellin, he walked forward and grabbed Oliver’s forearm harshly. Kellin pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

“Behave” Kellin then dragged Oli out of the hallway and into a huge ballroom, Oliver looked around the room in awe,  _ it looks like a fucking casino whoa _ . Kellin dug his nails into Oli’s arm, causing Oli to look back at the floor and let himself be dragged to the stage by Kellin.


	4. I'm Absolutely Certain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Btw I don’t really know how auctions work but here it is-}

“-And here comes number 5”

Kellin dragged Oli onto the stage and harshly forced him to kneel down in line with four other people, He dug his nails into Oliver's arm and bent down to whisper in his ear for the second time.

"Don't say or do anything" He hissed and walked over to join Vic’s side. Oli let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and glanced up. _I can’t fucking believe this is happening._ Oliver didn'tknow what he did to deserve this, he was just trying to live his life but now it's all ruined _._ He was a good person so why was the universe doing this to him.

While Vic droned on about how the Auction was going to work and what the starting bids were on the first person for sale,Oliver looked to his right and saw four girls all in the same position as him, two of them had long brown hair and the other two were blonde and one had shorter hair. One of the girls with brown hair had tears streaming down her face. _Fuckin hell-_

Oli’s eyes caught one of the blonde-haired girls, she was looking at him with confusion and a little bit of hope in her eyes. Oli gave her a confused look but she shook her head and went back to staring at the tables of people in front of them. Oliver took a deep breath and looked to the front. There were tables and tables filled with men in fancy suits and women with big hair in big glamorous dresses. Everything was so extra and looked very expensive. Gold and diamonds everywhere. Each table had a large gold candelabra in the middle and about four-six people seated at the tables. Jaime had said they were "Gangs". The front entrance to the ballroom was covered by scary “bodyguard” looking, people. They all wore suits, two-three of the “bodyguards” had the same suit and the others didn’t. Some part of their suit was colour coded to a “gang” that sat around a table. Oliver guessed that all the people here were very important as he took in his surroundings. Oli gulped and continued scanning the room, he had completely tuned Vic out. The last thing he heard before he zoned out was Vic discussing a bid with a few of the gangs about one of the smaller girls, Oli didn't pay attention to anymore after that. _Poor girl_ Oli sighed.

He continued scanning the room until something Vic said caught his attention and made his eyes widen and his breathing hitch.

“Now how about number 5, here is a warning though, he is a feisty one” Vic licked his lips mischievously and pointed over to Oliver, Kellin had his arms crossed and was smirking at Vic’s side. _fuck no! fuck no! fuck no!_ Oliver was on the verge of a panic attack. He wanted to scream out and tell them all to stop with this but he knew the consequences would be very bad. Oli clenched his eyes shut and tried to steady his breathing _God I hope no one bids please god, I don’t wanna be fucking sold!_ Oliver silently begged to whatever god existed.

As soon as Vic finished talking a man sitting at one of the back tables shot out of his seat like a bullet out of a gun and called out the first bid.

“35,000” Oli’s eyes shot open and he stared at the man, the man wasn't even looking at Vic, he was staring right at Oli, right into the boy’s soul. His eyes had a look of possession in them and it just made Oli want to run away and never look back.

“Ah, Is that the best you can do Mr. Fish” Vic leaned over the microphone and winked at the man. Oli was looking between the man and Vic with wide eyes. _HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?_ He only looked away from both men when he heard the loud bang of a chair hitting the floor. Oli’s eyes along with everyone else's in the room snapped towards the cause of the sound and Oli swore his heart stopped. His eyes landed on _someone_ he never thought he would see at a place like this.

There standing frozen in shock next to the man in the process of trying to fucking buy Oliver was none other than Oliver’s flatmate and best friend, Lee Malia. Oliver froze. Oli knew he was shady but he didn’t know he was _this_ shady. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit WHAT THE FUCKKKK!_ Oli’s mind was running wild, he had so many questions. He felt like he was going to pass out. No one in the room was moving, everyone's eyes were focused on either Lee or Oli or both, trying to figure out why Lee had caused such a scene.

The reason Lee caused a scene and was in so much shock was that he never knew his best friend would be an item in the monthly Auction that his gang attended, and he never would have guessed that his boss would try and buy the poor boy. Oliver was his best friend for fuck’s sake, he should be at home or at the record store, and safe. Not here. The tension in the ballroom was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The only sound that could be heard was women whispering to each other and Lee’s heavy breathing. Everyone was secretly begging someone to make a move. Finally, the man who had put a bid on Oli made a move, he moved towards Lee to try and talk to him and get him to apologise for making an unnecessary scene so they could get back on with the Auction, but before he could Lee sprinted past the bodyguards and out of the room. _What is he doing here? Oh my god, Lee is in a gang! Holy shit!_

“Well that was fucking weird, but let’s get back to bidding” Vic cleared his throat and brought everyone’s attention back to the stage. Everyone regained their serious composure and focused on the item, which was unfortunately still Oliver.

“45,000” Another man shot out of his seat and glared at the man, Oli’s eyes shot over to him and he cringed at the man, he did not like the look of him. _At least the first guy is kinda attractive_. Oliver looked over to the first man and shook his head, trying to plead to him to bid higher. _If I am not getting out of this I may as well have a slight say in it and go for the attractive one._ The man smirked and Oli and looked him dead in the eyes.

“70,000,” He said without hesitation. _Holy shit that is a lot of money-_ Oli was shocked at how much he was going for.

“Ah, that’s more like it Mr. Fish, glad to have you back” Vic grinned at the man.

“90,000” The second man huffed and glared daggers into the first man, or “Mr.Fish” as Vic had referred to him as more than once. Anyone could tell the second man was giving up, he didn’t look like he had as much money as Mr, Fish. He had fewer people at his table and not the best-looking suit. But that could mean nothing. Oli looked over at Vic and realized Kellin was gone from his side.

“2 Million” Oli’s jaw dropped. Mr. Fish crossed his arms and glanced over at the man, he had his head in his hands and had sat back down in his seat. Mr. Fish huffed in victory and looked back over to Vic. Oli was in so much shock that the whole thing with Lee had completely left his thoughts.

“Wow, I didn’t know this one would go for that much, are you sure you want to bid that much?” Vic asked him in a weary voice. Oli’s eyes never left the man who had bid 2 million for him. _I- how does he have that much money, and why would he waste that on me. I’m not that special_.

“I’m absolutely certain, Fuentes” Mr. Fish nodded.

“Alright then, going once-” Vic was cut off by an angry-looking Kellin, the raven-haired boy stomped over to Vic and whispered in his ear. The colour drained from Vic’s face and he looked up at Mr. Fish with guilt plastered on his face. Vic nodded at Kellin.

“I-I’m sorry Mr. Fish but he i-isn’t for sale anymore,” Vic said weakly. Oli furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he got lifted off the ground by Kellin.

“I’m sorry what” Mr. Fish’s eyes darkened in anger, He stormed over to the edge of the stage and glared at Vic.

“H-he isn’t for sale a-anymore” Vic repeated.

“What the fuck do you mean he isn’t for sale anymore? I just put 2 million on him” The man was fuming by the time he got onto the stage, he stalked over to Vic and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. _What? I’m not for sale? Oh my god does that mean I’m free?!_ Oli bit his lip to hold back a grin. _Thank god I wasn’t sold to that guy, he may be attractive but he looks fucking insane-_

“I-I’m sorry but he isn’t for sale anymore, the boss wants him,” Vic said the last part directly to Mr. Fish and in a hushed tone so only the people close to him would hear. Oli was just too far away so he didn’t catch the last part.

“W-what did he say?” Oli hesitantly asked the raven-haired boy nest to him. Kellin didn’t answer, he just kept his eyes on Vic and Mr. Fish.

“Fuck him, I already put a bid on the boy, so hand him over and maybe I will have you the right amount of money” Mr fish growled and his grip on Vic’s shirt tightened.

“I-I’m sorry, you know I can’t do that” Mr. Fish threw Vic to the ground and stormed past Oli and Kellin. On his way past Mr fish whispered in Oli’s ear.

“I _will_ have you, one way or another” Oli gulped and stared at the man with wide eyes. _What the fuck does that mean?_ Oli tore his eyes away from the man and over to Kellin who had heard what he had said. His eyes were wide as well but the raven-haired boy stayed silent. Once again all that could be heard was people whispers and the sound of the man’s shoes against the marble floor as he left the room along with the rest of his “gang”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, even tho no one reads this but oh well :)  
> Who do you think "The Boss” is?


	5. I Don't Think That's Going To Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on Wattpad under the same name :)

Oli’s mind was swarmed with questions that needed to be answered as he was dragged off of the stage and back through the big wooden doors he entered through. _Why the fuck was Lee here? What was he doing? Why was he at the table that “Mr. Fish” was at? What did Mr fish want with me? Why did he say that to me? What the fuck is going on? And who the fuck is The Boss and why do they want me?!_ Oli gulped and continued to let himself be lead down the hallway by a very mad but scared-looking Kellin.

Oli was feeling betrayed and confused, he had no idea Lee was possibly in a “gang” Like that thought never would have crossed his mind, but as he thought about it, he started to connect the dots. Lee owned a gun and kept it in his room, he always had weed and he always did go out for a day or two a couple of times a month, He always came back from wherever he was late at night, Oli had never heard he speak of having a proper job, and most of the time he came back either mad or just normal. 

Oli knew that wasn't enough evidence or a lot of reasons to accuse someone of that but it’s all he had. But Lee didn’t look like someone who would be in a gang though. Oli sighed, his best friend who didn’t even bother to tell him that he was in a gang, was at the auction that Oli was about to be sold at.

The thing that triggered Oli’s anger was that Lee didn’t even do anything about it, he just ran off after making a scene.

He could have gotten Oli out of that place.

He could have stopped them.

He could have saved Oli from this mess.

But he didn’t.

Oliver could feel his blood boiling, he felt the anger bubbling inside of him. Something about the fact that Lee did nothing to help him angered Oli to the point of the boy wanting to punch something, preferably something or someone close to him which unfortunately happened to be the short-tempered raven-haired boy next to him. But he couldn’t punch or do anything with his arms tied tightly behind his back, this only angered Oli more. Oli grit his teeth and tugged on the ropes binding his wrists together tightly. He didn’t want to go with Kellin, He didn’t want to be here, He wanted to go home.

Oliver was so deep into his thoughts that he hadn’t realized Kellin had taken him into the room he was in the first time he arrived. Oli grunted in discomfort as Kellin forced him onto the ground. Oli shuffled back to the wall and brought his knees up to his chest. Kellin sighed and glared at Oli.

“Stay here” Kellin walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, causing Oli to flinch and back up into the wall more.

“It’s not like I can go anywhere” Oli hissed under his breath and glared at the door.

After 10 minutes or so of staring at the door, it finally opened and a familiar face walked in. Jaime walked over to Oli and kneeled down in front of him. Oli visibly relaxed and brought his knees down from his chest so he could sit cross-legged in front of Jaime. He didn’t exactly trust him but he trusted him more than Vic or Kellin.

“So I heard you got picked by Jordan, how come you are here and not with him?” Jaime finally spoke. Oli gave him a confused look. _Jordan? Does he mean Mr. Fish?_

“Sorry, “Mr. Fish”, His first name is Jordan but we have to use formal speak in auctions” Jaime sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Oli nodded as his suspicions were confirmed.

“I- He did “pick me” but I got t-taken back here because a-apparently “the boss wants” me or w-whatever, and “Jordan” got really mad at V-Vic and he told me he ‘will get me” or w-whatever” Oli blurted out, He realized he may have made a mistake as he saw Jaime’s eyes widen.

“Oh-” Jaime visibly gulped and stood up. Oli gave him a confused look.

“I-is that bad? I d-don’t really understand a-anything that’s going on here-” Oli shut his mouth when Jaime hastily sped out of the room. _What the fuck?_ Oli could feel his anger boiling again, his only company bailed and left him on his own with a bunch of insane people running about the place. Oli’s previous thoughts came back to him and he tugged on the ropes again. He wanted to get out and punch shit and break things, he mainly just wanted to get away first. But he wanted answers, Maybe he could interrogate Lee if he ever saw him again. _Fuckin bastard!_

Once again Oli was so caught up in his thoughts and attempts at escaping that he hadn’t realized someone had entered the room and was leaning up against the door frame, watching him struggle to break free of the ropes binding his wrists with a smirk on their face and a cigarette between their lips.

“I don’t think that’s going to work”

Oli yelped and his head snapped up to look at the figure standing by the door. Oli visibly tensed up and brought his knees back up to his chest as the figure walked forward towards him. As the figure moved more into the light, Oli identified him as a man, a very hot man if Oli might add. The man crouched in front of Oli and took the cigarette out from between his lips and held it in his hand. He Gazed down at Oli and looked him up and down with bright blue eyes. 

He nodded to himself and took a drag from his cigarette, Oli watched him with caution the entire time. The man inhaled the smoke then blew it back into Oli’s face. Oliver cringed and moved his head away from the smoke. Oli didn’t mind the fact that the man was smoking in front of him, he just didn’t like it being blown into his face. The man chuckled and leaned in closer so he could inspect Oli’s face again. _Why the fuck is everyone doing this?_ He nodded to himself once again and smirked, Oli felt extremely uncomfortable. He furrowed his eyebrows and he felt the anger crawling back up his spine. _Can this mother fucker please just say something or fuck off_.

“Hm, you will do just nicely” The man smiled to himself and took another drag, he exhaled the smoke out of the corner of his mouth. Oli was pissed at how arrogant this man was acting. Honestly, everything was pissing Oli off today.

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean” Oliver blurted out. _Fuck-._ The man’s eyes darkened and he glared at Oli.

“You will not speak to me like that” He growled. Oli only furrowed his eyebrows once more in return. _No, fuck you._

“And why shouldn’t I” Oli glared back at the man and hummed in satisfaction as he saw the man’s face drop. But his victory was short-lived as the man gave him an evil smile. Oli gulped. The man leaned forward so that his face was only centimeters away from Oli’s.

“Because if you do, things like this will happen” The man answered in a serious tone. Oli furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _What?-_ Oli’s thought was answered when the man pressed the end of his cigarette into Oli’s slightly exposed collar bones. Oli let out a scream as the man dug the cigarette into his tattoed skin. It was surely going to leave a mark. The man pulled back and looked at the whimpering boy in front of him, He was sure going to have fun breaking this one.

Oli held back tears as he whimpered and cowered away in fear in front of the man, all his anger had vanished and was now replaced with fear towards the man. His skin burned and ached where the man had pressed his lit cigarette to. The man stood up and flicked his cigarette at the scared boy in front of him. Oli yelped and flinched away. The man smirked down at Oli and licked his lips.

“My names Josh, and _I’m_ The Boss”

Oli’s eyes widened at what Josh had said. _He’s the boss?! Oh, I’m fucked, I’m absolutely fucked._ Oli looked up at the man with wide eyes.

“And I _own_ you now, Pretty boy”


	6. Everything I Do Is Illegal

Oli opened his mouth to speak but shut it when nothing came out, tears were now streaming down his face. Josh stood in front of him with his arms crossed and a satisfied look on his face. When Mike and Vic brought the boy in for the first time Josh knew he had to have him. His slim figure, his curly chocolate brown hair and his tattoed body, And the more Josh studied the boy he wanted him more. But lucky for him, the boy was his.

Josh was watching the auction the entire time, he stood in the corner of the room next to the wooden doors that the items were lead through and watched everything play out. What he hadn’t expected was for Jordan to put so much money on the boy, the fact that Jordan wanted him so much angered Josh. So as soon as he put 2 million on the line Josh called Kellin back and told him to cancel Jordan’s request and take the boy off of the market. When Kellin hesitantly asked why Josh told him that he wanted the boy all to himself. With Josh being the boss of the auctions and the man who ran things the request was easily fulfilled, but at what cost.

Josh had a soft spot for Kellin, Vic and Josh were best friends so when Vic asked if his boyfriend could join their “gang” Josh easily said yes for the sake of keeping his best friend happy, and Kellin was very helpful in the end. So when Josh saw the raven-haired boy leaving the auction room in distress he asked him what was wrong and Kellin easily told him.

“Jordan walked past us on his way out, and he said he would get Oliver one way or another”  _ Ah, so that’s his name.  _ Kellin was borderline shaking by the time he had finished, it may not have seemed like a big deal to other people but when a gang leader basically threatens another gang it’s a  _ big _ deal. Josh’s eyes darkened and he let out a shaky breath.

“Thank you for telling me, Kells. We will have a talk about it with all of the guys later on, okay?” Josh thanked Kellin and ran a hand through his hair, this was a big fucking deal. Jordan was a dangerous man and when he said he wanted something he always got it. Josh couldn’t allow that.

Josh snapped back out of his previous thoughts and focused back on the matter at hand, the crying angel in front of him. Josh really did think Oli was an angel, he must have been, he was just too perfect for a world like this. Even though Josh thought Oli was an angel he wasn’t afraid to play rough to prove a point. 

Oli couldn’t think straight, his head was spinning and his mind was going crazy. Before he could stop himself he said something he would later regret. Oli wasn’t exactly thinking about the outcome he just spoke.

“N-No” Oli clenched his eyes shut as the tears kept pouring out, he wanted out. He wanted to go home and get away from all the psychos. He didn’t care what he had to do he just wanted to go home.

“I’m sorry what?” Josh scoffed

“I said n-no” Oli stuttered out.  _ Fuck, you always have to go and ruin things for yourself. Nice one, dumbass. _

“And why should I listen to you, Huh?” Josh shifted his weight onto another foot and glared at Oli. Oliver felt a wave of confidence hit him and he suddenly felt the urge to stand up to the dickhead in front of him. He wasn’t exactly in any position to do so but he was gonna give it a try.

“Because w-what your doing is f-fucking illegal and you should just let me go” Oli glared back up at Josh. Josh let out a chuckle.

“ _ Everything _ I do is illegal, do I fucking care? No, I don’t” Josh spat.

“Well, you should care because this is people’s lives your messing with, your ruining people’s lives” Oli countered in a harsh tone. _ Fuck this guy. _ The tears had stopped but his cheeks were still stained with the tear tracks. 

“And who the fuck are you to tell me what I can and can’t do?” Josh placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head, To say that he was enjoying this was an understatement. Josh was having too much fun. Oli was a feisty one, Vic was right about that. Josh was going to play this out for as long as it would take, he wanted Oli to show his true colors.

“Fuck you” Oli hissed under his breath, This Josh guy was really starting to get on his nerves.

“I’m sorry what was that,” Josh asked in a fake cheerful tone, He took two steps forward and saw Oliver visibly tense up each time he moved.

“Fuck you” Oli growled, At this point, Oli didn’t care about the consequences. Josh furrowed his eyebrows, no one has ever spoken to him like that, no one would ever dare to. Josh chuckled again but it was cut short by Oli, he swung his leg into Josh’s ankles, causing him to trip and fall over. Oli huffed in victory.  _ Finally, he has shut the fuck up. _ Josh groaned in discomfort on the hard floor and slowly lifted himself up off of the floor.

Oli tugged at the ropes once again and hung his head in defeat when they wouldn’t come undone.  _ Wonderful, you are really Fucking smart Oli. Now he is angry and you're stuck here with him.  _ Josh hissed in pain and clutched his shoulder.

"I guess that's karma" Josh hissed. Oli was confused as to why Josh was so calm about his sudden outburst. If Josh was being honest he was kind of proud of Oli for what he did, Josh wanted Oli to lead by his side someday, so Oli's anger might come in handy. But obviously, he was still pretty mad about it. He needed to show Oli what happens when you step out of line or disobey him. He needed to punish him.

Josh stalked forward and grabbed Oli by the collar of his sweater, lifting him up off the floor. Oli growled and pulled back but Josh was stronger. Josh pulled him forward and slammed him back into the wall. Oli yelped and winced at the pain blossoming in the back of his head.

“You need to learn your place” Josh growled, He clenched Oli’s sweater tighter in his hand and looked straight into the other’s eyes. Oli shook his head and spat in Josh’s face.

“Fuck. You” Oli flung his head forward and collided it with Josh’s, the collision sent Josh stumbling back and caused him to let go of Oli. Josh had his head in his hands and was mumbling things under his breath, probably swear words. Oli was breathing heavily and he stayed against the wall. _ Fucking hell, you did it again. Fuck. _

“Now you have fucking done it"Josh lunged forward and grabbed Oli’s arm, yanking the boy behind him. Oli yelped at the sudden movement and pulled back against Josh, eager to get out of his grip. Josh tugged Oli out of the room and down the hallway. Oli struggled against his grip and fought to escape.

“Let me go you cunt!” Oli screamed. Oliver continued spitting profanities and insults at Josh the whole way out of the building. “Fuck you! Let me fucking go!” Josh had his eyes focused on the path in front of him and led the other out of the building and into a car park. Josh tightened his Grip on Oli’s arm and dug his nails into his flesh. Oli thrashed around in his grip.

Josh dragged Oli to a black SUV and pinned him to the side of the car. “If you fucking kick my tail lights out you will never see daylight again” Josh glared daggers into Oli. Oliver didn’t respond but he understood. Josh nodded and opened the trunk of the car.

“No! Fuck Off!” Oli yelled as he was harshly pushed down into the trunk. Josh slammed the door shut and walked around to the front of the car. He climbed in and sighed.

“Josh-” Jaime started. The others in the back gave him warning glances then darted their eyes to Josh.

“Just drive” Josh hissed. Jaime sighed and started up the car. Josh rested his head on the car window and closed his eyes.  _ Oliver is going to be more of a handful then I thought _ . You could faintly hear Oli screaming at Josh to fuck off from the trunk, but it didn’t really bother any of the guys in the car.

“Can we stop at McDonald’s on the way?” Kellin casually asked from the back seat where he had his head on Vic’s lap. Mike shook his head and Tony chuckled.

“Not right now babe, we can go later ok” Vic sighed as he played with Kellin’s hair.

“Nobody will hear him” Kellin huffed. "I just wanted a McFlurry" After Kellin’s Mcdonald's request, the car was silent for the rest of the trip.


	7. You Never Stop Do You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is so long, I got a bit carried away :)

By the time they had arrived at their destination, Oli’s throat was raw from screaming nothings at the roof of the trunk and sobbing until he couldn’t any longer. He had started sobbing halfway through the trip and tugged at the ropes until he felt the blood start to drip down from his wrists. He didn’t know how long the trip was but it felt like hours, so when the car came to a stop, he let out a relieved sigh but at the same time his heart began to pound against his chest. He heard the sound of car doors open and close and footsteps leading towards the trunk. Oli pressed himself up against the back of the trunk and glared daggers into the person who opened the trunk. Josh gave him a disapproving look and reached forward to pull Oli out of the trunk.

“No fuck off” Oli shook his head, Josh sighed and grabbed Oli’s sweater.

“Are you still going on, Jesus Christ” Josh pulled Oli out and up onto his feet. Oli grunted and pulled back against Josh’s grip on his sweater. “I’m not in the mood for this” Josh sighed.

“I don’t give a fuck, let me go” Oli countered with a snarl. Josh ignored Oli and dragged him towards a large modern-looking house, the house looked like something out of a movie to Oli. It was secluded from the world by a very dense forest, it was also two hours away from any sort of town.

Oli kicked the back of Josh’s leg, causing the blue-eyed man to stumble forward.

“You never stop do you?” he growled.

“Let.Me.Go” Oli spat. Josh marched forward towards the house with Oli still in his grip and pinned him to the wall.

“Why can’t you get it through your head, I’m _not_ going to let you go” Josh snarled, his face was mere centimeters away from Oli’s, the younger of the two could feel the older’s breath on his face. With josh’s comment imprinted on his mind, Oli’s tough-guy facade shattered and the curly-haired angel broke down into sobs in front of his captor. Josh sighed as he let Oli slip out from under him and onto the floor. Oli brought his knees up to his chest and sobbed harder than he ever had before. Josh sunk to the floor next to Oli and held his head in his hands. This was going to be harder then he thought.

“P-Please just l-let me go, I-I promise I w-wont tell a-anyone” Oli stuttered out in between broken sobs.

“Look Oli, I’m sorry but you know I can’t do that” Josh muttered. He was getting really annoyed with the boy next to him, _why can’t people just be grateful, I basically saved him._

“N-no, you’re n-not sorry” Oli stuttered out, his sobbing had stopped but tears were still falling from his hazel eyes. Josh stood up and grabbed Oli’s hair harshly. Oli whimpered and clenched his eyes shut.

“Yea your right, I’m _not_ sorry” Josh smirked and dragged Oli up the stairs to the front door and into the house. Oli had started sobbing again and was pleading at Josh to let him go. Josh smiled in satisfaction and marched through the house with Oli stumbling close behind him. Oli’s scalp burned and his vision was blurred by the nonstop tears.

Josh dragged the sobbing boy down the hallway and past the lounge were Kellin, Vic, Jaime, Tony and Mike were joking around and watching a movie. The group immediately stopped as soon as they heard Oli’s broken sobs coming from the hallway, They all peered out of the open doorway to see Josh dragging him up the stairs by his hair. Jaime winced and Kellin sighed.

“Poor kid” Tony muttered, Jaime nodded and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

“P-please Josh, I just wanna go home” Oli sobbed. He stumbled up the stairs behind Josh who still had a painful hold on his brown hair. Josh chuckled and led Oli to the last room in the hallway. He unlocked the door and threw Oli into the room. The hazel-eyed boy groaned in pain at the collision and clenched his eyes shut. Josh snickered and stood at the doorway. Oli looked up at Josh with tear-filled eyes.

“W-why are y-you doing this?” Oli asked shakily.

“Because I _can_ “ Josh replied snarkily. Oli let his head rest on the floor and shut his eyes.

“Stay. Here” Josh stated before slamming the door shut, locking it and walking away. Oli didn’t think he could cry anymore but that was proven wrong when he burst into tears once again. _Why the fuck is this happening?!_ _What did I do to deserve this?!_

Oli remained on the ground until he couldn’t cry anymore. His throat was raw, his head pounded and his scalp burned. After the hazel-eyed boy had calmed himself down, He let out a shaky breath and sat up, looking around the room. 

It seemed to be a normal bedroom by the looks of it, it had a large king-sized bed in the middle, a huge fireplace opposite the bed and two doors on either side of the room. Probably a closet and an ensuite. It had a few other pieces of furniture like a desk and a chair. And a flat-screen TV above the fireplace. What really caught Oli’s eyes was a set of ornate katanas on the mantle. Oliver’s heart raced. _This could be my ticket out of here._ Oli shakily stood up from his spot on the floor and walked over to the mantle. Fortunately, the mantle wasn’t too high and it was at about the same height as Oli’s shoulders.

The hazel-eyed boy tugged on the ropes and hissed at the pain that he received from it. Oli huffed and glared at the katanas. _Fuck this is gonna hurt like a bitch._ Oli groaned in pain as he struggled to bring his arms over his ass and out from under his legs. He somehow succeeded and clicked his joints back in place, bringing his arms out in front of him. He was so happy that it worked, he swore he could have jumped around in joy.

He examined his wrists under the rope and winced at the damage, the skin was all torn and bloody from his attempts to break the ropes earlier. Oli was snapped out of his trance by shouting coming from downstairs, he flinched when he recognized the voice as Josh and brought his attention back to the katanas, he had to work fast if his half-ass plan was going to work.

Oliver grabbed the smaller of the two katanas and sat crossed-legged on the floor and placed the handle of the katana in the middle of his shins so that it would stay in place. _If this doesn’t work I’m fucked._ Oli sighed in concentration and slide the blade in between both of his wrists. He began rubbing the blade into the rope in hopes of cutting it apart. Oliver yelped when he missed the rope and the blade came in contact with his palm.

“Fuck” he hissed. He continued trying to cut the ropes with the blade until he felt it loosen. Oli let out an excited squeak and continued sawing away at the ropes with more force and speed. The ropes finally became loose enough to pull apart. He yanked his wrists apart with such force that the skin around his wrists got taken off with it. “Shit!” Oli whisper yelled. He cradled his wrists and clenched his eyes shut in pain. _I can’t believe it worked holy fuck. Ok, fuck, now what. Uh? I can’t go downstairs because I will get caught, maybe I can try jump out of a window-_ Oli’s body made the decision when he heard footsteps approaching the door. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ He quickly ran behind the door before it opened, his heart was pounding and he swore it would come out of his chest. He heard the sound of a key in the door and then the sound of the lock clicking. The door opened and Josh walked in, he took one look at the empty room and the ropes on the floor and panicked.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Josh tugged at his hair and looked around the room. _How the fuck could he have gotten out!?_

Oli took a deep breath and ran at Josh with everything he had, he swung his fist at Josh and hit him right in the eye. Josh fell back and clutched his eye, he hissed at the pain and glared at Oli. The hazel-eyed boy stood above Josh with clenched fists. He swung his foot at Josh but he caught it and Oli was thrown to the ground.

“Fuck!” Oli yelled. Josh crawled over to Oli but got a harsh kick to the jaw sending him back onto the ground in a heap.

“You little fucking shit!” Josh screamed with pure anger coursing through his veins. Oli scrambled to get up off of the floor but Josh grabbed his ankle and pulled him back onto the ground, Oli let out a scream when his chin came in contact with the floor. He touched his chin gently with his finger and sure enough, it was busted open.

“Let go of me, you fucking psycho!” Oli yelled as he kicked Josh’s hand away. Josh growled and lunged at Oli, He pushed Oliver into the leg of the desk and smirked in satisfaction at the groan that came out of Oli’s mouth when his head hit the desk.

Oli groaned and lolled his head to the side, the collision with the desk made his head spin and his vision blur. Josh straddled Oli and grabbed his hair, he yanked Oli’s head back and looked him right in the eyes. Oli gulped and struggled to get Josh off of him. The collision with the desk took a toll on Oli’s body and caused his movements to slow and for him to become weak.

“Why the fuck did you think that was a good idea, Huh?” Josh tightened his grip on Oli’s hair causing the boy to let out a whimper. Oli stayed silent and struggled under Josh’s weight. “I’m obviously stronger than you so why did you even bother” Josh stated as a matter of fact. 

“Fine, the silent treatment, Jaime convinced me to come up here to apologize for treating you so harshly but I guess it doesn’t even matter anymore. If you’re just gonna keep acting like this I may as well keep acting _harshly_ ” Oli gulped and clenched his eyes shut. “And to think I was going to let you sleep without being restrained” Josh muttered under his breath. Oliver’s eyes shot open and widened, he shook his head the best he could in josh’s grip and silently pleaded to him.

“J-Josh I’m s-sorry, I d-don’t know w-what I was thinking-” Oli was cut off when the back of Josh’s hand came in contact with his cheek, Oli gasped and shut his mouth.

“I don’t remember fucking giving you permission to speak” Josh spat. Oliver flinched and whimpered at the pain in his cheek. Josh hummed in satisfaction and let go of Oli’s hair. He grabbed Oli’s jaw and smirked. “Finally, obedience” Josh’s eyes darkened and all Oli wanted to do at that moment was disappear. 

Josh smirked and stood up, he dragged Oli out from under him so he was laying on his back then flipped him over so he could sit on Oli’s thighs.

Oliver whimpered and gave up on struggling to get away from Josh. _I’m never going to get away, am I?_ Oli asked himself. Josh hummed a random tune to himself as he opened the drawers of his desk and took out a roll of duct tape, he didn’t know why he kept it in his drawers but it was for sure coming in handy right now. Oli had his face pressed into the floor and his eyes clenched shut so he couldn't see what Josh was doing or about to do.

Oliver yelped when Josh grabbed both of his arms and crossed them over his back, Oli struggled to pull his arms back but Josh was stronger so he easily won the fight. Oli whimpered as Josh wrapped the tape around his forearms tightly, securing his arms behind his back. Josh didn’t want to mess up Oli’s wrists any further so this was the only other option. It worked better than before in his opinion, now Oli couldn’t do jack shit. 

Josh got up off of Oli and yanked him up so he could sit on his knees in front of Josh.

Oli hung his head as Josh tightly wrapped the tape around his chest, securing his arms to his back. Josh smiled in satisfaction and grabbed Oli’s legs. Oli stayed silent as he watched Josh tie him up, there was no use fighting it. He would just get his ass kicked again. Where would he go anyway if he got out, he didn’t know where he was and there were still five other guys downstairs, so Oli just gave up and let Josh do what he was gonna do.

Josh proceeded to wrap Oli’s shin to his thigh so he was stuck in a sitting position, he repeated the step on Oli’s other leg. He stood up and crossed his arms, looking down at Oli in awe. Oliver really was the most beautiful person Josh had ever seen. Oliver was an angel. Josh was proud of how he tied up Oli, it was effective and he thought Oli looked really cute like that. So vulnerable and hopeless. Josh smirked and tore another strip off of the roll of duct tape and grabbed a cloth from the drawers.

Josh crouched down in front of Oli and grabbed his Jaw, Oliver’s eyes snapped up to meet Josh’s. The hazel-eyed boy whimpered and looked up at Josh through his eyelashes. Josh held up the pice of tape along with cloth and waved it in front of Oli tauntingly. Oli gulped and shook his head. _Please no_. Josh nodded and stuffed the cloth into Oli’s mouth and quickly covered it with the tape before he could spit it out. Oli let out a muffled groan and shifted uncomfortably.

Josh grabbed Oli’s jaw once more and leaned forward, he brushed his lips over the tape covering Oli’s mouth and licked up the side of his face. Oli shivered at the contact and whimpered. He was completely helpless in front of Josh.

Josh stood up and placed the roll of tape back into the drawers. He gazed down at Oli once more. He looked even more beautiful now. So helpless, completely at Josh’s mercy. That's how Josh liked it, And the hazel-eyed boy couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Josh pet Oli on the head and smiled.

“Stay quiet, will you?” 


	8. What Do You Want

Oli watched Josh in silence as he walked out of the room and closed the door, he heard the click of the lock and Josh’s footsteps leaving down the hallway. As soon as Oli was sure that Josh had left to go downstairs, he hung his head in defeat. If he could cry, then he would. Oliver was exhausted. Mentally and physically. He was just so overwhelmed. It seemed like only yesterday he was sitting on the couch with Lee playing some stupid game or working late at the record store with Alex and Jack. But now he was probably miles away from home, trapped in a house with six psychopaths, and from the looks of it, he wasn’t going to be getting out any time soon.

Oli used the last of his strength to struggle against the tape, but Josh had tied him up too tight. His attempts were futile.  _ I can’t even fucking move, are you kidding me?!  _ And Oli was right, he couldn’t move. The hazel-eyed boy was stuck in an uncomfortable sitting position with his back against the desk. Josh had locked the door and left Oli by himself. 

There was no way of escaping this one. 

Oliver struggled to pull his arms apart one last time but it was pointless. He whimpered behind the tape and let his head fall back so he could rest it on the side of the desk.

******

After Josh locked his bedroom door, he stormed down the hallway and down the stairs. He walked past the lounge and into the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water. He downed it quickly then pegged the glass at the wall opposite him out of anger. Josh heard a sigh from behind him and looked over to see a disappointed looking Jaime.

“What do you want?” Josh asked harshly.

“I don’t think you apologized to him, I heard shouting and banging coming from upstairs” Jaime crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

“No, I didn’t apologize, I was going to but the mother fucker got out somehow and attacked me” Josh sighed.

“Oh- how did he get out? And where is he now?” Jaime gulped and looked down the hallway towards the stairs.

“Don’t worry about how he got out, he didn’t get far, the little shit is weak as but he can throw a nasty punch” Jaime nodded and pointed to Josh’s right eye where a bruise was starting to form under it.

“Yea, I can see that” Jaime cleared his throat. Josh glared at him. “Uh, So where is he now? Like what actually happened” Jaime quickly changed the subject and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“It doesn’t matter what happened, I kicked his ass, ok” Josh groaned in annoyance.

“Oh my god please tell me he is conscious” Jaime’s eyes widened and he made a B-line straight for the stairs.

“Jaime! Get your ass back over here right fucking now” Josh yelled. Jaime stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around to meet Josh’s angry gaze. Josh stormed over to Jaime and grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly, he pulled him into the lounge and threw him down on the couch in between Kellin and Mike. Kellin yelped and Mike shot Jaime a worried glance.

“Alright, listen here you lot, we need to establish some rules” Josh growled. The others nodded hastily and focussed all their attention on Josh. “Oh yeah, and don’t worry Jaime he is conscious and doing fine, he is tied up in my room so nothing can go wrong” Josh gave Jaime a fake smile and earned a nod in return. Josh cleared his throat.

“Since Oliver is mine now, he will be staying with us for however long I decide. No questions asked. Now, rule number one: No one is to touch him on any casual circumstances If he is attempting to escape or just being a pain in my ass then go ahead. But only if I tell you to” Josh growled. Tony opened his mouth but closed it when Josh shot him a glare.

“Rule number two: If you attempt to go against any of my plans or help him in any way without consulting me first, I will make sure that you never see daylight again” Josh directed that last part at Jaime.

“Rule number three: If he asks for anything you give it to him, the same goes for if he asks you to do anything for him. The requests, of course, have to be reasonable. If he asks you to take him home or anything like that the answer is a straight no. You will treat him like the king he is.” Josh clapped his hands together. “Any questions” Jaime lifted his hand up but Kellin pushed it back down. “good, I’m going to call it a night. So do not disturb me” Josh waltzed out of the room.

“This is gonna end badly” Vic sighed, putting an arm around Kellin’s shoulder.

“Tell me about it” Kellin replied as he leaned into Vic’s side.

******

Josh marched up the stairs and shoved the key in the lock of his bedroom door. He twisted the key and threw the door open. He caught the door before it could hit the wall and slowed down his movements when he saw the sleeping angel leaning up against his desk. He slowly closed the door behind him and picked up the torn and bloody ropes from the ground and placed the Katana back in its place. He picked up the stand and moved it to his closet. “You won’t be needing these anymore” He whispered under his breath, being careful not to wake Oliver. He closed the closet door and tossed the ropes in the trash. 

Josh hesitantly snuck over to Oli and crouched down in front of him. Oli shifted in his sleep and groaned in discomfort. Josh frowned and looked Oli up and down. He was so beautiful and Josh couldn’t stress it enough. If anyone but Josh hurt Oli they would lose their hands and will to live. He was going to be treat like a king. Josh gazed longingly at the boy and sighed. “If you weren’t such a pain in my ass I wouldn’t have to do this to you,” Josh said under his breath.

Josh stood up and walked over to his closet, He pulled out a pair of tartan pajama pants and walked over to the bed in the center of the room. He pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it on the floor. He unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans and threw them next to his shirt, he pulled on his pajama pants and tore back the covers of the bed. He sighed and crawled under the covers. Josh looked over at Oli one last time before he went to sleep and sighed. Josh did feel a bit bad for what he has done to Oli but he did what he had to do and he will continue doing what has to be done, as much as it might pain him to do so Oli needed to be taught a lesson if he was going to led alongside Josh in one of the most dangerous gangs in England.

Josh sighed and closed his eyes, he turned away from Oli and tried his best to fall asleep. The walls of the house were thin so he could hear talking coming from downstairs, he couldn’t recognize the voices so it must have been the guys watching TV, plus he heard the occasional random sounds so he guessed that’s what it was. _I hope this all works out, it would be a dream come true to finally have someone lead alongside me in this unforgiving line of business._ _I just need to make it work and be patient if I’m going to succeed._ Josh sighed and pulled the covers over his head. He ran a hand down his face and dug his face into the pillow. Oliver wasn’t the only one who was overwhelmed. 

Josh finally silenced his mind and fell into a restless sleep. His sleep didn’t last very long though, Josh tossed and turned all night, and mumbled things in his sleep. He awoke 4 hours later only to check the time on the alarm clock to see it was only 5 am in the morning. He groaned and cradled his head in his hands.  _ Why the fuck can’t I sleep.  _ He asked himself. He tore the covers away from his body and climbed out of bed.

Josh stumbled into the ensuite and turned on the faucet at the sink and splashed his face with cold water, he shivered at the feeling and dried his face with a nearby towel. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his reflection in the mirror. What he saw looking back at him did not please Josh whats so ever. His hair was messy and greasy and he already had a big bruise under his eye from where Oli had punched him. Along with that, he had bags under his eyes and a cut nasty on his jaw. Josh sighed and opened the cabinet above the sink, he took out rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. Josh dipped the cotton swab in a cap of the alcohol and applied it to the cut. Josh hissed at the contact and removed the swab, chucking it in the bin. He placed the alcohol back in the cabinet and turned off the light.

Josh walked back over to his bed and opened the bedside set of drawers and pulled out a half-empty pack of cigarettes. He took one out and lit it up. Josh placed the stick between his lips and inhaled the smoke. He held it in for a few seconds and then slowly exhaled. Josh watched the smoke dance around in front of him before disappearing into thin air. Josh waltzed over to the large window next to his bed and opened it as far as it could go. He held the cigarette between his lips and hopped up onto the window sill so he could sit on it. He dangled his legs over the edge. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped it over the edge to get rid of the ash.

By the time Josh’s cigarette had run out the sun had already begun rising. He looked at the sunrise in awe. Besides Oli, sunrises and sunsets were the second most beautiful thing. Josh looked behind him and frowned at Oli. He turned his attention back to the sunrise and sighed.

“If only you could be here to enjoy this with me, Oli”


	9. Like What You See?

When the sunrise disappeared and daylight was all you could see, Josh hoped down from his spot on the window sill and carefully shut the window. He placed the pack of cigarettes back in his bedside table and quickly snuck out of the room. Josh yawned and sleepily made his way down to the kitchen. Oli would be waking up soon so Josh sped up his movements, eager to get back to Oli. Josh had a heavy conversation with himself last night, or this morning. He decided he was going to try to go a bit easier on Oli, but if he messed up again he would have to do what was necessary. But he was going to try to go a bit easier on him in general.

Josh quickly filled up two glasses of water and ran back up the stairs. He quietly opened the door and closed it once he was inside. He put one of the glasses on his bedside table and another on top of the desk. Josh crouched down in front of Oli and gently shook the sleeping angel awake. Oli groaned and shifted so he could face whoever was trying to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and blicked a couple of times to let his eyes adjust. His eyes widened when he recognized Josh and he shook his shoulders to try and get Josh to let go of him.

Josh sighed and gave Oli a sad smile. He reached up to take off the tape but stopped when Oli shut his eyes and flinched away. He sighed again and ripped the tape off of Oli’s mouth. Oli yelped and spat the cloth out. Josh threw the tape and cloth onto the desk.

“As much as I would love to leave you like that because of how cute you look, I’m feeling nice today. So I’m going to allow you to have a shower and eat, ok?” Josh gave Oli a genuine smile and Oli nodded in return. Josh opened the drawers and grabbed a pair of scissors, He cut the tape off of Oli and then placed the scissors back in the drawers. He picked up the glass of water and offered it to Oli who took it gladly and downed it fast.

“T-Thanks” Oli shakily said. Josh smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Oli liked this Josh better than the angry and scary one.

“You can shower for as long as you want and take as much time as you need, the towels are already in there and I will give you some clothes to take in with you” Josh stood up and walked to his closet to find some clothes for Oli.

Josh found a pair of track pants, a pair of boxers and an oversized sweater that looked like it would fit Oli perfectly. Josh smiled to himself and shut the doors of the closet, he walked over to Oli but the boy flinched when he got too close. Josh sighed and stuck his hand out to Oli so he could help him up. The hazel-eyed boy hesitantly took Josh’s hand and stood up with shaky legs. Oli groaned and leaned against the desk for extra support.

“Are you ok?” Josh asked, concern laced in his voice. _No, I’m not fucking ok._ But instead, Oli replied with a quiet yes.

Josh led Oliver to the bathroom and placed his fresh clothing on the heater and turned the shower on. The entire time Josh was facing him, Oli somehow couldn’t take his eyes off of Josh’s bare torso. Oli would admit that Josh was very attractive. If they had met on other terms Oli would have for sure asked him for his number. Josh turned around to face Oli to tell him that shower was ready, but he caught Oli looking him up and down.

“Like what you see” Josh smirked. Oli tore his gaze away from Josh and it to the ground, his curly hair fell in front of his face to hide the blush that was forming. Josh chuckled and walked towards the door. “Oh uh do you need anything else, like any help,” Josh asked awkwardly. Oli shook his head and gave Josh a small timid smile. Josh swore his heart would melt at the sight of Oli smiling, even if it wasn’t much. Josh nodded and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Oli shakily walked over to the door and turned the lock, as much as he would love to try and escape, he didn’t have the energy for it. Oli walked over to the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He furrowed his eyebrows, disgusted at what he saw looking back at him. Oliver tore his eyes away from his awful reflection in the mirror and began to undress. He had a bit of trouble considering every bone in his body ached but he managed to get it done. He climbed into the shower and sighed in relief at the feeling of the warm water hitting his bruised and tattooed skin.

After a long and well-needed shower, Oli stepped out and dried himself off with one of the towels hanging on the heater. Oli sighed in content as he started dressing in the clothes Josh had brought in for him, surprisingly they fit perfectly. The sweater’s length gave Oli sweater paws, but that’s how he liked it. He held his sweater-clad hands in front of his face and breathed in the sent of Josh that lingered on the fabric, and Oli didn’t know why but he found comfort and relaxation in the smell. Josh smelled like cigarettes and vanilla. It was a weird combination but it worked. It was probably the body wash Josh had that gave him the vanilla type smell.

Oli sighed in sadness, knowing his alone time was over. He walked to the door and unlocked it, he opened the door to find Josh laying on his bed with his hands under his head, forming a makeshift pillow. Josh shot up from his position when he heard the door open causing Oli to flinch at Josh’s sudden movements. Josh gave him a sad look and stood up. Oli was disappointed to see that Josh had put a shirt on. Josh walked over to Oli and held his hands out in front of him, Oli gave him a confused look.

“Can I see your wrists, please” Oli hesitated then rolled up his sleeves and placed his torn up wrists in Josh’s hands. Josh’s breathing hitched and his face dropped.

“We are going to have to fix these” He sighed. Josh let go of Oli’s wrists and walked into the bathroom, he opened the cabinet and took out the first aid kit. “Come here, please” Oli obeyed and walked over to Josh. Oli squeaked in surprise when Josh lifted him up to sit on the countertop. Oli watched Josh as he took out some disinfectant, cotton swabs, and some gauze. He wanted to use disinfectant for Oli so it wouldn’t hurt too much. Josh held his hand out to Oli and the hazel-eyed boy placed his wrist in Josh’s soft grip. “This is going to hurt a bit, sorry,” Josh said apologetically. Oli nodded and Josh took out a cotton swab and submerged it into a cap of the disinfectant.

Josh hesitantly applied the disinfectant to Oli’s wrists, earning a pained hiss from the boy. “Sorry” Josh whispered. After disinfecting the wounds on Oli’s wrists and the cut on his chin, Josh wrapped Oli’s wrists in gauze. Josh carefully lifted Oli’s wrists to his lips and gently kissed the gauze covering them. Oli blushed like crazy and Josh smiled sweetly at him. _This guy must be bipolar or something, holy shit._ Oli definitely liked this version of Josh more. Oli thanked him and Josh packed the first aid kit away. Josh helped Oli down from the counter and led him out of the bathroom. “Do you want to come down for something to eat or do you want me to bring something up for you?” Josh asked.

“I-I can come d-downstairs” Oli nodded to himself. Josh nodded as well, he walked out of the bedroom with Oli close behind him, Josh trusted Oli wasn’t going to pull anything risky. He knew how exhausted Oli was. And besides, there was no use anyways.

They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the rest of the guys were all scattered around the kitchen. Jaime looked up from the book he was reading and gave Oli a small smile. Oli returned it and looked down and continued to follow Josh to the large table in the middle of the room. Kellin and Vic were already sat at the table eating and Tony and Mike were at the stove chatting. Tony looked like he was flipping pancakes while Mike was stealing toppings from the counter.

“Morning guys” Tony replied in a cheery tone.

“I see someone got a good sleep last night” Josh replied between a yawn.

“Yea _someone_ ” Mike replied sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Vic. Josh sat at the head of the table and motioned for Oli to sit next to Jaime. Oli sat down and kept his head down, playing with the sleeves of Josh’s sweater under the table.

“Are you up for pancakes Josh?” Tony asked, flipping a pancake.

“Yea, just two though”

‘Okie Dokie, How about you, Oli?” Tony flipped two pancakes onto a plate and handed it to Mike to take to Josh. Oli’s head shot up at the mention of his name and food in one sentence and nodded.

“Just two or more?” Tony smiled.

“T-Two is good” Oli replied.

“Coming right up” Tony turned his attention back to the pancakes cooking on the stove as Mike carried the toppings and Josh’s plate to the table. Josh thanked him. Oli was amazed at how normal the group seemed, if any random person walked in it would just look like the group was a bunch of roommates enjoying a nice breakfast. But unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. Oli tried to ignore that fact though. Tony slipped Oli’s pancakes onto a plate a turned off the stove. He walked over to the table and placed Oli’s plate in front of him and sat down on the other side of Jaime.

Oli thanked Tony and dug in straight away.

“Ok so introduction time” Tony clapped his hands together and Jaime bookmarked his book, placing it down in front of him.

“As you already know, That’s Kellin, Vic, and Jaime” Tony pointed to them in order and Oli nodded. “Well, I’m Tony and that’s my amazing boyfriend Mike” Tony grinned and pointed to a blushing Mike sat at the end of the table. Oli gave them all a small smile and the room fell into a comfortable silence.


	10. I Know He Is The One

“So what have you guy’s got planned for today,” Tony asked while packing away the dishes and cleaning up the table with some help from Kellin.

“Nothing much, probably just gonna chill” Josh shrugged. Kellin’s eyes widened as he remembered something and he quickly put the last dish away and ran over to Josh.

“S-Sorry for reminding you of this but, w-what are you going to do about Jordan” Kellin whispered shakily in Josh’s ear. Josh’s eyes darkened and he looked up so he could whisper in Kellin’s ear.

“I will take Oli upstairs and then we will talk about it” Josh hissed. Kellin nodded and sat back down next to Vic who gave him a worried look. “I will be right back” Josh gave a sarcastic smile to the group and stood up. He motioned for Oli to follow him and the hazel-eyed boy obeyed.

“T-thanks for breakfast” Oli gave the group a sad smile and followed Josh out of the kitchen.

Josh led Oli back up the stairs and into his room. “I have some business to discuss with the guys downstairs so you are free to do whatever you want up here while I’m gone” Josh turned the TV on and showed Oli the button for Netflix. “The water in the bathroom is drinkable and you can sit on the bed if you want” Josh gave Oli a sweet smile and walked towards the door.

“T-thanks Josh,” Oli said in a quiet voice, Josh nodded and closed the door, locking it from the outside. Oli walked towards the bed and threw himself down onto it, it felt so nice to lay down. Even better to lay down on a bed. Oli crawled under the covers and pressed his face into the pillows. _Since when was I so tired._ Oliver yawned and inhaled Josh’s smell that was imprinted onto the fabric and the pillows and bedsheets, he smiled genuinely at the smell and yawned again.

Oliver fell asleep not long after, to the sound of the news channel reporting him missing and the calming sound of the wind in the trees outside.

******

Josh sat back down at the head of the table and motioned for everyone to sit as well. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands together in front of him. “As you might know, Jordan Fish put a bid of 2 million on Oliver before I declared that he wasn’t on the market anymore” The group nodded. “Now, I have nothing wrong with people bidding on my things and not getting them, the disappointment on their faces is satisfying. But I do have a problem when people threaten the things that I hold dear to me” Vic’s face dropped and Jaime visibly gulped. “Kellin, would you like to tell us what Jordan said when he walked past you and Oliver” Josh smiled at the raven-haired boy and the boy took a deep breath and nodded in return.

“W-when Oliver and I were still standing on the stage, Jordan w-walked past us and he said to Oliver, _I will have you, one way or another_. And then he left, just like that. I don’t think he meant for me to hear but I did” Kellin sighed and Josh thanked him.

“That’s like a big deal, right?” Jaime said with wide eyes.

“Yea, it is. He basically threatened him” Mike nodded. Josh nodded as well and put his head in his hands, he ran a hand down his face and sighed.

“What Jordan was insinuating, was him taking Oli away from me, and I can’t let that happen. Oliver is just starting to like me, and I will do anything to make him love me as much as I love him” Vic gave Josh a sad smile and put an arm around Kellin.

“Not trying to be rude or anything, but you just met him like three days ago, are you sure you’re in love with him?” Tony hesitantly asked.

“I know, and I don’t usually believe in love at first sight but I think he is the one. No, I know he is the one” Josh ran a hand through his hair.

“Well if you know he is the one, then he must be” Jaime added. Tony nodded and Josh gave him a small smile.

“Thank you, and I’m sorry for being a total cunt yesterday, I just wasn’t in a good mood”

“It’s ok, we understand,” Jaime said. Josh frowned and nodded

“Ok, so what are we going to do about Jordan?” Tony quickly changed the subject before a certain someone got a bit too emotional, they all knew Josh could get violent when he was emotional.

“Hmmm, since we don’t know what his plans are or if he has any plans at all, we should just lay low for a while. Which means no house parties with any other gangs. No other gangs should know where we are or where Oli is until this has all died down. We never know if they could rat us out to Jordan for money or something” Josh crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

“Ok, but what do we do if he does have something planned, we have to be prepared” Mike added.

“We all know for a fact he will come at us with everything he has, he might even kill us so he can get his hands on what’s yours. He does loathe you with every fiber of his being” Jaime said.

“We just have to stay safe and keep an eye out, that’s all we can do for now” Josh sighed. “I will be with Oli at all times, and when I’m not, one of you guys has to be with him. He can’t be allowed to go off by himself” Josh decided. The others nodded.

“One more thing, Did you guys see what happened in the auction when Lee Malia freaked out” Kellin added. Josh looked at him in confusion and Vic nodded.

“Yea, I did. He was like staring at Oli in shock or something. And Oli looked twice as shocked to see him as well” Vic said.

“Do you think they know each other” Jaime asked.

“I will ask him about it later, maybe they could have some sort of connection or something” Josh shrugged. “Anything else?” Josh asked.

The others shook their heads and Josh dismissed them but Jaime stayed behind.

“I’m proud of you for looking after Oli properly today, And don’t worry, he will love you just as much as you love him. It just takes time” Jaime offered Josh a small smile and Josh gave one back.

“Thank you, You really are the best” Josh laughed.

“You know I am” Jaime shot Josh finger guns and walked out of the kitchen. Josh laughed and shook his head. He honestly couldn’t have asked for better people to be in his gang. He got the best of the best. 

Josh got up from the table and walked back upstairs to his room. The top floor had 6 rooms and two bathrooms, excluding Josh’s ensuite. Kellin and Vic had their own room, Mike and Tony had theirs and Jaime had his. Opposite Tony and Mikes’s room was the “business room” It was full of computers and gadgets and had a wall full of weapons. Everyone had a gun in their bedside table as well, just to be safe. Tony and Mike were in that room the most. Tony worked the computers and Mike helped with locations, organizing deliveries, and meetings with other gangs. Jaime worked with the weapons and he was the one who did the deals with other gangs in person.

The last room was a spare room, mainly used for storage. The ground floor had 4 large rooms and a patio at the back which opened out to a huge garden with a massive pool, there was no fence surrounding the house since all that was there was a dense forest. The kitchen and dining room were at the front and the opposite was the lounge. The first room at the back of the house was the official meeting room where meeting with other gangs was held. The last room at the back was a gym and where training was held. Vic was the person who used it the most and trained everyone else since he was more experienced in hand to hand combat. 

Kellin didn’t have a specific job around the house, but he had the most important in the field. Kellin was the spy. He was the one who scouted people out to be items in the auction and he was also the one to get information out of other gangs. Kellin was lightweight, athletic and sneaky, he could go unnoticed by even the best of the best. Pair all that with a knife and you have one heck of a problem.

The last floor was the basement, which could be accessed from a door in the gym. The basement was cut in half, one half was used as a shooting range and the other was used as either storage or a place to hold hostages or an interrogation room. The house itself was 2 hours away from any sort of town, so no one would find them or come looking for them. 

Josh dragged his still tired body to his bedroom door and took the key out of his pajama pants pocket, he unlocked the door and slowly opened it, Josh’s heart literally melted at the sight he saw before him. Josh squealed like a 12-year-old fangirl and snuck over to where Oli was wrapped up in the blankets like a burrito with a small innocent smile on his face. Oli’s hair messily fell over his face as he snuggled into he pillow. Josh picked up the TV remote and turned off the TV, he placed it on his bedside table and sat down next to Oli on the edge of the bed. Josh couldn't get over how cute he looked, he was so adorable and innocent.

Josh leaned forward and gently kissed the top of Oli’s head, Oli smiled in his sleep and snuggled into the blankets more. Josh decided to let his angel sleep some more, he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and opened the window again. The window sill was Josh’s favorite place to smoke, There was always a calming breeze and the view was nice. Josh leaned up against the wall and lit up a cigarette, taking a drag, he exhaled through his nose and let his head rest on the wall. Today was a better day, and hopefully, Josh would get a better sleep tonight.

He knew he would because Oli would be right next to him this time.


	11. You Will Learn To Love Me

Oli let out a cute yawn and shuffled around under the blankets. He sat up in the bed and stretched, yawning in the process. Oli blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the faint daylight shining in through the window and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Josh sitting on the window sill with his arm draped over his knee and a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. Oli couldn’t stop himself from staring at Josh. He was so beautiful with everything he did. Josh lifted his hand up to the cigarette and took it out of his mouth. Oli was so caught up in staring at Josh in awe that he didn’t realize Josh was staring right back at him.

“Hey,” Josh said casually, he turned around and jumped off of the window sill and sauntered over to Oli. Josh sat down next to the hazel-eyed boy and took another drag of his cigarette. Oli’s eyes landed on the cigarette and he flinched away when Josh sat down on the edge of the bed. Oli’s hand subconsciously went to touch that cigarette burn on his collar bones and Josh gave him a frown. “Sorry” Josh leaned forward and stubbed out the cigarette on the ashtray. Oli visibly relaxed and pulled the blankets up to his chest.

Josh checked the time on the alarm clock and saw that it read at 7 pm. Since Oli spent most of the day sleeping he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep till late, so they had some time to kill.

“Do you mind if I ask you some questions” Josh cleared his throat and Oli nodded. “At the auction, who was the guy who caused a big scene? I want you to answer honestly” Josh already knew who Lee was but he just wanted to see what Oli knew.

“L-Lee Malia” Oli answered shakily. Josh nodded and turned to face Oli on the bed.

“And how do you know him?” Josh asked.

“H-He is my best f-friend and roommate back at home” Oli answered, he could feel himself starting to get emotional at the thought of his best friend, and how he betrayed him. 

“Oh, ok, and did you know he was going to be at the auction?” Josh asked softly, he could sense this was a sensitive topic for Oli. Oliver shook his head and played with the sleeves of his sweater. Josh nodded and ran a hand through his messy hair.

“Ok well, He is in Jordan’s gang, he comes to the auctions once a month. I don’t know him personally but from what I’ve heard he is a pretty chill guy. He isn’t a full-time gang member from what it looks like” Josh sighed and Oli’s eye widened. _So he is in a gang, holy fuck-_

“You didn’t know that did you,” Josh asked hesitantly. Oli shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. Having his suspicions confirmed just made everything more real. Josh decided to not tell Oli about Jordan and what he thought he might do to get him, he just didn’t want to freak Oli out anymore. Oli choked back a sob and held his head in his hands.

“H-He kept that f-from me and d-didn’t tell me a thing” Oli started sobbing and fell forward so he could hide his face in the blankets. Josh soothingly rubbed Oli’s back and sighed.

“H-He could have saved me f-from all this if he just did s-something, b-but instead he just ran away” Oli choked out in between sobs. Josh pulled Oli onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the broken angel. Oliver bunched his hands up in Josh’s shirt and cried his poor little heart out into Josh’s chest.

“H-He left me, Josh, I s-should have listened to him w-when he said to be careful” Oli sobbed. Josh furrowed his eyebrows at Oli’s comments but ignored it because the poor boy was emotional. Josh stayed silent as he let Oli cry, it pained him to see his angel in such a wreck but he had to let Oli get it all out.

“I-I’m just so f-fucking scared, w-why is this h-happening to me? I-I didn’t do anything wrong” Josh hugged Oli tightly and the hazel-eyed boy snuggled into his chest. Josh let Oli cry until he calmed down and even after Oli had stopped, Josh still continued comforting him.

“Y-you’re really scary Josh, b-but you can be nice” Oli sighed and let his head rest in the crook of Josh’s neck. Josh let out a chuckle and fell backwards so he could lay on the bed with Oli still in his arms. Oli squeaked in shock and tensed up but relaxed when Josh did. 

Josh was now laying on his back with Oli laying on top of him, he still had his arms wrapped around Oli in a comforting manner and Oli was resting his head on Josh’s chest. Josh sighed in content and closed his eyes. Oli knew he should like to be held by Josh but it made him feel safe, even if Josh kidnapped him and was holding him there against his will. Oli didn’t mind how things were at that moment, he was protected from the world and everything scary and mean in the arms of his captor. And Oli was ok with it.

Josh lifted one of his hands up to play with Oli’s hair, he twirled it around this finger and sighed in happiness. Nothing could ruin the moment they were having. Everything was content and simple, both of them had pushed the fact that Oli was scared and wanted to go home out of their minds and just enjoyed each other’s company. That was until everything clicked in Oli’s mind and he was torn back to reality. _No, this isn’t right. I shouldn’t like it when he hugs me or plays with my hair and comforts me. Josh is a fucking psycho, he fucking hit me and burned me. This is not o-fucking-kay._ Oli jolted back to reality and tore himself away from Josh.

He pushed himself up against the headboard of the bed and brought his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and hid his face in his knees.

“What’s wrong, Oli?” Josh frowned and reached out to try and pull Oli back to him, but the boy flinched away and whimpered. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” Josh said softly.

“B-But you h-have” Oli looked up at Josh with sad eyes. Josh looked hurt and felt a pain in his heart. 

“I’m sorry for hurting you before, I have no reason to hurt you unless you misbehave” Josh slowly moved closer to Oli and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Oli flinched but let Josh touch him.

“P-Please don’t hurt me anymore” Oli whimpered.

“I won’t hurt you if I don’t have to” Josh sighed, Oli nodded and visibly relaxed. _Ok, all I have to do is not piss Josh off and maybe I can get out of here._ Oliver tugged the sleeves of his sweater down to form sweater paws and moved back over to Josh who happily embraced the hazel-eyed boy in another hug. Oliver sighed and dug his face into the fabric of Josh’s shirt. He tried his best not to enjoy Josh’s embrace but it was all too hard, he gave in and smiled to himself. He missed being wanted by someone.

“I love you Oli” Josh whispered. Oli simply nodded and closed his eyes. Maybe Oli didn’t truly want to go home, he had no one besides Lee, Alex, and Jack. His parents abandoned him in and kicked him out in high school when he told them he was gay and all his friends had left when they found out. All his friends except Lee. He didn’t have anyone to Love him or properly care about him at home. He may be being held against his will but at least someone loved him.

Oli pushed his thoughts aside and attempted to get some sleep, even though he slept for a good few hours earlier, he was still exhausted from the last couple of days. If what Josh said was true, and he wasn’t ever going to be let go, he may as well get used to it. Oli wasn’t saying he was going to give up on trying to get home, he was just trying to earn Josh’s trust first. It was all a part of his master plan. But something inside Oli told him to stay with Josh and not break his trust. But like the others, that thought was pushed to the back of his mind.

Oli finally fell into a deep sleep in Josh’s arms to the feeling of the blue-eyed man stroking and playing with his hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

******

When Josh was sure Oli had fallen asleep, he carefully moved the sleeping angel off of his lap and onto the bed. He pulled the covers over the boy and kissed the top of his head.

“Soon you will learn to love me” Josh sighed. He was starting to trust Oli, so he was going to see how he went with not being restrained at night. Josh knew he could easily overpower Oli but it was still a risk he had to take. He decided to skip dinner tonight and have a shower before he called it a night.

Josh stood up and stretched, he yawned and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and some fresh pajama pants and boxers as he went. Josh walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he sighed deeply and turned the shower on. After making sure the temperature was right he hopped in. After his longer than expected shower, Josh dried himself off and got dressed. He opened the bathroom window to let the steam out and let some fresh air in, it was a cloudy night so the stars couldn’t be seen.

He pulled out a cigarette and lazily lit it up. He took a long drag and exhaled the smoke slowly in front of him. He watched the smoke disappear before his eyes, Josh was scared that Oli would do the same. Just disappear before his eyes. Josh didn’t want that to happen. He sighed and took another drag, he exhaled and watched the smoke disappear once more. He thought about what would happen if Jordan took Oli away from him, oh, how broken Josh would be if that happened. Would Josh be able to get Oli back if that happened? What would Jordan do with him? Would he kill him? Josh grimaced at the thought and stubbed out his cigarette that had turned to ash after it was left unattended.

Josh cleared his throat and closed the window, he lazily walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Josh yawned and crawled into bed next to Oli. Josh pulled the boy close to him and smiled. Oli shifted in his sleep and turned around to face Josh, he snuggled into Josh’s chest and smiled in his sleep. Josh silently fangirled like a 12-year-old and held Oli close, he was afraid the angel would disappear in his arms. And just like that, Josh fell asleep holding the one thing he held dearest to him in his arms, feeling like the luckiest human on the planet.


	12. Split Up

Josh jolted awake to the sound of screaming coming from beside him. His eyes snapped to Oli thrashing around in bed screaming. Josh moved to try and wake him but Oli shot up and opened his eyes, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he pulled his knees up to his chest so he could protect himself from the terrors that haunted his dreams. Josh pulled Oli close to him and held him tightly.

“No no no no “ Oli cried.

“It’s ok Oli, I’m here. It was just a nightmare” Josh frowned and kissed the top of Oli’s head. Oli was shivering and crying against Josh’s chest.

“I-I’m sorry” Oli shakily apologized.

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault” Josh shook his head and took Oli’s face in both of his hands. Oli looked up at him with sad eyes and hugged Josh back. Josh was shocked at the sudden sign of affection but he embraced it and hugged Oli back. Oliver had stopped shivering but the tears were still falling. Josh stroked Oli’s hair as the hazel-eyed boy calmed down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Josh asked hesitantly. Oli shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. Josh nodded and Oli removed himself from Josh’s lap.

“Do you want to go down for something to eat, seeing as it is 10 am” Josh suggested, quickly changing the subject.

“Y-yeah, can I use the bathroom first,” Oli asked.

“Yeah, you don’t have to ask for permission for things like that” Josh gave Oli a small smile and Oli nodded in return. Oliver got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Josh watched him leave and then stood up to grab a shirt from his closet, He yawned and grabbed a simple black shirt and a grey beanie, seeing as his hair was a total mess. He pulled both items of clothing on and opened the window to let in some fresh air. Oli returned from the bathroom moments later.

“Put your shoes on, if you want to go for a walk later,” Josh said, he needed some fresh air and a change of scenery so he assumed Oli must have needed the same. Oli nodded and pulled on his converse. Josh did the same and they both walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

They entered the kitchen to find Jaime at the stove cooking something and Vic making toast at the counter. Josh motioned for Oli to sit at the table, Oli sat at the same spot he sat at yesterday and watched Josh walk over to Jaime to ask about whatever he was making. 

Oli’s attention was drawn to the voices in the hall, he watched in curiosity as Mike and Tony walked through the front door. What really caught his attention was that the door had been left wide open. No one had bothered to close it. Oli looked at the door and then to Josh, he swallowed the quilt as Josh walked to the table with two plates of toast. Josh placed a variety of spreads on the table as well and handed Oli a plate.

“I figured you might want some so I didn’t bother asking” Josh sat down at the head of the table and dug in straight away. Oli kept his attention on the door, he didn’t feel like eating but he did so Josh wouldn’t get suspicious. The door was still wide open by the time they had finished eating. Oli had his plan already figured out, he was glad he gained Josh’s trust early. If his plan worked then, amazing. And if it didn’t, then Oli was absolutely and royally fucked.

Josh took their plates to the sink and placed things back in their place. The entire time he watched Josh, Oli felt guilty, he was second-guessing his plan. He could either stay with Josh and continue on with whatever was going on last night, or he could try escaping and possibly fail. Oli made his decision when Tony walked into the room with a crate. He placed it on the table and turned his attention to Josh.

“I’m going to need Jaime to deliver these to om&m later today,” He said, he turned his back to Oli and the hazel-eyed boy took that opportunity to look into the crate. His eyes widened and he confirmed his decision when he saw multiple guns and magazines stacked on top of each other.

He sat back down in his chair before Tony turned around and pretended like he didn’t see anything. _That’s it, I’m fucking out of here_. Oli tuned out Josh and Tony’s conversation and only tuned back in when Josh motioned for Oli to follow him. Josh suddenly stopped walking and turned to Oli.

“Stay here, I gotta go do something but I will be right back” Josh pet Oli on the head and made his way over to Tony who was currently taking things out of the fridge. Oli watched them intently then slowly made his way out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the door. _How the fuck has no one noticed it’s still open_. Oli smiled to himself and quickly ran out of the door before he could second guess himself.

Josh turned around after quickly asking Tony something about the delivery that was going to take place later today and turned around to walk back to Oli. His eyes widened and panic began to rise when he saw Oli was gone. He shook Tony’s shoulder in shock and the other man slowly turned around.

“What do you-” He dropped the piece of toast out of his mouth and stared at the spot where Oli previously was. “Fuck-” Both of the men sprinted out of the kitchen towards the front door.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Josh yelled. He sprinted out of the door and onto the driveway, he looked around rapidly for some sort of clue to where Oli had run off to but there was nothing. Josh’s worst fear had come true and the boy he loved had disappeared.

“FUCK!” He screamed. He heard hurried footsteps behind him and looked to see that the rest of the guys had run to the front door. “He got out!” Josh yelled. The color drained from almost all of their faces and they quickly hurried out of the door to Josh’s side.

“Split up and don’t hesitate to play rough!” Josh yelled in anger. The others followed his orders and ran off in different directions. Josh ran into the woods and desperately tried to locate Oliver.

“I swear to god when I find you, you will fucking get it!” Josh yelled into the woods.

Oli could hear everyone yelling in the distance but he didn’t slow down. He could hear the yelling getting louder so he hid behind a thick oak tree and covered his mouth with his hand so he wouldn’t give away his position.

“I finally started trusting you, Oliver!” He heard Josh yell. “Everything was going great, but you had to go and FUCK IT ALL UP!” Oli could practically hear the anger dripping off the words. _Fuck!_

“I can’t fucking believe you!” Josh’s shouting was getting closer and the louder it got the more fucked Oliver got.

“I’ve given you a bed to sleep in and food to eat!” The shouting was getting louder and louder, Oli wanted to run but his feet were cemented to the ground.

“I even gave you love!” Josh was right behind him but Oli was paralyzed in fear.

“I could have sold you off to Jordan for fuck’s sake! But I fucking didn’t because I love you! AND THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN!” Oli held back a yelp when Josh stormed past him, luckily for Oli, Josh was looking straight ahead so he completely missed Oli. 

Oli turned around and ran the opposite direction, he didn’t care if Josh saw him. He just needed to get away from that absolute psycho. He sprinted off in another direction but his escape was cut short when a hand grabbed the back of his sweater, stopping him from running forward and yanking him back in the process. Oli gagged and let out a choking sound. He fell back and grabbed his throat in attempts to soothe it. He Struggled to get up off the ground but the person yanked them back down.

“Let go of me!” Oli screamed.

“Not a chance mate” Oli looked up to see Vic standing above him smirking. Oli attempted to get up again but Vic pushed him onto his back with his boot and pressed down on Oli’s chest, keeping him in place on his back. Vic crossed his arms as he watched Oli struggle, he pressed his foot down harder and Oli let out a pained scream.

“Nice try” Vic smirked. Oli threw his head back and screamed in frustration. “Hey, Josh! Over here!” Vic yelled in the direction Josh was in. Oliver gulped and shook his head. Vic leaned forward and grabbed the collar of Oli’s sweater, he picked him up and threw him against a nearby tree. Oli gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him, he didn’t get much time to recover though, because Vic picked him up again and twisted his arm behind his back and pressed Oliver face-first into the trunk of the tree. Oli groaned in pain at his arm behind twisted behind his back and struggled against Vic’s strong grip.

“Let me fucking go!’ Oli yelled.

“No can do” Vic shook his head. 

“Fuck you! Fucking cunt! Let me go!” Oli screamed. Vic used his other hand to grab Oliver’s hair and yank his head back. Oli growled and grit his teeth in pain.

“Don’t. You. Dare. Speak to me like that” Vic growled and tugged on Oli’s hair again. Oli whimpered and gave up on struggling against Vic, he may be small but the mother fucker was strong. “You may be Josh’s bitch but no plaything like you will ever speak to me like that” Vic snarled. 

“Fuck. You” Oli growled. Vic brought Oli away from the tree and slammed him back into it, he pulled his head back again using his hair. Oliver screamed in pain and clenched his eyes shut.

“Thank you, Vic, but that’s enough of that for now” Josh walked up behind Vic and placed a calm hand on his shoulder. Vic released Oliver and smirked at Josh. 

Oliver fell to the ground and cradled his sore arm. Josh walked forward and grabbed Oli by the throat, he lifted him up and pinned him against the tree. Oli clawed at Josh’s hands and glared daggers into him.

Josh leaned forward and licked up Oli’s jaw, causing the boy to shiver, and whispered into his ear.

“Let’s have some fun, shall we”


	13. You're Making Me Do This

Oli shook his head at Josh’s words and tried desperately to escape from his grip, not wanting to find out what Josh was insinuating. Oli clawed at Josh’s hands but it only resulted in Josh’s grip tightening.

“I’d like you to collect everyone and take them back to the house, I’m going to have a little fun out here before I come back,” Josh told Vic over his shoulder, Vic nodded and silently walked off towards the house.

“I can’t believe you, Oliver” Josh growled. He was furious, he knew he shouldn’t hurt Oli but he just felt so betrayed and hurt. The love of his life broke his trust and tried to disappear, and Josh got violent when he was emotional.

“Look, Josh, I’m s-sorry, I-I saw an o-open door so I took the o-opportunity, I-I wasn't t-thinking properly” Oli choked out.

“You’re not sorry!” Josh yelled.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m not!” Oli yelled back, pulling the same move that Josh had pulled a couple of days ago.

“You little fucking cunt!” Josh yelled, throwing Oliver to the ground. Oli landed on his back and sent a kick to Josh’s stomach. Josh fell back and clutched the spot Oli had kicked him, groaning in pain. Oliver scrambled to get up off of the forest floor but was brought back down by Josh grabbing his ankle. Oli shook his ankle out of Josh’s grip and stood up off the ground, he didn’t even look back to see what Josh was doing, he just ran as fast as he could away from Josh.

“Get back here!” Oli heard Josh yell. Oli ignored him and ran off into the woods with Josh hot on his trail. Josh’s screaming and yelling got further and further away as Oli ran into the thicker part of the forest.

Oli couldn’t hear Josh anymore, he let out a relieved sigh and sat down to rest behind a tree. He needed to rest if he was going to try and get home. He took deep breaths and ran a hand through his hair. Oli shot up from his spot behind the tree when he heard a twig snap behind him. The forest was so dense that light couldn’t get through properly, causing the forset to be permanently dark.

Oli slowly walked backwards, away from the sound he heard. He didn’t know how long he was walking for but he found himself in a clearing. He looked around and panicked. _Fuck I’m out in the open this isn’t good._ Oli turned around to find another spot to hide but was knocked back by a strong force. Oli looked up to see Josh standing above him with his fists clenched at his sides. Oli scrambled back, trying to get away from Josh but the blue-eyed man dragged the boy back under him and straddled him.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Oli screamed. He was thrashing around under Josh but it was no use. “You’re a fucking psycho!” Oliver spat. Josh snapped on Oli and grabbed his wrists roughly, pinning them above his head. Oli struggled to get his wrists out of Josh’s grip but gave up when Josh dug his fingernails into his already sensitive wrists.

“You just keep making this harder for yourself” Josh growled.

“Just let me go!” Oli cried. “If you truly loved me, then you would let me go!” Oliver spat. Josh glared at Oli and moved Oli’s wrists to one hand so he could use his free hand to punch Oliver in the jaw. Oli’s head flew to the side and he immediately shut up. Oli could feel a warm liquid start to flow out of a large gash on his lip and into his mouth and he gulped at the thought of choking on his own blood.

“You’re making me do this Oliver” Josh hissed. Oli looked up at him with anger-filled eyes.

“I guess you don’t love me then” Oliver spat a mixture of spit and blood at Josh in pure rage.

“That’s it” Josh’s face fell and his face was expressionless. He stared at Oli with blank eyes and lifted him up of the ground. To say Oli was scared was an understatement. _I think I broke him-_ Oli gulped and stared back at the emotionless man in front of him. Josh grabbed Oli’s wrists in one hand and dragged him out of the clearing.

“You have pushed me to my limit,” Josh said in a calm voice.

“Good” Oli hissed. Josh sighed and dragged him back to the house. Oli’s eyes widened when he saw the house and he struggled to pull his wrist out of Josh’s grip harder than before. Josh tightened his grip and dug his nails into the boys’ wrists. Oliver screamed in pain when he felt the old wounds open up, blood started to seep through the bandages and Oli could feel tears pricking at his eyes.

“Don’t. You. Dare take me into that fucking house!” Oliver screamed he pulled back against Josh but the blue-eyed man yanked him back towards the front door. Josh ignored him and threw him into the hallway. Josh shut the door and locked it. Oli shuffled back so he could distance himself away from Josh.

Josh casually walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his sweater. He yanked Oli down the hall and up the stairs.

“No!” Oli screamed.

“You’re so loud,” Josh said emotionlessly.

“Fuck you! Fuck this house! Fuck you people!” Oli yelled. Josh sighed and opened his bedroom door. He yanked Oliver in and locked the door. He shoved Oli against the wall and pinned his wrists above his head. Oliver whimpered and shut his eyes. Josh leaned forward and licked up the side of Oli’s neck, Oliver shivered and moved his head away from Josh.

The blue-eyed man bit Oli’s neck and whispered in his ear.

“As much as I would love to fuck you against this wall, I still have to teach you a lesson,” Josh said seductively. Oli groaned and struggled against Josh.

Josh’s eyes turned from seductive to dark as he threw Oli onto the floor. Oli groaned in pain and cradled the back of his head. Josh walked over to his bedside table and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a knife. He sauntered over to Oli and sat on his waist, keeping the boy down in place. He hid the knife behind his back and pinned Oli’s wrists above his head once more, he looked at the bandages to see there was no white left, everything was a dark crimson color. _Oh well,_ Josh smiled to himself and brought the knife out from behind his back. Oliver’s eyes widened and he shook his head at Josh, silently begging him to put the knife down.

“I-I’m sorry Josh, I-I won’t do it a-again,” Oli said shakily, his eyes trained on the knife.

“Oh, I know you won’t” Josh smiled and brought the knife up to Oli’s cheek.

Oli was paralyzed in fear, he watched as Josh slowly moved the blade down his jawline. Oliver shivered at the cold feeling of the blade and shut his eyes.

“So pretty” Josh whispered, he brought the knife back to Oli’s cheek and pressed it to his skin. Oliver whimpered and pleaded at Josh to stop.

“P-Please Josh, d-don’t do this” Oli was shaking in fear. Josh dug the blade into Oli’s cheek and dragged it down through the skin, slowly cutting it open. Oli let out an ear-piercing scream as the tears began to fall. Warm crimson blood flowed from the large gash, down his face, and onto his neck.

“That’s better” Josh smirked. He brought the blade down to Oli’s stomach and lifted up the bottom of his sweater with the tip of the blade. Oli shut his eyes and whimpered in fear, blood was still flowing out of the cut and soaking his sweater and making a pool of blood on the floor of Josh’s bedroom.

Josh lifted up Oli’s sweater and examined his tattooed body in awe. Oli really was a sight to see. Josh thought of what he should do and decided on carving his name into Oli’s stomach so that the boy would finally understand that he belonged to him. He lowered the knife to start on the first letter and looked up to see Oli watching him in terror. Tears were streaming down his perfect face and blood was still seeping out of the gash on his cheek. The blood coming out of his mouth and down his chin had dried. Josh couldn’t help but think Oli looked hot covered in blood. Oli shook his head at Josh but the blue-eyed man just gave him a sadistic smile instead.

He pressed the blade into Oli’s sensitive skin, eliciting a whimper from the hazel-eyed boy. Josh smiled and dragged the blade down and across to form the first letter of his name. Oli screamed in agony and thrashed around in Josh’s firm grip. Josh held him still and began on the second letter. He dragged the blade through Oli’s tattoed skin forming an O. He smiled in satisfaction when Oli let out another scream. Oli was sobbing and screaming by the time Josh had started on the second third letter. Blood had already started pouring out of the deep cuts and Josh couldn’t help but moan at the sight.

“P-Please stop” Oli cried. Josh shook his head and finished the S. Oli had stopped sobbing but the tears were still falling, he was blankly looking up at the ceiling with glazed-over eyes. _Please just make it stop, please just kill me-_

Josh dug the blade deeper in Oli’s skin causing the boy to break out of his trance and release a glass-shattering scream, there was no doubt the guys downstairs didn’t hear it. Josh finished up the last letter and placed the blade down next to him, he gazed in awe at his work and smiled in satisfaction. He had carved his name in large capital letters deep into Oli’s lower stomach. The blood was pouring out and falling over Oli’s hips in a hypnotic fashion. Oli was numb. His body was numb and so was his mind. He gave up on struggling a while ago. There was nothing he could do to stop what fate had in store for him.

Josh grabbed Oli’s hips and lowered his head to the cuts. Oli watched him with wide eyes. Josh licked at the blood flowing out of the cuts. Oli whimpered and threw his head back in defeat. Josh let out a moan and sat up. He licked the blood from his lips and gazed down at Oli longingly.

Josh let go of Oli’s wrists and grabbed his face with both of his hands. Oli looked up at Josh with tear-filled eyes. Josh smashed his lips into Oli’s and began forcefully kissing him. Oli was frozen in shock and only reacted when Josh dug his nails into his face, Oli hesitantly kissed back and cringed at the taste of his own blood in Josh's mouth. Josh pulled back and licked his lips. He gazed into the angel’s big hazel eyes and smiled out of pure happiness. Oli decided to please Josh for once so he gave him a small smile. Josh squealed at the gesture and hopped off of Oli.

Oliver groaned and let his hands rest beside him. Josh picked up his bloody knife and ran to the bathroom.

The last thing Oliver heard before he passed out from the loss of blood was running water and Josh humming a random song to himself.


	14. Property Of Josh

Oliver groaned and shifted uncomfortably, he immediately opened his eyes when pain shot through his lower torso. Oli looked around the room rapidly and shuffled backwards when his eyes landed on Josh leant up against the door frame with a cigarette. His back hit the wall and he groaned at the pain lingering on his stomach. He lifted up his jumper to see that the lower part of his stomach was wrapped in a large white bandage, he touched his cheek and felt a large bandaid covering the gash on his cheek. Memories of earlier flooded Oli’s mind and he felt like he was going to throw up. His wrists were wrapped in fresh gauze and the blood on his face and neck had disappeared.

“Jaime and Tony convinced me to patch you up when they saw you” Josh took a drag and gave Oli a blank look. Oli nodded and his eyes furrowed in confusion when he heard a soft clinking of metal on metal. He looked around for the source of the noise but couldn’t find it, he looked up at Josh who was pointed to his own neck. Oli looked at him in confusion and put a hand around his throat. His eyes widened when he felt something around it.

He looked down the best he could and saw a metal tag and an O ring, so he assumed Josh must have put a collar on him while he was out cold. Oli looked up at Josh in shock when he read the tag.

_Property Of Josh_

“Jaime told me the bandages have to stay on for a while, I still want people and _you_ to always know that you are mine, so that is the next best thing” Josh smiled and exhaled smoke out of the side of his mouth. Oli shakily reached around to the back of his neck to try and take the collar off but stopped in his tracks when he felt the lock on the back. He heard a quiet jingling sound and looked up at Josh who was twirling a set of keys around his finger. Oli’s face dropped.

“I changed your clothes for you since I don’t trust you to be alone anymore,” Josh said casually. Oli blushed and looked down to inspect the fresh clothing. It was just a plain oversized hoodie and a pair of tartan pajama pants. Nothing fancy. Oli nodded and played with the hem of his hoodie. _Why is he being so calm about almost killing me last night-_ Oli's head shot up when he heard the floorboards creak.

Oli flinched away and cowered away in fear when Josh walked over and crouched down in front of him. Josh chuckled and took another drag of his cigarette.

“So, do you think you are going to try anything like that again?” Josh asked sarcastically. Oli hesitated out of fear and Josh’s eyes darkened. He grabbed Oli’s arm and pushed up the sleeve of his hoodie. He pressed the cigarette into the inside of Oli’s wrist and laughed when Oli let out a pained scream.

Oli flinched away and cowered away in fear when Josh walked over and crouched down in front of him. Josh chuckled and took another drag of his cigarette.

“So, do you think you are going to try anything like that again,” Josh asked sarcastically. Oli hesitated out of fear and Josh’s eyes darkened. He grabbed Oli’s arm and pushed up the sleeve. He pressed the cigarette into the inside of Oli’s wrists and laughed when Oli let out a pained scream.

“Too slow,” Josh said calmly. Oli choked back a sob and yanked his arm out of Josh’s grip. “Now would you like to try and answer that again,” Josh said in a sickly sweet voice.

“N-no, I’m not going to try a-anything like t-that again,” Oli said quietly.

“Good” Josh smiled at him sweetly and grabbed the ring on his collar and yanked him off the ground. Oli yelped and grabbed onto Josh’s arm for support. “You have lost all your privileges along with my trust, so we are back to square one Pretty Boy” Josh glared into Oli’s eyes, earning a small nod from the boy. “You are going to skip dinner tonight, I might consider letting you eat tomorrow but that all depends on how well you behave” Josh yanked Oli towards the closet and ordered him to sit down inside it. Oli obeyed and shakily sat down on the ground.

Josh let go of Oli and walked over to his desk, he knew Oli wouldn’t pull another move like earlier but it was all a part of his lesson. He grabbed the tape and the cloth from their places and walked back over to Oli. Josh liked the tape more than rope, it was easier to use and take off. And it just looked neater to him. Oli’s eyes winded and he went to move away but Josh sent him a warning glare. Oli sighed and held back the tears that were already forming in his eyes.

Josh motioned for Oli to turn around in his spot in the walk-in closet. He yanked Oli’s arms behind his back harshly and told him to keep them where he put them, Oli obeyed and let out a sob. Josh wrapped the tape around Oli’s arms like he had the first time but tighter. When Josh pulled the tape tighter Oli let out a whimper and that’s when the tears started falling. Josh smirked and bit the back of Oli’s neck, the boy shivered and brought his knees up to his chest.

Josh moved around in front of Oli and grabbed his ankles, bringing them down in front of him. Oli didn’t resist because he knew it wouldn’t end well if he did. Josh wrapped the tape around Oli’s ankles and again above his knees. He tied Oli up tighter than the first time, this was all a part of his punishment for attempting to leave Josh. The blue-eyed man pushed the memories and feelings of Oli betraying him out of his mind before he got emotional again.

Josh wrapped some tape around Oli’s chest to keep his arms secured to his back and ripped off a spare piece. Oli sighed and looked at josh with tear-filled eyes. There was nothing he could do or say to make Josh let him go or at least treat him a bit nicer now. He had fucked it all up.

Josh sat on Oli’s thighs and stared right into his eyes. He wiped away Oli’s tears and gave him a small smile. Oli didn’t return it this time and Josh sighed. “I can’t bare hearing you cry all night” Josh whispered to himself. Josh hated hearing Oli cry, it broke his heart. But that didn’t mean he was going to stop doing what he did.

Oli gave josh a blank look when Josh stuffed the cloth in his mouth and covered it with the tape, he grabbed another piece and smoothed it over the first for extra effect. Oli let his head hang but Josh lifted it back up with his finger. Josh pouted and Oli let out a muffled sob. Josh held Oli’s jaw and watched the tears fall from his eyes. He gently kissed the tape covering Oli’s mouth and ruffled his hair.

“You’re so cute” Josh smiled. “So innocent and helpless” Josh whispered. He grabbed the sides of Oli’s face and gazed at him in awe. Oli let out another muffled sob and closed his eyes. “I’m so glad I have you” Josh sighed in happiness. “You’re so powerless and weak, I could do anything right now and you wouldn’t be able to stop me” Josh’s eyes lit up and he looked at Oli seductively. _Holy fuck- Please god don’t let him fucking rape me._ Oli silently pleaded.

“But don’t worry, I’m not a rapist so I won’t force you into anything, I’m not a monster” Josh chuckled. _Thank FUCK!_ Oli sighed in relief. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t do other things” Josh bit his lip and Oli looked at him with confusion in his eyes. Josh grabbed Oli’s hair and yanked his head back roughly, exposing his neck, causing Oli to whimper and grimace in pain. He leaned forward and kissed Oli’s jawline. _Oh-_ Oli’s breathing hitched and he clenched his eyes shut. Josh kissed all the way down to Oli’s collarbones and pulled his hoodie down to expose his shoulder. He bit on Oli's collarbones and the boy's breathing hitched again.

Josh began biting and sucking on Oli’s skin, Oli held back a moan as Josh moved up his neck and sucked on his sweet spot. _What the fuck is going on-_ Josh bit down on his sweet spot and Oli let out a muffled moan. Josh smirked against Oli’s skin and pulled on his hair again, eliciting another muffled moan from the boy. Josh licked Oli’s jaw and continued marking him as his own.

The feeling of his hair being pulled roughly, the feeling of being helpless and at mercy to Josh, and the feeling of Josh marking him up was enough to make Oli moan against the tape again. Oli knew he shouldn’t have enjoyed it but his body was betraying him. Josh was insane for fuck’s sake, but for some reason that made Oli feel even better. Just as things where getting heated, Josh tore himself away from Oli and stood up, releasing his grip on the boy’s hair. Oli groaned at the loss on contact and threw his head back in annoyance.

“That’s enough of that, for now,” Josh winked at Oli and walked out of the closet, shutting the door and locking it. And just like that, he was gone. Oli sighed in frustration and struggled against the tape. If he thought he couldn’t move last time, he definitely couldn’t move now. Oli screamed against the tape in frustration but it just came out as a muffled noise. He struggled again and again and screamed as loud as he could but again it came out as a muffled noise. Oli tried to use his fingers to break the tape keeping his forearms together behind his back but it wouldn't work. Oli sighed in annoyance at how many times Josh wrapped the tape around his arms. It was too tight to move and too thick to break.

Oli tried to pull his legs apart but it was the same with his arms. Oli screamed against the tape once again and brought his knees up to his chest in some attempt to protect himself in some way. _Fuck you, Josh, Fuck you and your pretty face_.


	15. See You Soon

After Josh locked the door of his closet, he walked over to his bed and threw himself onto it. He let out a long sigh and dragged his hands down his face. Josh tried to ignore the muffled screaming coming from his closet. He turned on the TV and pulled the covers over himself. He was fucking exhausted.

He flicked through the channels on the TV and his eyes widened when he saw a photo of Oli on the news. _I should have known it wouldn’t have taken long_. Josh glared at the news reporter as he droned on about how long Oliver had been missing for and who reported him missing. _Alex Gaskarth. Hmmm_ , _I wonder what connection he has to Oliver?_ The news reporter went on about how the police had no leads. _Perfect_. Josh knew the Police would never find them, They haven’t been found in years. 

Josh yawned and switched off the TV, today had been a long day. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better. Josh pulled the blankets up to his face and smiled when he smelt Oli’s scent on them from the other night. That night Josh fell into another restless sleep, he spent the whole night tossing and turning. He woke up at 4 am and stayed awake till 7 am, just staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face.

******

Josh ignored the sunrise and his urge to smoke on the window sill, or check on Oliver. He dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He didn’t bother looking at his reflection in the mirror, he turned the faucet on and washed his face in the sink, he couldn’t be bothered to shower today. Josh just wasn’t in the mood for anything today. Josh sighed and walked out of the bathroom, he unlocked the closet door and slowly opened it. He stuck his head in and silently awed when he saw Oli sleeping.

He chose to let the boy sleep and he closed the door and locked it once again. Josh stretched and walked out of his room and down the hall. He stopped when he heard voices coming from the weapons room. Josh opened the door and walked into the room lazily, interrupting Jaime and Vic’s conversation.

“What’s up” Josh yawned and threw himself down on an empty chair. Vic turned to Josh with a worried look and ran a hand through his long brown hair.

“Jaime saw Matt Kean at the drop off with om&m yesterday” Josh’s face dropped and he scrambled over to Jaime and grabbed his shoulders.

“Tell. Me. Everything” Josh hissed. Jaime gulped and nodded.

“I was doing the drop off like Tony asked me and on my way back to the car I saw Matt just standing there like he wasn’t even bothering to hide. He was just standing there watching me” Jaime said.

“Fuck” Josh hissed. “Do you think he bugged the car?” Josh asked hastily.

“I checked before I got in the car but I didn’t see anything” Jaime sighed.

“Yeah, and I checked again when he got back,” Vis said. Josh nodded and held his head in his hands.

“What if he followed you back,” Josh said.

“I wasn’t followed home” Jaime shook his head.

“Well then what the fuck was he doing there, he had to have been doing something,” Josh said.

“What if he was just trying to distract us” Vic suggested.

“But what from?” Jaime asked. Josh dragged a hand down his face and sat back down in his chair.

“Were the doors locked?” Josh shot up out of his seat and looked at Jaime with worried eyes. Jaime didn’t reply and guilt flashed across his face.

“You fucking idiot!” Josh yelled, he ran out of the room and down the stairs with Vic and Jaime following close behind. Josh ran to the car and opened all of the doors. He threw everything out of the car and screamed in anger when a note fell out from the glove compartment.

Josh shakily unfolded the note and screamed in frustration when a small beeping tracking device fell out. Josh dropped it on the floor and Vic crushed it into the ground with his boot.

“Fuck!” Josh screamed. He opened the note properly and began reading.

_See you soon Franceschi ;)_

_-Horizon_

Vic grabbed the letter from Josh and his face dropped when he saw what it said. Vic showed the letter to a shaking Jaime.

“You’re fucked bro” Vic whispered to him. Jaime nodded and looked up at a fuming Josh. Josh stalked forwards and grabbed the collar of Jaime’s shirt, he pushed him up against the side of the house and growled at him.

“Why didn’t you fucking lock the car!” He screamed, his blood boiling.

“I was parked in om&m territory, Austin said it was heavily guarded and we have a good relationship with them so I assumed it would be safe” Jaime quickly blurted out. 

”Matt must have slipped in and gone unnoticed” Vic added from behind Josh. Josh screamed in frustration and threw Jaime to the ground, He kicked the other man in the ribs and was going for a second kick but Vic placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t want to do this Josh,” Vic said calmly. Vic was right though, he had known Jaime for years, he was like a brother to him. Josh helped Jaime off the ground and glared daggers into him.

“If anything happens to him, it’s on you” Josh hissed, he stormed off towards the front door and pushed through the others who had heard the commotion and gathered at the front door.

“What happened?” Mike asked, walking over to help Jaime into the house.

“Jordan knows where we are” Vic sighed. Kellin’s eyes widened and he grabbed onto Vic’s arm for protection, the younger boy felt very unsafe knowing that one of the most dangerous gangs, especially Jordan, knew where they were. Vic could feel Kellin shaking against him so he picked up the raven-haired boy and brushed the hair out of his face with his free hand. Kellin wrapped his legs around Vic’s torso and buried his neck in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be ok, I won’t let him hurt you again” Vic whispered in Kellin’s ear. The younger boy nodded his head and let Vic carry him back inside. 

Josh stormed up the stairs and into his bedroom. He slammed the door open and screamed in anger. He stalked over to his desk and threw everything off it. He picked up his desk chair and slammed it into the ground. Josh was fuming. He tore the sheets and pillows off his bed and pushed his bedside table over. Josh pulled out the second drawer and grabbed his already loaded pistol. He pointed it at the wall above his desk and pulled the trigger until he had run out of ammo. He threw the gun against the wall and gripped his hair and tugged at it harshly

Josh hadn’t noticed the tears were falling from his eyes until his vision started to blur. He wiped them away and grabbed his knife from where it had fallen onto the ground. He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the closet door. He threw the door open and let it hit the wall with a bang. Oliver jumped when he heard the bang and looked up at Josh in terror. Josh kneeled down in front of Oli and cut the tape from around his ankles and above his knees. Josh shoved the knife in his back pocket and lifted Oli up of the ground.

“Struggle and I will slit your fucking throat” Oli knew it was an empty threat but it still scared the fuck out of him. Oli nodded and let Josh dragged him out of the room by the ring on the collar. Josh pulled Oli down the stairs and through the house. He was about to open the door to the gym when he was stopped by Tony coming into the house from the back door.

“Where are you going” He hesitantly asked.

“None of your business” Josh growled.

“Well, I’m here now so it may as well be” Tony crossed his arms and shot Oli a sad look.

“Just fuck off and let me do what I need to do!” Josh yelled in frustration. Oliver flinched and whimpered in fear.

“Are you taking him to the basement?” Tony asked with wide eyes. Oli looked at Tony with pleading eyes and Tony sadly frowned at him.

“Want to come and join us” The sarcasm and toxicity dripped of Josh's tongue like venom.

“I won’t let you hurt him again Josh, he hasn’t done anything wrong this time. We both know you will regret it when you calm down” Tony said in a blank tone.

“Just fuck off and leave me alone unless you want to take his place” Josh hissed, he opened the door and dragged Oli inside the gym.

“Josh-” Josh shut the door and locked it from the inside. He clenched his fist in anger and pulled Oli towards the basement door. Josh opened the door and pushed Oli forward. Oli’s eyes widened when he realized his feet weren't touching the ground anymore, as he fell down the steps into the basement. Luckily for Oli, there weren’t too many steps so he didn’t get to hurt. Josh stomped down the stairs and stood above Oli. The hazel-eyed boy groaned in pain and shut his eyes. _Are you fucking kidding me! I can’t get a fucking break!_ Oli’s breathing hitched when he felt a warm liquid drip down his face from his forehead. The blood dripped down his face in thick hypnotic lines.

Josh picked Oli up off the ground by the front of his hoodie and yanked him into the second half of the basement. He threw Oli against the wall and walked to the other side of the basement. Tony was right when he said he would regret everything when he had calmed down, he was already starting to regret what he was going to do but he didn’t want to show weakness in backing out. Josh really didn’t want to hurt Oli anymore, he wanted them to be in a normal relationship, Josh was just sad and angry and Oli was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Josh tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind as he grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the large metal table and walked back over to Oli. He crouched down in front of the angel and ripped the tape from his mouth, Oli spat out the cloth and hissed in pain. He looked up at Josh with sad eyes.

“Y-You don’t h-have to d-do this Josh” Oli stuttered out. Josh ignored him and cut the tape from his arms. Oli brought his arms out in front of him and clicked his bones back into place. Josh grabbed Oli’s wrists and handcuffed them tightly above his head. Oli yelped and watched Josh with innocent eyes as he was lifted up off the ground and the chain of the handcuffs was clipped onto a hook above his head.

“J-Josh please-” Oli started but he was cut off by Josh’s frustrated scream. Josh tugged harshly on his hair and tried to stop the tears falling from his eyes. Oli watched him in shock, he had never seen Josh act like this. Oli feared for the safety of his life and tugged on the handcuffs.

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Josh cried. Oli took a deep breath and hastily tugged on the handcuffs again, he hissed at the pain that shot through his wrist. Josh took the knife out of his back pocket and shakily walked towards Oliver, the tears were still falling from his eyes and Josh couldn't control himself.

“Josh-” Oli was cut off when Josh’s fist came in contact with his jaw. His head flew to the side and he kept it there. Oli’s lip stung from where the day-old cut had opened and started bleeding once again. 

“Look at me,” Josh said emotionlessly. Oli hesitated and screamed in pain when Josh slashed across his exposed arm where the hoodie sleeves had fallen down.

“I SAID LOOK AT ME!’ Josh screamed. Oli flinched and looked Josh in the eyes, Oli could see the fury and pain mixed dangerously in his eyes. The blood ran down Oli’s arm and soaked into the sleeves of his hoodie.

“DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DO TO ME!” Josh screamed. “DO YOU SEE HOW YOU MAKE ME FEEL AND ACT! I DO THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! I WAS FINALLY HAPPY BUT IT WAS RUINED BY STUPID FUCKING PEOPLE TRYING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!” Josh cried. Oli flinched at the shouting but continued to watch the psycho in front of him. “ALL I THINK ABOUT IS YOU, YOUR STUPID FUCKING FACE AND YOUR STUPID FUCKING BODY! I LOVE EVERY INCH OF YOU!” Josh cried hysterically. He slashed at Oli’s other arm and sobbed, even more, when he saw the blood run down his angel’s tattooed arm. Oli screamed in pain and hung his head. 

Josh sunk down to the floor and threw the knife across the room. Oli sighed in relief when the knife was thrown away. Josh pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them close, he cried into his knees and continued to talk to himself. Oli couldn’t help but feel bad for Josh, he knew he shouldn’t because of all the time’s Josh had hurt and abused him, but he felt bad for the crazily hot blue-eyed man crying hysterically on the floor. 

Maybe he was falling in love, maybe he wasn’t. Oli didn’t know, he didn’t want to know.


	16. It's Not Your Fault

Oliver continued to watch as Josh curled in on himself and sobbed on the ground.

He tugged on the handcuffs and frowned at Josh.  _ Come on Josh, everything will be ok. _ Oli sighed as he gave up on ever getting out of the basement. Josh was to mentally unstable to not hurt Oli again or let him out. Just as Oli was giving up hope the door was thrown open and Vic came tumbling down the stairs, followed by Mike hastily running down them. Tony followed close behind with a first aid kit in his hands.

“Fuck” Vic hissed, he stood up and rubbed his shoulder. He shot Josh a worried look and ran over to him. Tony and Mike ran over to Oli and searched around for the key for the handcuffs. Mike unclipped the handcuffs from the hook and lowered Oli to the ground.

“Are you ok?” Mike asked. Oli shook his head and looked over at Josh with a concerned look. Tony came running back to Oli and Mike with the key in his hands.

“I fucking told him he would regret it” Tony hissed as he unlocked the handcuffs from around Oli’s wrists. Tony pushed Oli’s curly hair back gently and inspected the large cut on his forehead. He sighed and began cleaning it with disinfectant.

“I’m so sorry Oli” Tony sighed.

“I-It’s not y-your fault,” Oli said quietly.

“But I should have done something to stop him” Tony covered the wound with a large bandaid and gave Oli a sad look.

“I-It’s ok” Oli looked to the ground but Tony lifted his head up and started cleaning the blood from his face and cleaned the cut on his lip. Oli held out his arms to tony and his face dropped when he saw two large cuts across his forearms. Tony took his arms gently and began to clean them up. He wrapped bandages around them and packed away the first aid kit. Oli gave Tony a small smile but Tony just stared at him in confusion. Tony touched the collar around Oli’s neck, causing the boy to flinch away.

Tony sighed and stood up. He offered a hand to Oli so he could stand, Oli hesitantly took his hand and stood up. Oli yelped when he fell back down onto the floor. His legs were aching, along with the rest of his body. Tony motioned for Mike to come over from where he was packing things away in the basement, he pointed to Oli with a sad look and Mike nodded.

Mike was about to pick Oli up when an ear-piercing scream came from across the room.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” Josh screamed at Vic. Vic backed away and held his hands in from of him defensively. The entire time Tony had been patching Oli up, Josh hasn’t noticed they were there. He only noticed when Vic touched his shoulder to try and calm him down.

“J-Josh, you need to calm down,” Vic said shakily.

“Don’t you dare tell me what to do!” Josh yelled. Tony stood up and shot Vic a worried look.

“Josh please calm down, you aren’t yourself right now” Tony slowly walked between Josh and Vic. Josh swung his fist at Tony but the man ducked before it could come in contact with his face.

“Josh stop!” Vic yelled.

“You’re going to let him take Oli away!” Josh screamed. Tony shook his head and back away from Josh.

“I would never do that Josh! You know I wouldn’t!” Tony yelled back in defense. Josh swung again but was tackled onto the ground by Vic. Josh screamed in anger and flipped Vic over so that the smaller man was under him. He wrapped his hands around Vic’s throat tightly, cutting off his air supply. Josh glared at him with fury and agony in his eyes as Vic clawed at his hands. Josh didn’t get far with strangling Vic because he was pulled off by Mike. The younger Fuentes growled at Josh and pinned him to the ground and sat on his back. Vic sat up and wrapped his hands around his throat to try and soothe the pain.

“Tony, handcuffs!” Mike shouted. Josh struggled against his grip and spat insults and profanities at him but Mike just pushed his face into the ground. Oli brought his knees up to his chest in fear as he watched everything unfold. Tony chucked the handcuffs to Mike, he helped Vic off the ground and told him to sit next to Oli. Vic nodded and walked over to Oli. Oliver flinched away from Vic. Tony handcuffed Josh’s wrists behind his back and got off him.

“I-I’m sorry!” Josh cried. The tears had started falling again as he thought about how disgusting he was for attacking the love of his life and his brothers. Mike picked Josh up and handed him over to Tony.

“Lock him in his room then get the spare room ready,” Mike told Tony as he walked towards the basement stairs.

“I’m sorry Oliver!” Josh yelled from the top of the stairs. Mike sighed and walked over to Oli, he picked the boy up and carried him out of the room bridal style. Vic followed and pick up the first aid kit they had brought down. Oli dug his face into Mike’s chest and closed his eyes, he was exhausted. Mike carried the hazel-eyed boy out of the basement and into the main part of the house.

“I’m sorry you have to go through all of this” Mike said sadly as he carried Oli up the stairs and into the spare room.

“It’s ok,” Oli said sadly. Mike placed him down on the bed that Tony had quickly made. Oli pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in his knees.

“Do you want me to get you some fresh clothing since yours are soaked in blood, I will wash your hoodie tonight also” Oli nodded and Mike left the room. Oliver moved off the bed and looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror that was propped up in front of some boxes. He grimaced at his reflection and moved his hair out of his face. Oli wasn’t very pleased with his appearance. He had bags under his eyes and bruises and cuts all over his face, he had two large bandaids on his face and a busted lip. He pulled off his hoodie slowly and winced at the pain that shot through his body when he did so.

He dropped the hoodie on the floor and gasped when he saw his chest and lower stomach. He could feel tears threatening to spill when he looked at the bruises and hickeys covering his neck, left shoulder, and collarbones. He gently touched the mark on his neck below his ear and his mind was flooded with memories of the other night. Oli blushed and brought his attention to his arms and lower torso.

The gauze was still wrapped around his wrists and upper forearms, along with a large bandage still covering the carvings Josh had made. Oli didn’t know the tears were falling until he felt them drip onto his bare chest. He lifted his arms up to touch the collar and moved his hair out of the way so he could see the lock on the back.

******

Mike closed the door of the spare room and walked to Josh’s bedroom. He opened the door to see Tony on top of a still crying Josh.

“He tried to kick me,” Tony said in a blank tone, Mike shook his head and crouched down in front of Josh.

“Josh, please calm down,” Mike said calmly.

“I’m so fucking sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt anyone!” Josh cried.

“We know you didn’t Josh,” Tony said.

“Just please calm down so we can uncuff you” Mike sighed.

“Please tell Oli I’m sorry for hurting him, it won’t happen again!” Josh sobbed.

“I will” Mike replied. He stood up and walked into the closet. He shifted through Josh’s clothes and looked for something that Oli would be comfortable in. His eyes landed on the tape on the ground and he sighed. Mike picked out a casual black shirt but couldn’t find any spare pants. He sighed and shifted through more drawers.

“Josh please calm down” He heard Tony plead from the bedroom. He could still hear Josh’s hysterical crying. Mike finally found a pair of white shorts with red hearts on it. He looked at them in confusion and realized it was a skirt. It was at the very back of the drawers so he assumed that a girl that Josh had over must have had over had left it there. The more Mike thought about the more he remembered, he actually had a seen a girl wearing the skirt a couple of years back. Josh used to have girls and guys over all the time but he started drifting away from girls for some reason. The others told him he might have been gay but Josh just shook his head and laughed. This was until he came out as gay a week later.

Mike shrugged and decided on the skirt and threw it over his shoulder along with the black shirt. He walked out of the closet and look at Josh with sad eyes. He still had his arms cuffed behind his back but was now sat on the bed getting a lecture from Tony. Anyone would be able to tell that Josh regretted what he had done, you could clearly see it in his eyes. Mike said goodbye and walked out of the room.

******

Oli was torn out of his thoughts when he heard a voice at the now open door.

“Josh really did a number on you” Oli squeaked and jumped in shock. He turned to see Kellin leaning up against the door frame. Oli blushed in embarrassment and hugged his sides.

“Look, I’m sorry for being such an ass. I know what you’re going through and I kinda understand. I’m just sorry for making your time here a bit harder” Kellin apologized genuinely. Oli nodded and gave him a small smile. “I was thinking we could maybe start over and be friends” Kellin awkwardly smiled and Oli nodded hesitantly. “And we could maybe get to know each other since you are most likely going to be here for a very long time” Kellin sadly smiled and walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

“S-Sure,” Oli said shakily. If what Kellin said was true and he would be staying for a very long time, he may as well get to know everyone and have good relationships with them. He would have to put Josh on hold though. Oli didn’t bother putting his hoodie back on because Mike would be bringing him some fresh clothes. He sat on the bed opposite Kellin and nervously played with the tag on the collar. Oli looked up to see Kellin staring at his tattoos in awe. He blushed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Nice ink” Kellin smiled and continued looking at his tattoos.

“T-Thanks,” Oli said softly. Both Oli and Kellin snapped their heads to the door when they heard someone clear their throat. Vic stood by the door with a small smile on his face with Mike smiling behind him too. They were both happy to see Oli smile.

“Do you guys want to come down for something to eat?” Vic asked. Kellin nodded and Oli hesitated. “You can stay up here if you want” Vic added. Oli slowly nodded and Kellin stood up and whispered something into his boyfriend’s ear. Vic nodded and Mike walked forward and placed the clothing on the bed in front of Oli. Mike picked up Oli's hoodie and slung it over his shoulder.

“You can have a shower or bath tomorrow,” Mike said, he walked out of the room and smiled at Oli before he left. Oli jumped when Kellin threw himself onto the bed.

“I will bring you two up some food and then let you be to watch a movie or something,” Vic said.

“Thanks, babe” Kellin smiled and blew a kiss at his boyfriend, Vic caught it and blew one back, causing Kellin to blush heavily. Oli silently awed at the sight, they were so cute together. Oli wished him and Josh could be like that. Oli shook the thought away and thanked Vic.

Oli refused to believe he was slowly falling in love with Josh. He was absolutely insane for fuck’s sake. But Oli just couldn’t help but fall for his smile and bright blue eyes.

Oli snapped out of his thoughts when Kellin waved a hand in front of his face.

“Earth to Oli” Kellin laughed. Oliver shook his head and let out a small chuckle. It was nice to have someone around to keep him company and make him smile. “Do you want to watch Netflix” Kellin suggested Oli nodded and told Kellin he could choose. Oli pulled on the black shirt and decide to leave the pajama pants he had on, they weren’t that dirty anyway. Oli placed the shorts onto the ground but looked at it in confusion when he saw it was a skirt. Oli blushed and moved up to the headboard so he could rest against it. Kellin copied his actions and both of the boys pulled the blankets over them. Kellin clicked onto a horror movie and Oli easily recognized it as Scream.

Besides the abuse and torture, Oli thought he might end up liking it at the gang’s house. He might even like it better if he was in Josh’s arms all night long.


	17. You're So Adorable

"What movie are you guys watching?" Vic asked as he placed a tray with two plates of pasta and two cups of Fanta on the bed.

"Scream" Kellin replied. He grabbed a plate and fork and handed it to Oli who took it eagerly. He hadn't eaten in a while. Oli thanked Kellin and Vic and dug in straight away.

"Cool," Vic smiled and pet Kellin's head. "Oh yeah, Mike told me to tell you that Josh said He was sorry and that it won't happen again" Vic added. Oli's breathing hitched and he nodded.

"Thanks, baby," Kellin said in-between mouth fulls of pasta.

"Have fun guys" Vic smiled as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

"Y-You guys are so cute" Oli spoke softly.

"Thanks" Kellin blushed and pressed play on the movie so they could resume watching it while they ate. Oli finished with his food and placed the plate on the tray, he grabbed both of the drinks and handed one to Kellin who placed it on the bedside table. Oli did the same and then put the tray on the floor beside the bed. He yawned and downed the cup of soda quickly.

Oliver curled up in the bed and continued to watch the movie until he felt his eyelids start to droop. Kellin turned off the TV and slowly made his way out of the bed.

"Goodnight Oli" Kellin said softly.

"C-Could you maybe stay here tonight" Oli whispered. Kellin nodded and crawled back under the covers. "T-Thanks" Oli gave Kellin a small smile and closed his eyes. Oli drifted off into a dreamless sleep to greet the demons and monsters that haunted his mind when the sun went down. 

Oli awoke in the early hours of the morning when the sun was yet to rise, the only problem was that he couldn't move. Oli knew what was happening. He always got sleep paralysis. Oli took deep breaths and prayed to whatever god existed that nothing would attack him. Normally Oli could open his eyes when he had sleep paralysis, but this time he couldn't. Oli continued taking deep breaths and waited till his body finally woke up. _This one is weird-_

When Oli's body decided to finally awake, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over to Kellin to find him still asleep. Oli decided to not go back to sleep again in case he got night terrors or something awful like that. Oli pulled the blankets away from his body and hung his legs over the edge of the bed. He sighed and quietly stood up and stretched. Oliver looked over at the bedside table and looked at the alarm clock. _2:35 am, damn_.

Oli snuck out of the room and into the hallway quietly, he didn't know where he was going. He just let his body drag him wherever. Oli wandered down the hall but stopped when he found himself in front of Josh's bedroom door. Oliver was about to turn away but he heard soft sobs coming from inside the room. He debated with himself whether he should go in or not but slowly opened the door before he could second guess himself.

The sobbing stopped when he opened the door and entered the room.

"H-Hello?" Josh said in a broken voice. Oli closed the door and hesitantly walked towards Josh's bed. Josh flicked on the light above his bed and pulled himself up so he could sit against the headboard. Oli sat on the edge of Josh's bed and looked at the broken man in front of him. Josh's left hand was handcuffed to the headboard and he had tear tracks staining his cheeks and sorrow-filled eyes.

"H-Hi," Oli said softly. Josh looked at him in guilt and starting sobbing again.

"W-Why did you c-come here? Aren't you scared I w-will hurt you again?" Josh sobbed. Oli shook his head and moved closer to Josh.

"F-For some reason I'm not scared of you right n-now, I know I s-should be but I heard you crying so I felt bad for you a-and came in" Oli played with the hem of his shirt and sighed. What Oli did next surprised both of them. Oliver leaned forward and hugged Josh. He wrapped his arms around him and dug his face into the blue-eyed man's chest. Josh's sobbing stopped immediately as he stared at Oli in shock, the tears were still falling as he wrapped his free arm around Oli gently.

"I'm so sorry Oli" Josh cried softly. "I'm so sorry for ever hurting you and I will try my best to never let it happen again" Josh reassured him.

"I know you won't Josh" Oli hugged Josh tighter and inhaled his scent. The scent he loved. "I forgive you Josh" Oli sighed.

"I will try to get better for you," Josh said. The tears had stopped and the room was left in comfortable silence.

"Thank you" Oli smiled genuinely.

"Sorry, but could you possibly get the key from the last drawer of the desk so I can hug you properly" Josh chuckled lightheartedly. Oli didn't know how he felt about Josh having both of his hands-free but he wanted to learn to trust him if things were going to work out between them.

Oli nodded and got off the bed. He walked over to the desk and opened the drawer Josh had told him to open. He picked up the key and walked back over to Josh.

"B-Before I do this, are y-you sure you won't hurt me a-again" Oli hesitantly asked. Josh gave him a sad look and nodded his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you again baby" Josh reassured him sweetly, Oli blushed at the pet name and unlocked the handcuffs from around Josh's wrist and the bed frame. He placed the key and cuffs down on the bedside table and hesitantly crawled under the covers next to Josh. Josh wrapped his arms around Oli and pulled him close. Oli dug his face into Josh's chest and sighed in content. Josh twirled his finger in Oli's hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Oli," Josh said softly. Oli nodded and closed his eyes. He previously planned on not sleeping again but Josh's scent of cigarettes and vanilla just made him want to fall into a deep sleep.

******

Oli and Josh awoke to the sound of the door opening and voices at the door. Oli opened his eyes and blinked to let them adjust to the light flooding in from the open door. He looked up to see Tony and Kellin at the door. Oli blushed and buried his face into the crook of Josh's neck. Josh chuckled and hugged Oli tightly.

"What time is it," Josh said, his voice thick with sleep. _God his morning voice is hot_ \- Oli smiled against Josh's neck.

"10 am" Tony replied. Josh nodded and told them they would be down soon.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Josh asked. Oli nodded and sat up, he stretched and gave Josh a small smile. Josh grinned and kissed Oli's forehead. Josh reached into the second drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a small set of keys.

"Turn around please baby," Josh asked softly. Oli hesitated then turned around and let Josh unlock the collar and slide it off. He placed it on the bedside table and kissed the back of Oli's neck. Oliver shivered and played with the hem of his shirt.

"That will be going back on after your shower tho, I like people knowing who you belong to. Plus it looks cute" Josh said seductively. Oli nodded and hopped off the bed.

"Is it ok if I get my clothes from the spare room?" Oli asked. Josh nodded and Oli quickly ran out of the room.

Oli opened the door of the spare room to find his hoodie and the skirt folded on the now made bed. There was a note lying on top so Oli picked it up and read it first.

_Your hoodie just came out of the dryer :)_

_PS. The skirt is all I could find last night, sorry_

_-Mike_

Oli smiled at the note and picked up the clothes from the bed. He walked back out of the room and back into Josh's bedroom. He walked in to find Josh sitting on the window sill with a cigarette in his hand.

"Need anything else?" He asked sweetly. Oli thought and nodded his head. "Well, everything in the closet that is mine is yours until we can buy you more clothes" Josh smiled and took a drag. _He's really fucking hot when he smokes-_ Oli thanked him and walked into the closet, he shifted through the drawers for boxers and shirt and finally found some that looked like they would fit. He looked around the closet and finally realized just how big it was. His eyes darted to the tape still on the ground and blushed at the memories once more. He walked out of the closet and shut the door behind him.

"Take as long as you want, and take the dressings off so we can replace them " Josh smiled. Oli gave him a small smile back and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it.

He placed the clothes on the counter and turned the shower on. He pulled his shirt off and began unwrapped the bandages from around his body. He winced at the pain for dried blood being pulled away from his skin but continued anyway. Once he was down he pulled the rest of his clothes off and hopped into the shower.

Oli washed away the dried blood from his hair and body and sighed in content. He massaged his head with the shampoo and began to sing, ignoring that fact the someone would hear. He hadn't sung in a while so it felt good when he did.

_"What doesn't kill you_

_Makes you wish you were dead_

_Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper_

_And I can't take_

_One more moment of this silence_

_The loneliness is haunting me_

_And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up_

_It comes in waves, I close my eyes_

_Hold my breath and let it bury me_

_I'm not OK and it's not all right_

_Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again_

_Who will fix me now?_

_Dive in when I'm down?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown_

_Who will make me fight?_

_Drag me out alive?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown_

_What doesn't destroy you_

_Leaves you broken instead_

_Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper_

_And I can't take_

_One more moment of this silence_

_The loneliness is haunting me_

_And the weight of the worlds getting harder to hold up_

_It comes in waves, I close my eyes_

_Hold my breath and let it bury me_

_I'm not OK and it's not all right_

_Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again_

_Who will fix me now?_

_Dive in when I'm down?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown_

_Who will make me fight?_

_Drag me out alive?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown"_

Oli turned off the shower and grabbed a towel from the heater. He dried off then examined himself in the mirror. He looked much better than before, his hair wasn't greasy and the dried blood had disappeared.

Oli pulled on his shirt and dried his hair with the towel. He pulled on his hoodie, boxers, and skirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled at his appearance for once. The skirt fell down to a bit above his knees and still showed his tattoos. Oli pulled the hoodie sleeves down to form sweater paws. He unlocked the door and stood in the door way.

Josh turned around to face Oli and his eyes widened when he saw him. He rushed over to Oli and embraced him in a tight hug, he lifted him up off the ground and spun around.

"Omg your so cute!" Josh squealed. Oli laughed a bit and blushed at Josh's comment. Josh put Oli down and stared at him in awe. "You laughed oh my god" Josh grinned and grabbed Oli's face gently with both of his hands. "You're so adorable" Oli blushed heavily and Josh led him back into the bathroom. He lifted Oli up onto the counter and took out the first aid kit like he had done the first time. 

"You're singing is really amazing by the way," Josh said in awe as he took out disinfectant wipes and fresh bandages. Oli blushed like crazy and looked at his lap.

"T-Thanks," He said softly. Josh held his hand out to Oli and the hazel-eyed boy placed his arm in his hand.   
"Have you ever thought about singing in a band?" Josh asked.

"I have but I don't have many friends to do it with," Oli said sadly. Josh nodded and rolled up Oli's sleeve. His face dropped at the cut on his arm and rolled up his other sleeve to see the same.

"Oli-" Josh started.

"It's fine josh" Oli reassured him. Josh nodded hesitantly and began wrapping fresh bandages around the already healing wounds as the two shared a comfortable silence. Josh finished with Oli's arms he pointed to his stomach and Oli nodded. Josh slowly lifted up Oli's hoodie and shirt and the color drained from his when he saw what he had done to it.

"Did i-" Josh said in terror. Oli sadly nodded and Josh felt like he was going to throw up. "I-I'm so sorry Oli," Josh said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I told you it was fine Josh, I'm fine now" Oli reassured him. Josh nodded and began wrapping the bandages around his lower stomach. Josh didn't need to tend to the cuts on Oli's face because they had already started closing up. Oli hopped down from the counter and hugged Josh. Josh was still shocked when Oli hugged him but he was more than grateful for it. He hugged Oli back.

"Thank you" Oli whispered, Josh, nodded and they both walked out of the bathroom. Josh walked round to his bedside table and grabbed the collar and keys. Oli gulped but let Josh put it around his neck. When Josh was done he turned Oli around and yanked Oli into his chest by the ring on the collar. Oli yelped and looked up at Josh with innocent eyes. Josh looked down at him with seductive eyes and Oli bit his lip.

"You look so hot right now" 


	18. I Love It When You Smile

Josh looked Oli up and down and the hazel-eyed boy could feel a blush start to crawl up his neck. Josh yanked him closer so that their chests were touching and placed his free hand on Oli's leg. Oli bit his lip and looked up at Josh who was looking back at him with lustful eyes. Josh ran his hand up Oli's skirt slowly and stopped at his thigh. The entire time Josh was staring into Oli's eyes. Josh leaned forward and brushed his lips over Oli's. He bit the bottom of Oli's lip and the hazel-eyed boy let out a shaky moan. Josh groaned in frustration and pulled away when there was a loud knock at the door. Josh released his hold on Oli's collar and stormed over to the door. He opened it to find Kellin at the door. His glare softened and he motioned for Oli to come to the door.

"Firstly: thanks for cockblocking me," Josh said. Oli blushed and Kellin's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-" Kellin was blushing in embarrassment.

"Secondly" what do you want" Josh cut him off.

"Tony says breakfast is ready," Kellin said, Josh nodded and gently pushed Kellin out of the way so he and Oli could walk through the door and into the hallway. Oli sent Kellin a small smile and Kellin gave him a thumbs up.

The three of them walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the rest of the group was seated at the table chatting away. Josh met Jaime's eyes and he shot him an apologetic look. Josh simply nodded and sat down at the head of the table with Oli in the same sat as before. Kellin sat down next to Vic and kissed his cheek.

"Help your self" Tony smiled and continued chatting away with Mike. Josh filled his plate with the various foods and motioned for Oli to do the same. Oli filled his plate and began eating in silence.

"So Oli, tell us about your self since we stupidly know nothing about you," Vic said as he draped his arm over Kellin's shoulder. Oli blushed and cleared his throat. If he was going to try a connect with these guys he may as well start now.

"W-Well what do you wanna know?" Oli asked. Josh looked at him with bright eyes and stayed silent.

"Anything" Mike replied. Oli nodded and Josh placed a comforting hand on his thigh under the table. 

"Well my last name is Sykes but people call me Syko and I'm 22, Uh I lived with my best friend Lee Malia and I worked at a record store down the road from my apartment. And my only other friends are two amazing guys named Alex and Jack who own the store" Oli was surprised that he didn't stutter once. "I'm not that interesting" Oli sighed. Josh squeezed Oli thigh and grinned at him. Oli gave him a small smile and Kellin silently awed. _Ah, so that's his connection with Alex._

"Well thank you for that Oli, I'm glad we know more about you now" Tony chuckled. Oli nodded and continued eating. The room fell into a comfortable silence until everyone's head shot up when the loud sound of glass breaking, coming from the lounge. Oli shot out of his seat along with everyone else but Josh pushed him back down in his chair.

"Kellin, stay here with Oli," Vic said. Kellin sat back down in his seat and gave Oli a worried look.

The rest of the group hesitantly moved into the lounge.

Josh walked in first and looked around the room, his eyes landed on the shattered front window and he let out a frustrated groan. He picked up the rock lying on the ground and ripped off the note that was attached to it. He opened it and read it.

_You guys look so cute together, it would be a real shame to ruin what you have ;)_

_-Horizon_

Josh threw the note to the ground and screamed in frustration. Vic picked up the note and read it, he showed it to the other guys and walked over to Josh.

"He won't get Oli" Vic assured him. Josh took deep breaths and turned to face Vic.

"Oli doesn't even know he is in danger" Josh sighed.

"Should we tell him?" Jaime asked, finally speaking up. Josh bit his lip in concentration and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think we might have to, but not today," Josh said. The others nodded and Jaime left the room to get something to clean up the glass with.

"Well, at least we know Jordan is up to something" Vic sighed.

"Yeah, and they know where we are for real this time" Josh picked up the rock and threw it back out the window. "I want someone watching the house at all times, we will take shifts," Josh said.

"I'll go first and then I can come to collect whoever to go next" Vic suggested. "Keep a gun with you" he added. Josh sighed and walked back into the kitchen. He walked over to Oli and motioned for him to stand up, Oli obeyed and Josh wrapped his arms around the hazel-eyed boy. Oli hugged him back and blushed when Josh finally pulled away.

"Tony I want you to update the security system and Vic can start keeping guard now if he wants," Josh said. Tony nodded and dragged Mike along to the weapons room with him.

"W-Whats happening," Oli asked.

"It's nothing to worry about baby, it's just gang things" Josh smiled sweetly. Oli nodded and watched Jaime walk into the kitchen and put away a broom. Josh walked over to Jaime and looked at him sadly.

"Look, I'm sorry for the other day, I wasn't thinking properly," Josh said.

"It's ok, are we good now though? Like you and me?" Jaime hesitantly asked. Josh nodded and Jaime smiled.

"Now what are we going to do today" Josh clapped his hands together, eager to change the subject and atmosphere. 

"We have a lot of baking things from when Tony and Mike wanted to bake, so why don't you guys do that" Jaime suggested. Josh nodded eagerly and look over to Oli for confirmation. Oli nodded and Josh grinned.

"Would you like to join us Kellin?" Josh asked.

"Sure" Kellin smiled and stood up to collect everything from the kitchen. Oli stood up and made his way over to Josh. Josh picked him up and Oli wrapped his legs around Josh's torso.

"You're so cute," Josh said in awe. Oli blushed and Josh put him down. Oli didn't know what was happening but he liked it. He missed being hugged and cared for. He missed being loved and wanted so when Josh came along with all the love he could give Oli just couldn't say no, even if the consequences where nearly fatal.

"So we have: Cupcakes, cookies, and chocolate cake," Kellin said, holding up three boxes. Josh nodded and asked Kellin what they needed.

"Well I hope you guys have fun" Jaime gave Oli a small smile and went to walk out of the kitchen.

"Um, do you maybe wanna join us?" Oli asked quietly.

"I would love to but I have to organize a few deliveries, sorry" Jaime smiled apologetically and walked out of the room. Oli nodded and walked over to the counter to help Kellin and Josh set up.

"Could you please get the butter and milk from the fridge Oli?" Josh asked while looking at the back of one of the boxes. Oli nodded and retrieved the ingredients from the large fridge. "And could you please get the flour and eggs from the pantry kells?" He added

Once all the ingredients were collected, they started to mix everything together for the cake mix. Kellin focussed on the cookies and Josh and Oli focussed on the cake.

"I guess we don't need this then," Josh said as he lifted up the flour. The box came with everything but the eggs and butter. He put the bag of flour on the side of the counter and continued mixing the ingredients together.

"So Oli, what do you like to do for fun?" Kellin asked.

"I like to play videogames and sing, I also started designing clothes a bit" Oli could feel himself getting more comfortable with talking normally and having normal conversations with the guys.

"He is an amazing singer" Josh added. Oli blushed and Josh winked at him.

"That's so cool, well we have a PlayStation in the lounge with a bunch of games if u wanted to play later" Kellin suggested.

"That would be fun" Oli smiled and Josh grinned at him. He came up behind Oli and wrapped his arms around his torso and rested his chin on Oli's shoulder.

"I love it when you smile" He whispered. Oli blushed like crazy and smiled again.

"You guys are cute and all but don't forget to put the cake in the oven" Kellin chuckled. Josh sighed and put the cake in the oven. He closed the oven and moved back to put the oven mitt on the side but slipped and fell onto the floor. On his way down he took the bag of flour with him, causing it to spill all over him. Kellin burst out laughing and Oli tried to hold his laughter back but it wasn't really working. Josh glared jokingly at the both of them but started laughing as well. He stood up and threw the half-empty bag of flour at Kellin, it exploded on impact and went all over Oli as well.

"Oh my god, you did not just do that" Kellin squealed. Oli burst out laughing and Josh grinned mischievously at him. He picked up a handful of flour from the floor and slowly stood up. Oli's eyes widened and he ran around the island to hide behind it. Josh chased him and around the other side and launched the flour at his chest.

"Josh!" Oli laughed. Oli threw some flour back and ran around to hide behind Kellin.

"No don't use me as a meat shield!" Kellin laughed. Josh chucked the flour at Kellin and Oli ran out from behind him. Josh took this opportunity and ran up behind the angel, he grabbed his waist and pulled Oli to face him. 

He held Oli's waist firmly and grabbed the ring on his collar and pulled him close. Oli's breathing hitched and he looked at Josh's lips. Josh leaned in and connected their lips. Oli's eyes widened and he felt his heartbeat speed up. Oli didn't know why he was doing what he was doing. Josh was extremely attractive and when he was not abusing Oli he was the sweetest person Oli had ever met. 

Oli tried to deny he had feelings for Josh, and he was getting away with it. That was until Josh actually kissed him, Oli kissed back and Josh gently bit down on Oli's bottom lip causing a slight moan to escape his mouth. Oli decided that he definitely had feelings for Josh. Maybe it was Stockholm syndrome, maybe it wasn't. He didn't care.

Oli pushed all his thoughts out of the way as Josh dug his nails into Oli's hip. Oli let out a moan and Kellin saw this as his time to leave the kitchen. He silently awed and walked out of the room. Josh pulled away and pulled Oli towards the table by the collar. Oliver whined at the loss of contact and yelped when Josh pushed him down onto the table.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Josh said seductively. Oli blushed as Josh crawled on top of him. Josh reconnected their lips and dug his nails into Oli's hips. Oli moaned softly and Josh slid his tongue over Oli's bottom lip to ask for access into his mouth. Oli granted him access and Josh moaned as he slid his tongue into Oli's mouth. 

Their tounges battled for dominance and Josh bit down hard on Oli's lip, drawing blood. Oli let out a loud moan and Josh smirked against his lips. In that amazing moment, Oli forgot about everything that was happening. He forgot about Lee, he forgot about the abuse and torture, he forgot about the guns and the scary people. Oli didn't want to remember anything and he didn't want Josh to stop.

All Oli wanted was Josh.


	19. You know What I Came For

Josh straddled Oli and pinned his wrists above his head gently to show him that he wasn't going to hurt him. He pulled away from the kiss and began trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. Oli moaned and bucked his hips up. Josh smirked and sucked on Oli’s neck, he bit softly and found his weak spot. He licked at it and bit down, drawing blood. Oli let out a loud moan and bucked his hips again. Josh licked at the blood and moaned. 

Oli dug his nails into his palm and threw his head back when Josh began grinding on him.

“Hey, Josh I got the system-” Tony stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene unfolding on the kitchen table. “Oh my god, not on the table!” He screamed. Josh sat up on Oli’s hips and shot Tony a glare.

“Why does everyone have to cockblock me” He groaned.

“What the fuck happened in here,” Tony asked. Oli blushed and cleared his throat. “Why couldn’t you guys have done that in your room, people eat here” Tony sighed. “Don’t forget about the cake as well” He chuckled

Josh groaned and got off of Oli and walked over to the oven. Oli whined at the loss of friction and sat up. Tony winked at Oli and leaned up against the wall. Josh took the cake out of the oven and set it out to cool.

“Uh I’ll clean up and then we can go into the lounge,” Josh said awkwardly. He was kind of glad that Tony had walked in because Josh wanted to be sure what Oli wanted before anything happened. And Josh wasn’t 100% sure Oli was comfortable around him yet. Oli nodded and tried to will his problem down before they went into the lounge.

“Anyways, as I was saying, I updated the system and everything appears to be running smoothly. I checked the footage from when the rock came through the window, Matt Kean was the one who chucked it” Tony said quietly so only Josh could hear.

Josh nodded and continued cleaning up the mess they had made in the kitchen.

“He was actually still standing outside when we came into the lounge” Tony added. Josh’s eyes widened and his mouth went dry.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Josh whisper yelled. Tony nodded. “So you’re telling me we could have caught him but we were too distracted by that fucking note” Josh hissed. Tony nodded again and Josh groaned. “Just keep an eye out for him please” Josh simply said. Matt Kean was Horizon’s messenger like Kellin was theirs. Tony nodded simply and walked out of the Kitchen. Oli dangled his legs over the edge of the table and played with the sleeves of his hoodie.

“Why don’t you take your hoodie off so it can be washed again” Josh suggested. Oli nodded and pulled his hoodie off and handed it to Josh who placed it in the laundry basket and took off his shirt which was also covered in flour. Josh picked Oli up and the younger boy wrapped his legs around Josh’s torso, Josh ruffled Oli’s hair to get the flour out causing Oli to sneeze cutely. Josh smiled and carried Oli into the lounge where Kellin and Mike where playing call out duty and Vic was watching from the other side of the room. 

Josh sat Oli down next to Kellin and threw himself down next to him on the large couch. Kellin smiled at Oli and choked on the drink he was in the middle of drinking when he saw Oli’s neck and collar bones.

“Jesus” Kellin choked out. Oli blushed and held back a chuckle and Josh just smirked and huffed in satisfaction. 

“Fuck you!” Mike shouted in frustration when Kellin killed him in the game. Kellin laughed and Mike huffed in defeat. Mike placed the controller down and moved to the far side of the couch.

“Aw, who’s a sore loser” Kellin teased. Vic chuckled and Mike crossed his arms. “Do you want a go Oli?” Kellin picked up the controller and handed it to Oliver. Oli nodded and moved closer to the TV. Kellin started the game and they both set out to kill each other in a 1v1.

“Your actually so good,” Kellin said when Oli killed him for the fourth time.

“What can I say, I play a lot of cod” Oli laughed. Josh sat in silence and grinned at the angel laughing and finally having fun in front of him. Josh was so happy that Oli had started warming up to him and the others. Josh couldn’t wait for Oli to open up to his full potential and lead by his side. Kellin and Oli continued playing games until the evening, no one wanted to interrupt them. Occasionally people came in and chilled in the lounge but most of the time it was just Kellin and Oli. 

Josh walked in with his laptop after having a shower and a smoke and sat down next to Oli on the couch.

“Hey baby,” Josh said as he kissed Oli on the cheek. Oli blushed and smiled at Josh. Josh sat down and opened his laptop, as soon as he opened it he got a notification from an unknown number in his emails. He furrowed his eyebrows and clicked on it. His computer immediately went black and he saw a time at the top of the screen. _6:45 pm?_ Josh looked at the clock and saw that it read 6:55 pm. _10 minutes ago-_ Josh looked at it in confusion and his eyes widened when the screen cut to the view of the lounge from outside the window. Josh looked at his computer screen in shock when his angel and Kellin were seen laughing and chatting away while playing cod. Josh immediately threw his laptop off his lap and stood up.

“GUYS GET DOWN HERE NOW!” Josh yelled. Oli and Kellin jumped in shock and turned around to face Josh in confusion.

“W-What’s wrong Josh?” Oli asked hesitantly. Josh shot Oli a worried look and gulped. Josh’s eyes darted to the window when he heard gravel crunch under someone’s shoes. His eyes narrowed into a glare when someone walked around the corner and leaned over the window sill, ignoring the broken glass everywhere. Matt Kean took a drag from his cigarette and waved creepily at Oliver. 

He exhaled the smoke and smirked at Josh and Oli. Kellin moved back and looked at Matt with scared eyes. Oli looked at Josh in confusion and moved behind him. The other guys ran into the room and their jaws dropped when they saw Matt casually Smoking by the window. 

Matt smiled at them and tore himself away from the window. He chucked his cigarette over his shoulder and started walking away from the house. Everyone was frozen in shock but quickly snapped out of it and ran out of the house after Matt who was casually walking down the driveway.

Vic ran after Matt and tackled him to the ground. The others followed him and Josh kept Oli behind him. He didn’t want to leave Oli alone in the house in case Matt had backup. Vic picked Matt up off the ground by his hair and dragged him to the front of the house. He forced him on his knees and twisted his arm behind his back. Matt winced and smiled at Josh who was glaring daggers into him.

“Hi guys,” Matt said casually. Jaime gave Matt a disgusted look and walked up to him.

“What the fuck do you want Matt?” He growled.

“I just wanted to come by and say hello” Matt replied. Jaime furrowed his eyebrows and kicked Matt in the stomach. Matt lurched forward and couched heavily.

“Why did you really come here?” Tony asked. Matt didn’t answer, he just smiled at Oli and kept his eyes locked on the hazel-eyed boy.

“You know what I came here for” Matt’s expression turned from playful to dark and he smirked at Oli. Oliver gulped and Josh kept a firm arm around him. 

“You are really fucking stupid Matt, you can’t expect to succeed when you don’t have backup” Josh laughed.

“Oh, No I do” Matt smiled, Vic twisted his arm more and pushed him onto the ground so he was lying on his stomach. Vic growled at him and stepped on his wrist that was still behind his back. Matt winced but kept his eyes on Oli.

“Just not from Horizon-” Matt smirked. Josh was about to open his mouth but Oli was torn away from his side. Oli yelped when he felt the point of a blade being pushed into his side. He was torn away from Josh and forced onto his knees. The blade was removed from his side and placed near his throat. Oli could feel the coldness of the blade against his skin and he gulped.

Josh’s eyes widened and Matt smirked.

“Austin-” Josh started.

“Let Matt go and I won’t slit your plaything’s throat,” Austin said. Alan stood by his side with a gun in his hands and pointed it at Josh. 

“You won’t, Jordan want’s him so you can’t kill him,” Mike said.

“Do you think I give a fuck about what Jordan wants?, he already gave me the money to deliver this boy” Austin pressed the blade into Oli’s throat and the hazel eyes boy whimpered.

“Josh-” Oli started but Austin covered his mouth with his hand.

“Hush now, the big boys are talking” Austin smirked

“Now, I suggest you let Matt go before we kill your toy” Alan smiled and clicked the safety of his pistol off. Josh shot Vic a worried look and the older Fuentes released his hold on Matt. Matt stood up and soothed his wrist. He walked over to Austin and pulled a gun of his own out of his waistband. He pointed it at Jaime and ordered the rest of them to kneel down with their hands up. The obeyed and exchanged worried looks.

Matt walked in front of Oli and touched the stroked the side of his face.

“Oh, I can see why Jordan wanted this one, he is pretty cute” Matt smirked. Josh growled and glared at Matt.

“Yea he is quite a catch, where did you find him,” Austin asked, he looked Oli up and down and licked up the side of his face. Oli whimpered against his hand and tried to move away but Austin pressed the blade closer to his throat.

“Don’t you fucking touch him” Josh growled. Matt walked over to Josh and pressed the tip of the gun against his forehead.

“Oh Joshie, I don’t think you are in any position to make orders,” Matt said. He removed the gun from Josh’s head and walked back over to Austin and Alan.

“Now, we best be going-” Matt started but cut himself off when he felt the tip of a gun on the back of his head.

“Move and I will blow your fucking brains out” Kellin growled. Alan moved his gun to Kellin but dropped it and let out an ear-piercing scream. He dropped onto the ground and held onto his thigh were Vic had shot him. Austin screamed in anger and stood up with Oli still pressed against his chest. Vic took another gun from out of his pocket and threw it to Josh who caught it and pointed it at Alan. He pulled the trigger without hesitating and Alan fell silent forever. Oli’s eyes widened and Austin screamed when he saw the love of his life die right before his eyes. 

Oli stared at Josh in shock and refused to believe what he just saw. He felt the hand covering his mouth leave and the blade being removed. He fell to the ground and watched the scene unfold in horror. Austin ran over to his boyfriend’s dead body and grabbed his hand, he picked him up and cradled him and sobbed, he kissed his cold lips and cried his heart out.

“I’m sorry Austin, you shouldn’t have betrayed our friendship and gone behind out backs,” Josh said before he pulled the trigger and Austin dropped dead beside his boyfriend. Maybe they will meet in hell, maybe they won’t.


	20. I Know He Does

“Well that was unexpected” Matt cleared his throat. Kellin pressed the gun into the back of his head harder.

“Drop the gun and get on your knees” Kellin growled. Oli was still frozen in shock. _He just shot them without hesitating-_ Oli’s heart was pounding and he couldn’t take his eyes off of Austin and Alan’s dead bodies. Josh dropped his gun and ran over to Oli to help him up but the boy flinched away and stood up himself. Josh furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when Oli ran over to Jaime and wrapped his arms around his torso. Jaime’s eyes widened and he stared at Oli and then at Josh. Josh shot him a confused and hurt look but Jaime just shrugged.

“Aw someone has been replaced” Matt laughed. Kellin pulled the gun back and hit Matt over the head with it. He fell unconscious onto the ground and Vic walked forward to Kellin. Jaime only hugged Oli back when the hazel-eyed boy started crying. He rubbed his back soothingly and shot Josh a concerned look. Josh shrugged it off as Oli just being a bit shaken up that he had shot two of his close friends in the head in front of him. He just needed some space. Josh gulped and hoped that was the case.

Vic embraced Kellin in a hug and kissed him gently. Kellin blushed and kissed him back.

“You saved the day baby” Vic grinned at Kellin.

“Yeah, thanks Kells” Tony smiled at Kellin and walked up to Austin and Alan’s bodies.

“I’m just gonna take him inside,” Jaime told Josh. He pulled away from Oli and walked him inside and up to the spare room. Josh watched them walk away and then walked over to the other guys.

“Do you think Oli will be ok?” Josh asked as he picked Matt up and threw him over his shoulder.

“Yeah, he is just scared at the moment” Tony added. He motioned for Mike to come over and help him drag the bodies around to the back of the house where they could dispose of them. Josh nodded and carried Matt into the house with Kellin and Vic close behind.

“Why did Austin betray us and help Jordan?” Vic asked.

“Money, Jordan knew om&m was struggling so he offered them something they couldn’t refuse” Josh sighed. “Sadly, he chose money over out friendship” Josh added sadly.

“Do you think Jordan will send someone over to save Matt?” Kellin asked. He held onto Vic’s arm as they walked into the gym and down to the basement.   
“I have no idea, but he won’t hurt you or anyone else. We’ll make sure of it” Vic kissed Kellin on the head and followed Josh down to the basement. Kellin nodded.

“We just have to keep a lookout” Josh sighed. _That was a close one, if Kellin didn’t show up then Oli might have been taken away from me._

Josh told Vic to pull up a chair from the back of the basement and grab whatever they had to restrain Matt. Josh put Matt in the chair and tied his wrists tightly behind the chair. Kellin leaned against the wall and watched Josh and Vic tie Matt to the chair while he glared daggers into the dusty blonde-haired man. Kellin’s life was just starting to get back on track, he was finally happy again. But Jordan had to just come along and threaten to ruin it for the second time. This wasn’t the first time Jordan had pulled a stunt like this. But that’s a story for another day. 

Josh and Vic finished tying up Matt and stood up.

“We will question him tomorrow” Josh sighed. He would question him today but he needed to make sure Oli was ok. He owed Oli an explanation. He was planning on telling him tomorrow, but Oli found out today. And not in the way Josh wanted. Josh felt bad for killing Austin and Alan, but he had to do what necessary. Even if that meant blowing his long time friend’s brains out and scaring away the love of his life once again.

Josh sighed and walked out of the basement, Kellin and Vic followed and went into the lounge. Josh thought they said something about fixing the window but he wasn’t listening. He walked up the stairs and stood outside the door to the spare room. He could faintly hear Oli crying and Jaime trying to comfort him. _Fuck, did I mess up?_ Josh slowly opened the door and Oli’s head snapped up. He shuffled back to the headboard of the bed and brought his knees up to his chest. Jaime turned around and exchanged a worried look with Josh. Josh sighed and slowly walked into the room.

“Can I have some time alone with him please?” Josh softly asked Jaime. Jaime nodded but Oli shook his head.

“P-Please don’t go” He looked at Jaime with sad eyes. Jaime apologized and said he would be back and walked out of the room. Oli’s eyes darted to Josh and the blue eyes man could clearly see the fear in his eyes.

“Oli-” Josh slowly moved forward but Oli shook his head.

“Stay away from me” Oli whispered. Josh froze and ran a hand through his hair.

“Look, I’m sorry you had to go through that and see all that” Josh started. “I think I owe you an explanation” He finished. Oli nodded and slowly sat cross-legged in front of Josh.

“I want you to tell me everything,” Oli said firmly. He was very wary around Josh but he wanted to hear the truth no matter how bad it was.

“As you might already know, I run this gang. I have for a very long time and I will continue until I die. Jordan is the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs in England, after us of course. We may look like a small gang but we have people located all over the UK” Josh looked Oli in the eyes and told him everything. “Your friend Lee Malia is Jordan's ‘delivery guy’ as we call them, along with him is Matt Kean and Mat Nicholls” Oli nodded and played with the hem of his shirt.

“Austin and Alan both lead a gang called Of Mice & Men, obviously they don’t anymore but they were very close friends of ours. It pained me to end their lives but I had to do what was necessary to save you. They betrayed our trust and friendship, they played a dangerous game and unfortunately lost”

Josh gave Oli and apologetic look and the hazel-eyed boy simply nodded. “Jordan’s gang is called Horizon and ours is Pierce the Veil. They attend the auctions once a month along with gangs all around the world. Jordan is a very powerful and dangerous man. When he threatens to do something he goes forward with it”

Oli gulped at the mention of Jordan’s name and the fact that dangerous was in the same sentence. Josh cleared his throat and ran his hand through his messy hair.

“When Jordan threatened to take you, he meant it. And when a gang threatens another gang it is taken very seriously. This isn’t the first time Jordan has tried to take something of ours, but it's not my story to tell. Matt put a tracking device on our car and that’s how he knew where we were. And that’s why I was so mad the other day” Josh scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “They have left two notes so far, the second one was found in the lounge when Matt chucked a rock through the window. We didn’t and still don’t know what Jordan has planned but we think he might send someone to come collect Matt and you. Matt tried to take you today but obviously didn’t succeed. You have been in danger since the moment you got here and still continue to be”

Oli’s eyes widened and his breathing hitched. _I’ve been in danger the entire time and no one has said a thing-_ Oli glared at Josh and stood up. He needed some space to think and someone who didn’t shoot two people and lie to his face to comfort him.

“Thank you for telling me, but I’ve heard enough” Oli sighed coldly. Josh stood up as well and walked in front of Oli. He didn't want to hear anything else today.

“I’m so sorry for not telling you sooner, I was going to tell you tomorrow but we obviously got caught up” Josh stood in the way of Oliver and blocked the door. Oli crossed his arms and gave Josh a blank look.

“I just need time to think, and I don’t plan on being in the same room as a murderer any longer,” Oli said in a blank tone. Josh’s face fell and he gave Oli a sad look.

“Tell me Josh, how many people have you killed, you told me you have been doing this for a while so tell me” Oli was definitely scared of Josh at the moment, but he wanted Josh to see that he could stand up for himself.

“I-” Josh started. Oli huffed and stared at Josh in annoyance. “A lot” Josh sighed in defeat.

“Is that the truth” Oli was shocked that Josh had admitted to killing others but he wasn’t surprised. Josh nodded and Oli stormed past him. Josh grabbed his upper arm and held him back.

“I need time to think Josh” Oli pulled his arm out of Josh’s grip but Josh grabbed him again.

“I’m sorry Oli-” he started.

“Don’t. Touch. Me” Oli could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he yanked his arm away and stormed out of the room. Josh was left in shock by himself in the spare room. Oli had rejected him and his apology and probably gone off to get comforted by Jaime. Josh felt a tear roll down his cheek, he wiped it away and walked out of the room and into his own. He threw himself onto his bed and tried to calculate what just happened. _What just- Does Oli hate me now? I told him the truth so why does he hate me, it was the horrible truth but it was the truth. I think I fucked up, again._ Josh ran a hand down his face and let the tears silently spill. He didn’t sob he just stayed lying still on his ned as the tears flowed out and spilled down his cheeks.

Oli knocked on Jaime’s bedroom door with tears threatening to spill. He didn’t want to leave Josh’s side out of fear and he just missed him, but he had to stay strong. He needed time to think. Jaime opened the door and frowned at Oli, he let him in and Oli threw himself down on Jaime’s bed and stared up the ceiling.

“What happened?” Jaime sat next to him.

“He told me everything, some of the stuff I didn’t want to hear but it feels better that I know now” Oli sighed and turned to face the wall. He let the tears spill and cried in silence. "I think I'm just going to avoid him for a while so I can figure things out. Plus she is a very scary person" Oli grimaced.

“He really does love you believe it or not” Jaime sighed. Oli nodded and more tears spilled.

“I know he does”


	21. I Will Come With You

Oli woke up the next morning curled up in bed, he didn’t remember falling asleep but he knew he needed it. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He let his eyes adjust and froze when he saw Jaime sleeping next to him. _Did I fall asleep here?_ Oli shrugged and slowly got out of bed. He didn’t really care where he slept, he was just glad he actually slept. He snuck out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom. 

He lazily opened the door and shut it behind him. Oliver walked towards the mirror and looked at himself. There were still specks of flour in his hair and on his shirt. He ruffled his curly hair and yawned. Oli was so overwhelmed by everything that was happening. First, he was kidnapped, then put up for sale at an auction. He was taken into the middle of nowhere by an extremely attractive yet insane man. He was abused and tortured mentally and physically and was still being held against his will. Oli had ignored his urges to go home because he knew he would never leave. So he just obeyed Josh and went with it. 

Oli sighed and splashed his face with cold water. He was so confused, he didn’t know if he liked Josh or not. At the moment he didn’t like Josh for lying to him about everything. He forgave everyone else because he knew they didn’t have a choice about lying to him. Oli needed a smoke, he needed to clear his mind and focus on a couple of things. Oli suddenly remembered his coat that he had with him when he was taken, he had a full packet of cigarettes and his phone. Oli sighed, they probably took his phone and cigarettes.

He walked out of the bathroom and slowly walked down the hall. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He could easily escape if the doors were unlocked but he didn’t even know where he was. He could be in another part of England for all he knew. He could be walking for days. He could get kidnapped by some creepy person or killed. At least Josh was hot and the others were nice.

Oli sighed and decided against trying to escape. He lazily walked into the lounge and chills shot down his spine when he saw the broken window. He looked around and his eyes lit up when he saw a half-empty packet of cigarettes in the far corner on a shelf. He grabbed them and quietly ran into the kitchen to find a lighter. He shifted through the drawers and found a lighter. Oli grinned and walked to the back of the house, he looked out of the big sliding glass doors and sighed. He reached out to the handle and surprisingly the doors slid open quietly.

Oli gasped and walked through the door and onto the patio. He closed the door and walked towards the large pool. The underwater lights where on and it made the pool look magical. He sat by the side of the pool and dipped his feet in. He dangled his legs in the water and lit up a cigarette. Oli took a drag and blew the smoke into the air above him. He gazed out into the forest in front of him and sighed in content. It was still dark out but the sun was beginning to rise.

Oli layed down on the floor by the edge of the pool and took another drag. He held the smoke in and exhaled into the air. He watched the smoke curl in on itself and he lifted his hand up to twirl his fingers around in the disappearing smoke. He smiled to himself and repeated what he did with more smoke.

“It’s amazing how you aren’t trying to escape now” Oli turned his head to the door to see Jaime standing at the door with an amazed look on his face.

“I’ve given up,” Oli said, taking another drag. Jaime nodded and walked over to Oli and sat beside him. Oli offered him his cigarette but Jaime declined it. Oli nodded and stared up at the sky.

“I’m sorry about all of this” Jaime said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“It’s fine, I’ve made peace with the fact that I’m never going to go home” Oli sighed. Jaime nodded and looked up at the sky as well. Oli saw a small orange light on one of the open windows. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at it. The sun began rising, turning the sky from a dark blue to a mixture of warm colors. He looked up at the window again and saw Josh sitting with his legs dangling over the edge. Oli had seen Josh do that before.

“Does he always sit up there?” Oli asked. Jaime looked up to Josh’s window and nodded.

“Yea, he is always up there in the mornings and evenings, he likes to watch the sun rise and set,” Jaime said.

“That’s kinda hot,” Oli said without thinking. Jaime chuckled and Oli blushed.

“You like him don’t you?” Jaime asked. Oli looked up to see Josh looking down at them.

“I don’t know, I think I do and I accept that I do but then he hits me or lies to me so I don’t know,” Oli said sadly.

“I think you do” Jaime simply replied.

“Maybe I do” Oli closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Just take your time in trying to figure yourself out, don’t rush things,” Jaime said as he dangled his feet in the pool. Oli nodded and opened his eyes to find Josh still looking down at them. The sun had come up but the warm colors were still present. Oli smirked as an idea popped into his head, it was a cruel idea but Oli thought Josh deserved it with all that he had done to him. Oli pulled himself up off the ground. He walked over to Jaime and straddled him. Jaime froze in shock.

“Oli what are you doing?” Jaime asked. Oli ignored his question and hugged Jaime’s chest. Oli looked up to see that Josh had put out his cigarette and was watching them intently. Oliver smirked and kissed Jaime’s neck. Jaime shivered and stood up. Oli wrapped his legs around His torso and continued kissing his neck.

“Oli stop, you’re emotionally unstable,” Jaime said. Oli ignored him and looked up at Josh. Josh climbed down from the window and closed it. Jaime carried Oli into the house as the hazel-eyed boy continued kissing his jaw and neck.

“Oli I’m serious, you don’t want to do this” Jaime said again. He dropped Oli onto the couch and sat down next to him. “It won’t turn out good for you or Josh” Oli crossed his arms and pounced on Jaime.

“Shut up and live at little Hime” Oli smirked. Oli pushed Jaime down onto the couch and crawled on top of him. Jaime tried pushing Oli off of him but Oli grabbed his wrists and pinned them beside his head.

“Oli I swear if you are just trying to get back at Josh-” Jaime started but cut himself off when Oli started grinding on him.

“It will be fine” Oli smirked.

“Oli please, you don’t want to do this” Jaime groaned. Oli ignored him and kissed down his neck. He didn’t care about what the consequences were, plus Jaime was attractive. But not as attractive as Josh. But Jaime was right, he was doing it to make get back at Josh and make him jealous. He was also sexually frustrated and he didn’t want to go crawling back to Josh. Oli continued kissing Jaime’s neck. Oli could sense someone’s presence but he didn’t stop until the person cleared their throat. Oli’s head shot up and he smirked when he saw Josh standing at the door glaring at them. Oli got off Jaime and smiled innocently at Josh. Jaime sat up and immediately got off the couch.

“Josh I am so sorry-” Jaime started but Josh pointed at the door.

“Just get out I will talk to you later” Jaime nodded and quickly ran out of the room. Josh closed the door and stalked towards Oli. Oliver crossed his arms and stood his ground.

“What was that?” Josh asked harshly.

“I was just having some fun, we aren’t even together so why would you care?” Oli smirked.

“Your mine, not anyone else’s” Josh growled, he grabbed Oli’s collar and yanked him closer. Oli’s breathing hitched as Josh pulled him closer.

“Well, you didn’t say I couldn’t fool around with anyone else” Oli countered. Josh glared at him and leaned in close.

“You’re just a worthless slut who will fool around with anyone when they get sad” Josh growled in his ear. Oli’s heart stopped and his face dropped. _I-I’m not a slut. Am I?_ Josh pulled back and smiled sarcastically at Oli.

“I-I’m not a slut” Oli hissed. He grabbed Josh’s wrist and dug his nails into his skin causing him to let go of the ring. He stormed past Josh and opened the front door.

“Get back here” Josh growled. Oli ignored him and stormed out of the door just as a large Black SUV pulled up outside of the house. Josh followed him outside and his eyes widened when he saw who stepped out of the car casually.

“O-Oli please get over here,” Josh said shakily. Oli hadn’t seen who came out of the car because he turned around and faced Josh.

“Why should I? You will just insult and hit me again” Oli hissed.

“No I won’t, Please get back here,” Josh said with a worried look. Josh moved forward and reached out to Oli but the hazel-eyed boy moved back. He stopped when his back hit someone’s chest and a hand landed on his shoulder. Oli froze and quickly turned around to see who he had walked into. He tripped over his own feet and landed on his ass. He looked up to see the man who had been threatening his safety for early a week.

Josh walked forward but Jordan pulled out a gun and casually pointed it at him. Josh froze and gulped.

“Oli-” Josh started but Jordan clicked the safety off. Jordan glanced down at Oli with a smirk on his face and held his hand out for Oli. Oliver hesitated then took Jordan’s hand. Oli wasn’t thinking straight, he was just so angry and sad with what Josh had called him. If he was thinking correctly he would never have accepted Jordan's hand. Jordan helped Oli off the ground and smiled at him. Oli avoided Josh's terrified look and put his hand on the gun, he lowered it and smiled innocently and Jordan.

“I will come with you”


	22. You Made The Right Choice

“I had a feeling you would cooperate” Jordan smirked and put his gun back in the waistband of his suit pants. Oli looked back at Josh, he looked like someone had just torn his heart out. Because that’s basically what happened. Tears were threatening to spill and he glared at Jordan but his look softened when he looked at Oli.

“Oli please don’t do this” Josh pleaded. Oli gave Josh a blank look and smiled up at Jordan. He was emotionally numb and unstable. Josh ran forwards and tackled Jordan to the ground. Oli jumped back and watched as Jordan’s men tore Josh away from Jordan before he could land a punch to Jordan's face. 

Oli wanted to run back inside but something was stopping him. He was mad at Josh and wanted him to feel the pain he had been inflicting on Oli for the past week. Jordan’s men hauled Josh off their boss and held him down on the ground. Jordan stood back up at growled at Josh, he brushed the dirt off his suit and straightened his jacket. He motioned for Oli to come to him and the hazel-eyed boy obeyed. Oli wanted to prove to Josh that he still had his freedom and that he could do as he pleases. Oli clung onto Jordan’s arm and smiled up at him.

“Now, where is Matt?” Jordan asked. Josh struggled against Jordan’s men but lost the fight. He kept his mouth shut and glared softly at Oli. “Do I have to ask again” Jordan growled.

“In the basement” Josh hissed as his arm was twisted behind his back. Jordan nodded and opened the door of the car.

“Ronnie could you go and collect him please, be quiet as well I just want to get out of here without any hassle” Jordan sighed and helped Oli into the car like a gentleman. Oli gave him a genuine smile and blushed. Josh was fuming, the love of his life was willingly leaving him with his enemy. The man that Oli assumed as Ronnie let go of Josh and walked into the house.

“I’m so glad you chose to come with me” Jordan lifted up Oli’s hand a gently kissed it. Oli blushed and looked away. He kind of felt bad for leaving Josh but he ignored his urge to get out of the car and help Josh. Jordan walked over to Josh and crouched down in front of him. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head up. _Ha, Karma_. Oli smirked and crossed his arms.

“You have been so good for us today Joshie, I’m glad I didn’t have to kill you. And I'm glad I get to leave you to suffer without your toy” Jordan sarcastically smiled and tugged on Josh’s hair again. Josh winced and snarled at Jordan. “I will have so much fun abusing and playing with him” Jordan whispered. Josh’s eyes widened and he spat at Jordan. Jordan wiped it off his black suit and smirked at Josh. “He gladly came with me even though he has no idea what I’m going to do, he must have wanted to get away from you that bad” Jordan let go of Josh’s hair and let his head hit the ground. Ronnie came out with Matt beside him and stood next to Jordan. 

“Fuck you,” Was all Josh could say, he was still speechless and shocked as to why Oli would leave him like this. Oli wasn't wrong when he said that they weren't together but Josh still owned him and he wanted to take care of him like they were together. Josh wanted them to be together, and now that would never happen because he isn't going to come back. Alive at least. Josh's plans were ruined, he was never going to have te love of his life lead by his side or fall asleep next to him. They were never going to have a normal relationship. They were never going to be able to go out in public or do couple things.

“No thanks, I have Oli for that now” Jordan tapped Josh’s cheek and stood up. He waved at Josh and got in the car next to Oli. He rolled the window down and leaned out of it.

“Have fun trying to find us Joshie” Jordan smiled. “Come on Nicholls” Jordan motioned for Nicholls to release Josh and hop in the car. Before Nicholls got off Josh he hit him over the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. The last thing Josh saw was Oli smiling smugly and Jordan smirking at him.

Nicholls jumped in the car with everyone else and smirked at Jordan. Oli stared out of the window at Josh and felt confused. He was second-guessing himself about going with Jordan but pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. Jordan placed his hand on Oli’s knee and shot him a smile.

“You made the right choice,” Jordan said with a smirk. Oli nodded and played with the hem of his shirt. The car started up and they drove out of the driveway and away from Josh’s house. Oli sighed. _Did I make the right choice?_ _I kinda miss Josh_ \- Oli was ripped out of his thoughts when a needle was pushed into his neck. Oli’s breathing hitched and he fell limp against Jordan’s shoulder. Nicholls put the syringe back into his pocket and chuckled.

“I didn’t expect him to come so easily,” He said.

“Yeah, it looked like they were fighting before we turned up, so that's probably why he came with us so easily” Ronnie replied. Matt rubbed his wrists and looked back at Oli from the passenger seat.

“I seriously can see why you wanted him,” Matt said, looking at Oli.

“Well, maybe I will think about sharing him with you” Jordan shrugged and played with Oli’s curls.

“Do you think he will find us?” Ronnie asked.

“Nah, he will be too heartbroken to even try” Jordan laughed. The car fell into a comfortable silence as they drove to their destination which was, unfortunately, the Horizon base.

******

Oli awoke to the sound of hushed talking. He sat up and rubbed his neck where the syringe had gone in. He opened his eyes and let them adjust.

“Ah you’re awake” Oli’s eyes darted around the room and landed on Jordan sitting on a chair next to Matt. Oli furrowed his eyebrows and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He lifted his left hand up but it got yanked back down. He looked at it in confusion but his eyes widened when he saw his wrist in a handcuff connected to a chain on the wall. He looked down to see himself sitting on a dirty mattress and looked around the room. _Uh- What the fuck?_ Oli looked back up at Jordan with fear in his eyes. Jordan had his chin on his hand and was watching Oli intently

“Um, What the fuck is going on,” Oli asked. Oli was starting to wish he stayed with Josh.

“You belong to me now” Jordan simply said. Oli reached up to his neck to find the collar gone. He frowned because he suddenly missed the restricting feeling of it. He looked back up at Jordan to find him holding the collar in his hands. “You won’t be needed this anymore” Oli’s mouth went dry and he looked at Jordan in horror.

“I-I made the wrong choice d-didn’t I?” Oli shakily said. Jordan smirked and nodded.

“Should have stayed with Joshie” Jordan shook his shead and chuckled. He stood up and crouched down in front of Oli. He flinched away but Jordan grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward. Oli stared at him with wide eyes and gulped, his breathing was heavy and his heart was pounding. Jordan seemed more dangerous than Josh. At least Josh loved him. Nothing was stopping Jordan from slitting his throat or blowing his brains out.

“I have so much planned for you” Jordan smirked. “As soon as I saw you on the stage I knew I had to have you” Jordan added. Oli got a really bad vibe off of this man. Jordan looked Oli up and down and gave him a sadistic smile. Oli was shaking, all he wanted was to be in Josh’s arms in bed. He missed Josh, he missed his smiles and his laughs. He missed his affection and the way Josh would compliment him when he thought he looked cute. Oli was starting to think he was falling for Josh, and Oli was ok with it. Oli would give anything to be with Josh at that moment.

Jordan released Oli and stood up, he ruffled his hair and walked over to Matt.

“I would love to stay and play but I have business to attend to,” He told Oli. “I will be back later” Jordan waved at Oli and left the room. Oli sighed and glared at Matt. Matt ignored him and took out his phone. Oli rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes. If only he stayed with Josh and forgave him properly.

Oli stared at the wall and thought about everything. He thought about his life before he was brought into all this mess, he thought about Alex and Jack and if they missed him, he thought about Jaime and Kellin and all the guys back at the house. But most importantly he thought about Josh. There was no doubt that Oli was falling hard for that man. He was everything Josh had ever wanted, minus the abuse and everything like that. Oli missed Josh more than anything and that was one of the reasons why he knew he was falling for him. Oli sighed and accepted his feelings for Josh, they were definitely strong. But he wasn’t in love with him. Not yet at least.

Oli’s thoughts found his way to the auction and how he got where he was. Oliver’s eyes snapped open as he remembered a certain face.

“Lee,” Oli said out loud. Matt’s head snapped up and he furrowed his eyebrows at Oli.  
  


“What did you say?” Matt asked.

“Lee Malia, where is he?” Oli asked firmly. Matt stood up and sat down in front of Oli.

“How do you know about Lee,” He asked in a confused tone.

“He is my best friend now please bring him here,” Oli said. Matt looked taken aback but he stood up and nodded. What's the harm in giving Oli someone to talk to, Jordan didn't say to specifically not let Lee come in.

“Um sure, just hold up one second” Matt walked out of the room. Oli was nervous to see Lee again, after the auction incident Oli never thought he would see him again but now that he could he was eager to see a familiar face. Oli waited in silence until a familiar face ran through the door.

“Oli! Oh my god!” Lee screamed, he ran up to Oli and engulfed him into a hug. Oli grinned and hugged him back the best he could.

“Hey mate,” Oli said softly. Lee pulled back with tears in his eyes and sat in front of Oli.

“What happened! How did you get to be an item! What have you been doing this entire time!” Lee yelled, tears streaming down his face. He was so happy to see his best friend alive but he was also sad to see him at the same time. He never wanted to see Oliver in a place like this. Oli smiled at lee and told him to calm down. Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

“I have so much to tell you,” 


	23. It's In The Past Now

Oli told Lee everything. He told him about when he was taken and everything that happened with Josh. When he was finished Lee was staring at him in shock, the tears had stopped falling but the tear tracks were still there.

“Wow” Lee was speechless. He felt so bad, he felt like everything was his fault and he caused all of the pain Oli was going through.

“I’m so fucking sorry. I should have done something when I saw you. I was just so shocked and confused” Lee said sadly. Oli nodded only because he agreed with him. Lee _should_ have done something.

“It’s in the past now, there is nothing that can change what happened” Oli sighed. Lee sadly nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “But, I would like you to tell me everything, how did you get to be in this gang and just what the fuck,” Oli said blankly. Lee gulped and got more comfortable on the cold floor of the room.

“Ok well, Um how do I start this” Lee scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat. “Well, I joined when I was 19, I knew Jordan personally so when I found out he led a gang he offered me a place instead of killing me” Lee started. Oli nodded and listened eagerly. “So I took his offer of course and I started out as a delivery guy, I delivered guns and drugs and literally anything I was told to deliver. That’s why I also brought home weed a lot. I got paid a nice amount of money and I was ok with it. It was a part-time job basically, I would live at home and Jordan would call me whenever I had something to do”

Lee sighed and shook his head. “ I never told you because It would be putting you in danger. I realized now that I should have told you if I told you then you probably wouldn’t have been kidnapped” Lee held back tears and continued. “I was going to tell you but then Jordan moved me up to a tech person, I work the computers now and find locations and people, I also went out with them to do deals. It was all going fine and I was going to tell you but I got handed a gun and everything got more complicated and dangerous as time went on” Oli nodded and continued listening. He felt hurt that Lee didn’t tell him but he also understood why he couldn’t say anything.

“I’m so fucking sorry I didn’t tell you” Lee was now crying again and Oli tried his best to calm him down. “I should have told Jordan to leave you alone. I should have saved you” Lee cried. Oli could feel tears forming in his own eyes and tried to tell Lee that everything will be ok. Truth is, Oli didn’t know if things were gonna be ok but he tried to tell him that it was.

“It’s fine, everything will be ok. Josh will hopefully come to get me” Oli reassured him.

“It’s not ok, Josh doesn't know where we are, and you have no idea what Jordan is capable of” Lee wiped his eyes and looked at Oli sadly. “Jordan has no reason to keep you alive, he could do anything to you,” Lee said truthfully. Oli’s eyes widened when the realization set in.

“Lee you have to get me out of here” Oli pleaded. He was beginning to panic. Oli just wanted to be with Josh, he wanted to feel somewhat safe in his arms and forget about everything. Lee sighed sadly and shook his head.

“Lee please, I need to get out of here” Oli tugged on the cuff and pleaded at his best friend to help him.

“I can’t Oli, I would I really would but I’m not allowed” Lee stood up and sighed.

“Lee, please!” Oli cried. Lee avoided Oliver’s gaze and walked towards the door. “Lee you have to fucking let me out! I have to get back to Josh!” Oli screamed.

“I hope Jordan doesn’t hurt you too badly” Lee gave Oli a sad smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Oli screamed at the door and begged for Lee to come back. His conversation with Lee took a toll on him, He was an emotional wreck.

His best friend had betrayed him, it was the most simple way to put it. Oli sobbed and pulled his knees up to his chest, he tugged on his hair harshly. Oliver couldn’t believe he had willingly gone with Jordan. Oli tugged on his hair again and sobbed and screamed until his head ached and his throat was raw. Oli couldn’t get Josh out of his mind, all he could think about was the look Josh gave him when he agreed to go with Jordan. He looked absolutely heartbroken. Like his world had been torn apart. Oli felt so bad, he felt awful. He couldn’t get Josh’s heartbroken face out of his head.

 _Fuck! Why can’t I get his face out of my head! What the fuck are you doing to me, Josh! I should absolutely fucking hate you! But I don’t, I feel the exact opposite. Fuck I wish I just listened to you, I wish I stayed with you! FUCK!_ Oli hit his head on the wall behind him and winced at the pain he received from it. _I don’t know what’s happening, I’m trying so hard not to fall for him. But it’s like I’m falling down millions of stairs and each stair is closer to loving him. Every second I am missing him more._ Oli closed his eyes and sighed. Oliver was definitely falling in love with Josh.

Oli’s thoughts were finally silenced when he fell into a restless sleep on an old mattress in the basement of the horizon base.

******

“Wake up” Oli groaned and opened his eyes to find Jordan crouching down in front of him. He yelped and moved away. “Awww you’re so cute and innocent” Jordan reached up to touch Oli’s cheek but Oli moved away before he could. Jordan furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the healing scar on his cheek. “Oh no, did Joshie hurt you?” Jordan said sarcastically. Oli kept his mouth shut and ignored him. “What else has he done?” Jordan was looking around Oli’s face and lifted up his hair so he could see the scar on his forehead. Oli frowned and moved away.

Jordan smirked and took a key out of his back pocket, he unlocked the cuff from around Oli’s wrist and set it on the ground. Oli soothed his wrist and gave Jordan a blank look.

“Hm, how bout we have some fun” Jordan licked his lips and grabbed Oli’s legs, he pulled him down so he was laying on his back and straddled his waist. Oliver’s breathing hitched and he struggled to get Jordan off him.

“Get the fuck off me!” Oli yelled. Jordan ignored him and grabbed his wrists and harshly pinned them above his head. “Don’t fucking touch me!” Oli screamed, he was thrashing around under Jordan and tried to get his wrists out of Jordan’s grip. Jordan growled at Oli and the boy stopped his struggling immediately. Jordan scared him more than Josh did. Jordan looked at Oli with sadistic eyes and dug his nails into Oli’s wrists. Oli whimpered and Jordan let go of his wrists.

Oli furrowed his eyes brows in confusion and was going to push Jordan of him but the man gave him a look that said ‘don’t even try’. Jordan grabbed the hem of Oli’s shirt and lifted it up, he pulled it off and his eyes landed on the bandage covering his lower torso. Oli blushed when Jordan’s eyes scanned over his naked chest.

“Hmm, what happened here?” Jordan touched the bandage and Oli hissed at the slight pain that cam from it when Jordan pressed down. Jordan grabbed Oli’s wrists again and pinned them above his head with one hand. Oli whimpered as Jordan touched the bandages on his arms. He smirked and started unwrapping the bandages around his wrists and forearms. Oli bit his lip and shut his eyes. Jordan finished unwrapping the bandages from his arms and reached behind him.

“Let’s say we reopen these wounds first” Jordan smirked and waved a coil of rope in front of Oli’s face. Oli shook his head and pleaded at Jordan to stop. He tied Oli’s wrists tightly above his head then grabbed a knife from behind him.

“Please don’t, I’ll do anything” Oli shut his eyes and tugged at the ropes binding his wrist together.

“I know you don’t mean that so I’m going to ignore you” Jordan laughed and started to unwrap the bandages from around Oli’s lower stomach.

“Let’s see what’s under here” Jordan smirked. Oli shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. He brought his arms forward and punched Jordan the best he could. Jordan’s head flew back and he groaned. “You really don’t want me to see what’s under here do you” Jordan rubbed his cheek and smirked at Oli. Oli threw his head back and screamed in frustration. Jordan grabbed another coil of rope and tied his hands to a hook on the wall. Oli could feel tears well up in his eyes as he tugged at the rope. He didn’t care about opening the wounds on his wrists, he just wanted to get away from Jordan.

“Now, where were we” Jordan unwrapped the bandage completely and his face dropped when he saw Josh’s name carved into Oli’s skin. He ran his fingers over the cuts and frowned.

“I guess he really has claimed you then” Jordan sighed and picked the knife up again.

“Yup, and I fucking love it” Oli growled. Jordan huffed and traced Oli’s tattoos with his finger.

“Well, you won’t be seeing him again” Jordan smirked. Oli growled and tugged on the ropes again.

“Fuck you” Oli snarled.

“Oh, something like that will be happening” Jordan stoked Oli’s cheek and moved off his waist so he could sit on his thighs. Oli’s eyes widened and he struggled even more.

“Fuck you! Get the fuck off me cunt!” Oli screamed. Jordan sighed and glared at Oli. “Fuck you! Josh will come to save me and when he does he is going to kill your sorry fucking ass!” Oli yelled.

“Oh, he doesn’t know where we are!” Jordan said smugly. Oli screamed in frustration. “Why the fuck are you so loud” Jordan dragged a hand down his face and glared daggers into Oli.

“You will never be as powerful or hot as Josh! You are nothing compared to him! Or anyone else for that matter! You are nothing!” Oli was fuming. Jordan’s eyes turned dark and he smiled at Oli creepily. Oli grit his teeth and glared at Jordan. Jordan’s smile dropped immediately and he reached behind him once more. He picked up a cloth and moved back onto Oli’s waist.

“Fuck. Off-” Oli was halfway through yelling when Jordan stuffed the cloth into his mouth and tied it tightly around his head.

“Finally you have shut up”


	24. You can't Be Serious

Oli tugged on the ropes harshly and screamed into the gag. He had never wanted to get away from someone more then he wanted to get away from Jordan.

"You are still so loud holy fuck" Jordan dragged his hand down his face and moved back onto Oli's thighs. Oli cursed and yelled into the gag but Jordan just ignored him.

"Since I really like your tattoos, I'm not going to cut you where u have them" Jordan sighed. "I wonder if your thighs have tattoos. If so I'm just going to have to find something else to do" Oli's eyes widened and he struggled more. _Fucking hell! Fuck Fuck Fuck!_ Oli held back tears when Jordan lifted his skirt up to expose his thighs. Jordan smiled smugly and ran his hand up Oli's thigh. Oliver tensed up and glared at Jordan.

"You have very nice skin, what a shame it would be to destroy it" Jordan laughed and slowly lowered the blade onto Oli's thigh. He decided he was going to carve symbols and words into Oli's thighs. Just to piss Josh off, If he ever saw him again that is. Jordan planned on keeping Oli for a while, Jordan knew Oli would make a great pet. He just needed to break him first. 

Jordan decided to start off by carving "Horizon" into the boy's thigh, he wanted to fit the whole word so he chose to carve it going up his thigh. Oli watched Jordan in terror as he lowered the blade, It touched Oli's skin and the boy shivered at its coldness. Jordan smiled and started on the first letter, He wasn't going to go too deep because he wanted Oli to stay conscious while he did it. Oli pleaded at Jordan to stop through the gag, tears were flowing down his face. _Please no! Not again! Josh where the fuck are you?!_

Oli was starting to think that Josh had forgotten about him and hated him for going with Jordan. He was scared that he might be right but the hazel-eyed boy tried to push the thoughts away. Oli didn't know how long he had been at the Horizon base for anyways.

Oli let out a muffled scream when Jordan slowly pushed the blade into his thigh. He dragged it upwards agonizingly slow. Jordan laughed at Oli's despair and continued with carving the first letter. Hot tears were flowing down Oli's cheeks and he cried into the gag.

All of his emotions and pain came flowing through tears as Jordan's blade painted Oli's thighs with a crimson color. After an agonizing 10 minutes or so Jordan had finished carving the word into Oli's thigh. Oli sobbed and begged through the gag but Jordan just laughed.

"Hmmm What should I do now?" Jordan tapped the blade on his chin to mimic thinking and his eyes lit up when he had an idea. He chose to carve the Horizon logo into the top of Oli's thigh. Jordan had a theme going on. He was going to claim to Josh that he had been playing with Oli. And he was going to leave the evidence permanent. 

Oli's breathing was short and fast. His head pounded and his thigh burned. He could feel the blood slowly start to drip down the side of his thigh and soak into the mattress. Jordan smirked and broke into an insane fit of laughter as he carved his gang's logo into the hazel-eyed boy. Oli screamed as Jordan pressed the blade in deeper than the first time. Oli's breathing became heavy and he clenched his eyes shut. _Actually fucking kill me! Like right fucking now! I can't take this!_ Oli let out another muffled scream when Jordan finished the logo and pressed his palm into it. 

Jordan lifted the blade up to his face and licked Oli's blood off the knife. Oli wished for either death or Josh. Josh would be better though. Jordan didn't know what he should carve next so he just decided on a smiley face and a frowny face on Oli's other thigh. He smiled creepily as he carved the faces into Oli's skin.

He smirked as Oli jolted back into reality when the blade went through his skin like butter. His mind was numb but his body had yet to follow it. He felt every single thing and knew that it wouldn't be the last thing Jordan did. 

Jordan finished with the faces and sighed. Oli's thighs were a bloody mess and so was the mattress beneath him. Oli had stopped crying and he was now staring at the ceiling emotionlessly. He was numb. Jordan liked what he had carved and he felt satisfied. He would have carved other things but he knew Oli would probably run out of blood. He didn't really care but he needed Oliver for other things. He smiled at Oli and moved back onto his waist. Oli winced and looked at Jordan with sad eyes.

"You are so pretty" Jordan whispered. "So weak and fragile, I will have so much fun breaking you" Jordan smiled and Oli groaned in pain. Jordan glanced at Oli's arms and an idea popped into his head. He knew Oli couldn't take much more before he passed out but he didn't exactly care, he was having too much fun. 

Jordan sliced open the cuts Josh had made and Oli screamed into the gag once more. Jordan grinned and started carving his name onto the inside of Oli's arm. Josh wasn't the only one who got to claim Oli that way. Oli writhed in pain and bit into the gag. Once Jordan was finished he stood up and examined his work, halfway through Jordan was carving his name Oli passed out. Jordan still continued though.

He wiped the blood off his knife on his suit pants and took out his phone. He took a photo of the unconscious boy and handed his phone to Nicholls who had walked through the door when Jordan had finished.

"Wow, you really went all out this time" Nicholls looked at Oli and chuckled.

"I want Josh to see his plaything" Nicholls took Jordan's phone from him and opened up Josh's email that Lee had found while searching around on the computers. "Send it to him and then patch him up, I can't have my new pet dying on me when we haven't even played properly" Jordan waved at Nicholls and walked out of the room.

Nicholls sent the photo to Josh with a winky face and placed Jordan’s phone on the table and picked up the first aid kit that had been put there for when Oli would need some fixing up. Nicholls walked over to Oli and kneeled down beside Oli’s unconscious body. 

He took out some disinfectant wipes and began cleaning the blood off Oli’s thighs and arms. Once he was done he applied some antiseptic cream and bandaged the wounds. He untied Oli’s wrists and bandaged his damaged wrists. Nicholls put away the first aid kit and tried his best to clean up the blood on the mattress and floor. 

He sighed and moved Oli onto his stomach, he gently tied his wrists tightly, but not tight enough to damage his wrists. He tied above his elbows and then tied his ankles together. He pulled his skirt down so that the bandages weren’t visible and so he didn't feel embarrassed when he woke up. Nicholls ran a hand through his hair and furrowed his eyebrows at Oli. _Maybe I can try to get Jordan to let me have a go with this one._ Nicholls shrugged and stood up. He took the first aid kit back to the table and walked out of the room leaving Oli to sleep in peace. He did feel a bit bad for Oli but he couldn’t do anything to improve his situation so he just pushed away the thoughts and walked down the hallway.

******

“Josh!”

“Come on wake up Josh!”

“Josh please!”

Josh groaned and put a hand up in front of his face to block the harsh light coming from the sun. He sat up and pushed everyone away from him. He rubbed his eyes and shakily stoop up. He nearly fell down but Vic caught him from falling.

“What the fuck- OLIVER!?” Josh yelled, he looked around rapidly and fell back onto his knees.

“Josh where is Oli?” Jaime asked hesitantly. Josh tugged on his hair and held back tears.

“Josh where is he?” Kellin asked. They all knew the answer but they just wanted to hear if it was real. Tony put his hands on Josh’s shoulder and looked into his eyes.

“Where is he?” Tony asked firmly.

“J-Jordan,” Josh said shakily. “O-Oli went with him” Josh couldn’t believe what he had said.

“You can’t be serious,” Mike said. The color drained from everyone’s faces when Josh said what he said.

“We have to get him back” Kellin demanded.

“It’s too dangerous, we have no idea what Jordan has planned,” Vic replied, he pulled Kellin close and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“As much as I would need the help I am going to go alone” Josh stood up shakily and walked to the house.

“Josh no” Jaime said. They followed Josh inside and into the kitchen. Josh poured himself a glass of water and downed it quickly.

“It’s my fault that he went with Jordan,” Josh said firmly. Jaime sighed and sat down at the table.

“I’m sorry Josh, I should have stopped him when he came onto me. If I did then you wouldn't have argued and he wouldn’t have left” Jaime said sadly. The other’s eyes widened when they heard what Jaime said but directed their attention to Josh.

“I don’t care, I said things that made him leave. It was all my fault” Josh threw his glass against the wall and sunk onto the floor. He held his head in his hands and cried.

“We don’t even know where they are Josh,” Vic said sadly. Josh shot up off the floor when he remembered a very important thing. He ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The other’s shared worried expressions and ran after him.

“Josh where are you going?” Vic called after him. Josh ran into his room and ripped all of his drawers out of the desk and bedside table. He threw them onto the ground and poured everything out of them. He fells onto his hands and knees and began frantically sifting through the contents. The others stood by the doorway and watched him look around like a mad man.

“What are you looking for?” Mike asked. Josh’s eyes lit up and he gasped when he found what he was looking for. He picked up a small remote, he held it up in front of himself and grinned.

“And what is that?” Vic asked.

“Oli’s collar was originally a shock collar” Josh exclaimed.

“And?” Jaime urged him to continue.

“I installed a tracking device into it when I got it made,” Josh said. Everyone’s eyes widened and they slowly started to smile at him.

“Oli still had it on when he left with Jordan, and if he still has it on then we know where he is” Josh marched out of the room and into the weapons room, he sat down and plugged the remote into the computer. While he waited for it to load up and hopefully show a destination he heard the guys come in and stand around behind him. 

He was so desperate to find Oli and get him back, he was willing to do anything to get his angel back. He pushed their argument to the back of his mind. They would talk about it when Josh got Oli back. If he got him back. The computer loaded up a destination and Josh gasped. He pointed to another computer and Tony jumped to start the computer and punched in the location that Josh told him.

“That’s where those big warehouses are isn’t it?” Mike asked. Josh nodded and grinned. The button on the remote said that the tracker was still on so Josh knew Oli was there. He had a feeling he was. He turned around and faced the others.

“We know where Oli is”


	25. What's The Plan

“Won’t they be expecting us though?” Vic said hesitantly. Josh ran a hand through his hair and turned around in his chair so he could face the others and put his face in his hands.

“They will be, but they will expect all of us” Josh sighed. _It’s all my fucking fault, I finally drove him away. I can’t believe you, Josh. You just don’t know how to keep your fucking mouth shut._

“Josh I know what you’re saying and the answer is no” Jaime crossed his arms.

“You don’t get to make orders. I’m the boss” Josh said.

“We know, but we can’t let you go alone” Tony replied. Josh sighed and stood up.

“I’m going alone and that’s it, end of discussion” Josh pushed them as a side and walked to his room. “If I don’t come back in 4 hours then you can come and get me,” Josh said blankly. He hoped that it would only be a quick mission. In and out, with Oli by his side and Jordan’s head on a spike.

“Well you at least have to be prepared properly-” Tony said. Josh slammed his bedroom door shut and clenched his fists at his sides. He was so angry at himself. He caused the love of his life to leave him for an even more horrible man. Josh’s breathing was fast and his heart was pounding. He blamed himself 100%.

Josh let out a frustrated scream and punched the wall as hard as he could. He broke through the drywall and ignored the pain blossoming in his hand. He punched it again and again and only stopped when his hand began to bleed. He screamed in both anger and pain and collapsed on the floor. He tugged at his hair and screamed as hard as he could. Josh only felt the tears falling when they fell onto his cheeks. Josh sobbed like he had never sobbed before. He cried his heart out and hit his head against the wall.

“Fuck! I can’t ever do anything right!” He screamed at himself. _Jordan will kill him and its all your fault. You fucked up so bad! You are fucking dumbass!_

Josh screamed in frustration again and cried until his throat was raw and he couldn’t cry anymore. He rested his head on the wall behind him and stared blankly at the ceiling. His thoughts about Oli were eating away at his mind. He hit his head against the wall to try and silence his thoughts. Josh shakily stood up and lazily walked over to his bed. He fell down onto his bed and bunched up the blankets that still slightly held Oli’s scent. He dug his face into the blankets and let the tears fall. 

He didn’t sob, he just cried silently, letting the tears fall and soak into the blankets. Josh didn’t even want to think about if Oli was safe or still alive. He was going to be honest with himself and say he didn’t know, he didn’t know if Oli was safe and he didn’t know if he was alive. Josh hoped with everything he had that Oli was safe and still breathing but he knew that there we a slim chance of him being unharmed.

The thought made him cry, even more, his heart ached and he tried to ignore the fact that Oli had willingly left him. Josh tried to silence his thoughts with sleep but it was very hard. He didn’t want to think about anything and he didn’t want to feel anything. Josh fell into a restless sleep alone in his bed, he reached his arm over to Oli’s side in his sleep and frowned when he found the spot empty.

******

Josh groaned and shifted around in bed. He hissed at the pain in his hand and sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his hand. He winced when he opened his hand, his knuckles were busted open and covered in dried blood. He looked at his blankets to find spots of blood on them. Josh looked at the huge hole in the wall and sighed.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom. After using the toilet he washed his hands and washed the dried blood off his knuckles. He bandaged it up and walked back to his bed. He collapsed down onto it and sighed. He kept his head in the blankets and only looked up when he heard the sound of a notification coming from his computer. 

He lazily got up and grabbed his computer, he sat back down on his bed and opened it up. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw an unknown number again. Josh gulped and opened the email. His eyes widened and his heart stopped when he saw the photo of Oli that Jordan had sent him. He covered his mouth with his hands in shock and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

“Oh my god-” He couldn’t take his eyes off the photo. Oli’s wrists were tied and he was gagged, blood was covering his thighs and his arms but Josh could still make out what was carved on them. Josh was worried that Oli was dead, he hoped he was just unconscious. Josh tore his eyes away from the photo when his door was opened.

“Hey, we are gonna make a plan-” Vic started. He stopped when he saw the look on Josh’s face and immediately walked over to him. “Josh, what happened?” Vic asked in concern. Josh shakily pointed to the photo on his computer as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Vic’s eyes widened and he gasped.

“Holy shit-” Vic gave Josh a worried look and quickly moved the laptop away so Josh couldn’t see the photo anymore. Josh choked back a sob and Vic gently pulled his best friend into a hug. Josh hugged him back tightly and cried into his shoulder.

“It’s all my fault! He could be dead and it’s my fault!” Josh cried. Vic rubbed circles into his back to try and comfort him.

“It will be ok, he isn’t dead,” Vic said sadly. The truth is, he didn’t know if Oli would be ok. None of them knew if he was dead or alive. Josh cried harder at the thought of Oli being dead.

“I drove him away. I said he was a slut and he left me for Jordan” Josh said in a broken voice. Vic sighed and continued comforting his best friend. When Josh finally calmed down, Vic told him to have a shower and then come into the weapons room so they could figure out a plan. Josh nodded and Vic picked up his laptop and sighed when he saw the photo again.

Vic felt bad for being mean and harsh to Oli. He wished he got time to apologize before he left. Vic hoped he could apologize to Oli and not a corpse. Vic walked out of Josh’s room and into the kitchen where the others were eating breakfast. Tony and Mike had already found directions to the warehouses in hopes that Oli was there. They had decided to let Josh go by himself but if he didn’t come back in 4 hours they would go and get him. They didn’t want to let him go alone but they knew Josh was stubborn and wouldn’t let them go with him. Vic cleared his throat and sat the computer down on the table facing him so they couldn’t see.

“Josh got an email from Horizon” Vic gulped and turned the computer around. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone gasped and Kellin held back a sob.

“What the fuck-” Tony stared at the photo with wide eyes.

“Oh my fucking god” Mike and Jaime said in unison.

“I hope he is still alive” Jaime whispered in shock. Vic closed the laptop and sat down at the table next to Kellin, he pulled the raven-haired boy onto his lap and hugged him tightly. He knew Jordan and Horizon were a sensitive topic to Kellin but he had to show everyone. He knew they needed another reason to risk their lives for Oli. The group felt like Oli was a part of the family, even though he had the only been with them for a week. He was still their brother. They were going to do whatever it took to save him.

“We have to do something,” Jaime said. Kellin let out a sob and cried into Vic’s shirt. Vic stroked Kellin’s head and kissed his cheek.

“We will, I told Josh to shower and then meet us upstairs,” Vic said. The others nodded and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence, the only sound was Kellin’s soft crying and Vic whispering things in his ear to try and calm him down. Jaime put his head in his hands. He felt so guilty. If he stopped Oli then they wouldn’t have argued and Oli wouldn’t have left. He sighed and dragged a hand down his face.

“So do you have the location ready?” Jaime silenced his thoughts and looked at Tony and Mike. They silently nodded and Tony picked up a piece of paper from the table, he handed it to Jaime.

“When Josh comes out of the shower we will get the gear ready and plan, I think we should go as soon as possible because they are probably expecting us to take our time in planning. And plus, I don’t think Oli has too much time left” Vic said the last part sadly and the others nodded.

Vic stood up with Kellin still in his arms and the others followed them upstairs. Vic motioned for the others to go into the room first and then placed Kellin down on the ground in the hallway. Kellin hugged Vic and buried his face into his shoulder.

“I want you to stay here while we go and get Oli back” Vic sighed.

“No,” Kellin said firmly.

“I can’t have you getting hurt again Kells” Vic gently put his hand on Kellin’s jaw and stroked the side of his face.

“I want to come with you guys,” Kellin said. Vic frowned at him.

“It’s dangerous, and I can’t afford to almost lose you again,” Vic said sadly.

“I want Jordan to pay for what he did,” Kellin said, he glared softly at Vic.

“I know you do baby, but it’s not safe. We don’t know what they have planned. We are basically going in blind” Vic replied.

“Please let me come, you know that you need the extra help” Kellin gave Vic the cutest puppy dog eyes, Vic sighed and wrapped his arms around Kellin.

“You have to promise to stay away from Jordan and anyone else for that matter until I say so, Ok?” Vis said. Kellin nodded and kissed his boyfriend. Vic smiled against Kellin’s lips and kissed back.

“I love you,” Vic smiled.

“I love you to Viccy” Kellin grinned and grabbed Vic’s hand. He dragged him into the weapons room and pushed him down onto one of the chairs. He sat on his lap and curled up against him. Vic smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy.

The group waited in silence until Josh came out of his room with an expressionless look on his face and sat down. He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

“Alright, what’s the plan”


	26. I Can't Wait Till You Finally Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i uploaded the wrong chapter and only just noticed

Oli awoke to a loud band coming from inside the room he was held in, his eyes snapped open and he shut them again when they burned from the harsh light. He groaned and buried his face into the mattress. 

Oli shifted around so he could lay on his back, he furrowed his eyebrows and tugged on the ropes around his wrists and above his elbows. He groaned in annoyance and glared at the ceiling.  _ Are you fucking kidding me?!  _ He bit into the gag and groaned.

Oliver heard a chuckled come from the other side of the room, he looked up to see Jordan sitting on one of the metal chairs in the corner of the room. Jordan waved creepily at him and smiled.  _ Fuckin hell- _ Oli groaned and rested his head on the mattress.

"You ready to have some more fun today?" Jordan smirked. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, he rested his head on his palms and gazed at Oli with a sadistic look.

"Fuck no" Oli tried to say but it came out as more of a muffled sound. Jordan smiled. "I wonder what we will do today" Jordan mimicked thinking and smiled. He stood up and crouched down beside Oli. The hazel-eyed boy moved up against the wall and got as far away from Jordan as he could.

"Stay the fuck away from me" Oli tried to say, Jordan laughed and took a box lighter out of his back pocket. He took off his suit jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and flicked open the lighter.

Oli's eyes widened and he backed into the wall more.  _ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Please no, god no! _ Oli shook his head as Jordan walked towards him menacingly. Oli looked at Jordan with pleading eyes but he just smiled and sickeningly sweet smile at him in return.

Jordan grabbed Oli's upper arm and dragged him away from the wall, Oli screamed into the gag and thrashed against Jordan's grip.  _ What the fuck did I do to deserve this?! _ Oli felt tears threatening to spill, he couldn't take any more of the pain that was going to come. His thighs and arms were numb from yesterday and he was slowly losing his sanity.

All of Josh's abuse had taken a mental and emotional toll on Oli, Jordan was reopening emotional and physical wounds and it was too much for the hazel-eyed boy. He could feel himself start to break. He knew it hadn't been that long of a time that the abuse had gone on but in such a short time he had gone through so much.

Jordan dug his nails into Oli's arm causing Oli to whimper against the gag. He dragged him to the center of the mattress and straddled his waist. Oli screamed into the gag and glared at Jordan. Oli couldn't struggle much since he was tied up better than last time. He groaned in frustration when he couldn't move his arms under Jordan's weight on top of him.

Jordan chuckled and flicked open the lighter again. Oli's breathing hitched and his heart pounded, he froze and kept his eyes locked in the flame. Jordan's eyes darkened and he lowered the flame in-front of Oliver's face.

"I can't wait till you finally break" Jordan whispered. Oli kept his eyes on the flame as Jordan waved it in-front if his face teasingly. He slowly lowered it until Oli tried to push his head into the mattress so he could get away from the flame. Jordan laughed and continued lowering it. Oli could feel the heat of the flame on his cheek. He clenched his eyes shut and cringed away from the heat the best he could.

Jordan slowly dragged the flame down Oli's neck and onto his collar bones, the flame wasn't touching his skin but Oli could still feel the threatening nature of the flame on his tattooed skin. Jordan hovered the flame over his chest while also scanning over Oli's tattoos. Oliver shifted uncomfortably under Jordan's gaze and yelped when the flame touched his skin for a brief moment.

Tears welled up in his eyes as Jordan continued dragged the flame over his body. Oli's breaching was heavy and slow. The flame roamed Oli's chest and shoulders, Jordan was smiling like a mad man the entire time. Jordan had enough of teasing Oli, He stared into Oli's eyes as he lowered the lighter so that the flame would lick his tattoos skin.

Oli yelped and tried to move away but Jordan held him down. He held the lighter on Oli's skin, the hazel-eyed boy screamed in pain when the flame started to burn his skin. The tears started pouring out as Jordan kept burning Oli's skin with the lighter. After 20 minutes of Jordan marking Oli's skin with burns, he lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke into the air.

Oli sobbed against the gag and wished for death.  _ Please just kill me, I can't take it anymore! _ Jordan smiled down at Oli and laughed as Oli cried under him. He took another drag and blew the smoke down at Oli. 

"I have so many plans for you," Jordan said as he took another drag. He tapped the ash onto Oli's chest and watched as the boy let out another sob.

"Once you're broken you will become the perfect toy" Jordan smiled. "And I can see that we are already getting close to that stage" Jordan took another drag and lifted up Oli's skirt, he pressed the cigarette into his thigh and smiled in satisfaction when Oliver let out another muffled scream. Jordan crushed the cigarette into Oli's skin and sighed in content.

Oli's sobs had stopped but the tears still fell, his body and mind had officially gone numb. He wished for death and only death. He would have wished for Josh but he knew that he would never get him. Oli had finally decided on his feelings for Josh. The time he had spent away from him and especially in the time that he needed him had made Oli release his feelings were stronger than he thought.

Oliver was in love with Josh, he had finally admitted his feelings to himself and wanted to tell Josh but he couldn't. He knew he would never see Josh again and if he did then he wouldn't have the chance to tell him that he loved him.

Jordan leaned down and grabbed Oli's face with his hands. Oli looked at him with expressionless eyes.  _ What now? _ Jordan smirked at Oli and crashed their lips together. Oli groaned and tried to pull away but Jordan held his face tightly. Jordan bit Oli's bottom lip and forced his tongue into his mouth. Jordan growled against Oli's mouth and hazel-eyed boy hesitantly kissed back.

Oli didn't want to make out with Jordan, he missed Josh and only wanted to make out with him. Oli only kissed back because he was scared of Jordan doing something. He knew he wasn't going to get out as well so he just went with it. Jordan pulled back and smirked.

Oli shut his eyes and shifted uncomfortably under Jordan, his arms pressed into his back uncomfortably and he bit into the gag. Jordan looked at the marks and hickeys that Josh had made and frowned. He wanted to take everything Josh had and make it his own.

Jordan touched the marks on Oli's skin and the boy whimpered. He moved away from Jordan's touch but froze when Jordan connected his lips to his neck.  _ Fucking hell! You have got to be kidding me! Please God, kill me!  _ Oli whimpered and closed his eyes. Jordan began kissing down his neck and marking Oli as his own as Josh had done a few days ago.

Oli clenched his eyes shut and bit into the gag to try not and let his body betray him. Jordan moved up his neck and sucked on his sweet spot. Oli held back a moan as his body started to go against him and finally betray him. By the time Jordan finished making more marks then Josh he sat up and grinned in satisfaction.

Oliver's breathing was heavy and his head pounded, he stared up at Jordan with glazed-over eyes. Jordan got off Oli and smirked. He grabbed his suit jacket and picked his lighter up. Oli turned his head away and backed up into the wall again. Jordan chuckled and opened the door.

"I'll be back later," Jordan said sadistically. Oli whimpered and closed his eyes and Jordan shut off the light and close the door plunging the room into unforgivable darkness.

Oli opened his eyes and stared up into the darkness. He sighed and dug his face into the mattress. 

_ Please kill me _ .

******

"We will allow you to go alone but if you don't come back in 4 hours we are coming in after you," Vic said. 

Josh nodded and stood up, he walked over to the weapons wall and began taking everything off it and putting the guns and knives on the large table. The sooner they left the better.

"I will go in and grab Oli, I will only take Jordan if I see him. I am not going out of my way to kill Jordan if it means putting Oli in danger for any longer. As much as I would love to rip Jordan to shreds I will get Oli out first" Josh started. "Once I come back home with Oli, we will go back to Horizon's base and kill them all. Every last one of them" Josh finished as he loaded the guns he would be taking with him. 

"What if they see he is gone before you get back and leave?" Tony asked.

"We hunt them down," Josh said calmly. 

"It's dangerous but I think we can handle it" he added.

"As long as Kellin and Oli are safe at home then we can go after them," Vic said, he hugged the raven-haired boy close to him and kissed the top of his head. Josh had always envied Vic and Kellin's relationship as well as Tony and Mike. He wished he and Oli could be like them.

They all nodded and geared up. Josh would go in the building first and the others would wait a block away in the car. Josh tucked his gun in his waistband and tucked a knife into the strap on his leg under his jeans. He tucked spare ammunition in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

Once they were all done gearing up in silence they all loaded into the car and drove towards the warehouses. They were all on edge, they didn't know 100% that Oli was there but the tracker was still on. Josh was ready to fight for the love of his life. The car was silent the entire time, nobody said a word in fear that Josh would break. They all knew he was very unstable at the moment. The loss of Oli could be the downfall of Pierce The Veil, Josh would be crushed and he wouldn't be up to leading a gang when Oli wasn't in it.

The car came to a stop a block away from the warehouse, Josh sighed and reached out for the car door handle, he hesitated and turned around to face everyone.

"You know the drill, 4 hours. Be careful and be safe, don't go after anyone if everyone isn't safe. You and the team come first not them" Josh said. Everyone nodded.

"Be careful Josh" Vic said. 

"Yeah stay safe," Jaime said. the others nodded and Josh opened the car door.

"I love you guys and I will be out soon" Josh gave them a genuine smile. They smiled back at him and wished him luck.

_ I hope you're still alive Oli _


	27. Are You Ready To Have Some Fun

Oli didn’t sleep in the time that Jordan gave him to recover. He stared up at the wall with no tears left to cry, He stared blankly into the darkness above him. He sighed and waited till Jordan came back.

Oli didn’t know how long he waited in silence. When the door finally opened Oli ignored it and stayed silent. The light was switched on and Oli hissed at its brightness. He turned his face away from the light and faced the wall. He Heard Jordan chuckle lightly than his footsteps leading into the room. _Please kill me._ Oli stared emotionlessly at the wall and flinched when Jordan tucked his curly hair behind his ear. Oli froze when Jordan turned him over so he was lying on his back. Oliver avoided Jordan’s lustful eyes and stared at the ceiling in hopes that it would fall down and crush them both.

“Sorry I had to leave, I had business to take care of” Jordan smirked and Oli kept his expression blank and empty. “I was going to let Matt and Nicholls join in but I want you for myself today,” Jordan said smugly. Oli’s breathing quickened when he realized when he meant.  _ Fuck please don’t fucking rape me! Fuck! Kill me instead! Please! _

Jordan looked Oli up and down and rolled his sleeves up. He had come in without his jacket because he couldn’t be bothered to take it back out, plus he wouldn’t be in the room for that long. Oli kept his eyes trained on Jordan’s movements. He hoped either Josh would come and get him or Jodan would just kill him. Oli wished for the second option though. He didn’t know how long he had been away from Josh but what he did know was that it had been too long.

Jordan straddled Oli, he pulled down the gag and smashed their lips together. He forced his tongue into Oli’s mouth and Oli groaned in discomfort. Jordan moved his hips against Oli’s and groaned at the friction. Oliver tried to pull away but Jordan grabbed his face. Oli’s body began to betray him when Jordan kept grinding into him. Jordan smirked against Oli’s lips and pulled away.

“Josh will never come for you,” he said, Jordan felt like breaking Oli’s soul before he broke Oli’s body even more. Oli stayed silent and looked at Jordan with glazed-over eyes. Jordan smirked. He had nearly succeeded. “If he does come for you then he won’t want you, your so bruised and ugly. So many cuts. And why would he want someone who was used by another man” Jordan said bitterly. Oli felt his heart crack at Jordan’s words, he tried to hold the tears in but it wasn’t working very well. Jordan chuckled and his face dropped into a serious look.

“He will never love you when he sees you like this, you are so broken and unwanted. No one will ever love you” Jordan smiled widely when he saw Oli’s tears.

“S-Shut up,” Oli said shakily. His heart had shattered and he couldn’t pick up the pieces. What’s so good about picking up the pieces when Jordan was probably right. Oli was littered with scars, no one would ever love him.

“Once he sees you he will leave, and you will be left with me” Jordan smirked and ran his hand down Oli’s face. The boy flinched away and choked back a sob.

“Your just a toy, a plaything for people to use and throw away once they are done. All you are good for is for people to let their anger out on you” Jordan smirked as Oli let out a sob. Oliver couldn’t argue with Jordan, he knew most of the things he said were right. Josh must have thought they were as well, he did call Oli a slut. So Oli thought he must be, just a worthless useless slut for everyone to abuse and play with. Oli was confused though, Josh was so kind to him but Oli knew it was just an excuse to get into his pants and then throw him out later.

“I can tell u know I’m right,” Jordan said calmly. “You agree with me, say you agree with me,” Jordan smiled. Oli stayed silent and Jordan furrowed his eyebrows.

“Say it” Jordan growled. Oli closed his eyes and stayed silent once more. “I know you agree with me, I can see it in your eyes. So. Say. It” Jordan grabbed Oli’s jaw harshly and glared at him darkly. Oli nodded but Jordan dug his nail’s into Oli’s face.

“I-I agree w-with you,” Oli said hesitantly. Jordan smirked and kept his grip on Oli’s jaw strong.

“Say you’re a worthless whore who is only useful for being a punching bag” Jordan growled, toxicity dripped off his tongue like venom. Oli flinched at his words and hot tears fell down his cheeks. Jordan glared daggers into him.

“I-I’m a worthless w-whore who is o-only useful f-for b-being a p-punching bag” Oli stuttered out in between sobs. It hurt Oli so much to say because that what he was, he believed that what he was and now that he had admitted it he could feel himself breaking.

“Damn right you are” Jordan smirked and released his grip on Oli’s jaw. He tapped his cheek lightly and put the gag back into Oli’s mouth, Oli sobbed into the gag and closed his eyes. Jordan ran his hands down Oli’s chests and grabbed Oli’s hips. The hazel-eyed boy was so focused on crying that he didn’t realize what Jordan was doing until it was too late. Jordan flipped Oli onto his stomach and the hazel-eyed boy cried even harder.  _ I guess it was inevitable. I knew no one would love me, how could they. Jordan spoke the truth and I guess Josh did as well. I am just a worthless whore that no one will ever want. _

Oli was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a belt buckle. He froze and clenched his eyes shut.

“Hopefully you will enjoy this as much as I do” Oli could hear the smirk in Jordan’s voice. He sobbed harder and wished for the sweet release of death to come and take him away from the hell called earth. Jordan grabbed Oli’s hip and dug his nails into his skin while he unbuckled his belt. Oli prayed to whatever god was out there to set him free. Oli cried into the mattress and he could feel droplets of blood drip down his hip where Jordan had pierced his skin with his nails.

Jordan unbuckled his belt and was about to take off his pants but was stopped when the door was thrown open. He groaned in annoyance and looked at the door to see a scared-looking Nicholls.

“What do you want now?” Jordan growled.

“Firstly, I thought I could join in. Secondly, Josh is here” Matt said fast, he skipped over a few words because he was panting heavily. Jordan’s eyes widened but a smirk slowly spread onto his face.

“Perfect” Jordan said calmly. He got off Oli and buckled his belt back up. Oli sighed in relief and held back a grin at the mention of Josh having come for him.

“Tell the boys not to kill him, keep him alive” Jordan walked towards the door and shoved Nicholls down the hall where he continued to run down it.

“Looks like your owner has come for you” Jordan smirked. “He won’t get far” He added. Oli ignored Jordan’s last comment and smiled to himself when Jordan hastily left the room. He thanked whatever god there was that Nicholls had come into the room when he did.  _ I hope Josh is ok, he may not love me as Jordan said but I still love him.  _ Oli hoped that Josh had brought the rest of the gang along, he knew that Josh wouldn’t be able to take on all of Horizon by himself. Oli waited in silence as he worried about Josh’s safety and what he would say to him when they were reunited.

Oli sighed and rolled over and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t know how long he had been waiting for but it felt like a while. He heard faint gunshots and nearly had a panic attack because he feared for Josh’s safety. He hoped the gunshots weren’t directed at Josh or anyone in Pierce The Veil for that matter. It had been nearly 7 minutes since Oli had heard the gunshots and the room was eerily silent. Oli’s head shot up when the door opened and he heard a lot of talking and shuffling around.

“I can’t believe he even tried that, fucking idiot”

“He was brave and got a few shots at Ronnie but he shouldn’t have even bothered”

Oli looked up to see Nicholls and Lee dragging a body into the room, Jordan followed them into the room and leaned against the wall. He smiled creepily at Oli.

Oliver looked at the person Nicholls and Lee were dragging into the room and immediately recognized the person as Josh. His eyes widened and he stared at Josh. his eyes were closed and his head was lolled to the side as he was dragged to one of the metal chairs.  _ There goes my ticket of getting out of here _ \- Oli groaned. Josh looked to be unconscious. He had no wounds and nothing was bleeding. Oli sighed in relief. The hazel-eyed boy watched in shock and terror as Nicolls and Lee tied Josh tightly to the metal chair. Oli winced when he saw how tight they were pulling the ropes. Jordan smiled as he watched everything play out in front of him. Jordan walked towards Oli and crouched down in front of him.

“I’m so happy that I have you both now” Jordan grinned insanely. “We can all have fun now” Oli’s heart dropped and he stared up at Jordan in shock.  _ Fuck- _ Oli looked from Jordan to the unconscious Josh and gulped. Jordan stood up and walked back over to Josh. He leaned down and examined him closely.

“Leave us now, I will invite you back later to have your way with Oliver” Jordan pushed Lee and Nicholls out of the room and closed the door. Lee gave Oli a sad look before he left but Oli just ignored him. Jordan kicked the back of the chair Josh was on but he didn’t wake up. Jordan huffed and slapped him as hard as he could on the cheek. Josh’s eyes shot open and he groaned. 

Josh slowly lifted his head up and his eyes widened when he saw Jordan and Oli. He looked from Jordan to Oli and tears threatened to spill.

“Oli-” Josh said in a broken voice. Oli’s heart broke when he heard Josh’s broken voice and saw the tears fall from his eyes. Josh tore his eyes away from Oli and glared up at Jordan. Jordan gave him an insane grin and grabbed a handful of Josh’s hair and yanked his head back. Josh grunted and glared at the man looking down at him. Jordan’s smile dropped so quickly that you would have missed it if you blinked. He stared Josh in the eyes with an expressionless face. A smirk started to creep its way onto his face.

“Are you ready to have some fun?”


	28. You Don't Have A Choice

Jordan let go of Josh’s hair and smiled down at him. Josh struggled in the chair but it was way too tight for any sort of movement. Josh growled at Jordan and looked at Oli. His glare softened and he could see the terror and pain in Oli’s eyes. He looked at Oli’s chest and gasped. He was covered in bites, hickeys, and burns. Jordan smirked and walked towards Oli.

“I was going to fuck him in front of you but I think I have a better idea” Jordan turned Oli over so he was on his back.

“Get the fuck away from him” Josh growled. Jordan ignored him and untied the hazel-eyed boy’s ankles. Oli furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but didn’t complain.

“I swear to god if you have touched him I will rip you apart” Josh struggled against the ropes and glared daggers into Jordan.

“I was in the middle of it but you interrupted me, now I’m not in the mood” Jordan laughed. “But I will have my way with him once you leave the picture” Jordan smiled to himself and Oli’s breathing hitched.  _ Does he mean what I think he means?  _ Oli gulped and tried to push that thought to the back of his mind. Before Jordan untied Oli’s arms, he slipped a collar around Oliver's neck.

“Now this is a shock collar, if you try anything then you know what happens” Jordan whispered in Oli’s ear. Oliver nodded and Jordan untied the rope from around Oli’s wrists and above his elbows. He untied the gag and Oli rubbed his wrists soothingly. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to run over to Josh but he knew Jordan would shock him if he even tried. He kept his head down and played with the hem of the skirt.

Josh looked at Oli with soft and worried eyes. He felt so bad for Oli, he never wanted him to go through any more pain ever again. Jordan waved the remote for the collar around and Josh glared at him. Josh didn’t have any words to describe the amount of anger that was coursing through his veins. He wanted to bash Jordan’s skull in until he was unrecognizable. He wanted to kill him and kill him again for hurting and touching the love of his life. He wanted to destroy him from the inside out for hurting his angel.

He stayed silent because he didn’t want to blow up on Jordan, he didn’t want to make the situation worse for Oli or himself.  _ Hopefully, its already been 4 hours-  _ Josh sighed and kept his eyes on Jordan. He wanted to ignore the fact that Jordan almost raped Oli before he got there. Josh was glad he got to the building when he did.

Jordan yanked Oli up with a strong grip on his arm. Oli yelped but stood up. He almost fell down because his legs were so weak and his thighs still ached but he managed to stay upright. He looked up at Jordan to see him smirking back down at him. Jordan grabbed Oli’s wrists and pinned him against the wall. Josh growled at him and kept his eyes on Oli’s scared face.

Jordan pressed himself against Oli and the hazel-eyed boy whimpered. He shut his eyes and turned his head away from Jordan. He would have kicked him or fought back but Jordan had the remote to the collar and Josh’s life was on the line. Oli didn’t care if he died, he just wanted Josh to live. And Josh thought the opposite, he didn’t care if he died he just wanted Oli to live.

Jordan connected his mouth to Oli’s neck and began leaving more marks. Oli groaned and wanted to move away but the shock collar reminded him not to try anything. Oli opened his eyes to see Josh glaring at them, he gave Josh a pleading look and let out an involuntary moan when Jordan sucked on his sweet spot. Josh felt tears spill down his cheeks as he watched Jordan violate and use what he loved. Jordan moved up to Oli’s jaw then crashed their lips together. Oli didn’t kiss back at first but then Jordan tightened his grip on his wrists and he forced himself to kiss back. He was more than terrified of Jordan. Jordan forcefully kissed Oli then pulled away. He licked up the side of Oli’s face and whispered in his ear.

“I want you to kill him,” Jordan said with a smirk. Oli’s eyes widened and his breathing stopped.

“P-Please n-no,” Oli said shakily. Jordan looked at him with dark eyes and took the remote out of his pocket. He held it in front of Oli’s face and the hazel-eyed boy shook his head.

“Kill. Him” Jordan said darkly. Oli looked at Josh with sadness and pain in his eyes. Josh was looking at them in confusion, he could hear what they were talking about.

“P-Please N-No, I w-will do anything” Oli pleaded. Jordan’s face dropped and he shook his head.

“You don’t have a choice” He replied. He pressed the button on the remote and Oli felt his knees buckle in pain as electricity flowed through his body. He dropped onto the ground and screamed in pain, he clawed at the collar but the pain wouldn’t stop.

“Stop it! Turn it off!” Josh screamed. Jordan turned off the collar and smirked. Oli brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face in them. He rocked back and forth and tried to process how one simple thing could cause him so much pain. He didn’t want to kill Josh. He never wanted to hurt Josh.

“Do it and I won’t hurt you again,” Jordan said calmly. Oli shook his head and Jordan got ready to press the button.

“Stop! Oli please just do what he says!” Josh pleaded. Oli looked up at him and shook his head. Jordan growled and grabbed Oli’s hair, he lifted him up off the ground and glared at him. Oli held onto Jordan’s arm for support and whimpered.

“Kill. Him” Jordan growled again. He pressed the button again and Oli fell to the floor screaming in agony.

“Fucking stop!” Josh screamed. “Stop hurting him! Hurt me not him!” Josh cried. Jordan turned off the collar once more and crouched down. He grabbed Oli’s jaw harshly and smiled when he saw tears streaming down his face. He shoved a knife into his hand and gave Oli a cold look.

“Do it and I will kill you, I will set you free” Jordan smirked, he lied. He was never going to set Oli free. Once Josh was out of the picture Jordan would keep Oli as his pet until he died or got boring. He just needed Oli to get rid of Josh. Oli slowly nodded. He didn’t want to be in pain any longer, he just wanted to die. Oli knew Josh didn’t love him anyway. Oli was so obsessed with the thought of ending it all that he wasn’t thinking right.

Oli took the knife from Jordan and shakily stood up. Jordan grinned and helped him up.

“Thank you for your cooperation, do whatever you want to him” Jordan smirked at Josh’s confusion. Oli hesitantly walked towards Josh and stood in front of him with the knife behind his back.

“Oli I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I called you a slut. I didn’t mean it. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you” Josh said sadly. Oli shook his head and looked at Josh emotionlessly. All rational thoughts had left Oli’s mind, all except the amazing thought of death that was hopefully soon to come.

“No, you don’t, you don’t love me. Jordan said no one loves me” Oli said blankly. Josh furrowed his eyebrows and looked past Oli to see Jordan smirking.

“He is lying to you, I love you more than anything,” Josh cried softly, he pulled on the ropes and looked at Oli sadly. Oli hesitated and his thoughts started coming back to him.  _ This is wrong, I trust him. He does love me-  _ Oliver’s thoughts were cut off when he fell to the ground screaming once more, he dropped the knife and tried to pull the collar away from his skin. Josh screamed at Jordan to stop but froze when he saw the knife beside Oli.

“Oli-” Josh stared at him with wide eyes. Oli looked back at Jordan and gulped. He stood up and picked up the knife. He gripped it in his shaking hands and walked towards Josh. He stood in front of him and looked into his eyes.

“Oli you don’t have to do this-” Josh was cut off by his own scream when Oli plunged the knife into his thigh. Josh screamed in pain and Oli pulled the knife out. Jordan laughed and watched as Josh cried and pleaded to Oli to stop.

“I-I’m sorry Josh, h-he is making m-me do this” Oli said, his hands were shaking so much he swore he would drop the knife. Blood flowed out of Josh’s thigh and onto the chair were it procced to drip onto the floor. Josh slowly nodded and took a deep breath.

“I Just want you to know that I love you, you are my angel, I want you to do what you have to, I don’t want you getting hurt again,” Josh said, his voice was laced with sadness and acceptance.

“H-He said he w-would set me free” Oli smiled at the thought of dying and lifted the blade above his head, ready to plunge into Josh’s heart. “I love you, Josh,” Oli said sadly. He was ready to end Josh’s life but stopped when he heard gunshots coming from outside the room. Jordan’s head snapped up and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Now Oliver,” He said harshly. Oli focused back on what he was doing and took a deep breath. Josh looked up at him with glazed-over eyes. If he was going to be killed by someone he was glad it was going to be Oli.

Time seemed to slow down as the door of the room was kicked down and Vic and Jaime came into view.

“We got bored sorry,” Vic said with a smirk. His eyes locked on Oli standing above Josh with a knife above his head. He ran at Oli at tackled him to the ground, he pinned him down and kicked the knife towards Tony who immediately began cutting Josh free. Jordan panicked and took the gun out of his waistband. He shot at Mike who was coming towards him but dodged it and shot Jordan in the shoulder. Jordan screamed and his hand immediately went to the wound.

Oli screamed at the sound of the gunshot and closed his eyes. Vic still had him pinned down so he couldn’t hide. Tony cut Josh free and pushed the table over so they could use it as a shield while he temporarily patched Josh up. Tony wrapped a bandage around the wound to stop it bleeding too much.

Vic dragged Oli behind the table before Jordan could get a shot at them. Jordan used his free hand to lift up his gun and lazily take a shot at Jaime. He froze when he felt the coldness of a gun on the back of his head.

“Remember me” Kellin hissed. Jordan smirked and turned around to face Kellin.

“Ah, back for round two I see,” Jordan said smugly. Kellin kicked the gun out of Jordan’s hand and pressed the tip of his gun against the other’s forehead. Jordan smiled at Kellin and got on his knees. He knew he had lost but he wasn’t afraid. Jaime grabbed Jordan’s arms and cuffed them behind his back tightly. Jordan smirked at Kellin and didn't take his eyes off him until he got out of the room.

“Now wasn’t that fun” Jordan smiled. Jaime ignored him as they walked out of the building and towards the car they had parked in the parking lot. He shoved Jordan into the trunk and got into the driver’s seat of the car.

“We are only keeping you alive because you are Oliver’s best friend” Jaime sighed. Lee nodded and stayed silent.

Oli was hyperventilating, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He closed his eyes and covered his ears as everything went down. He only opened his eyes when everything was silent. He saw Tony bandaging up a horrible looking Josh.  _ Oh My God- did I do that? _ Oli’s eyes widened as he remembered everything and broke down. He sobbed into his hands and flinched away when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kellin looking at him with concern swimming in his eyes. He moved away to the corner of the room and hid his face in his knees.

“What the fuck happened to you two?” Vic asked hesitantly. Josh sighed and groaned as he stood up with the help of Tony.

“It’s a long story”


	29. I Don't Wanna Be Alone

“Tell us when we get back, you need your rest,” Tony said and Josh nodded.

“What do we do about Oli,” Vic said sadly. They all looked over to the see hazel-eyed boy hysterically crying in the corner. Kellin slowly walked over to him and crouched down in front of the broken boy.

“Oli-” He started he reached a hand out to Oli.

“Stay away from me!” Oli cried. Kellin frowned and looked at Josh with sad eyes. Kellin tried moving closer to Oli to try and comfort him but the hazel-eyed boy moved away from him once more.

“Oli we need to get out of here,” Kellin said softly. Oli ignored him and continued crying into his knees. He couldn’t believe he had hurt Josh. Oli didn’t want to hurt him, he just wanted to die. Tony walked Josh over to Oli and made him sit down in front of him. As soon as Josh sat down Oli threw himself onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m so sorry! He made me do it! I love you so much!” Oli cried into his chest. Josh wrapped his arms around the angel and stroked his hair to try and calm him down.

“It’s ok Oli, he is gone now. He can’t hurt you anymore. No one ever will” Josh said softly into Oli’s ear. “and I love you too” Josh smiled at Oli and hugged him tighter.

“I just wanted to die so bad, he said he would kill me if I killed you! I didn’t want to hurt you!” Oli sobbed. Josh let Oli cry into his chest until he was silent and his breathing was heavy and slow. He looked down to see that Oli had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Josh unclipped the collar from around his neck and frowned at the red mark it had made. He threw it against the wall and watched it shatter. Mike picked up the hazel-eyed boy from Josh’s arms, He held Oli bridal style and Tony helped Josh up and the group left the room.

“Jesus Christ” Vic sighed. He draped an arm over Kellin’s shoulder and they followed the rest of the guys out of the building and towards the car.

“I’m glad you guys came when you did, I would be dead meat if you didn’t turn up” Josh winced as Mike and Tony helped Josh into the front seat.

“We got worried and bored” Vic chuckled. Josh gave him a lighthearted smile and turned around to face the guys in the back.

“Um, what’s he doing here?” Josh growled at Lee.

“Since he is Oli’s best friend I decided to keep him alive, he might be of use to us,” Jaime said. Josh growled at Lee and turned back around to face the front, he crossed his arms and sighed.

The car dropped into an uncomfortable silence as Jaime started the car and drove to the house.

“We are more than happy that you and Oli are ok,” Vic said. Kellin nodded and snuggled up to Vic’s side, getting as far away from Lee as he could. The car we silent the entire ride home as everyone was either too shaken up or tired to engage in conversation. What would they talk about anyway? The only thing to really talk about was what happened but they decided against it while in the car.

They decided to talk about everything when they got home after Josh and Oli rested. They knew the subject of what happened was a sensitive topic for Josh and Oli.

Oli had his head resting against Mike’s chest in the back seat when they arrived. Tony got out of the car first and helped Josh into the house. Mike picked Oli up and followed his boyfriend inside. Jaime took Lee into the basement and tied his wrists to a hook on the wall. Kellin ran into the house to check what Tony and Mike were doing and to see how he could help in any way. Vic watched his boyfriend run into the house and opened the trunk. Jordan smiled up at him and Vic gave him a blank stare.

“Hello, again Fuentes” Jordan smirked. Vic picked Jordan up by his arm and pushed him inside the house.

“Oooo do I get a house tour,” Jordan said, looking around the house. Vic ignored him and dragged him into the basement. He uncuffed Jordan’s hands and sat him down in one of the chairs.

“If it was up to me I would have you killed on-site for what you have done to my friends and boyfriend” Vic growled.

“Oh, we both know Kellin enjoyed it when it was his turn” Jordan smirked. Vic’s face dropped when memories flooded his mind. His eyes furrowed and he clenched his fists at his side. Vic took a deep breath to calm himself down. He grabbed a coil of rope from the table and tied Jordan to the chair tightly. Jordan smiled the entire time, his eyes darted to Lee at the other side of the room and he smirked.

“Oh, how nice to see you, Lee,” Jordan said sarcastically. Lee looked away and stayed silent. Vic finished tying Jordan to the chair and hastily left the basement before he tore the man apart.

******

“Do you need anything?” Tony asked Josh, He helped the blue-eyed man to the bed and watched as Mike tucked Oli into the bed beside Josh. Oli curled up in the blankets and sighed in his sleep.

“I will be fine tonight, we will talk tomorrow or whenever Oli is ready to talk,” Josh said. Tony and Mike nodded and made their way towards the door where Kellin was silently watching them. “Thank you guys for everything, thank the others as well” Josh gave them a small smile and they returned it. They closed the door and Josh sighed. He didn’t want to think about what happened, he just wanted to sleep cuddled next to the love of his life. He pulled Oli close to him and kissed the top of his head. He knew Oliver would be extremely unstable when he woke up so Josh wanted to embrace the time when he was calm and sleepy. His thigh throbbed and ached where Oli had stabbed him but Josh had already forgiven him for it. Josh knew Oli didn’t want to hurt him, Jordan forced him too and Oli was too broken to see what was right or wrong.

Josh fell asleep that night with his arms wrapped safely around the broken angel. Nothing could hurt them now.

******

Oli whimpered and opened his eyes slowly. He felt something warm pressed up against him and looked to his side to see someone cuddling up to his side. Oli’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled away and shuffled backward out of shock. He yelped when he fell off the edge off the bed and landed loudly on the floor. Josh’s eyes shot opened and he sat up in bed. He looked around for Oli and jumped out of bed when he saw Oli on the floor rubbing his head and groaning.

“Oh my god, Oli are you ok?” Josh wrapped his arms around Oli and hugged him tightly. Oli burst into tears and hugged Josh back. Memories flooded Oli’s mind and he was torn back to reality by what he had been through. It was going to be a tough couple of weeks.

Josh picked Oli up and placed him on the bed. He pulled Oli onto his lap and rubbed his back soothingly.

“It’s ok Oli, let it all out, baby” Josh whispered.

“I’m so sorry josh!” Oli broke down and grabbed Josh’s shirt in his fists. Oli cried apologies into Josh’s chest. “I love you so much, I’m sorry I ever left you. I was just so mad and hurt!” Oli cried. Josh’s heart broke as Oli sobbed and he could feel himself starting to cry as well.

Once Oli had calmed down a bit Josh kissed his forehead. Oli looked up at him with sad eyes and buried his face into the other’s chest.

“How about you have a bath and clean up, we will talk about what happened later,” Josh said softly. He wanted to get Oli's find off everything that happened. Oli nodded and Josh slowly stood up off the bed. He winced at the pain that shot through his leg but put on a fake smile for Oli. The hazel-eyed boy saw right through it and held back a sob.

“I-I’m sorry,” Oli said shakily. Josh grabbed his hand softly and led him to the bathroom.

“No need to keep apologizing, I understand and it’s totally ok” Josh gave Oli a sad smile and lifted him up so he could sit on the counter while Josh filled up the bath. Oli watched Josh fill up the large bath and pour in some bubble bath. 

When Josh was finished he walked back over to Oli and held his hand out.

“I need to take the bandages off so I can put new ones on after,” He said softly. Oli nodded and let Josh unwrap the bandages around his arms. Oli winced when it tore some dried blood away but held back the tears when he saw what was under it. Josh choked back a sob when he saw Jordan’s name carved deeply into Oli’s arm. He continued unwrapping the bandages and moved down to his thighs. He looked up at Oli for permission and the boy hesitantly nodded. 

Josh unwrapped the bandages and gasped. Oli looked down at his thighs and his eyes widened. He wasn’t able to see what Jordan was doing when he was doing it but now that he knew what was there he couldn’t help but believe Jordan when he said that no one would love him because he was covered in cuts and bruises. Oli pushed the skirt down the hide the cuts and Josh looked up at him in confusion.

“J-Jordan said no one would ever love me like this, I-Im ugly” Oli hung his head and Josh shook his head. He softly held Oli’s head in his hands. Josh looked into his eyes and saw a frightening mixture of pain and sadness in them.

“Oli you are the furthest from ugly, you are the most beautiful human on the planet. You are a fucking angel. I love you so much, no amount of scars is going to change that” Josh wiped the tears away from Oli’s cheeks and Oli slowly nodded. He helped Oli down from the counter and turned off the water for the bath. Josh turned around to find Oli blushing heavily.

“C-Could you turn around so I can get in please?” Oli said quietly. Josh nodded and turned around.

“I can leave if you want” Josh suggested. Oli shook his head. He didn’t want to be left alone any longer, he was scared that if he was alone he would do something he might regret.

“Could you s-stay please, I don’t wanna be alone” Oli asked softly. Josh nodded and Oli began to undress. He stepped into the bath and sat down in it, he pulled the bubbles around him and sighed as the warm water soothed his broken body. He brought his knees up to his chest and told Josh he could turn around.

Josh turned around and walked towards the bath, he sat down beside the bath and dipped his hand in the water, he played with the bubbles and sighed sadly. He would have asked to join him in the bath but his thigh hadn’t been taken care of yet.

He looked up to see Oli staring at him with an expressionless face.

“Do you want me to wash your hair?” Josh asked. Oli slowly nodded and gave him a small smile. Josh grinned and moved behind Oli.

“I love you so much Oliver, and don’t ever forget it”


	30. It Wont Stop

Oli wet his hair and leaned back so Josh could wash it for him. Oli will admit that he was still slightly scared of Josh. He was scared of everyone. Oli didn't know who was nice and who would hurt him anymore. But he tried to trust Josh again. So maybe Josh washing Oli's hair would help the hazel-eyed boy learn to trust him again.

Josh began washing Oli's hair with shampoo first, he massaged it into his scald and Oli visibly relaxed at the feeling. Josh began humming along to a random tune softly while he massaged Oli's head. Oliver purred at the feeling and closed his eyes. Josh chuckled and told Oli to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

Oli huffed when Josh stopped massaging him and did as he was told. He washed the shampoo out of his hair and leaned back against the tub. Josh massaged conditioner into Oli's hair and began properly massaging his head. Oli purred again without knowing it and opened his eyes when Josh stopped.

"You know you purr sometimes" Josh chuckled lightheartedly. Oli felt his face heat up and he closed his eyes again when Josh resumed what he was doing. After 10 minutes Josh told Oli to rinse his hair, Oli washed out the conditioner and hummed in content.

He felt so much better, he felt clean and rid of Jordan's touch. Sure the hickeys and bruises would be gone immediately but he already felt cleaner.

A lingering voice in the back of Oli's mind told him that Josh was just trying to make him forget about what had happened. And maybe he was, who knew. But the voices told Oli that Josh was just trying to get Oli to trust him so that he could be used as a plaything and punching bag as Jordan had said.

Oli tried his hardest to ignore the voices, he pushed the voices away and focused on Josh scrubbing his back slowly and calmly.   
"Your tattoos are very cool," Josh said, he gazed at the tattoos on Oli's back in awe. 

"T-Thanks" Oli blushed and played with the bubbles in front of him.

Josh carefully lifted Oli's arm out of the water and began scrubbing it while looking at his tattoos. Josh was careful around the cuts and gashes on Oli's arms but still cleaned them. He asked Oli if he wanted to clean the rest of his body while Josh took a look at the wound on his thigh. Oli nodded and took the cloth from Josh.

He began cleaning himself while Josh stood up and took out a first aid kit. Josh sat down next to the tub so he could keep Oli company. He smiled up at Oli sweetly and the hazel-eyed boy gave him a small smile back.

Josh unwrapped the bandage from his thigh and hissed in pain. Oli looked down at him and gave him an apologetic look.   
"it's fine, I probably deserved it anyway" Josh sighed. Oli shook his head and leaned over the side of the tub. "Before you say I don't deserve it, I do. I have put you through so much pain and I am more than sorry about it" Josh said sadly. Oli sighed and continued watching Josh clean the wound.

"I know I shouldn't have hurt you from the start, it was a mistake and I get violent when I'm emotional. I shouldn't take my anger out on you and I will never hurt you again" Josh hissed as he finished cleaning the wound and looked up at Oli. The angel had tears in his eyes and was looking a Josh sadly.

"I love you so much, I will try my hardest to make it up to you. You are the love of my life and I will do everything in my power to protect you, I already failed once and I will never fail again" Josh looked at Oli and lifted his hand up to stroke his cheek. Oli felt his heartbeat speed and as it was slowly being repaired. The voices in the back of his head were silent and he was one more step closer to trusting Josh again.

"I-I love you too," Oli said softly. Josh beamed up at him and kissed his cheek. He knew Oli probably wouldn't want to be kissed because of Jordan. He was going to try his best to get Oli to trust him. He was going to try his best to make things go back to the way they were. He wanted things to be like what happened in the kitchen.

Josh was going to take things slow and respect Oli's decisions if he didn't want things to happen. He loved Oli and he was prepared to do anything for him.

"No matter what you will always be my angel" Josh smiled, Oli blushed and let his wet hair fall in front of his face. "You can get out of the bath whenever you want," Josh said softly. Oli nodded and leaned back so he could relax in the tub. _It wouldn't hurt to stay in here a little longer._ Oli smiled to himself sadly and closed his eyes.

Josh looked at the wound properly and winced _. This might need stitches._ Josh hissed quietly and slowly stood up the best he could.   
"Is it ok if I quickly leave the room?" Josh asked. Oli hesitated and nodded.

"C-Can you come back after?" Oli asked softly. Josh pet his head and nodded.

"I will bring you some clothes as well" Josh picked up the first aid kit, he didn't want to sew himself up in-front of Oli. 

He left the bathroom and sat on the floor against the wall. He picked the needle and medical thread out of the box and looked around for any anesthetic. He huffed in disappointment when he didn't find any and sighed. He had sewn himself up before but used anesthetic.

He groaned and threaded the needle. He began sewing the gash up in his leg and furrowed his eyebrows when it only stung a bit. He got it done and cleaned it again, he bandaged it up and used the wall to help him stand up. Josh slowly limped to the closet to find Oli some clothes. _Since Oli is a missing person I can't take him shopping, we will have to do it online I guess._ Josh picked out a long sleeve band shirt, a pair of boxers and pajama shorts.

Josh made his way back to the bathroom to find Oli staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Josh sighed and put the clothes on the counter. Josh knew it was going to take a while for things to get back to normal. Jordan broke Oli mentally and emotionally and that wasn't something that you bounced back from quickly. Josh was ready and willing to wait forever for Oli to get better. He would never leave his side for anything.

"I-I'm ready to get out now," Oli said quietly. Josh nodded and turned around so he could leave the room.

After Josh left the room Oli stood up and stepped out of the tub and he dried himself off. He put on the boxers and shorts and looked in the mirror like he always did after he showered. He looked at the marks Jordan left on his body. Oli whimpered and touches the burns. Memories flooded his mind and he clenched his eyes shut.

The voices in the back of his head were back, it tried to tell him that Josh didn't love him and everything he said was a lie. Oli shook his head and tried to get the thoughts away. The hazel-eyed boy tried so hard to believe that Josh loved him. The voice was too strong.

He put his hands over his ears and shook his head.  
"Get out of my head, get out of my head" Oli whispered but the voice wouldn't stop telling him how worthless and useless he was. It told him what Jordan had told him over and over again.

He dropped onto the floor and banged his head against the wall. The thoughts got louder and Oli hit his head against the wall again.   
"Shut up shut up shut up!" Oli yelled. Josh opened the door and as soon as he saw Oli hitting hit head on the wall he ran over to him and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"What's wrong baby?" Josh hugged the boy tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"I-It won't s-stop" Oli was shaking in Josh's arms. The voice wasn't as loud but it was still there.

"What won't stop?" Josh held Oli's head in his hands and looked at him sadly. 

"T-The voices w-wont s-stop," Oli said shakily. Josh frowned and comforted the boy the best he could.

"It will be ok Oli, I love you so much," Josh said sadly. Oli nodded and continued whispering at the voices to stop. Josh was getting worried, he didn't know Oli had suffered this much.

The voices finally stopped and Oli pulled back.  
"T-They stopped," Oli said quietly. Josh nodded.

"What were they saying?" Josh asked hesitantly, he didn't know if Oli was comfortable talking about it but he wanted to ask anyway.

"T-They were repeating w-what Jordan said to m-me-" Oli cut himself off before he broke down. Josh simply nodded and cursed at Jordan under his breath.

"We don't have to talk about it of you're not ready baby," Josh said softly.

Oli nodded and Josh helped him up off the floor. He handed Oli the shirt and the hazel-eyed boy pulled it on.  
"T-Thanks" Oli gave Josh a fake smile and Josh just looked at him sadly. Josh led him out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. 

"Do you want anything to eat, it looks like you haven't eaten in days," Josh said sadly. Oli nodded and Josh smiled.  
"How does pizza sound?" Josh smiled and stood up. Oli nodded eagerly and Josh grabbed his phone from the desk and called up the nearest pizza place. He wanted Oli to feel at home again so his plan for today was to watch movies and eat pizza.

Josh was proud of himself for the idea and ordered the pizza. He put the phone down and got back into bed beside Oli. He pulled the boy close to him and kissed his forehead. Oli snuggled up to Josh. Oli pushed the thoughts and memories to the back of his mind and inhaled Josh's scent. He smiled to himself when he found comfort in it. Josh smiled down softly at him and played with his hair.

"I'm so glad you're safe, I missed you so much" 


	31. I Love You Too

"I was thinking today we could just relax, I want you to feel comfortable again. We can talk about things when you are ready" Josh gave Oli a small smile and the boy just nodded in return. Oli wanted to feel comfortable so he was willing to do whatever it took to trust Josh again and make the voices stop.

"Do you wanna have a movie marathon today, and maybe later we could order some clothes. Since I will run out eventually" Josh laughed lightheartedly and Oli nodded, he smiled to himself snuggled up to Josh who grabbed the remote and switched the channels to Netflix.

Oli winced when the cuts on his arms brushed against Josh's shirt, he pulled away to look at them and frowned. Josh looked at him in concern and got out of the bed. Oli watched him in confusion. _Is he leaving? Does he not love me anymore? It's the scars, isn't it?_ Oli frowned and hung his head.

Josh walked into the bathroom and came out with fresh bandages, Oli sighed in relief when Josh came back into the room. He thought Josh was going to leave him when he stood up without saying anything.

"What's your favorite movie genre?" Josh asked randomly, Oli looked at him in confusion.

"Uh, Horror" Oli said quietly. Josh sat down next to Oli and the boy moved so he could sit cross-legged in front of him.

"I like Horror movies as well" Josh smiled at him and held his hand out for Oli's arm.

The hazel-eyed boy gave Josh his arm and watched him bandage the cuts.  
"Maybe we can watch some Horror movies today" Josh suggested. Oli couldn't remember the last time he watched a horror movie so he nodded eagerly.

"I really am more then happy that you are safe, I don't know what I would have done if Jordan killed you," Josh said quietly. Oli's heart broke when he heard what Josh said. _He really must love me then-_

Josh frowned at Oli's cuts again, he looked up at Oli sadly. Oli frowned and looked down.   
"I'm sorry" Oli sighed and played with the hem of his shirt. 

"Oh baby, it's not your fault" Josh caressed the side of Oli's face and looked at him sadly.

"B-But I went with him, it's my fault" Oli looked up at Josh to see tears in his eyes. Oli didn't want Josh to cry over something he did. 

"None of what happened is your fault Oli if it's anyone fault it's mine. I hurt you and drove you away. And I hate myself for it" Josh wiped away a tear that had fallen and went back to bandaging the last of the cuts on Oli's thigh.

"I don't know how you could love someone as ugly as me" Oli whispered. Josh's eyes snapped up to meet Oli's. He pulled Oli into a hug and kissed his forehead. 

"Don't ever say that about yourself, I love you so much and I will never stop loving you" Josh pulled back and looked into Oliver's eyes. Oli nodded and hugged Josh back.

"I love you too," Oli said softly, Josh grinned and pulled away so they could get back into bed. He couldn't wait till things were back to normal and they could be a proper couple.

Oliver hugged Josh's torso and looked toward the large TV where Josh was looking through movies. Josh decided on Scary Movie so he could lighten the mood and Oli smiled.

The hazel-eyed boy felt much safer in Josh's arms, Josh may have hurt him in the past but Oli was willing to put it aside so he could move on and get into a proper relationship with Josh. Oli's shattered heart was slowly being repaired. It was going to take a while for things to get back to normal. It would be painful and it would take a toll on both of them but the outcome at the end would be amazing for them.

The movie started and Josh wrapped his arms around Oli protectively. They watched the movie in silence, Josh made the occasional joke causing Oli to laugh a bit. Josh was happy that he made Oli smile and laugh, even if it was only small.

Halfway through the movie, Josh got a text from the pizza guy saying the pizza had arrived and Josh got out of the bed to get it.  
"I'll be back," He said. Oli nodded and frowned at the loss of Josh in bed. Once he knew Josh was gone he bunched up the blankets on Josh's side and buried himself in them. It was something he did when he wasn't feeling 100% mentally, Oli would get under the covers and wraps himself up like a burrito. Doing it in Josh's bed with his blankets who held his irresistible scent made Oli smile.

He hid under the blankets with his head poking out at the top and waited for Josh to come back. Oli felt safe in his blanket burrito, Josh's scent was comforting, but Josh himself was better.

Oliver could feel himself falling asleep. He looked at the alarm clock on Josh's bedside table and furrowed his eyebrows when he read it. _3 pm, damn we must have woken up late-_ Oli yawned and shrugged.

He heard footsteps coming into the room and he buried his head into Josh's pillow.   
"Awww you're so cute" He heard Josh put down the pizza box and get into the bed on the other side. Josh dropped his head next to Oli's on the same pillow and blinked twice at him.

Oli opened his eyes and looked up at Josh who smiled at him sweetly. Their faces were so close that Oli could feel Josh's hot breath on his face. He gave Josh a small smile and moved around under the blankets. Josh chuckled as Oli's head disappeared under the blankets. Josh sat up and took a slice of pizza. Oli shuffled around under the covers and ended up sticking his head out near Josh.

Oli leaned over Josh and grabbed a slice of pizza, he pulled his hand under the blankets and then his head. Josh laughed and pressed play on the movie.

Oli quickly ate the slice of pizza and popped his head out of the blanket burrito so he could have another one. Josh smirked mischievously and grabbed the blankets before Oli could grab another piece.

Oli yelped when he was picked up and placed beside Josh, he sunk down away from Josh and hid in the blankets, Josh chuckled and Oli placed his head on Josh's lap. He grabbed another slice and quickly ate it. Josh smiled down at Oli and twirled the hazel-eyed boy's hair in his fingers and continued watching the movie.

Oli took another slice and smiled in content. The two of them continued watching the movie in silence with the occasional joke made by Josh. Oli yawned cutely and Josh smiled at the noise.

When the pizza was finished Oli frowned and retracted his hand back under the blankets. Josh furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at Oli whose face was covered in a mass of brown curly hair, Josh tucked the boy's hair behind his ear and smiled sweetly.  
"Are you still hungry?, I think we might have popcorn or something downstairs?" Josh asked softly.

Oli turned his head so he could look up at Josh and hesitated.  
"It's ok if you still are baby, don't be scared to ask for things" Oli nodded and Josh smiled. "I'll see what I can find" Josh moved Oli off his lap and got out of bed. Oli flopped back down where Josh was sitting and frowned when the spot was empty.

The hazel-eyed boy watched Josh leave the room sadly, he already missed him. Oli brought the blankets over his head and curled up into a ball under them. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was enjoying the day, he wasn't enjoying it as much as he would because of the previous events the other day but he was thankful that Josh was trying to cheer him up.

Josh came back five minutes later with a bag of microwave popcorn, a large bottle of Fanta and two cups. Oli sat up so Josh could sit back down. Josh got under the covers and poured oil a glass of soda. He handed it to the boy who downed it quickly, Josh chuckled and gave him another cup.

Oli snuggled up to Josh and rested his head on his shoulder, Josh handed the remote to Oli and said he could pick anything he wanted. Oli slowly nodded, he shifted through the horror movies and settled on The Ring. Josh placed the popcorn in the middle of both of them.

"I'm sorry I left with Jordan," Oli said quietly. "I was just mad at what you said and I was also mad at myself for what I was doing with Jaime-" Oli took a deep breath and looked up at Josh who decided to let Oli tell him whatever he had to say. "I-I wish I had never gone with Jordan, I wish I stayed with you" Oli finished. 

He didn't want to talk about what happened until he was 100% ok. He knew if he talked about it that it would send him into a breakdown. It was probably best if he spoke about it though, if he talked about when he was ok it could cause him to relapse.

Josh nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around the burrito boy.   
"I'm so sorry for saying what I said, I never meant it and you aren't a slut. You are so perfect and amazing and I should have never let Jordan hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" Josh kissed his cheek and Oli blushed.

Oli buried his face into Josh's chest and pulled the blankets around the both of them. He pressed play on the movie and felt himself trusting Josh even more. The voices hadn't spoken since the incident in the bathroom. Oli smiled to himself and looked up at Josh who had his attention on the movie.

He kissed Josh on the cheek softly and continued watching the movie.  
"I love you, Josh"


	32. Great Timing

Oli didn’t remember falling asleep in the safety of Josh’s arms, he was so exhausted that he just passed out. Oliver yawned and stretched his arms, he slowly opened his eyes and looked to his side for Josh. Oli’s breathing quickened when he found the spot next to him empty and looked around the room. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw Josh smoking on the window sill.

Josh looked down at Oli and smiled. He jumped down from the window sill and sauntered over to the boy. Oli rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the alarm clock and frowned when it read at 7 pm. Josh sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out his computer that Vic had returned the other day. He opened it and his breathing hitched when he saw that Vic hadn't closed the email from Jordan. Josh quickly closed the email before Oli could see and before Josh himself started crying. 

Oli bunched up the blankets and brought them over his head so it was only his face that was visible. He yawned again and fell to the side so he could lay down next to Josh.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep while we were watching a movie" Oli looked down sighed. Josh leaned down and kissed Oli's forehead.

"It's totally fine baby, you needed your rest"Josh smiled sweetly and opened google on his laptop. He handed it to Oli and moved so he could lay down next to him. Oli stuck his hands out of the blankets and hesitantly took the laptop from Josh.

"Search up and add to cart whatever you like and want, money isn't a problem for me and I want you to be happy and comfortable," Josh said, Oli looked at him with wide eyes and slowly nodded. Oli was about to ask Josh how he had so much money but then connected all the dots. _ohhh-_ Oli remembered the guns and the drugs Lee had brought home and assumed that whats Pierce the veil did as well.

Josh leaned over Oli and put his cigarette on the ashtray on his bedside table. Oli flinched away when Josh came near him with the cigarette and Josh frowned. He put the cigarette out and returned to watching Oli search up stores. 

Oli went onto the Hottopic website and looked at the band merch, he picked out a few shirts then went to the pants. He picked out a few pairs of jeans and shorts and then picked out a few flannels. Josh leaned back against the headboard of the bed, and turned on the TV, he pressed resume on The Ring so he could watch it while Oli added things to his cart.

Josh was slightly sad that he and Oli couldn't go to the shops together, he would have liked to take Oli out on dates. Josh would have to think of ideas of dates that they could have around the area without anyone seeing them. Josh knew he would still have to be careful of om&m, he _had_ killed their leaders and the rest were still alive.

Oli added a belt and some boxers to his cart and went to the hoodies and sweaters. He added a band hoodie and a sweater with holes in it because it looked cool. He didn't want too many hoodies and sweaters because he liked Josh's. He added pajama shorts and pants and subconsciously clicked on the skirts. He blushed and added a black and white split skirt and a plain black one. He liked the one he was previously wearing as well. 

Since Oli didn't have a lot of money when he was living with Lee, he never got to buy the clothes he wanted so when Josh said that money wasn't a problem Oli was going to get a few more things then he intended. 

He added a few muscle shirts and a beanie, he looked at the shoes but didn't find any he liked. Oli clicked off Hottopic and searched up the boots he had always wanted. He found the doc martens but decided against them because of the price. He picked out some black converse and white ones instead. He added some black socks and some white ones with colorful stripes that he thought were pretty cute. Oli never thought that he would be a bit feminine but he ended up liking the skirt so maybe he was a bit. The others didn't seem to care so he just went with it.

He found a pair of shoes with rainbows on them and black hearts on the bottoms so he added them. He added a trench coat because he thought they looked sick and it was coming up to winter so he would need it if they ever went out. Oli found out that he wouldn't mind staying with Josh, he didn't have anything back home so Josh was everything he had. And wanted.

He clicked back onto Hottopic and looked through the accessories curiously, he stumbled open the chokers and collars and added a black one with two O-rings and a cross in the middle to his cart. He was slightly disappointed that they had left the one he was wearing at the Horizon base. He liked wearing it.

Oli sat up in the blankets with them still over his head and looked at Josh who was watching the movie.

"I-I'm done" Oli pointed at the laptop and Josh nodded. He took the laptop from in front of Oli and reached over him to get his wallet out of the drawers.

"Anything else you want baby?" Josh asked. Oli thought then shook his head. "Any more hoodies or sweaters?"

"I like wearing yours," Oli said softly. Josh grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. 

"You're too cute" He grinned at the blushing boy and entered the credit card details and ordered the clothes and shoes. Once he was done he put the computer on the desk and pat next to him on the bed. Oli sat himself down next to Josh and rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Do you want anything to eat?" Josh asked, Oli slowly nodded and Josh got up from the bed. He was so happy that Oli was getting more comfortable. He was going to ask Oli to be his boyfriend sometime in the next couple of days, he knew they had a thing going on but it wasn't official. And maybe it would be nice for Oli to have someone to care about him officially. "I'll see what we have and bring it up," Josh said, he walked out of the room and downstairs.

Josh walked downstairs to see Tony pinned up against the wall by Mike. Mike had his tongue shoved down Tony's throat and he was about to start unzipping the other's jeans. Josh held back laughter as he cupped his hands in front of his face to make a megaphone.

"OI!" Josh shouted. Tony's eyes shot open and Mike quickly pulled away.

"Fuck" Tony hissed trying to hide his _problem_. Both of them blushed and Mike looked at Tony and held back laughter. "I guess that's karma then" Tony squeaked out. Josh nodded and walked past them so he could see what was in the fridge. 

"Great timing," Mike said sarcastically. He grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him out of the room and upstairs. Josh chuckled and opened the fridge. He pulled out two boxes of Chinese take out that had probably been bought by Jaime last night. Josh looked through the pantry and found chips and chocolates. _I guess we could have some sort of weird picnic._ Josh shrugged and looked around for anything else edible. He didn't find anything else so he just settled on what he had.

He walked into the lounge to see if anyone was in there so he could ask for a pack of cigarettes. He found Jaime, Kellin, and Vic playing on the PlayStation and asked them if they had any.

"Yeah, they aren't mine but I found them on the couch" Vic tossed Josh the pack and went back to playing.

"Hey, isn't that my take out?" Jaime asked. Josh shook his head and ran out of the room.

"It's mine now!" He called back, he heard laughter coming from the lounge and ran up the stairs. He stopped to rest on the landing and his eyes widened mean he heard moaning coming from Tony and Mike's room. He held back laughter and quickly ran to his own room. He opened the door to find Oli face-first on the bed. He still had the blankets over his head and entire body so all that was visible was his brown hair sticking out of the blankets.

Josh placed the food on the desk and jumped onto the bed next to Oli. The hazel-eyed boy sat up and gave Josh a small smile. Josh wrapped his arms around the blanket covered boy and hugged him.

"You're so adorable ahhh" Josh grinned. Oli chuckled lightly and rested his head on Josh's shoulder. His arms were under the blankets and squashed at his sides so he couldn't hug Josh back. Josh pulled back and cupped Oli's face in his hands. He gazed into the boy's eyes and smiled. Oli smiled back at him and sight only caused Josh to smile more.

Josh let go of the boy's face and grabbed the food from the desk. He placed the items in front of them and sat next to Oli so they could continue watching movies.

"Ok so we didn't have much since no one has been shopping in a while but I got take out and stuff for a weird dessert kinda thing" Josh laughed and Oli nodded. Oli didn't care what he ate, he was just happy to eat. Josh handed Oli one of the boxes of Chinese and the boy dug in straight away.

"Is there any room for me in there?" Josh asked, pointing at the blankets. Oli opened up the blankets and wrapped the other side around Josh so they were both under the blankets together. They ate in silence until they finished. Halfway through eating, the movie ended so they switched it to Carrie. 

Josh placed the empty boxes on the desk and opened the chips and chocolates. Oli looked at Josh with curiosity while the other was watching the movie. He just realized he knew nothing about the man. Neither of them knew a lot about the other but they didn't really care. Obviously, their past wasn't that important to bring up but it would be nice for them to get to know each other. 

Oli decided on asking Josh about him and his past when it wasn't 8 pm at night and they both were enjoying the movie anyway. Josh turned his head to look at Oli but he caught the hazel-eyed boy staring at him. Oli quickly looked away as a blush crept up his neck.

Josh smiled at the boy and took in his amazing appearance, or what he could because the boy was covered in the blankets. Josh wasnt thinking straight when he blurted out what he did. He was just so mesmerized by the angel in front of him.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"


	33. I Just Want It To End

When Oli didn't answer straight away Josh started to panic. Oli stared at Josh with wide eyes as he tried to process what Josh had asked him.

"I mean I know that we only met like a week and a bit ago but I'm so in love with you and-" Josh spoke fast and Oli cut him off by throwing himself at the blue-eyed man. Oli hugged him tightly and nodded rapidly.

"Yes yes yes," Oli said. Josh hugged the boy back and grinned. Oli had never had a boyfriend, he had girlfriends but when he came out as gay and people found out he got bullied severely and kicked out of his own house. But minus the abuse Josh was perfect. Oli had fallen _hard_.

Oli smiled more then he had the entire time he had been at the house, he was so glad that he had someone who cared about him and loved him. Oli was going to give Josh the same thing back. He wanted to be a normal couple, so that's what they were going to be. Oli had already slowly begun to forgive Josh for what he had done in the past. Josh saved him from Jordan and gave him more love than anyone else had in his life in the past week.

Oli knew it was weird to fall in love with your kidnapper and abuser but he was so empty of any sort of emotions and love so he easily fell for the attractive as hell blue-eyed man. No one had shown him such affection and attention before. Oli wasnt looking for attention though, he loved Josh back and was willing to give him anything. _Wow, I have fallen very hard-_ Oli was going to make sure their relationship would stay strong and work out for the both of them.

Josh hugged Oli tightly and fell down onto the bed so that Oli was lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Oli smiled up at him and buried his face in Josh's chest.

"I can't even begin to express how happy I am right now" Josh grinned and Oli looked up at him. The boy's smile slowly dropped and he quickly got of Josh, he shuffled backwards and brought his knees to his chest. Josh looked at him in confusion and sat up.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" Josh asked hesitantly. Josh knew Oli was still very unstable so he had to be gentle and calm with his so that the boy knew he wouldn't be hurt again.

"H-How can you love someone like me? I haven't done anything good or useful in my life. I'm useless" Oli said softly. Josh frowned and moved closer to Oli. "All anyone ever wants to do is use me, that all I'm good for. Im a toy" Oli hid his face in his knees.

"No no no" Josh pulled Oli into a hug and let the boy cry into his shirt. "I love every part of you, you are the light of my life and I don't know what I would do without you. You mean the world to me and I will treat you like a king. You are not a toy and don't ever think that you are" Josh said softly. Oli slowly nodded and bunched up Josh's shirt in his fists.

"But there is nothing good about me, I'm covered in scars and burns. I'm an emotional wreck 95% of the time. I've never accomplished anything in my life. I just want it to end" Oli broke down in Josh's arms. "You should have let Jordan kill me, I'm worthless and I'll just be a burden" Josh gasped and shook his head.

"No, please don't think like that, you will never be a burden I love you so so much" Josh could feel himself starting to cry, what Oli was saying about himself tore him apart. He never wanted anyone he cared about to feel like that.

"I'm so sorry you have to be stuck with me" Oli cried. Josh frowned and held Oli closely.

"I would never choose anyone other than you, I loved you from the moment I saw you. You are absolutely perfect and a god amongst everyone else. Don't let the voices and what Jordan said get to you, they have no idea what they are talking about. I don't care about your scars or burns, they will fade over time and the ones that stay will show you and everyone else how strong and brave you are for getting through such a tough time" Josh said comfortingly.

"I love you so much Josh," Oli said in between broken sobs. 

"I love you too baby" Josh smiled sweetly at the boy and rubbed his back comfortingly until he calmed down. After 10 minutes of Oli crying into his boyfriend's shirt, he finally calmed down. _Fuck I needed to get that out._ Oli sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Are you feeling ok now?" Josh asked softly. Oli nodded and put the blankets back over his head. Josh pet Oli's blanket-covered head and the boy smiled in return.

"Thank you," Oli said quietly. Josh simply nodded and sat up against the headboard. He grabbed the remaining food and brought it in front of himself. He grabbed Oli's waist and sat him between his legs so he could hug him from behind. Oli smiled and rested his head on Josh's chest. Josh was glad Oli had calmed down, it broke his heart to see him cry and hate himself like that.

Oli zoned out when the movie started playing. _I wonder if Alex and Jack care that I have gone? Did they get worried when I didn't show up to work? I wonder what they are doing now, they are probably glad im gone. Did they try to contact Lee? Holy shit where is Lee? Did he get killed when the guys came to save me? God, I hope he is still alive, he may have betrayed me but he is still my best friend._ Oli sighed and snuggled up to Josh.

"Hey Josh, Where is Lee?" Oli blurted out. He covered his mouth with his hand and looked up at Josh. Josh's breathing hitched and he looked down at the hazel-eyed boy.

"Uh, he is in the basement," Josh said hesitantly, he didn't know how Oli would react but he wanted to be honest with the boy from now on. Oli's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"So he is still alive?" Oli asked, Josh nodded and Oli smiled.

"We can go and see him tomorrow if you'd like" Josh suggested. Oli nodded and gulped _. Does that mean Jordan is down there as well?_ Oli ignored his thoughts in hopes that Jordan was 6 feet under. 

"Thank you for keeping him alive," Oli said, Josh, nodded and kissed his forehead. Although Oli was happy that the kept Lee alive, he couldn't help but wonder if Jordan was still alive. He hoped that he was at least near death. Oli was more than terrified of Jordan but that didn't mean he didn't want to give him a taste of his own medicine. Memories of what happened flashed in Oli's find and the boy clenched his eyes shut and whimpered against Josh's chest. 

"You ok baby?" Josh looked at him in concern and the boy shook his head. Oli needed something to clear his mind, he didn't want the voices to start again and he didn't want Josh to get annoyed with him if he broke down again. He doubted that Josh would do that but he didn't want to be annoying.

"Do you have any more cigarettes?" Oli asked quietly. Josh nodded and reached over to his bedside table to grab the pack that Vic found and a lighter.

"Do you want to sit on the windowsill so you can get some fresh air?" Josh asked. Oli nodded and got out of bed so he could follow Josh to the large window. Josh opened it fully and hopped up onto the window sill. He helped Oli up and both of them sat on opposite sides. Oli leaned against the wall with Josh opposite him mirroring his position.

Josh passed Oli the packet and the lighter after taking one out himself and lighting it. Josh lit the cigarette and inhaled the smoke. He held it in then blew it out into the open. Oli lit the cigarette as well and sighed in content when he took a drag.

"God I needed that" Oli sighed. Josh nodded and they both sat there in peace. Oli took another drag and blew the smoke into the air above his head, he watched it swirl around in the air then disappear. Oliver closed his eyes and repeated the action. He tapped the ash out of the window and looked at Josh. 

The blue-eyed man was looking up at the sky with a relaxed look on his face. Oli felt calmer so he asked Josh what happened to Jordan.

"Where is Jordan?" Oli asked calmly, he took another drag and watched as Josh's head snapped to face Oli. 

"I-In the basement" Josh gulped, he was afraid of Oli's reaction. But he was caught off guard when Oli took another drag and slowly nodded.

"Could we go see him as well tomorrow?" Oli said. Josh stared at him with wide eyes and nodded. He didn't think Oliver would be so calm when hearing that Jordan was still alive.

"Anything for you baby" Josh saw a darkness flash over Oli's eyes and his breathing hitched. _Well ok then, that's new-_ Oli smiled at him sweetly and took another drag. Josh slowly tore his eyes away from Oli and looked up at the sky again. _I wonder what he is thinking?_ Josh sighed and took another drag, he watched the smoke disappear, he was happy that Oli wouldn't disappear the same way the smoke did.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence until they had finished their cigarettes. Oli put out the cigarette and watched as Josh did the same. He watched with caution as he put out the cigarette on the window sill. Josh jumped down from the window and held out his hand for Oli.

The hazel-eyed boy didn't notice Josh and looked down at the ground outside. He could see the pool where he and Jaime had been sitting and sighed. _I wonder if I would die if I jumped? Maybe not. Im not suicidal though, Josh said he loved me so I will stick around for him. I love him too anyway-_

"Oli?" Oliver was snapped out of his thoughts by Josh, he looked down at his boyfriend and smiled. _Yeah, I will stick around._ Oli took Josh's hand and jumped down.

"What were you thinking about?" Josh asked curiously. He led Oli back to the bed and got in beside him. The time was now 10 pm and both of them were getting tired. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

"Nothing important" 


	34. Drop Dead

Josh nodded and pulled Oli close to him. Oli buried his face into Josh's chest and smiled to himself. He looked up at Josh to find the blue-eyed man looking down at him. He looked into his eyes and saw them dart down to his own lips and then back up.

Oli smiled and brought himself closer to Josh. The boy looked up at him again. He could tell Josh was having a battle with himself. _I wonder what he is thinking?_

Josh looked down at Oli's lips and saw the other do that same to him.   
"Can I?" Josh asked softly. Oli hesitated at first then nodded slowly. Josh knew he had to take things slowly with Oli considering that Jordan nearly raped him. Josh slowly pressed his lips to Oli's.

He kissed Oli slowly and lovingly. Unlike the other times where he either forcefully kissed him or it was a heated moment. Oli kissed back and rolled onto his back. Josh gently placed his hands beside Oli's head and hovered over him.

"Is this ok?" Josh broke the kiss to confirm that Oli still wanted to go ahead with what they were doing. Oli nodded and reconnected their lips. He brought his hands up so he could tangle his hands in Josh's hair.

Josh slid his tongue over Oli's bottom lip and Oli opened his mouth. Their tongues danced together and Oli took one of his hands way from Josh's hair and slid it under his shirt. Josh smiled against Oli's lips and kissed him harder.

"Fuck I love you so much" Josh breathed out when they broke away for some air. Oli grabbed Josh's face and smashed their lips together. Josh bit down on Oli's bottom lip causing the boy to let out a small moan.

Josh smirked and straddled Oli's waist so he didn't have to lean on his hands anymore. Oli's eyes shot open in panic and he pulled away quickly. He relaxed a bit when he saw it was Josh on top of him and not Jordan  
"Hey, are you ok baby?"Josh asked when he pulled away. Oli slowly nodded and looked at Josh sadly. "We don't have to continue if you feel uncomfortable," Josh said softly.

Oli blushed and nodded.  
"I-I just wanna take things slow," Oli said quietly. He looked away thinking that Josh would disagree or be annoyed by what he said.

"I agree, whatever makes you feel comfortable baby" Oli turned his head to look back at Josh and nodded. He didn't expect Josh to be so supported and affectionate but he was glad he was.

"Thank you" Oli smiled at him and kissed him softly. He pulled away and Josh blushed. Oli pulled him down onto the bed and cuddled up to him. "Thank you for being so understanding, I love you" Oli whispered. Josh gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"I love you too, now get some sleep if you wanna have enough energy for tomorrow" Josh smiled mischievously and Oli smirked into his chest so he couldn't see. He had a lot planned for tomorrow, hopefully, Josh would be ok with it.

Oli yawned and closed his eyes. That night Oliver had one of the best nights ever, he fell asleep in the arms of his boyfriend. _Hmm, boyfriend. I like that._

******

Josh yawned and snuggled up to the warm thing next to him. He opened his eyes to find Oli next to him with his face covered in his thick brown curly hair. Josh held in a chuckle and grinned. _Fuck I'm so lucky, he is so precious and amazing. I wish I found him sooner._ Josh sighed in content and kissed Oli's forehead. The boy smiled in his sleep and dug his face into the pillows.

Josh yawned again and pulled the blankets off himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. He stood up and tried not to wake Oli as he walked to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom and not bothering to shower since he didn't want to wake Oli up, he walked out of the bathroom to find Oliver rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning cutely. Josh looked at him in adoration. _Fuck me he is adorable._

Oli looked at Josh and smiled then collapsed in bed and pulled the blankets over his head so he could hide under the blankets once again. Josh loved it when he did that, he was so fucking cute. Josh snuck towards the bed and grabbed the bundle of blankets containing one adorable fluffy-haired boy and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Oli stuck his head out of the top of the blankets and kissed Josh on the nose, he stuck his head back in the blankets and Josh blushed.   
"You're like a little mouse it's adorable" Josh laughed. He heard Oli giggling and smiled even wider. He loved making Oli happy, it was his life goal.

Josh put the blanket boy down and got off the bed so he could open the windows to let in the fresh morning air. Oli stuck his head out and rested it on his arms in front of him. He watched Josh move around the room and looked at him curiously when he walked into the closet.

"Do you wanna stay in those clothes today or do you want some jeans?" Josh called out from the closet.

"Sure" Oli called out. He heard Josh looking through drawers and smiled when a pair of black skinny jeans were tossed out onto the bed. Josh hasn't come out of the closet yet so Oli assumed he was getting dressed.

Oliver got out of bed and took the shorts he was wearing off and pulled the jeans on. They fit pretty well. Oli looked at the closet to find that the door was open. he couldn't see inside it from where he was on the bed but now he could. He watched as Josh pulled out a black shirt, a red flannel, and some skinny jeans. _Wait fuck-_

Oli felt a blush crawl up his neck as he watched Josh undress down to his boxers and then get dressed in his new clothes. Oli looked away before Josh turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. _Damn, he is fucking hot-_

Josh messed around with his hair but decided he liked his bed hair the way it was. He shrugged and walked out of the closet.   
"Ok so what I'm thinking is we go down for breakfast then go down to the basement" Josh suggested, Oli nodded and stood up so he could follow Josh out of the room.

Josh frowned and picked up Oli, the boy wrapped his legs around Josh's torso and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
"That's better" Josh smiled and carried Oli downstairs to the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen they found it to be empty. Josh heard voices coming from the living room so assumed everyone had already eaten. Josh put Oli down on the counter and opened the fridge.

"Damn, I think I'm gonna have to get Tony to go shopping today" Josh sighed and Oli swung his legs back and forth over the kitchen counter. Josh pulled out some bread and assorted spreads and placed them on the counter next to Oli.  
"Toast?" Josh asked, Oli nodded and Josh put four slices of bread in the toaster and waited for them to be ready.  
"Hey, didn't you say that you wanted to start a clothing brand?" Josh asked randomly. Oli's eyes lit up and he nodded. He was happy that Josh remembered, it showed that he cared enough to listen to Oli talk about his life.   
"That's so cool, what would it be called?" Josh asked as the took the toast out of the toaster. 

"I was thinking on Drop Dead," Oli said confidently. He loved talking about his passions. Josh handed Oli and plate with two pieces of toast and pointed at the spreads. 

"That's so fucking cool, I love the name and you should definitely start working on some designs," Josh said. Oli nodded and spread some jam on the toast. "I can ask Jaime to pick up some art supplies if you want?" Josh suggested. Oli nodded and ate his toast. Josh smiled at him and they ate in silence.

Once they were done Josh put everything away and picked up Oli from the counter where he was still sitting. Oli smiled and put his arms around Josh's neck so he could hold himself up.   
"Do you wanna say hello to everyone else?" Josh asked. Oli thought about it then nodded and Josh carried him into the lounge where everyone else was eating and watching TV.

"Hey, nice to have you back Oli," Tony said. Oli turned around and smiled at them. Jaime and Mike waved at them and smiled 

"We are glad your safe" Vic smiled at him. Oli nodded and Kellin cane running over to them.

"Oh my god Oli I'm so glad your back, I missed you so much," Kellin said, Josh smiled down at him and Oli nodded.

"I missed you too" Kellin grinned and ran back to Vic, he sat on his boyfriend's lap and snuggled up to him.

"Alright well have a good morning, Oli and I are going to go down to the basement so we will see you later," Josh said as he walked out of the room.

Josh put Oli down next to the door in the gym and held his hand.  
"We don't have to go down there if you don't want to," Josh said. 

"No it's fine, I want to go down there" Josh saw the darkness flash over Oli's eyes once again and shivered. He nodded and opened the door to the basement.

Josh led Oli down the stairs, he flicked on the light and heard groaning coming from the other side of the large room. Once they got down Oli's eyes snapped to Lee and he ran over to his best friend.   
"Holy shit Lee, I'm so happy your alive!" Oli threw his arms around Lee and hugged him tightly. Lee, unfortunately, couldn't hug back since his wrists were tied above his head but he was still happy to see his best friend alive and in one piece.

"Fuck Oli, I'm so sorry for leaving you, I should have gotten you out of there," Lee said. Oli pulled back and shook his head.   
"It's fine mate, I'm here now and I understand that you couldn't do anything. It's not your fault" Oli said. Lee nodded and Oli stood up. 

"We can do some more catching up later ok" Oli smiled at Lee and walked back to Josh.  
"Everything ok?"Josh asked. Oli nodded and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. He led him over to Jordan who had his eyes shut and his head hanging down.

Josh growled and kicked Jordan's shin. Jordan groaned and lifted his head up. He smirked when his eyes met Oli and the boy hid behind Josh. _Fuck this is scarier then I thought-_ Oli gulped and slowly came out from behind Josh.

Jordan looked Oli up and down and smirked.

"I see you are healing up pretty well"


	35. Karma's A Bitch

Oli shut his eyes and took a deep breath. _He can't hurt you anymore, it's fine._ He stepped out from behind Josh and stood beside him. Josh kicked Jordan's leg again and growled.

"I swear to god I will rip you apart if you speak again" Josh glared at Jordan with such intensity that you would think his smile would drop, but It didn't. Jordan kept his eyes trained on Oli and that's when the voices started. _**You are such a fucking pussy, it's so funny how you are scared of a man who can't even move. It's amazing how Josh can deal with your crybaby ass, or maybe he just feels sorry for you. He doesn't want to get rid of you because you might kill yourself. What a shame, he probably doesn't even love you.**_

Oliver put his hands over his ears and shook his head.

"Shut up Shut up Shut up!" He screamed. The voices got louder and harsher and Oli fell to his knees on the floor. He felt Josh wrap an arm around him to try and comfort him. _Aww, he is just trying to get you to shut up, no one likes your crying._ Oli heard Jordan laugh and the voices stopped immediately, his eyes shot open and he stood up. Josh looked at him with a worried frown and stood up as well. 

"Are you ok baby?" Josh asked, Oli ignored him and looked at Jordan emotionlessly. The only emotion Oli felt was blinding rage. Oli kept his face blank but inside his blood was boiling and he could feel the blood start to drip out of his hands as he pressed his nails into his palms.

Oli's eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Jordan. _How can he be so calm and happy, he basically destroyed me. I fucking loathe him._ Oli growled at Jordan and clenched his fists at his side. Oli stalked forward and swung his fist into Jordan's cheek. Josh winced at the sickening crack that came from the collision and looked at Oli in shock. _I knew he could throw a punch but wow-_

Oli grabbed the collar of Jordan's shirt and punched him again. Oli didn't know what he was doing or how he had the confidence to do it but he loved it. No wonder Josh beat him up, it was fun. Oli was furious, he wanted Jordan to pay for what he did. Something inside of Oli snapped when he punched Jordan for the first time, all he wanted to do was cut him open and play in his blood. 

Oli felt a hand on his shoulder and he snapped his head to be met by Josh with a concerned look on his face. Oli gave Josh a sickly sweet smile and let go of Jordan. 

"Is everything ok?" Josh asked hesitantly, he could tell Oli had lost it. No sane person had that look on their face and darkness in their eyes, Josh saw it on Jordan one two many times. Oli nodded and smiled. 

"Everything is perfect, do you need him alive?" Oli said in a sickly sweet voice, Josh gulped and shook his head. He had no idea where this version of Oli had come from and he didn't know if it scared him or if he liked it. Jordan chuckled and spat out a mixture of spit and blood onto the floor. Oli sauntered towards Josh and pressed himself up against his boyfriend. 

"Do you have any knives?" He asked seductively. Josh slowly nodded and pointed to the table at the back of the room. Oli kissed his jaw and walked to the table. Oli didn't know where he got the confidence from but he felt great, he felt so alive. _Hopefully, Josh won't mind-_

Oli picked up the biggest knife from the table and bowie machete. He smiled to himself and walked back to Jordan and Josh. 

"Are you sure you want to do this Oli?" Josh asked softly. Oli nodded and smiled again.

"I'm absolutely certain" Oli mimicked what Jordan had said at the auction and turned back towards the man in the chair. Josh shivered at the intensity of the darkness in his boyfriend's eyes and slowly nodded. Josh looked over to Lee who was watching them with wide eyes. Lee had never seen Oli act like this. Josh and Lee exchanged concerned looks and Josh stood back so he could watch from a safe distance.

Oli placed the machete on the ground next to the chair and twirled the knife around in his hand. Jordan smirked at him but stayed quiet. Oli straddled Jordan and looked into his eyes. 

"Why don't _we_ have some fun" Oli smirked and lifted Jordan's chin up with the edge of the blade. Josh smirked as he watched from the other side of the room. Josh will admit that Oli was extremely hot with a knife in his hand. Jordan's smile was wiped from his face when Oli pressed the kinda into his throat but not hard enough to pierce the skin. 

"Do you regret what you did?" Oli growled. Jordan smirked and shook his head.

"It was the best fun I have had in a while" Jordan stated. Oli grits his teeth and removed the blade from under Jordan's chin. He stood up and held the knife in both hands. The knife had a smooth sharp side and a serrated side. Oli made sure to pick the most gruesome looking one from the table.

"Well, then I'm going to enjoy this" Before Jordan could question what he meant Oli plunged the knife into Jordan's leg and pulled it out quickly, tearing up the wound in the process with the serrated edge. Jordan screamed in agony and Josh stared at Oli with wide eyes. He was both proud and slightly scared of the hazel-eyed boy. 

Oli starting laughing as he stabbed Jordan's leg over and over again, blood splattered all over his face and shirt. Oli felt the knife hit the chair as it went through Jordan's leg and laughed even more. He pulled the knife out of Jordan's leg causing the man to let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Now how was that for starters" Oli laughed. He brought the blade to his face and examined the blood covering it and running down his hand. He licked the blood of the blade slowly and turned around to Josh who was still staring at him with wide eyes. _He has definitely snapped-_ Josh gave Oli a shaky smile and Oli grinned at him. 

Oli blew Josh a kiss with his bloody hand and Josh felt his heart leap, he blushed and blew one back. _Fuck I'm so lucky._ Josh looked over to Lee who was shaking in fear of his best friend coming after him next. He looked at Josh in fear but the blue-eyed man just smiled and continued to watch Oli work. _He is going to be a perfect leader._ Josh smiled to himself and walked forward so he could lean against the wall closer to Oli and Jordan.

Oli turned back around and glared at Jordan, the man had his head lolled to the side with tears streaming down his face.

"Finally, that tough guy act is gone" Oli huffed and wiped the blood of the blade on his shirt. 

"I still don't regret what I did," Jordan said and lifted his head back up. Oli held the knife tightly in his hand and tried to steady his breathing. **He isn't even a bit sorry, just kill him. It will be the only useful thing you have ever done. So just do it, unless you're too much of a pussy. Fucking whore, you can't do shit.** The voices laughter echoed in Oli's head and he screamed in anger, he put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes.

"I'M NOT FUCKING USELESS AND I'M NOT A WHORE!" He screamed. He pointed the knife at Jordan again and tugged at his hair with his free hand. "IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, I CANT EVEN GET INTIMATE WITH MY BOYFRIEND BECAUSE OF YOU! I CANT DO ANYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU!" Josh walked towards Oli and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oli, are you ok-" Oli flinched away and pointed the knife at Josh. He growled at Josh and walked towards him with the knife still pointed at him.

"Don't. Touch. Me" He growled. Josh nodded and gulped when he felt his back hit the wall. Oli smirked and put his hands beside Josh's head with the knife still in his hand. Josh looked at him with fear in his eyes and Oli just stared into his eyes. _Fuck he is hot-_ Josh's heart was pounding and his breathing was slow. 

Oli leaned forward and connected their lips briefly. Josh whined when he pulled away and blushed.

"We will get back to that" Oli winked at him and walked back to Jordan. He put his hand on his knee and grabbed Jordan's jaw. The man grunted and tried to pull away but Oli's hold was strong. "How about we play a game" Oli smiled and let go of Jordan's jaw. The hazel-eyed boy walked back to the table and picked up a set of three throwing knives. Josh's breathing hitched and he looked at Oli with love and adoration on his eyes. _Fucking perfect, I don't know where you came from insane Oli but I want more of you._

"Where ever the knife hits I get to stab you over and over again," Oli said cheerily. Jordan groaned and closed his eyes. Oli smiled in satisfaction and threw the first knife. It just missed Jordan's shoulder causing the man to flinch away. Oli huffed in annoyance and threw the blade. It nearly missed Jordan's neck and Oli groaned.

"Third times a charm" Oli twirled the knife around and threw it as hard as he could at Jordan. He closed his eyes and waited for a sound and grinned when he heard Jordan screaming. Oli jumped up and down and clapped his hands. "Finally!" He said in victory. He stalked towards Jordan and yanked the knife out of his shoulder.

"hmm, not where I wanted it but that's good enough" Oli threw the knife onto the ground and sat on Jordan's lap. "Change of plans" He smirked and stuck his finger into the wound in Jordan's shoulder. The man screamed in pain and writhed around under Oli. 

"FUCK!" Jordan screamed. Oli laughed maniacally as he dug his finger into Jordan's shoulder. He pulled it out and examined the blood dripping down his hand, covering his tattooed skin in a thick crimson liquid. Oli closed his eyes and licked the blood of his hand and let it drip down his chin, he let out a shaky moan and laughed. Jordan clenched his eyes shut and struggled against the rope but it was no use. Oli's eyes shot open and the hazel was gone leaving the iris a demon-like black.

"Karma's a bitch"


	36. He's Gone Mad

Jordan couldn't stop shaking, blood was pouring out of his shoulder and his leg and onto the floor. His tough-guy facade had broken and tears were streaming down his face. He would have pleaded for Oli to stop and to tell him he was sorry but Jordan still didn't regret what he did.

At least he had some fun before he died.

Oli grinned and turned around and waved at Josh who slowly waved back at him. Oli then turned to Lee who looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes were wide and his skin was ghostly pale. Oli gave him a wave then turned back to Jordan.

The hazel-eyed boy placed his hands on Jordan's face and wiped the tears away, smearing his own blood on his face in the process. Jordan clenched his eyes shut and dug his nails into the palm of his hand.

"Hmm, now you know what it feels like" Oli's face dropped into a deadly serious look. He held Jordan's face firmly in his hands and brought his face close. "I don't think you are in enough pain yet" Oli shook his head and got off Jordan. The man shook his head and groaned.

"We don't have anything other than knives and I don't wanna use a gun" Oli pouted and put his hand on his hip and mimicked thinking. "Plus I think I'm traumatizing Lee" Oli laughed and gave his best friend an apologetic look.

Josh stayed silent as he watched Oli, he was slightly turned on while he watched his boyfriend get covered in blood and stab the man who hurt him. Oli was doing them all a favor killing him, especially Kellin.

Oli's thoughts were stopped as he heard footsteps coming down to the basement. He ran a hand through his hair getting blood mixed into it in the process. Vic and Kellin appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Josh, I was thinking-" Vic stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on Oli covered in blood and Jordan who was probably dying of blood loss. "Uh-" Vic looked from Jordan to Oli and blinked a couple of times. Kellin's eyes widened and he smirked when he saw Jordan.

"I can see the fucker is getting what he deserved" Kellin whispered to Vic, his boyfriend nodded and Oli clapped his hands together.   
"Ooh we have an audience," Oli said cheerfully. He walked over to Vic and Kellin and grabbed their wrists, he dragged them to Josh and pushed them against the wall. "You can all watch now" He grinned and went back to standing in front of Jordan.

"He's gone mad" Vic whispered to Josh, the blue-eyed man nodded and smirked.   
"He has indeed" Josh focused his eyes on his boyfriend and smirked.   
"Jesus Christ, I didn't expect to see this" Kellin looked at Oli and gulped. Vic nodded and they stared in shock and awe at Oli.

"Now I reckon we finish this off soon so I can go and hopefully fuck or get fucked by my boyfriend without freaking out," Oli said sarcastically. Josh's breathing hitched and both Vic and Kellin looked at the blue-eyed man with wide eyes. Josh blushed like crazy and avoided their gaze.

Jordan kept his mouth shut and looked at the ground. Oli walked forwards and started unbuttoning Jordan's shirt. He pulled it off as much as he could and ran a hand over his chest. Josh huffed and crosses his arms causing Vic to chuckle lightly and shake his head.

Oli took the knife and held it near Jordan's stomach, he shook his head and stood behind Jordan instead. He leaned down and rested his head on the other man's shoulder causing Jordan to groan and clench his eyes shut.   
"You should have raped and killed me when you had the chance" Oli growled. He placed his arms out in front of him so that the knife was hovering over Jordan's stomach.

"You would have been such a good fuck, Josh is lucky " Jordan chuckled dryly to himself and groaned. He didn't bother to beg for his life or struggle, he knew when his time had come. Jordan had spent most of his life in the gang business so he knew how things went. You mess with another powerful gang and you either end up dead or waiting for death.

As Jordan waited for the blade to end his life he smiled at Lee and the other man smiled back sadly. Jordan closed his eyes and smiled at the good and bad the memories he held in his mind. He was going to miss being alive but he accepted and welcomed death with open arms. _All good things must come to an end._

Oli laughed as the plunged the blade into Jordan's stomach as hard as he could. Jordan lurched forward and let out a glass-shattering scream. Kellin crossed his arms and smiled, Josh put his hand over his mouth and stared at Oli in shock. _Holy fuck I didn't know he was going to be so brutal-_

"Holy shit" Vic's mouth dropped open and he couldn't take his eyes off Oli. Kellin snickered and huffed in satisfaction as Jordan screamed in agony. Kellin would have loved to kill Jordan himself for what he did but he knew it was Oli's turn. Kellin was just glad Jordan was getting punished.

Oli twisted the knife around in Jordan's stomach and let go of it. He walked around to the front of Jordan and grabbed the blade which remained stuck in his guts. Jordan was still screaming and Oli just laughed at his distress. He pulled the knife to the side and tore open Jordan's stomach making his guts spill out.

Jordan lolled his head to the side and smiled as he took his last breath. _My time has finally come, it's been fun-_

As Jordan's guts spilled out Oli threw the knife away and squealed in joy. He picked up as many organs and intestines as he could and held them in his arms, he turned around to face Josh with a look of pure joy on his face. Josh felt like he could throw up but have Oli a proud smile. _I don't like guts-_

Oli turned around to face Lee and saw his best friend with wide eyes staring back at him.   
"W-What happened to you?" Lee said shakily. Oli ignored him and threw Jordan's guts on the floor. He spread them out and decided to make a smiley face with them.

Once he was done and Vic and Kellin had left the room so they wouldn't throw up, Oli smiled in satisfaction and grabbed the knife from the ground and cut the ropes securing Jordan's now dead body to the chair. His body slid off and onto the ground.

The hazel-eyed boy picked up the bowie machete and positioned it over Jordan's neck. Oli growled at Jordan when he saw that he had died smiling. Oliver brought the machete down onto Jordan's neck and smiled at the clean-cut. He began laughing maniacally as he hacked away at the lifeless body of the man who tortured him and nearly raped him.

Blood sprayed everywhere and Josh couldn't even think of words to say. He stayed silent and let Oli do whatever else he had to do. Oli wiped his forehead with the back of his bloody hand and smiled down at his work. He had arranged Jordan's organs into a smiley face and then placed his limbs and whatever body parts had been cut off around the smiley face.

Oli threw the machete and turned around to face Josh. When his eyes landed on Josh's, Oli's face dropped and his eyes went wide. He slowly tore his eyes away from Josh's and down at the scene he had created. He brought his hands out in front of himself and furrowed his eyebrows. Oliver's mouth went dry and his breathing hitched. _Did I do that?_

He walked backwards and flinched when his back hit the wall. He sunk down to his knees and held his face in his hands, smearing more blood on his face in the process. He looked at the mess he had made and then looked up at Josh.

The blue eyes man looked at him with a worried look and came over to him, he sat down against the wall and pulled Oli onto his lap.   
"D-Did I do that?" Oli asked shakily. Josh nodded and Oli took a deep breath. _Holy fucking shit, I didn't know I did that. I didn't know I was capable of that. I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late, I didn't have control of my body. But it felt amazing._

Josh wrapped his arms around Oli and kissed his forehead. He looked at Lee who was hyperventilating in the corner and staring at his know dead friend and trying not to have a panic attack.

"Do you know what happened? Do you regret it?" Josh asked softly, he had no idea Oli was capable of that. Oli shook his head and smiled at Josh.   
"I don't know what happened or how it happened but it felt absolutely amazing" Oli smiled at Josh softly and the blue-eyed man grinned at him. He was glad Oli liked killing as much as he did.

"I'm so proud of you baby" Josh pushed Oli's hair behind his ears and looked at him in adoration. "You did amazing"

Oli held Josh's face in his bloody hands gently and connected their lips. He kissed him softly and Josh kissed back. Josh placed his hands on Oli's hips and gently ran his hands up his shirt. Oli smirked and Josh ran his tongue along Oli's bottom lip and the boy opened his mouth.

Josh slipped his tongue into Oli's mouth and their tongues danced together. Josh smirked against Oli's lips and stood up with Oli in his arms. The hazel-eyed boy wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's torso and pulled away from the kiss when Josh started walking. He smiled at him and rested his head on Josh's shoulder.

Josh carried him towards the stairs and Oli looked at Lee on their way out. Lee had his knees brought up to his chest and his eyes never left the scene on the other side of the room. He was clearly hyperventilating and in shock. Oli waved at Lee as Josh carried him up the stairs. Oliver giggled and Lee looked up at him with terror evident in his eyes

"Bye Lee"


	37. Why Don't You Join Me

Josh carried the blood-covered boy up the stairs and out of the basement, he closed the door and walked out of the gym. Oli traced patterns onto Josh's shoulder and hummed in content. He ignored the blood dripping from his hair and clothes leaving a small bloody trail from the basement to Josh's room.

Josh opened the door and pushed Oli against the wall. The boy threw his head back and closed his eyes at the impact. Josh held Oli's thighs to keep him up and connected his mouth to his boyfriend's neck. Oli wrapped his arms around Josh's neck and let out a shaky moan. Josh kissed up to his jaw and then pulled away. He rested his forehead against Oli and looked at him with lust-filled eyes. Blood was being spread on Josh's white bedroom walls be he couldn't care less.

"How about you take a bath and then we can get down to business" Josh smirked and Oli nodded. He carried the boy into the bathroom and put him down on the counter like he had multiple times. He turned on the water and put in some bubble bath. Josh turned around to find Oli shirtless and taking off his bandages. He wouldn't need to put them back on seeing as the wounds were healing fast.

Josh could feel himself getting slightly turned on at the sight of Oli shirtless with blood still covering his face and most of his chest. Josh looked him up and down and his eyes roamed Oli's tattoos. Oli jumped off the counter and pulled down his shorts leaving him in only his boxers. Josh felt his face heat up and he turned around to give Oli some privacy.

Oli chuckled and shook his head. His sudden best of craziness and the past events had changed Oli so much, he wasn't as shy and timid as he was when he arrived and he was happy about it. He was more confident and much more himself then he had ever been in his life. Oli knew he had changed for the better. He liked this version of himself and he knew Josh did as well. 

Oli walked up behind Josh and lifted up the hem of his shirt, Josh willingly lifted up his arms and let Oli throw his shirt to the ground. The hazel-eyed boy walked in front of Josh and looked him up and down. He smirked and ran his hands over Josh's chest. 

"Why don't you join me?" Oli asked seductively, he fluttered his eyelashes at Josh and the man nodded. How could he say no to Oli, he didn't want to and he wasnt going to. Oli smirked and walked back to the tub where he took off his boxers and go into the water. He sighed and let his head fall back so he could lean against the wall of the tub. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself when he heard the sound of clothes being throw to the ground.

Oli felt Josh get into the tub and opened his eyes to find the man mirroring his position opposite him. The tub was very big and could probably fit more than two people in it. Josh was very rich from the looks of it. 

The water slowly turned from clear to a coppery color as Oli soaked his blood-covered body in it. He sat up in the tub and moved towards Josh so he could straddle him. Josh's eyes shot open and his breathing hitched when he felt Oli's naked body come into contact with his. Oli wrapped his arms around Josh's neck. Oli bit his lip as Josh put his hands on the hazel-eyed boy's hips.

"Hey", whispered Oli against Josh's ear.

Josh gulped audibly and closed his eyes, Oli's seductive tone sending chills down his spine. "I love you", he whispered in Oli's ear and started nibbling on his earlobe.

Oli’s breathing started getting heavier and he ran his fingers through Josh's hair. "Take me Joshie..." he mumbled with closed eyes.

Josh pulled away and looked at him with concern, not wanting to do anything that Oli didn't want. "Are you sure, baby boy?", the pet name slipping subconsciously.

The hazel-eyed boy opened his beautiful eyes and stared into Josh's, "Yes Joshie, I want you" he ran his soft hand down Josh's chest, "Make love to me, baby".

After hearing these words, something snapped inside Joshua and sudden lust became prominent in his eyes, "Your wish is my command, princess". He gripped Oli's hips tightly and pulled him impossibly closer to him, attaching his lips to the rose on Oli’s throat and sucking harshly.

Oli threw his head backwards and pulled gently on Josh's hair, trying to control his moans. "Moan for me, baby" Joshua whispered against the hickey already forming on the smaller boy's throat.

"J-Joshie..." mumbled Oli, shakily, "Joshie please…." He panted softly.

The blue-eyed man groaned at Oli’s tone and looked back into his eyes, a hand leaving Oli’s hip and going to his tinted cheek, caressing it. "What is it, baby boy?"

Oli gulped and looked straight into Josh's orbs, "Joshie please be gentle" he teared up, the idea of someone touching him still not easy for him.

Josh smiled and leaned to peck Oli's soft cheek, lingering his lips there. "Oli, baby, the light of my life" he pulled back and looked into Oli's mesmerizing eyes, "We can stop if you want" He grabbed Oli's hand and pulled it to his lips, leaving a soft peck on his tattooed knuckles. "We can just have a bath then lay down in bed and watch a movie". He smiled at Oli.

The hazel-eyed boy felt like his heart was gonna burst from all the affection he was receiving and shook his head gently, "No Joshie, I want you to take me, show me how much you love me", he bit his lip and looked down, blushing.

Josh groaned at the gesture and grabbed Oli's chin. "Have I ever told you that your tattoos fucking turn me on so bad" and he buried his face into the smaller boy’s neck, causing it to blossom with purple love marks, that probably everyone will see the next day.

Oli threw his head back and couldn't stop the high-pitched moan that erupted from his throat, "Ah Joshie, mark me up good, I'm all yours", He tried his best to sound seductive since he wasn't that experienced 

Josh felt himself getting more turned on. If that was even possible. He grabbed Oli’s hips and started to rock them on his rock hard dick, eliciting a very loud moan from his lover when their dicks rubbed together.

Oli didn't know how to cope with all the pleasure he was receiving, from the bruises being planted on his neck or the feeling of Josh's slightly larger member rubbing against his hard one. So he tangled his fingers in Josh's wet hair and started pulling at it, receiving a groan from the older man.

Josh pulled away and smiled at the scene in front of him. From Oli's red, slightly parted lips to his bruised neck and ragged breathing, he already looked like he has been fucked three times in a row.

The older man grabbed the back of the hazel-eyed boy’s head and crashed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Oli's mouth, wanting to taste him already. And damn did he taste good, he was literally a drug to Josh.

The older male pulled away and licked his lips, looking up at Oli, whose eyes were still closed, as if he was trying to process what was going on. "J-Joshie do something, it hurts", The angel opened his eyes and panted heavily, wanting Josh to get in him already.

Josh smiled and ran his fingers down the smaller boy's spine, carefully reaching to his hole. Oli gasped at the gesture and held onto Josh's shoulders. "Joshie what are you doing?" He panted and squeezed his eyes shut.

The older man chuckled at his angel's sensitivity and slowly inserted his middle finger into the smaller man's tight entrance, gaining himself a loud moan. This was all new to Oli. "I'm prepping you, doll" he pecked Oli's slightly parted lips and moved his finger more into the boy.

"F-fuck" Oli threw his head back and covered his face with his hands, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Just as josh was about to insert another finger into the boy, he looked up at him and stopped his movements. "Are you okay baby?", concern was evident in his voice.

Oli peaked at Joshua through his fingers and gulped. "I'veneverhadsexwithamanbefore" he mumbled and covered his eyes again.

The blue-eyed man furrowed his brows and removed Oli's hands away from his eyes, "what, baby?" He asked, confused "Can you say that again?"

Oli bit his bottom lip then looked at josh innocently, gulping "I've never had sex with a man, Joshie" his cheeks flushed even more since he was admitting that he was a virgin to his Joshie.

Josh's eyes widened and got even darker with lust, he was about to be the first man in Oli's life. "Fuck Oli, it's taking everything in me not to fuck you mercilessly right now", he growled audibly and shoved his finger back into Oli's tight hole, eliciting a very loud moan from his lover.

"A-ah Joshie!" Oli collapsed on Josh's chest and started panting heavily. He gritted his teeth as Joshua inserted another finger and started scissoring him open. He groaned and forced his face more into Josh's neck, "Fuck this feels so weird" he chuckled and rested his hands on Josh's chest, dragging his nails down.

The older man smirked at his angel falling apart in front of him, "It will feel better, peach, I promise you", He leaned to whisper into Oli’s ear, "Especially when my cock is in you, not my fingers" He licked the shell of the smaller boy's ear, earning a soft moan from him.

Oli used some of the strength left in him and moved up to whisper in Josh's ear, "Wh-what are you waiting for then, big boy? Get in me already" and panted softly, sucking on his earlobe.

The older man groaned and lifted Oli's hips, aligning the boy's hole with his hard cock before making him sink on it. He groaned and threw his head back, trying to get used to Oli's extremely tight walls.

The hazel-eyed angel gasped loudly at the sudden move and grabbed onto Josh's shoulders, moaning loudly, and Josh was certain that the guys in the living room heard his lover's moan. He tried to muffle it by kissing his angel but the latter just pulled away and started panting heavily, trying to adjust to Josh's size.

His eyes started tearing up from the pain, "J-Joshie! It hurts!" He bit his lip and buried his face in Josh's neck.

The blue-eyed man chuckled slightly and leaned to whisper into Oli's ear, "You're doing so good, baby boy", he places a gentle kiss behind his boy's ear, causing him to shiver, "You're too good for me, but you need to move", he removed Oli’s face from his neck and kissing his soft lips.

"Okay, Joshie…." The small angel mumbled against Josh's lips and lifted his hips slightly before sinking back again and throwing his head back. "You're so big, fuck!" He gasped as he lifted his hips again and repeated the same action. 

Oli began rocking his hips and Josh felt like he was on cloud nine, making love to the light of his life. His Angel's moans were like music to his ears, and he was fucking addicted. He grabbed Oli's hips and helped him move, gently thrusting his own hips to move deeper into the boy.

Suddenly, Oli's eyes widened and he felt his whole body shudder, "Ah! Joshie!", he furrowed his brows and closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his parted lips.

Josh smirked when he realized that he had found his lover’s sweet spot and started thrusting his own hips harder, just to hear his lover moan that way again. He was living for Oli's tight walls around him.

The angel started moving faster and harder on his Josh's dick, to try and hit that spot that made him dizzy. And when he hit it again he moaned louder than the first time," JOSHIE!", he bit his lip and threw his head back.

Josh chuckled and pecked the rose on his baby's throat, "Someone's quite vocal, huh", and he gripped Oli's hips harshly, wanting to leave finger marks on him, to show everyone that the curly-haired boy belongs to him.

The younger man's eyes started tearing up from all the pleasure he was receiving and he arched his back, causing Josh to go deeper into him, "This feels so good, Joshie, I'm close" he let out a pornographic moan when Joshua hit his prostate again.

The blue-eyed man chuckled and moved his hand to touch his Angel's neglected cock, leaning to whisper in the extremely loud boy's ear, "Come for me, doll", and with those words, the hazel-eyed boy lost it and came all over his lover's hand and in the water, still moaning loudly.

Josh couldn't help but come too, the scene was hotter than anything he'd ever witnessed before, his innocent and precious angel falling apart and riding himself out of his orgasm was a sight. Josh bit his lip and laughed gently, "Fuck Oli, I just came inside of you, I'm so sorry" he caressed the ruined boy's wet cheek.

Oli smiled gently and looked at his Joshie with tired eyes, “It's okay Joshie you can come in me anytime, it felt amazing" he blushed at his own words and covered his face with his own hands, giggling. "I-I mean-"

Josh chuckled at his Angel's adorableness and removed his hands from his face, "Baby boy, you don't have to be shy, you're mine and I'm yours" he pecked the smaller boy's nose, "I love you", he smiled at the sleepy boy.

"I love you, too", replied Oli, with a big smile plastered on his perfect face. "Joshie?" He looked at Josh with his big, hazel eyes that the older adores.

"Yes, baby?", Josh stroked the smaller boy's cheek.

Oli gulped and looked down, blushing. "Y-you're still in me..."


	38. You Dont Understand

“Oh-“ Josh nervously chuckled and lifted Oli off his lap so he could slide out of him. Oli blushed and sat down next to Josh in the bath. He hissed at the unwanted pain he received from sitting down and Josh giggled.

“Sorry about that,” Josh said lightheartedly. Oli huffed and crossed his arms. Josh pouted at him and Oli grabbed his face.

“You’re lucky I love you” Oli kissed his nose and smiled at him warmly. Oli was completely worn out from what just went on. His ass hurt and he was shocked at how good Josh was at sex. He had never had sex with a guy before and he was happy Josh was his first.

“How about I wash your hair and then we relax and watch a movie? How does that sound?” Josh smiled.

“That sounds fantastic” Oli hummed and closed his eyes. Josh stood up and got out of the tub, he wrapped a towel around his waist and kneeled down so he could wash Oli’s hair for him.

Josh loved giving Oli affection and love. It brought him joy to know that the person he cared about the most was feeling loved.

Josh told Oli to wet his hair to get rid of as much blood and sweat as he could and the hazel-eyed boy nodded. He rinsed his hair and watched as the water turned to a darker color. He sighed in happiness and rested his head against the side of the tub. He closed his eyes and let his arms rest on the side of the tub.

Josh squeezed a generous amount of shampoo onto his hand and massaged it into Oli’s curly hair. The angel purred at the feeling and Josh felt his heart flutter at the sound. Once he was done he told Oli to rinse his hair so he could use the conditioner.

He repeated the process with the conditioner but slowly massaged his head instead. Oli melted under Josh’s touch and swore he never wanted to get out of the tub. When Josh was done washing Oli's hair he helped the boy out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him. Josh left the bathroom to get Oli clothes and came back with the oversized hoodie Oli had worn a couple times and boxers. He grabbed himself some clothes but got dressed quickly in the closet.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any pants" Josh laughed. Oli gave him a small smile and took the clothes from his boyfriend. Josh drained the bath while Oliver got dressed and opened the window to let some steam out. Oli hissed in discomfort as he pulled the boxers on. Josh giggled and Oli pouted. Oli made grabby hands towards Josh and the blue-eyed man picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the bathroom.

"Do you wanna see what food we have downstairs? I think Tony went shopping so we might have new things" Josh asked, Oli nodded and Josh carried him downstairs. When they entered the kitchen everyone's eyes darted to them and Jaime choked on the pasta he was eating.

"Did you guys have fun?" Tony asked, holding back laughter. Josh grinned and nodded making the hazel-eyed boy bury his face in his boyfriend's chest out of embarrassment. Josh placed Oli down on the counter earning a hiss from the younger boy. Tony giggled and Oli felt his face heat up, he looked down at his hands and played with the hem of his hoodie.

"First time?" Tony whispered to Oli, the boy blushed even harder and nodded. Tony nodded understandingly and went back to making sandwiches for himself and Mike. Josh looked through the fridge and freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream and brownies. He placed them on the counter next to Oli and looked through the fridge again.

"Uh, is there any more of the pasta, Hime?" Josh turned around and shut the fridge. Jaime nodded and pointed to the stove where a pot was sitting on it. Josh thanked him and grabbed two bowls. "Do you wanna do yours or do you want me to do it?" Josh asked the hazel-eyed boy.

"You can do it" Oli smiled at him and Josh nodded, he handed the boy both bowls of pasta and picked him up bridal style. He used his free hand to put the ice cream and two spoons on Oli along with the brownies. Oli giggled and Josh carried him out of the kitchen and back up to the bedroom.

"Do you have any movies you would like to watch?" Josh asked as he took the food items off of Oli and then placed the boy down carefully on the bed.

"I don't mind what we watch so you choose" Oli smiled up at him and hid under the blankets like he always did. His head popped out of the end of the blankets so he could rest his head on his arms at the end of the bed.

Josh picked up the food and placed them at the end of the bed and got in next to Oli. He handed the boy one of the bowls and a fork. He picked up the remote and switched the TV onto Netflix.

"I'm thinking Halloween," Josh said, Oli nodded and ate his pasta with a happy face. Oliver couldn't be happier. His day had been perfect, he killed the man who hurt him and probably many others and he had amazing sex with his boyfriend.

Josh pressed play on the movie and moved closer to Oli so that their arms were touching. Once Oli finished the pasta he placed the bowl on the floor and turned to look at Josh.

“Hey, Joshie?”

“Yeah, baby?” Josh put his bowl on the floor as well and looked at his boyfriend with a curious look on his face.

“Could you possibly explain this whole gang business?” Oli asked nervously. Oliver has been curious about how things worked around here for a while.

“Oh, well there is a lot to talk about anyway, so what do you want to know” Josh paused the movie and sat up properly.

“Like how does it all work and what is the deal with the auction and other gangs?” Oli asked nervously. The auction and other gangs we’re obviously sensitive topics for Oli seeing as he was literally kidnapped from his own town and sold off to another human being. But he was glad that it happened in the end. He would never have met Josh if he hadn’t bashed into Kellin.

Josh nodded and Oli sat up so he could mirror Josh’s position.

“Well, Pierce The Veil runs the auctions. Everyone has their jobs to do and it is very organized. Once the items get sold off to the highest bidder they are not our problem anymore. Gangs from all around the world come to our auctions” Josh said in a serious tone and Oli just nodded.

“Pierce The Veil supplies guns, drugs, and literally anything else you can name we can get our hands on and sell. One of our most powerful allies was Of Mice & Men but they started struggling with money so that’s how they got involved with Jordan” Josh cleared his throat and continued.

“We are one of the most respected and feared gangs in the UK and have many allies and enemies” Josh shrugged and Oli gulped. _That’s a lot to take in-_

Josh grabbed Oli’s hands and held them in his own.

“I know it’s a lot to take in but I will continue leading Pierce The Veil till I die and I would like you to lead with me” Josh smiled hesitantly and Oli’s eyes widened. He ripped his hands out of Josh’s grip and nearly fell off the bed trying to get away from the man he loved.

Oli didn’t know what he was doing, panic took over his body and he wasn’t thinking straight. He shook his head and backed up against the wall.

“I-“ Oli didn’t want to ruin people’s lives, he only killed Jordan because he knew the man deserved it. Oli has never thought of killing someone or kidnapping them if they were innocent. He knew Josh had killed a lot of people and it didn’t bother him but Oli would never kill an innocent person. Or so he thought.

Josh slowly got off the bed and walked towards Oli hesitantly.

“What's wrong baby?” Josh asked with concern evident in his voice. Oli shook his head again and moved towards the door. Before he could reach the door Josh had his hands beside Oli’s head keeping him frozen in place.

“Where are you going?” Josh’s face dropped and he stared at Oli with an emotionless look. Oli gulped and kept still.

“I-I don’t think I can kidnap innocent people and ruin others' lives,” Oli said shakily. Josh shook his head and held Oli’s chin.

“Awww you won’t have to, that's Vic and Mike’s job,” Josh said softly. Oli slowly nodded and looked into Josh’s eyes. “You will be leading alongside me so you will call the shots and order people around like I do” Josh smirked.

Oli hesitated and slowly shook his head once again. Josh’s eyes darkened but he stayed silent.

“I-I don’t think I can be responsible for ruining people's lives, I love you so much I really do but I don't think I could do that,” Oli said. He looked at the ground but his eyes shot up when Josh tightened his grip on his chin.

“No, you don’t understand” Josh grabbed Oli’s wrists and pinned them above his head, Oli looked up at him with fear in his eyes and whimpered. “I need you to lead with me, I can't do anything without you. So you _will_ lead with me” Josh growled. He didn’t want to seem harsh but he had to get a point across. He wasn’t going to hurt Oli but he didn’t seem the harm in teasing him a bit.

Oli stayed silent and bit his lip, he slowly nodded his head and Josh smiled. _What’s the worst that could happen-_ Oli didn’t mind leading with Josh only if he had nothing to do with the auctions.

“I will lead with you but only if I don't have to participate in the auction part,” Oli said softly. Josh nodded and continued to stare down at Oli and looked him up and down.

“That’s wonderful,” Josh whispered. “I would never pick anyone else to lead with me” Oli felt his heart warm up at the weird but nice compliment. Oli gave Josh a small smile and looked up to see his wrists still in Josh’s grip.

The tension in the air changed from suspenseful to sexual in a matter of seconds as Josh looked Oli up and down and smirked. Oli gulped as he felt Josh’s roaming his body but somehow enjoyed it.

“God, you don’t know how much I wanna tie you up and fuck you senseless,” 


	39. You Wear Me Out

Oliver’s eyes widened and he felt his face start to heat up. He wouldn’t mind Josh doing that to him but he wanted to take things slowly.

Josh couldn’t help but get a little turned on at the thought of Oli tied up underneath him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the muffled moans the boy would let out and the fact that Oli was completely at his mercy.

He knew Oli wouldn’t be up for it right now because he was still getting over the past events and wanted to take things slow. He wanted to introduce Oli to new things that he would hopefully enjoy as much as Josh did.

“But I’m willing to take things slow for you, I want you to get comfortable before we try anything that might affect you,” Josh said softly and Oli felt like his blush couldn’t get any redder.

Josh released his grip on Oli’s wrists and walked back to the bed casually like nothing had happened. Oli ran a hand through his hair and tried to comprehend what Josh had said to him. He had never been tied up and fucked before so that was something new-

He had never really thought about it before. The only time he had really thought about it was when the thought crossed his mind with Josh was marking him up in the closet. Shivers went down his spine and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

Josh was like no one he had ever met before, no girls or guys could compete with Josh. No one could. Josh was Oli’s one true love and he was grateful that Josh cared about his feelings and how things would affect him. Josh never wanted to push anything onto Oli and he always asked him for permission before he did something sexual.

He would have immediately said yes to what Josh had said but he was scared to be tied up again. Jordan had ruined it for him so if Josh wanted to try some things he would have to ease Oli into it. Oli gulped and sat back down next to Josh. He played with the hem of his hoodie and cleared his throat.

“I mean you could but it’s kinda scary” Oli mumbled, Josh looked up at him and grinned.

“It’s a good trust-building experience” Josh smiled. “Plus, you look _really_ hot tied up” Josh smirked. Oli blushed again and Josh used his finger to lift up Oli’s chin and smiled at him softly. Oli’s breathing hitched and he felt his heart flutter.

“How about we try it out but take things slow, if you don’t like it and don’t feel comfortable then we will stop,” Josh said softly. Oli smiled back at him and nodded. The hazel-eyed boy didn’t mind trying new things. Josh leaned forward and kissed Oli softly.

He pulled back and smiled at the boy softly. Oli didn’t know how Josh could change his whole demeanor so quickly. Oliver hoped that what Jordan did to him wouldn’t affect his life with Josh anymore than it already had. Oli wasn’t scared of Josh anymore because he knew the blue-eyed man loved him and wouldn’t hurt him. They were on the same level now and were both equals.

Josh was just a _little_ moredominant sometimes but Oli didn’t mind. He loved it.

Josh pulled Oli onto his lap and sat back against the headboard. Oli snuggled against him and smiled to himself.

“I love you Josh” Oli sighed in content. Josh’s heart exploded every time Oli said he loved him. It was Josh’s favorite thing to hear besides Oli’s moaning.

“I love you too baby” Josh kissed the boy's forehead and wrapped his arms around him safely. He was more than glad that Oli had agreed to lead with him and try new things. He would make an amazing leader. Josh wasn’t going to force Oli to participate or be responsible for the auction if he didn’t want to. He was never going to push anything onto Oli if he didn't want it. If Oli wanted things to stop then Josh would immediately.

Oli was going to be treated like a king, the whole of the gang world would know his name and fear him as much as they feared Josh and the rest of Pierce The Veil.

Josh meant it when he said he would never have chosen anyone else to lead. Oli was beyond perfect. He was the right amount of shy and submissive and the right amount of insane. He was absolutely flawless.

Josh sighed in content and twirled his finger in Oli’s curly hair. He loved having Oli close to him, and he loved it when Oli cuddled up to him.

The hazel-eyed boy buried his face into Josh’s chest and closed his eyes. He was more than exhausted from the day's events and welcomed sleep with open arms.

******

Oli cuddled up to the warm thing next to him and smiled in his sleep. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and the soft feeling of breathing against the back of his neck.

Oliver turned around and yawned, he opened his eyes to see Josh still asleep. He felt his heart explode at the sight before him. Josh’s bed hair was crazy and falling over his face and he looked so cute and innocent when he was sleeping. It was a total difference from when he was awake.

Oli had never seen Josh sleeping because he was always the last one to wake up so this was a rare sight to him. The hazel-eyed boy wrapped his arm around Josh’s waist and dug his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

He inhaled Josh’s scent and smiled. The hazel-eyed boy felt his eyelids start to droop and he felt himself slowly drift off beck into a peaceful sleep.

******

Oliver groaned and opened his eyes, he rubbed the sleep out of them and yawned. He heard someone chuckle next to him and looked to his side to find Josh looking at him with love-filled eyes.

Oli felt a blush crawl up his neck and leaned forward so he could kiss Josh briefly. The blue-eyed man kissed back and ruffled Oli’s hair.

“Morning,” Oli said, his voice thick with sleep. _God that’s hot-_ Josh chuckled and sat up against the headboard.

“Afternoon actually” Josh corrected him lightheartedly. Oli blushed and looked past Josh over at the alarm clock and chuckled lightly when it read at 2 pm.

“Did you sleep well?” Josh asked. Oli nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

“I was exhausted yesterday so a long sleep really helped” Oli put his head in Josh’s lap and looked up at him innocently.

“Well yesterday was a big day” Josh smiled smugly.

“You wear me out, but in a good way” Oli smirked and Josh felt his face heat up.

“Well you ain’t seen nothing yet baby” Josh smirked and Oli’s breathing hitched. Josh smiled in satisfaction, he loved teasing Oli. He loved to see him squirm around and try to comprehend what Josh had said and when he released his face would heat up adorably.

Oli blushed as dirty thoughts filled his head and Josh smirked down at him.

“I wish we could have kept the collar, it looked really hot and it was so easy to control you,” Josh said seductively. Oli hid his face in his hands before he could get any redder. _What the fuck are you doing to me, Josh-_

Josh gently grabbed Oli’s wrists and brought his hands away from his face. “You're so cute when you get all flustered and embarrassed” Josh smiled at him softly and kissed his nose.

“I-I liked the collar as well,” Oli said softly. Josh grinned and Oli looked down in embarrassment.

“Perfect” Josh purred, he picked up his phone from the bedside table and opened up the website he got the first one from. “Since the first one got left behind I'm gonna order another one for you,” Josh said and Oli bit his lip to hold back a grin. Oli nodded eagerly as Josh finished with his phone and placed it back on his bedside table.

He had secretly ordered a few other things from the store as well but Oli didn’t need to know that at the moment.

Josh moved Oli off his lap so he was lying on his back and quickly sat up so he could hover over the boy before he moved away. Oli looked up at him with innocent eyes and fluttered his eyelashes.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Josh said softly. He gently took a hold of Oli’s wrists and pinned them beside his head. Oliver blushed and tried to sit up so he could kiss his boyfriend but Josh wouldn’t let him. Oliver pouted cutely and Josh smiled at him.

The blue-eyed man chuckled and leaned down so he could connect his lips to Oli’s. He slowly started moving his lips against Oliver's and the boy kissed back.

This wasn’t like their other kisses, the others were fast and heavy but this one was soft and passionate. Their lips moved in sync and Josh licked Oli’s bottom lip, The hazel eyes boy opened his mouth and Josh slipped his tongue in.

Their tongues moved together in a passionate kiss and Oli could feel himself melt against Josh’s lips. Josh pulled away for some air and smiled down at his Angel.

“I love you so much” He breathed out. Oli took this opportunity to pull his wrists out of Josh’s grip and flipped them over so he was on top of Josh.

“I love you more,” Oli whispered. He grabbed Josh’s face and kissed him deeply. Josh smirked against the kiss and flipped them over so that he was back on top.

“Impossible” He reconnected their lips and slipped his tongue into Oli’s mouth. Oli held Josh’s face in his hand and kissed back. Their tongues battled for dominance and Oli bucked his hips so he could get some sort of friction.

Oli whined against the kiss when Josh was out of reach. Josh pulled away and smirked down at the hazel-eyed boy.

“Nuh-uh, I’ve got plans for later” 


	40. How Much Do You Want Me

Oli blushed and nodded. He couldn’t wait to find out what Josh had planned. Josh smirked and hopped off Oli. The hazel-eyed boy groaned and sat on the end of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Oli pouted. Since Oli and Josh had fucked in the bath Oliver had been craving Josh even more than before. All he wanted was Josh.

“Your best friend is still in the basement and I have to get some things from down there so would you like to join me?” Josh smirked and extended his hand like a gentleman.

Oli blushed and took his hand, he hopped off the bed and Josh brought Oli’s hand to his lips. He kissed the boy's knuckles softly causing Oli to blush a darker color.

The sexual tension in the air was nearly suffocating but it somehow made things more exciting for Oliver.

“Does your ass still hurt?” Josh asked randomly. Oli’s breathing hitched and he chuckled lightly.

“Not really but I can take round 2” Oli smirked at his newfound confidence and decided to tease Josh a bit. The blue-eyed man bit his lip and let out a growl.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for, baby” Josh growled seductively as he walked Oli out of the bedroom and down the stairs towards the gym.

“I think I can take it,” Oli hummed. Josh licked his lips as he tried not to get turned on when they were about to be in the same room as Lee.

“You are driving me crazy” Josh opened the gym door and squeezed Oli’s hand. The blue-eyed man opened the basement door and let go of Oli’s hand so he could hold the door open for him.

Oli thanked him and walked down the stairs in front of Josh. The blue-eyed man smirked and slapped the younger boy's ass, Oli squeaked and shot Josh a joking glare. He stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and walked down the stairs with Josh following him.

The hazel-eyed boy switched on the light and sighed when the evidence of what happened the other day was gone.

“Should have taken a photo” He mumbled to himself. He felt arms snake around his waist and turned his head to see Josh smiling at him.

“I’ll get the things I need and would you mind taking Lee upstairs and giving him to Vic?” Josh whispered in his ear. Oli nodded and walked towards Lee when Josh let go of him.

“Hey mate” Oli crouched down in front of his best friend who brought his knees up to his chest and tried to get as far away from Oli as he could.

Oli looked over at Josh who was looking through a cupboard at the other side of the room. He blushed and turned his attention back to taking Lee upstairs.

“Look, I’m not going to hurt you. I need to take you upstairs” Oli sighed and Lee nodded. _Wow, this is probably what Josh felt like talking to me-_

He stood up and untied the ropes from around Lee’s wrists. He helped his bestfriend up and started walking towards the stairs. Oliver heard footsteps heading towards him and looked over his shoulder to see Josh walking over to them.

Josh had whatever he found behind his back and Oli couldn’t help but get a bit excited and nervous. Josh smiled at him innocently and kissed his forehead.

Oli walked Lee up the stairs and out of the gym with Josh following behind. Once they were out of the gym Josh leaned up against the wall next to the stairs and waited for Oli to come back.

“Vic?” Oli called out. He heard shuffling coming from the lounge and choked back a laugh when he saw Vic zipping his jeans up and walking towards him. “Sorry” Oli giggled. Vic chuckled and shook his head as if to say _It’s ok_.

Oli let go of Lee’s arm and gave him an apologetic look. Vic grabbed Lee’s arm and thanked Oli.

“Don’t be too harsh on him please,” Oli said sadly. Vic gave Oli a small smile and nodded.

Oli walked back to Josh but the blue-eyed man waited for Oli to start walking first. Oli walked up that stairs giving Josh a good view of his ass that was hopefully driving the older man crazy.

They walked into the bedroom and Oli sat on the edge of the bed innocently. Josh stood next to the bed but kept what he had hidden behind his back. Oli crossed his arms and pouted.

“So, you gonna tell me what you’re hiding?” Oli asked. Josh smirked and revealed a coil of rope he had taken from the basement. Oli’s breathing hitched and he felt his face heat up. He was beginning to have second thoughts but Josh gave him a soft smile.

“Do you trust me?” Josh asked. Oli nodded and sat in the middle of the bed. “Good, I will never hurt you and you can trust me. If you want to stop then just tell me and I will” Josh said.

Oli nodded and nervously bit his lip.

“I won’t gag you because I think that might be a bit too much right now but if you end up liking it then we can go all the way and try other things,” Josh said softly. Oli felt his heart flutter at Josh’s kind and understanding words.

Oli bit his lip and looked up at Josh with big, innocent eyes, "Joshie", he fluttered his eyelashes and stood up, he walked closer so to Josh so he could whisper in his ear, "Less talking and more action, baby", he panted softly in Josh's ear and ran a hand down his toned chest, slowly slipping it down Josh's pants to grab his hard member, "Fuck, you're hard already….".

The older man growled hungrily and caught Oli's wrist, pulling it harshly from his pants then pushing the hazel-eyed boy into the wall causing his cheek to hit the wall gently, and sticking his chest to his back while holding his arms above his head, "I'm the one in charge here, baby boy" he hissed into Oli's ear, causing him to whine and try to grind back on josh.

Joshua grunted and held the smaller boy's wrists with one hand while the other moved to the small of Oli’s back, holding him in place, "I think we have to establish some rules, Oliver", he started placing gentle kisses on the side of Oli’s neck and licking it every once in a while, "You are not to do anything without my permission, you hear me?" He moved the hand on Oli’s back and placed it on his hip, giving it a squeeze.

"Y-yes Joshie,", Oli panted and threw his head back to rest it on Josh's shoulder, as the older man continued to mark up his boyfriend.

Josh's hand went up to Oli's neck pulling the collar of his hoodie and holding it in place as he started getting rougher and placing love bites all over Oli's right shoulder, "I'm sir to you, baby boy", he whispered in Oli's ear causing him to moan loudly at the words.

The hazel-eyed boy smirked then bit his lip, "Okay….Joshie", he wanted to see what would Josh's reaction be at his disobedience.

Suddenly, he was flipped over so his back was on the wall, and a hand came up to his throat, while his wrists were still held up above his head, "Careful, Princess," Josh growled and leaned to Oli's ear, "You don't want me to punish you now, do you", his lips went directly to the rose on Oli's throat and started sucking roughly on it.

All thoughts of Jordan and what he did had left Oli's mind when Josh started sucking on his sensitive skin. 

Josh's angel gasped at his words and whined louder when Josh started sucking on his throat. His moans and whines made Josh realize that his neck was a sensitive spot. "F-fuck me, sir" Oli whispered seductively.

The blue-eyed man pulled away and looked at Oli with dilated pupils, he was ready to tear him apart by fucking him mercilessly. But he still had to make sure Oli was ready for him since he was the most important person in his life. "Are you sure about that, Oli?" He grabbed Oli's face with both hands, his thumbs caressing his soft cheeks.

Oli blushed and looked away, "Y-yes, Joshie, let's have some fun", he giggled then bit his lower lip, looking directly into Josh's eyes.

Suddenly, Oli was being lifted then thrown on the bed, "Oh, the fun you'll have, Princess", Josh spoke seductively and went to grab the rope he brought earlier then threw it on the bed too, "Strip" he ordered in a dominant tone.

Oli whimpered and nodded his head submissively, standing up on the bed before lifting the hoodie slowly over his head.

Josh was watching with lust-filled eyes as his angel was doing what he was told. Fuck, his tiny body was doing things to Josh's mind and he wanted nothing just to be balls deep in his boyfriend's tight body. But they were going to have fun before actually doing down to business.

Oli started blushing heavily and trying to cover his body, as he was only wearing his small boxers, "J-Joshie…." He bit his lip and looked down at Josh, whose eyes were exploring his body from up to down.

"Joshie?" He asked louder this time. "Huh?!" Josh was startled then looked up at his boyfriend, "Yes, baby boy?"

"Why don't you help me undress?" He asked seductively, running a hand down his chest.

Josh was confused at Oli's request since he was only in his boxers, then got a devilish idea, "Sure, baby, come here", he climbed on the bed and sat on his knees in front of Oli, who was still standing on the bed.

The blue-eyed man grabbed his boyfriend's hips and pulled him closer, placing his lips on Oli's tattooed stomach. He licked his stomach all the way to his right nipple before going back down and dipping his tongue under his tiny boxers.

"S-sir!" Oli gasped loudly and held onto Josh's shoulders, squeezing them. "Sir, I told you to h-help me undress", Oli said innocently, not really expecting Josh's gesture.

Josh groaned and moved his mouth to one of Oli's prominent hipbones, another thing he adored about his angel, and started sucking on it. "Shut up, baby boy, you don't tell me what to do"

Oli bit his lip and threw his head back, moaning loudly, "Ah, fuck sir, don't stop please", he tangled his fingers through Josh's thick hair. He panted loudly and felt his legs shaking from all the pleasure, even though they hadn't started yet.

Josh pulled away and looked up at Oli, chuckling at his reaction since Josh literally did nothing to him yet, and he already looks worn out. Oli furrowed his brows at the lack of Josh's touch and looked down at him, "W-What's wrong, Joshie?".

Josh shook his head, laughing even more at his Angel's innocence, "Someone's quite sensitive,", he bit his lip and looked up at his boyfriend, who was blushing furiously and panting vigorously.

"I'm just not used to all of this….", Oli sat down and hugged his knees to his chest, feeling embarrassed for not being experienced enough for his Joshie. He buried his face in his knees and felt his eyes start to tear up.

Josh's eyes widened and he quickly pulled the sad boy into his lap, "Hey, hey, no no!", he pecked Oli's head, "You sounded so sexy, baby, no need to be shy I was just teasing you", he tried to glance at the stubborn boy's face, but he wouldn't look at Josh.

"N-no you were making fun of me..." The smaller boy shrugged his shoulders, burying his sad face more into his knees.

Josh got an idea and then placed Oli back on the bed, "Alright then, I won't fuck you now, I'll go fuck someone else", he pretended to be upset.

Olis eyes widened then he looked up at Josh with panic, "N-no! Where are you going! You were supposed to fuck me! Me me me! Only me!", He stood up and walked to josh, grabbing his face with both hands and smashing their lips together.

Josh was shocked at the sudden act of dominance then recovered quickly, lifting up the boy and making him wrap his tattooed legs around his waist, before walking them back to their bed. Josh sat down with Oli in his lap, making out passionately with the boy.

Oli then started placing kisses on Josh's cheek then jaw than his neck, before slipping from Josh's lap to the floor and unbuckling his belt.

The blue-eyed man rested his hands behind him on the bed and tried not to moan loudly at the sight in front of him. His not so innocent boyfriend started to unbutton his jeans and looked up at him with his big hazel-eyes, "Don't fuck anyone else, Joshie..." He pulled the jeans and boxers down, Josh helped him by lifting his hips, "You're mine, Joshie", Oli gulped then moved his face closer to Josh's dick. He grabbed it with his small hand and kitten licked the tip, "Please, Joshie, Don't fuck anyone else" He took Josh's tip into his warm mouth and started sucking on it, closing his eyes.

Josh groaned and grabbed Oli's hair roughly, pushing him more on his dick, "Fuck baby boy, how can I fuck anyone else when you're on your knees for me", he smirked when he heard Oli choke then let go of his hair so the angel can breathe, "Such a good boy, too good for me". He then grabbed Oli's head and pushed his dick into his mouth, hearing Oli choke again when Josh's tip hit the back of his throat.

Oli pulled back gently, keeping Josh's tip in his mouth then looked up at him with innocent eyes, knowing too well how much he's affecting josh.

Suddenly, Josh pushed him off his cock and stood up, walking to the other side of the room then taking off his own clothes. He then leaned on the wall and looked at Oli with his arms crossed.

"That's enough, baby boy, take off your boxers and lay down on the bed," he smiled as Oli immediately took off his boxers, his cock springing free, before laying down on the bed panting heavily.

"How much do you want me?"


	41. What Were You Saying

Oli bit his lip and moved a hand down his chest to touch his own achingly hard dick, "P-Please sir, fuck me" He panted loudly. He wrapped his small fist around his hard dick and arched his back, letting out a feminine moan, "Ah, sir", he opened his eyes and looked into Josh's, "Please do something"

Josh got on the bed and slapped Oli's hand, the one on his dick, away then grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them above his head. He reached to the rope and started tying his hands to the headboard, "That was a bad move, baby boy," He shook his head at Oli then moved to tie his ankles to the end of the bed as well. He looked down at the trembling angel, all tied up and under Josh's mercy, he groaned and straddled Oli's waist, resting his hands on both sides of his head.

All thoughts of taking things slowly left Oli's mind as all he thought about was wanting to be fucked senseless by his boyfriend.

Oli panted and looked up at josh with wide eyes, "J-Joshie...", he panted and tried to move his hips, to get any sort of friction. He gulped audibly and chuckled softly, licking his lips and shaking his head, "Come on, please, just do something".

Josh grabbed his neck and squeezed it a bit, "For the last time, baby boy, I'm the one in charge here", he leaned down to Oli's ear, "I get to choose when I fuck you", and he moved down to Oli's dick, taking him easily down his throat.

Oli gasped and arched his back, pulling at the ropes, "S-SIR!" He accidentally screamed at the sudden pleasure, "Aaah shit!" He lolled his head to the side burying his face into his own arm.

The blue-eyed man smirked, well, tried to since he had Oli's dick down his throat, at his boyfriend's reaction, and proceeded to suck him off.

The smaller man panted heavily then bucked his hips into Josh's mouth, causing him too deep throat him. "S-shit if you don't stop I'm gonna- ah!", he accidentally comes in Josh's mouth since he was extremely sensitive.

Oli fell back on the bed and panted loudly, "Shit Joshie," he blushed then looked down at the shocked Josh, who already swallowed his boyfriend's load, "I-Im so sorry", he pouted as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Josh chuckled and shook his head, licking Oli clean then wiping his mouth, "That was the hottest thing that's ever happened to me, Princess" he licked his lips then groaned, moving back to straddle Oli's waist, "You taste so good, fuck".

Oli blushed, "Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, "It's just cum, Joshie", he licked his lips and looked up at Josh.

Josh shrugged his shoulders then moved to grab something from his drawer, "Well, baby boy, you tasted too sweet,", he moved back to Oli and spread his legs, sitting in between them. "Now, it's my turn to have fun, don't you think?". He placed his hand on Oli's thigh and showed Oli the lube in his other hand.

Oli's eyes widened then he accidentally blurted out, "No condom?", he realized what he asked then blushed even more, "I-I mean-".

The blue-eyed man moved his finger to his Angel's lips, shutting him up, "I'm clean, baby boy, are you?", he moved his finger down, dragging Olis plump lower lip a bit, the action causing the smaller man to whimper.

"I-Im clean, Joshie", he mumbled against Josh's finger.

Josh groaned and pushed his finger into Oli's mouth, "How many times do I have to tell you, baby boy,", he pushed his finger more into the boy's mouth, "I'm sir to you" he smiled at him before pulling his wet finger out of Oli's mouth before suddenly shoving it into Oli's tight hole.

The hazel-eyed boy gasped loudly and arched his back, still not used to the feeling of having something inside of him, "S-Sir! Fuck fuck, shit!", he closed his eyes and threw his head back on the pillows, arching his back as Josh moved his finger in and out slowly.

Josh stopped his movements and looked down with amusement at his panting boyfriend, who was burying his face more into the pillows and tugging at the ropes around his wrists. He chuckled at how sensitive he was, he was hard again and squirming around just from Josh's finger up his ass.

Oli opened his eyes in confusion and looked at his boyfriend with furrowed brows, "Sir? W-why aren't you doin- AH SHIT!", Oli stopped mid-sentence when Josh pushed his finger so deep, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Yeah? What were you saying, baby boy?", the older man rested his elbow on the bed, placing his cheek on his palm as his other hand was working wonders on the squirming man, "I'm all ears, princess", he shoved a second finger and started scissoring his lover open.

Oli tried to form a sentence but he was on cloud nine with his boyfriend's fingers buried deep into him, "More Joshie, please give me more!" He arched his back and screamed loudly when Josh hit his prostate again.

The blue-eyed man shook his head and pulled his fingers away, "Baby boy, you said the wrong name, I think that you deserve punishment," he stroked his boyfriend's cheek with his finger, then stood up to bring something from his drawer, it was a vibrator.

Oli furrowed his brows at the foreign object then looked at Josh with confusion, panting heavily, "wh-what? Jo-Sir what's that?", he asked, genuinely confused.

"You said you wanted to try new things right?" Josh asked. Oli nodded and Josh smirked. 

"B-But what is that?" Oli softly asked in confusion.

Josh chuckled and shook his head at his angel's innocence, "Oh, Angel, you're too pure", he sat back again between Oli's legs and opened the lube's cap, pouring some on the vibrator, "It's your punishment, you naughty boy," he moved the vibrator to Oli's hole and started pushing it slowly into the boy, not wanting to hurt his precious baby.

Oli threw his head back and moaned loudly, already loving the feeling of the vibrator inside of him, "H-How is that even a punishm- ahhhh shit! J-Joshie fuck! Ah!" Oli moaned unexpectedly as Josh turned the vibrator on the highest setting once it was fully inside the boy.

Josh chuckled at his boyfriend who was writhing in pleasure, "Well, the punishment is," he leaned to whisper into the moaning boy's ear, "You don't get to come,", he moved his hand to grab Oli's hard dick, stroking it with the tips of his fingers, "You can come only when I tell you to".

The hazel-eyed boy arched his back, accidentally forcing the vibrator more into him, doubling the pleasure, "Ugh shit! T-This feels amazing, sir", he giggled softly before furrowing his brows and parting his lips, panting loudly along with the extremely loud moans he was letting out.

The sight alone made Josh close, he was about to explode at the sight of the love of his life helplessly squirming in pleasure, trapped under his mercy.

Oli gulped and opened his eyes, arching his back off the bed, "S-Sir! I'm close!", he looked at Joshua, who casually reached up to the vibrator and turning it off suddenly, causing the trembling boy to gasp and looked at him with betrayal, "What the...".

Josh chuckled and looked at him, "You're being punished baby boy, remember?", just as the boy was starting to calm his heavy breathing, Josh turned the vibrator on again and pushed it slightly more into the boy, causing him to flinch and scream in pleasure.

"S-Sir, I'm so fucking close please let me cum!" The boy was practically begging his boyfriend to let him have his sweet release.

The blue-eyed man bit his lip then stopped the vibrator again, wanting to edge his baby boy. He then pulled the vibrator out of the shaking boy, causing him to whine at the loss the feeling of being full.

Tears started to form at the corner of the tied up boy as he tried his best not to come all over himself, "Baby boy, it's my turn to have fun, okay?", the older man poured a generous amount of lube on his hand before coating his dick, groaning when he finally received some type of contact.

The smaller man shook with excitement as he was finally gonna have his release."Yes, sir! Please just get inside me! Fuck me!" He screamed so loudly, Josh prepared to have the guys tease the living shit out of them the next day. He chuckled and threw the bottle away, before placing his hands on Oli's inner thighs then slowly inserting his achingly hard dick into his boyfriend's warm, tight ass.

"Fuck, you're so tight baby boy" Groaned the older man as he pushed himself more into the loud boy, "I still can't believe how an angel like yourself can be this loud in bed", the older man chuckled into his boyfriend's neck, giving him more love marks even though there was no more space on his ruined neck.

Oli was squirming under Josh, trying to get some friction on his dick, until Josh wrapped a warm hand around it, causing the younger man to explode on both of their stomachs and Josh's hands, "JOSHIE! FUCK IM SORRY! I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF!" the boy screamed after accidentally coming all over himself.

Josh chuckled and started fucking the boy harder, feeling even more turned on after what just happened to his sensitive angel, "Fuck, Princess, that was extremely hot, you don't know what you're doing to me".

The hazel-eyed boy was whimpering at the overstimulation as Josh was still fucking him after he came. He arched his back and threw his head back, causing the older man to suck on his jaw.

"Fuck baby boy, I'm so close" Josh groaned as he moved his hand to choke Oli.

Oli squeezed his eyes shut at the new sensation and felt himself about to cum for the third time today, he struggled to breathe and bit his lip.

Josh squeezed his neck a bit more before cumming inside the boy and releasing his neck when he opened his eyes, he saw his boyfriend cumming for the third time, trembling as he moaned loudly, "Fuck! Did you just come again, princess?", he chuckled and pulled out of the boy, laying next to his ruined boyfriend as he pants.

Oli gulped and started falling asleep, as he was exhausted from what Josh had done to him today, he closed his eyes with a smile on his face, "That was hot, we should do it again", was the last thing he said before he passed out.

Josh laughed at the poor boy's state and sat up to untie him from the bed, then he went to the bathroom and got a wet towel to clean his angel, not wanting him to sleep dirty.

After wiping the cum and sweat from the sleeping boy's chest, he turned off the lights then went back to bed and pulled the angel into his chest before covering them with the blankets and placing his chin on the curly-haired boy's head.

The sleeping boy shuffled softly, burying his face into the man's neck, pecking it softly, "I love you, sir", he giggled at the name.

Josh chuckled and placed a kiss on top of his boyfriend's head, "love you too, Princess". Oli pulled his head back and looked at Josh with furrowed brows, his sleepy mind not thinking straight, "Princess? How did you know that I wanted to become a princess?" He asked in confusion.

Josh laughed at his boyfriend being adorable then shook his head, "Sleep now, Princess", he grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face into his own neck, before shutting his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	42. Now Where's My Show

Oli awoke with a sharp pain in his ass and a devilish idea in his head. He cuddled up to the warm thing next to him, he dug his face into Josh’s chest and smirked when he had finished planning his idea.

He felt a hand stroking his hair and looked up to see Josh smiling down at him. His bed hair was as crazy as ever and love-filled his eyes.

“Morning baby,” Josh said, his voice thick with sleep. Oli smiled at him mischievously and kissed his lips briefly.

“What are you smiling at?” Josh chuckled and pushed Oli’s hair out of his face.

“Hmmm nothing,” Oli smiled innocently, and Josh slowly nodded. Oli wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s torso and sighed in content. Josh continued stroking his hair and closed his eyes. He let his head rest against the headboard and enjoyed the comfortable silence they were sharing. That is until it was interrupted by a knock at the door. Josh groaned and sat up more in bed.

“Come in” Josh called out to the person behind the door. He heard shuffling and attempts to open the door, the door finally opened to reveal a tired-looking Kellin carrying about 5 parcels. The raven-haired boy walked in and threw the parcels onto the bed.

“I think these belong to you guys” Kellin chuckled and but his hands on his hips. Oli sat up and moved in front of the packages. Josh moved next to him and kissed him on the cheek. Kellin silently awed and clapped his hands together.

“You guys are so cute” He whispered. Oli blushed and Josh grinned at the raven-haired boy.

“Oh, How is Lee going?” Josh asked. Oli’s head shot up at the mention of his best friend.

“He is in the spare room and we briefed him on everything, so he is one of us now,” Kellin said.

“Good, I'm glad” Josh smiled at him and put his arms around Oli’s waist.

“By the way, you guys are _very_ loud” Kellin chuckled. “We heard _everything_ ”

Oli hid his face in his hands to hide his blush. Josh snickered and chuckled.

“Well, he is very-“ Before Josh could finish Oli pounced on him and covered his mouth with his hand. Oliver’s face was bright red and Josh just laughed.

Oli glared at Josh and kept his hand over his mouth.

“I’ll leave you two alone now” Kellin laughed as he walked out of the room.

“Thanks, Kells” Josh tried calling out. Oli took his hand away from Josh’s mouth and crossed his arms.

“I’m only loud because your really good at sex” Oli huffed. Josh grabbed his face and crashed their lips together. Oli’s eyes widened and he was about to kiss back but Josh pulled away and smirked.

“Damn right I am” Josh smiled in satisfaction and lifted Oli onto his lap. “Now, why don’t you open your packages” He smiled. Oli nodded and began sifting through them. Josh saw the package he ordered and quickly grabbed it.

He hid it behind his back and smiled innocently when Oli gave him a confused look. Oliver shrugged and began opening the parcels.

Josh wrapped his arms around Oli’s waist and rested his head on the boy’s shoulder. Oli opened the package with the skirts and Josh gasped. He snatched the black skirt out of Oli’s hands and held it out in front of him.

“Oh my god put this on now! It’s adorable” Josh’s face lit up and Oli nodded. He took the skirt from Josh and jumped off the bed.

“I will but wait here, I have to go get something quickly” Oli smirked and went to walk away but Josh grabbed his wrist.

“One second, I have something to give you” Josh let go of his wrist and took the package out from behind him, he turned around so Oli couldn’t see.

Josh took out the collar and pushed the rest of the items back into the box. He turned around and handed the collar to Oli.

The hazel-eyed boy felt his face heat up as he took the collar from a smirking Josh.

“I’ll be right back” Oli winked at Josh and ran out of the room and into the hallway.

He knocked on Kellin and Vic’s bedroom door to start his plan earlier than expected. Vic opened the door and ran a hand through his hair.

“Sup,” He said casually. Oli smiled at him and rocked back and forth on his heels.

“Can I speak to Kellin quickly?” Oli asked nervously. Vic nodded and called for Kellin to come to the door. Oli heard shuffling coming from inside the room and smiled when Kellin replaced Vic at the door.

“What’s up?” Kellin smiled back and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Oli played with the hem of his hoodie nervously.

“This may seem like a weird question but have you got any lingerie?” Oli asked softly. Kellin’s eyes widened but when he finally got what Oli was on about he chuckled lightly and nodded.

“Ohhh I see, yes I do,” Kellin said shamelessly. He opened the bedroom door and grabbed Oli’s wrist. He dragged him into the room and pushed Vic outside.

The raven-haired boy opened the bottom draw on the set of drawers near the window. Oli waited patiently as Kellin sifted through the items in the drawer and picked out a Victoria's Secret bag.

Oli gulped and watched as Kellin looked through it. Oliver was pretty nervous about his plan but he thought it was good. He had basically everything he needed and couldn’t wait to start. He had never worn lingerie but like he said the other night he was up to trying new things. so hopefully Josh will like it.

Kellin pushed the bag into Oli’s arms and pointed at the ensuite.

“They are new but I want you to have them, hopefully, they will fit” Kellin grinned and pushed Oli into the bathroom and closed the door.

Oli blinked a couple of times and tried to gather up his thoughts, he chuckled lightly to himself and placed the bag along with the skirt and collar on the counter. Kellin and Vic’s bathroom was basically the same as Josh’s so Oli assumed all the other rooms had the same.

The hazel-eyed boy emptied the contents of the bag onto the counter. He blushed heavily when three different pairs of panties fell out. He picked up a black pair and started to take his boxers off.

He slipped the panties on and giggled a bit at the new feeling. He pulled on the skirt and twirled around in front of the mirror.

He picked up the collar and put it on as well. Oli put his boxers in the bag and hesitantly opened the door. He clutched the bag to his chest and he walked out and Kellin gasped.

“Oh my god Josh will love you” Kellin grinned and grabbed Oli’s hand. He led him to the door and pushed him out and grabbed Vic.

“Knock him dead” Kellin winked at Oli and slammed the door shut. The hazel-eyed boy nodded slowly and walked back to Josh’s room. He gulped and opened the door.

Oli hid the bag behind his back and blushed when Josh grinned at him. Oliver took a deep breath and smirked.

He threw the bag onto the floor and sauntered over to Josh who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood in front of Josh and bit his lip as the blue-eyed man looked him up and down and placed his hands on the younger boy’s hips.

“You look so fucking hot right now baby” Josh purred. Oli straddled Josh and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Are you sure you wanna go for around two, Princess?” Josh smirked and Oli shook his head.

“I was thinking we could try something else,” Oli smirked. Josh raised his eyebrows in interest and ran his hands up Oli’s shirt. Oliver was going to try to give Josh a fun time. He was going to try and embrace the little dominance he had and use it to his advantage. Making Josh go crazy.

Oli hopped off Josh’s lap and the older man frowned. Oli smirked at him and pulled the chair from the desk and brought it round to the side of the bed. Oli’s eyes darkened and he pointed at the chair.

“Sit”, ordered the younger boy, placing his small hands on his delicate hips.

The older male raised his brows at his angel then moved to sit on the chair, looking at the hazel-eyed boy with a smirk, "What now, baby boy?", he crossed his arms and winked at his boyfriend.

"Well, I'm your master now, Joshie," the smaller boy stomped his feet like a child then crossed his arms, annoyed that Josh wasn't taking him seriously. He glared at his boyfriend with a pout, and Josh couldn't help but find him adorable, rather than intimidating.

The shorter boy walked to the nightstand and pulled a rope out of the drawer then walked back to his Joshie, "Place your hands behind your back,", he furrowed his brows trying to look for a suitable pet name for Josh, "P-pet?", it came out more like a question.

Josh chuckled then shook his head, trying to stay serious, "Yes sir!", he replied sarcastically and laughed even more as he placed his arms behind his back.

Oli glared at him then whispered under his breath, "Let's see who's gonna be laughing now," as he walked up to his boyfriend and started trying his hands behind the back of the chair, so he wouldn't be able to touch the angel as he tortured his boyfriend.

When Oli was done with tying him, he grabbed Josh's phone and looked at josh expectantly, "What's your password, Joshie?" He wanted to use Josh's phone in order to put a song so he can do a little show for josh.

Josh shook his head with a chuckle, "What the fuck, Oli?", he asked in confusion. He sighed when Oli pouted, his hazel eyes widening, making him look like a sad puppy, Josh couldn't say no to the look on his lover's face, "Its uh…." He looked at the floor embarrassed, "Fransykes", he blushed slightly and looked away from Oli, so he won't see his red face.

Oli furrowed his brows, not really understanding what it meant, "And how am I supposed to write that?" he asked as he tried to spell the word. "F...r...a...n...s..I...x", he tried then it didn't work, "Joshie! What the fuck is that word and how do I spell it!" He stomped his foot again then looked at josh.

Josh rolled his eyes, "f...r...a...n...s...y...k...e…s", he chuckled, "That's how you write it, you adorable idiot". He smirked at Oli, who was mimicked being offended by Josh's mean reply, "You're a meanie!", pouted Oli as he typed the letters, then Josh's phone was unlocked. Oli blushed when he saw that Josh's wallpaper was a photo of Oli, sleeping naked, with his messy hair spread on the pillow. He bit his lip then went to 'YouTube' and literally searched up songs for a lap dance since he was new to all of this.

He then tapped on a video that had a picture of a lady in her lingerie, then placed the phone on the bed. He then turned around and looked at Josh with big, hazel eyes, biting his lip to add more effect.

Josh closed his eyes and groaned, starting to feel his pants tighten at the sight of his precious boyfriend, in his mini skirt and big hoodie, along with the collar he got him, "Come on baby boy, I'm the one in charge here, just untie me so I can have my way with you," he spoke as his eyes were fixed on the smaller boy's pudgy, tattooed thighs, that he wanted nothing other than be in between them, pounding into his boyfriend's tight ho- his thoughts were cut off as Oli started swaying his hips, running his hands down his chest.

"Joshie, my eyes are up here," he whispered seductively as he walked up to Josh, making sure to sway his hips teasingly, when he reached to Josh he grabbed the hem of his own hoodie and started it up, putting his tattooed torso on display for the older man, "It's getting hot, isn't it, Joshie?", he asked as he pulled the hoodie over his head then slowly ran his fingers down his chest.

Josh cursed under his breath and shook his head, desperately wanting to hold his boyfriend's feminine hips with his own large hands. "Come on, baby boy, just untie me, and you can control me the way you want," he tried bribing the younger man but Oli just smirked and threw the hoodie on the floor, shaking his head.

"No, Joshie, I'm okay", he shook his head and smiled, taking Josh by surprise as he did a slut drop, he giggled then moved to stand in between Josh's spread legs. He placed his hands on Josh's shoulders and moved to his ear, "You haven't seen anything yet, sir", and he sucked on his earlobe.

Josh groaned and pulled at the ropes, wanting to untie his hands and show Oli who's boss.

The hazel-eyed boy giggled softly and accidentally knocked down a notebook on the desk and he was moving backwards.

"Shit," he leaned down to pick the notebook up, oblivious to the fact that josh could see his panties.

Josh growled at the sight, "Oliver Scott fucking Sykes! Un-fucking-tie me this fucking minute you fucking tease!", he shouted, taking Oli by surprise. The smaller man widened his eyes and turned around to look at his Joshie with fear, this was the first time Joshua was mean to him ever since they started dating. He gulped and felt his eyes start to tear up.

"J-Joshie….I just wanted to make a show for you", he looked down at his feet and sniffled softly, "I-I'll just untie you now", he was about to untie him when he heard josh sigh.

"Its fine, Oli, just do your thing" he gave him a gentle smile to try and make him feel better. He didn't mean to shout at Oli he was just very sexually frustrated looking at Oli and not being able to touch him. "It's just that, fuck, you look so fuckable right now, you have no idea,", he gulped as his pants got unbelievably tight.

Oli wiped his eyes and giggled excitedly, he was glad his plan was working "S-see what I'm wearing, Joshie!", he pulled down his skirt to show his Joshie the black panties that adorned his pudgy hips. "I wore them just for you," he winked as he straddled Josh's lap, wrapping his own arms around the older man's neck, "Do you like them?", he asked as he tilted his head.

Josh smiled at his precious baby and nodded his head, "How can I not like it, princess,", he leaned to place a gentle kiss on his neck, "Dou look enchanting," he whispered in a raspy voice, sending shivers down his sensitive boyfriend's spine.

"Now….where's my show?"


	43. We Should Do That More Often

The hazel-eyed boy blushed at these words and nodded his head, slowly swaying his hips to the rhythm, closing his eyes as he started getting lost in the song. He tangled his tattooed hands in his own hair as he arched his back, causing his chest to stick to Josh's.

Josh looked at his boyfriend in shock, as he was literally dancing like a stripper. He started wondering if Oliver had been a stripper in the past. He groaned when he tried to touch his soft skin since his hands were secured behind his back.

Oli started grinding softly on his boyfriend, letting out soft whimpers, as he was getting hard already, "Mmm….", Oli giggled, "You're really hard, Joshie", he shivered, feeling Josh's hard member against his round ass.

Oli then stood up and lifted his hands in the air, swaying his hips slowly then leaning down to sit on the floor on all fours, "Joshie,", he looked up at Joshua and bit his lip, "Please Joshie!", then sat on his legs, slipping a hand into his panties and throwing his head back, moaning loudly, as usual.

Josh was fuming, he was ready to tear the rope apart and pick up the boy teasing him, throw him on their bed and fuck him till he can't walk properly the next day," Oli, baby, come untie me right now," he spoke lowly, his tone causing the moaning boy to shiver, "You have five seconds, baby boy," he glared softly at Oli, causing him to gulp, "Just untie me, and you won't regret it," he spoke seductively and looked at Oli's hand, which was in his panties and groaned, "Fuck, I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow", he licked his bottom lip.

Oli smirked and stood up, "N-no Joshie! Don't fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow", he spoke sarcastically as he started to slowly untie his boyfriend.

Once Josh's hands were free he stood up and lifted Oli quickly, throwing him over his shoulder and walking to their bed, throwing him on it.

The smaller boy grunted softly as he landed on the bouncy mattress, "J-Josh, l-let's talk about this..." he stuttered as he saw the look on his boyfriend's face, he was ready to ravish the hazel-eyed boy.

Josh shook his head and went to grab the rope, then went to his closet and pulled out a black box. He walked back to the bed and climbed over Oli, causing the younger man to lay on his back and look up at him with fear, "J-Joshie how about w-we uhm make l-love softly, in-instead of this….", he was trying to change the blue-eyed man's mind. 

Josh just chuckled and looked at Oli with a raised brow, before he roughly grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, then tied them to the headboard, "So, now you're scared, you tease, " _I mean or we could do this I don't really mind-_ Oli bit his lip to hold back a smile. Oli didn't really mind-

"Nothing's gonna stop me now, baby", he then opened his black box and pulled out a red blindfold, before setting the box on the nightstand, "I won't stop fucking your tight body until you're trembling".

Oli looked at the blindfold in slight confusion then bit his lip, "O-okay Joshie," his eyes widened before he realized it, "I-I mean SIR! OKAY SIR!" He spoke rather loudly, causing the older man to chuckle.

"Good boy,", he reached to Oli's face and tied the blindfold around Oli's eyes, causing him to gasp then gulp, still not used to the feeling, "You trust me, right?", Josh whispered into the trembling boy's ear.

Oli didn't think twice before nodding, "Yes! Yes, oh God! Just, please do something!", the blindfolded boy whimpered, and arched his back, as he was extremely turned on.

Josh then placed a hand on Oli's chest, keeping him in place, "If you don't stop talking, I'll have to gag you, pretty boy", he growled as he dug his nails into Oli's soft flesh.

Oli nodded quickly and whimpered, biting his bottom lip harshly, accidentally drawing some blood. Oli couldn't contain his excitement as he waited for Josh to make a move, this wasn't what he planned but it was so much better.

Josh leaned down and gently licked the blood on his lover's lip, "Careful, baby, you're hurting yourself", he mumbled against Oli's soft lips, "Fuck, even your blood tastes good", he groaned before shoving his tongue into Oli's mouth suddenly, the boy gasped at the intrusion then started kissing back, trying to keep up with his boyfriend's heated kisses.

Josh then pulled away and placed his hand on Oli's neck, caressing the collar he's wearing, "Fuck, you're such a slut, Oli, you're already leaking and I didn't even touch you,", Josh chuckled as he looked at his boyfriend's panties, which were soaking in precum.

Oli whined at his boyfriend's words and arched his back, panting loudly, "S-Sir, please touch me!", he gasped as Josh ran his big palm down his tattooed chest.

Josh chuckled and reached to Oli's tiny panties, "Fuck, baby boy, you don't know what your tight little body does to me,", he then started pulling it down, freeing Oli's hard member. Once it was off, Josh reached to the rope and started tying Oli's legs to the end of the bed.

He then started placing wet kisses on his boyfriend's sinful thighs, as he went up. Once he reached to Oli's prominent hipbone, he started to suck on it, wanting to mark him up. The smaller boy groaned and arched his back even more, "A-Ah! Sir!", he panted then bit his lip.

Josh looked up at his boyfriend, loving the sight of him, so helpless and submissive. He was VERY responsive to Josh's kisses.

The blue-eyed man groaned and shuffled to sit in between his boyfriend's spread legs, "Now, Princess," he started rubbing his tattooed thighs with his own big hands, the gesture causing the smaller man to whimper, "You were very naughty today," he grabbed his hips, giving them a squeeze, "You think that you can wear this sexy outfit and not be fucked all night?" He reached to the nightstand and got the lube bottle they used the night before, then squirted some on his finger before moving it to draw circles around his Angel's tight ring of muscle, causing him to gasp then moan femininely.

"A-Ah! Sir...", he dragged out the r.

Josh then chuckled and slowly inserted his middle finger into the sensitive boy, causing him to let out a long, loud moan, "Ahh shit! Finally!", he panted as he squirmed around in pleasure. The blue-eyed man got a devilish idea then smirked, reaching to grab the vibrator and coating it with lube. The smaller boy whined like a brat when Josh removed his finger from his ass, "S-Sir why did you stop!", he groaned.

Josh just smirked and teased Oli's entrance with the wet object, "Well, you've been a bad boy today, Oli" he started pushing the vibrator into the whining boy, chuckling at his reaction, Oli literally arched his back off the bed and tugged harshly at the ropes, "You deserve to be punished, Princess," he then shoved it all the way in and turned it on low, before standing up next to the bed and looking at the squirming boy with a tilted head.

"How about, you be a good boy for me, and not come until I come back," he reached to his black box and pulled out a cock ring, placing it on Oli's hard dick to stop him from coming. He turned the setting of the vibrator to it's highest before he pecked his boyfriend's lips and went to put on his clothes, before going to the door, "Enjoy, you bad bad boy" he chuckled and shook his head, before leaving the room and closing the door.

Oli whined and tried to moved but he was trapped, "A-Ah! Joshie! Joshie please come back!", he screamed and arched his back, moving the vibrator more into him, "Ah! Joshie please do something", he panted loudly and threw his head back, slightly losing his mind at the intense pleasure he was feeling.

When he was about to come, he simply couldn't due to the cock ring at the base of his dick, he moaned even louder as the pleasure was intensifying, "F-Fuck! What's going on!"

After about an hour or so, Josh comes back to their room and hears sniffling from inside. Fuck, He literally forgot his baby boy with a vibrator shoved inside of him!

He quickly opened the door and found the poor boy crying softly from overstimulation as his cock was leaking precum, "Fuck baby boy," he reached to him and took off his blindfold and turned off the vibrator, causing the small boy to hiss as he pulls it out of him. The sight of his boyfriend caused his pants to tighten and he wanted to be buried deep inside of him.

Oli looked up at him with a glare, "What the f-fuck, Josh! did you like to forget about me!", he shouted angrily.

Josh rolled his eyes at him and reached to his box and pulled out a gag, moving it to Oli's shocked face, "Now what? Josh! I'm talking to you!", his words were muffled and Josh placed the gag in his mouth and secured it behind his head, "I'm not done with you, baby".

Once Josh took the cock ring off Oli's dick, the younger man exploded all over their bodies, letting out a satisfied moaned, which was muffled by the gag.

The blue-eyed man chuckled and quickly lunged his dick, slamming immediately into his boyfriend, not giving him the chance to adjust to his size. Oli arched his back and groaned against the gag, as he was very sensitive after his orgasm. Josh enjoyed seeing his boyfriend falling apart from him fucking him senseless.

"Hopefully, now you understand why you can't mess with me, princess", he looked into his boyfriend's teary eyes and wiped away the tear on the corner of his right eye, "I own you, you're my little, obeying slut…..you hear me", he growled the last words into his ears, causing the smaller boy to shiver and arch his back, wanting Josh to fuck him deeper.

Oli came for the second time as Josh hit his prostate three times in a row then relaxed against the bed, not having any more energy left in his small body.

Josh was close, he fucked his boyfriend even harder before filling him up, and collapsing on his chest, "Fuck baby boy, you're too good for me", he chuckled and looked up at his angel, he was ruined, his hair sweaty and all over the place, his mouth gagged and his eyes red from crying, and his cheeks were stained with tear streaks. He glared at the blue-eyed man and started struggling against the gag.

Josh got the hint and pulled out of the boy before he reached up to remove the gag.

Once it was off the hazel-eyed boy shouted at him, "Untie me you dick!", he tried to pull his hands and free them.

Josh rolled his eyes at him and started to untie him, "Jeez, chill", he then untied the smaller boy's ankles.

The second Oli's limbs were free, he pushed the older man off him and sat on the other side of the bed, giving Josh his back as he hugged his legs to his chest, "Don't fucking talk to me Joshua! I can't believe you forgot about me!", it was shocking to Josh that Oli called him Joshua. 

He tried to reach up to his boyfriend but the hazel-eyed boy just flinched, "don't you even dare, Joshua!", he turned to look at him, lifting a finger to threaten josh.

Josh just chuckled at him and walked to stand in front of him with crossed arms, "What are you gonna do about it, Princess?", Oli glared at him then stood up in front of him, slapping him on the cheek, "That's what I'm gonna do about it, you meanie!", Josh tried to muffle his laugh as he looked down at his adorable boyfriend, the slap not affecting him at all, as it was more of a touch than a slap.

He suddenly carried the shorter boy bridal style and started walking to the bathroom, "What are you doing!", struggles Oli in Josh's arms, "Let me down! I'm mad at you!", Josh's grip was too strong for him.

Josh then placed him on the bathroom counter and placed his hands on either side of his thighs, leaning too close to his face, "I'm sorry, princess," he mumbled against his Angel's lips, "That was a dick move, I know" he reached to grab one of Oli's tattooed hands, then pressed a kiss on his knuckle.

Oli was looking at him with wide eyes, blushing at how cute his Josh was being, "Please, Princess, forgive me", Josh whispered in Oli's ear and placed a kiss behind it, "I love you so much," he pulled back and looked at Oli's flushed face.

Oli looked up at him with furrowed brows, loving the attention he was receiving from his boyfriend, "No Josh! You left me for a whole hour! I was gonna die!", he crossed his arms stubbornly and looked away.

Josh grabbed his chin and made him look at him, "Have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen?" He leaned closer to his face, "I love your hair," he placed a kiss on his hair, "Your long, cute eyelashes", he pecked his right eye, "Your big, innocent eyes that I fell in love with the second I met you," he pecked his left eye, "Your adorable button nose," he pecked his nose.

Oli's heart was racing as he silently stared at josh. "Your perfect plump lips, that looked perfect wrapped around my cock," he whispered against his lips and gave them a quick peck. Josh's words made Oli blush and wrap his arms around Josh's neck.

"You're beautiful, tattooed neck, that looks so good covered with the love bites I gave you", he pecked Oli's neck causing him to giggle, "Your chest tattoos that make you ten times sexier", he mumbled against Oli's chest and left a kiss over his heart.

Before Josh could move lower Oli gasped and held onto Josh's hair, "Joshie it's fine! I-I forgive you,", he wanted to stop Josh from going lower, knowing that he won't be able to control himself, Josh looked up at him and stuck his tongue out, starting to lick his chest, moving downwards.

When he reached to Oli's dick, he mumbled against his tip, "and most importantly, your little, sensitive cock", before taking him down his throat and looking up at him, to see his reaction.

Oli threw his head back and tangled his fingers in Josh's hair, "F-Fuck, Joshie!", he moaned louder as Josh sucked him harder, he arched his back and bit his lip, feeling himself growing more in Josh's mouth.

Josh pulled away and started jacking him off with his hand, "Come on baby boy, just release it in my mouth, I wanna taste you,", the second Josh's mouth was back on Oli's erection, he came down his throat with an extremely loud and feminine moan, "Ah! Josh!", he pulled roughly on Josh's hair as he arched his back and closed his eyes, his orgasm making him see stars.

Josh swallowed the licked the boy clean, before standing up and smirking at him, he called him daddy.

"So you enjoyed that, huh?" Oli nodded and Josh carried the ruined boy bridal style and lowered him into the tub, causing him to hiss as pain shot up his spine, he started the filling the tub with warm water.

"That was hot princess, we should do that more often," 


	44. Awww It's A Squirrel

Oli blushed and nodded. His ass hurt but he loved every second of what just happened. Except maybe getting forgotten about. His night didn’t go as planned but if he was being honest it went better. Oliver melted against the side of the tub and closed his eyes. He heard shuffling around and then the sound of the door being opened. His eyes shot opened and he saw Josh opening the door.

“Where are you going?” Oli asked.

“I will be right back, I’m just gonna get something” Josh smiled at him sweetly and closed the door behind him. The hazel-eyed boy shrugged and closed his eyes once more. Oli washed himself and his hair while he waited for Josh.

He loved Josh washing his hair but he wanted to give his boyfriend a break. Josh came back 10 minutes later with an expensive-looking bottle of wine and two glasses.

Oli felt his heart explode at the sight and ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. He moved forward so he could lean up against the side of the tub and looked down at Josh who had sat cross-legged on the floor.

He stared at his blue-eyed boyfriend in adoration and sighed in content as Josh poured two glasses of wine.

“You have no idea how much I love you” Josh sighed. Oli grinned at him and felt his face heat up.

“I love you too Joshie,” Oli said softly, Josh passed him one of the glasses and the two lovers clinked them together before taking a sip.

They drank together in comfortable silence and simply enjoyed each other’s company. Once they had finished their glasses of very expensive wine Josh broke the silence.

“Ok so, it is really nice outside and I don’t think you have _properly_ seen what it looks like” Josh started. Oli nodded and pushed away the memories of himself trying to run away from Josh. “So would you like to go for a walk with me?” Josh asked innocently. Oli’s eyes lit up and he nodded. The hazel-eyed boy got out of the bath as fast as he could with a still sore ass.

He grabbed the nearest towel and started drying himself off. Oli wrapped the towel around his waist and ran out of the bathroom. He heard Josh chuckle and the clinking of glasses as Josh followed him out of the room. He placed the glasses and half-empty bottle on the desk and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Someone is a bit excited” Josh laughed as Oli grabbed a pair of boxers, black skinny jeans, a black sweater, a band shirt, and a pair of converse. The hazel-eyed boy got dressed as fast as he could while Josh just put on some combat boots casually. Josh grabbed his grey beanie and put it on while he waited at the door of the bedroom door for his boyfriend.

Oli finished getting dressed and shakily walked over to Josh. His ass was still sore from the previous events so he made grabby hands at Josh so he could pick him up. Josh chuckled and bent down so Oli could get on his back. Oli giggled and wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck.

The blue-eyed man held Oli’s thighs to keep him in place and walked out of the room. Oli rested his head on Josh’s shoulder and smiled. Josh walked down the stairs carefully and huffed in satisfaction when they made it down safely. He walked past into the kitchen to grab whatever snacks they had. Vic, Kellin, and Jaime were sitting at the table engaged in a friendly conversation.

“Could you guys be any louder?” Vic chuckled, taking a sip from his soda. Josh thought about it then nodded. Vic's eyes widened and he spat out his drink. “Wait but Josh was down here when-“ Kellin held back laughter at his boyfriend's confusion and Jaime’s eyes widened. “Oh my god-“ Vic blushed in embarrassment and Kellin burst out laughing.

Josh smiled and held his head high as he walked to the cupboard with Oli still on his back hiding his face in embarrassment.

“Josh you did not leave him up there with-“ Vic choked out.

“Oh I did,” Josh said shamelessly. Oli huffed in annoyance and the blue-eyed boy chuckled. Kellin laughed even harder causing Jaime to join in at laughing at Vic’s shock.

Josh opened the cupboard and sifted through packets of food, he picked out some cookies and held them up so Oli could see. The hazel-eyed boy nodded and took the cookies so he could hold them for Josh.

Vic was left speechless in embarrassment as Jaime and Kellin continued to laugh at him. Josh smiled and walked to the front door.

“You guys should try it sometime it’s fun!” He called back before walking out of the house. Kellin immediately shut up and his face went red along with his boyfriends. They looked at each other and Kellin darted his gaze to the floor. Jaime fell off his chair laughing and Kellin covered his face with his hands.

“Oh my fucking god!” Jaime laughed, “Does he mean what I think he means?!” Jaime wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as he couldn’t stop laughing. Vic nodded and Jaime doubled over once more.

Josh smirked as he stepped onto the driveway and walked into the forest. Oli played with Josh’s hair that was spilling out from under the beanie and smiled to himself as Josh carried him further into the forest.

The hazel-eyed boy looked around and his mouth dropped open in awe. He had never been to such a beautiful forest before. To Oli, it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Sunlight was shining down through the thick trees in streams of golden light. Birds were singing and Oli could hear the faint sound of running water.

The forest floor was either covered in leaves or moss and it made the forest look even more enchanting. Oli was snapped out of his thoughts when Josh came to a stop. Oli’s eyes widened when he saw they stopped in front of an extremely crystal clear stream, rocks surrounded it and you could see the fish darting around in the water.

“Wow,” Oli said in awe. Josh nodded and placed Oli down on the ground. Oli grabbed his boyfriend's hand and held the cookies in the other, he walked towards the stream and sat down on the rocks with Josh by his side.

The blue-eyed man started taking his shoes off and Oli did the same. They placed their socks in their shoes and set them behind the rocks so they wouldn’t fall in the water. Oli put the bag of cookies in between them and placed his hands behind him so he could lean back slightly. He dipped his feet into the stream and giggled at the feeling.

Josh beamed at him and did the same. Oli looked around at the scene in front of him and gasped when he saw something jump up a tree.

“Oh my god look” Oli pointed at the tree and Josh looked at it.

“Awww it’s a squirrel” Josh smiled softly and placed his hand on Oli’s.

“They are sooo cute” Oli smiled at the squirrel as it ran up the tree and disappeared. Josh chuckled at how cute his boyfriend was being and picked a flower that was growing beside him.

Oli turned to face Josh with a grin on his face and the sight made Josh’s heart melt. The blue-eyed man held the flower in front of him and pushed it behind Oli’s ear. The hazel-eyed boy blushed cutely and pecked Josh on the lips.

It was times like these when Oli was glad Jordan hadn’t killed him. If Jordan killed him Oli would never have gotten to experience moments like this, he would never have had amazing sex with his boyfriend and he would never have had late-night movie marathons which ended in both of them falling asleep in each other's arms.

Oli smiled to himself and watched the fish dart out from behind rocks and plants in the stream. He had never seen such a beautiful and breathtaking place. He had totally missed the beauty of this place when he was basically running for his life. He was glad Josh caught him that day. If he escaped he would have missed out on moments like this.

Oli suddenly thought of Alex and Jack. They had probably given up on looking for him and he hoped they did. Oli didn’t want to be found, he just wanted to stay with Josh. He hoped Alex and Jack had forgotten about him and were living their lives in peace.

Both of the lovers were enjoying the silence like they always were until a loud gunshot was heard incoming from the direction of the house, ruining their moment. Josh’s head snapped up and his eyebrows furrowed.

“I swear to fucking god whenever I try to do something nice for my fucking boyfriend something has to ruin it” Josh growled. Oli gulped and he looked in the direction of the house in confusion. Josh pulled on his shoes and Oliver did the same.

“What do u think that was?” Oli asked softly. Josh shrugged and started walking. Oli followed him and dug his nails into his palms as his anxiety got stronger the closer they got to the house. _Fuck what if Kellin and the others are hurt? It's probably nothing stop fucking worrying. They are fine, everything is fine. Then why is Josh so worked up?_

Oli was snapped out of his thoughts when Josh grabbed his hands in his own and looked into his eyes.

“Stop worrying Baby, it’s probably just Mike and Tony fucking around out the back or something stupid like that,” Josh said softly. Oli nodded and unclenched his fists, Josh smiled at him sweetly and connected their lips. Oli melted into the kiss and kissed back without hesitating. Josh pulled back and gave Oli a warm smile. “I love you, Princess,” Josh said.

“I love you too” Oli smiled at him and turned his attention back to the house that was now in view. Josh patted him on the head and caressed his cheek. Josh grabbed Oli’s hand and hastily marched towards the house. Josh was a little worried as well, he hoped it was just Tony and Mike fucking around but he knew they had a shooting range for that. He swallowed his fear and anxiety and slowly walked towards the house.

Josh held Oli’s hand tightly and furrowed his eyebrows when he heard shouting come from inside the house, mainly the kitchen. Another gunshot was heard and Oli placed a hand over his mouth to stop himself from letting out a shocked scream at the loud noise. Josh pulled Oli behind the large black SUV and pushed him down.

“Fuck” Josh hissed. He stood up and looked into the kitchen window. He furrowed his brows, his eyes widened and his heart stopped when he saw who was in the kitchen with a gun to a certain raven-haired boy’s head.

“Matt Fucking Kean”


	45. You Are All Useless

Josh ducked back behind the car and tugged at his hair. Oli looked at him with a worried expression on his face and quickly stood up so he could see what Josh had seen.

"Holy Fuck-" Oli sat back down and ran a hand through his hair.

"I thought the fucker was dead" Josh sighed angrily. Mike had told him that they killed everyone in Horizon besides Lee. They must have missed him or something. Josh was more than worried. Two gunshots had already been heard and Kellin had a gun to his head. Josh couldn't see into the kitchen that well from where they were so he only saw the back of Matt and Kellin.

"Fuck, what do we do?" Oli looked at Josh with wide eyes. Oli was more than scared for the safety of his friends inside. He had finally gotten close to them. Josh tugged at his hair again and pulled up his sweater. He looked around his waist and groaned.

"And I left my fucking gun inside" Josh let his head hit the car and closed his eyes. He tried to think of a plan but nothing came to his mind. They were fucked. Oli and Josh both thought hard about what they could do and Josh looked over at the window again. He could hear the faint sound of shouting still and hoped to whatever god there was that no one had been shot.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" Josh hit his hand against his head and Oli grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Josh stop, it's going to be ok," Oli said sharply. Josh took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He had a plan but it was a 70/30 chance it was gonna work, and hopefully work in their favor. 

"I have a plan" Josh sighed. Oli nodded and he moved so he could sit in front of Josh. He stared at him and waited for his boyfriend to tell him the plan. Josh sighed and clenched and unclenched his fists. "I'm going to go and try and sneak up on Matt, if it doesn't work then I hope Lee is still in his room and will come down," Josh said in a serious tone. "It's a half-ass plan but at least you're going to be safe"

Oli shook his head and stood up slightly. "No, Im helping" Oli stated. Josh grabbed his sweater and brought him back down onto the ground in front of him. 

"No your are staying here" Josh glared at Oli and the hazel-eyed boy growled at him.

"We are in this together so either we work together or I will just go in myself" Oli growled. Josh sighed and nodded. 

"Fine but please be safe and don't do anything stupid" Josh looked at him sadly and nodded. Oli huffed in satisfaction and crossed his arms. "I will go in first and try and distract Matt. When I give you the thumbs-up you will sneak up on him," Josh said. Oli nodded and grabbed Josh's hands in his own.

"But if I see you or anyone else is in danger I'm coming in whether you like it or not" Oli replied. Josh thought about it then sighed. Oli was very stubborn but Josh would probably need the help anyway.

"Fine" Josh let out an exaggerated sigh and Oli smiled at him. "But if I lose you I don't know what I will do," Josh said sadly. Oli pulled Josh into his chest and hugged his boyfriend tightly. 

"Nothing will happen to me Joshie" Josh hugged Oli back then pulled away when the shouting got louder. Josh knew it was stupid going in unarmed but they had to do something quickly before shit got real. Josh grabbed Oli's face and crashed their lips together. Their lips moved together in sync in a passionate kiss and Oli frowned when Josh pulled away.

"I love you so much Oliver, please be safe" Josh smiled sadly and tucked Oli's hair behind his ear. Oli blushed and hugged Josh one last time before he went into the house.

"I love you more Joshie, be safe" Oli smiled. Josh ruffled his hair and smiled at him before slowly ducking down behind the other side of the car. The front door was still open so Josh could sneak in. The blue-eyed man crouched down next to the wall of the kitchen. He couldn't see the kitchen table from where he was so he couldn't see what was happening. He could only hear.

Once Oli was sure Josh had gone in he looked around the driveway and into the forest. He looked for anything he could use as a weapon and his eyes lit up when he saw an old-looking shed. He slowly got up and hesitantly snuck towards the shed, making sure not to be seen by Matt if he looked out the window. Oliver made it to the shed and sighed in relief. 

He opened the door which was fortunately not locked and shut it once he was inside. The hazel-eyed boy rapidly looked around and his eyes landed on a wooden baseball bat. He shrugged and picked it up, he looked around again for anything else like a gun or a knife and groaned when the baseball bat was all he had. _I guess this will do._ Oli furrowed his eyebrows and walked out of the shed. 

Oliver slowly made it towards the front of the house and crouched down underneath the kitchen window. He didn't know how he was going to get in but he had a basic plan. He clutched the bat to his body and found the biggest rock he could. He put if next to him and waited for Josh to make a move. _Fuck this better work-_

"No, Shut the fuck up" Josh heard Matt growl. "Where the fuck is Josh?"

"W-We already told you we don't know" Josh frowned when he heard Kellin's broken voice. Josh heard shuffling and looked to his side to see Lee crouched down on the other side of the doorway, out of sight from the people in the kitchen. Josh furrowed his eyebrows at Lee and the other man looked at him with a worried expression. He could see into the room and didn't like what he was seeing.

Josh was about to open his mouth but Lee put a finger over his own lip's as to tell him to stay quiet. Josh nodded and Lee pulled a gun out fo the waistband of his pants. Josh let out a small sigh of relief and pointed to the kitchen doorway and mimicked shooting. Lee shook his head and held the gun shakily. 

Josh sighed and nodded. He knew how situations like this went and he was glad Lee wasnt in the kitchen when everything went down. At least someone other than Matt had a gun with them.

"You lot are fucking hopeless" Matt growled. Josh gritted his teeth and glared at Lee and pointed to the gun. Lee shook his head once more and glared back at Josh. Lee couldnt make a shot from where he was and he would defiantly get hit before he rounded the corner of the kitchen. It was too risky to shoot Matt when a gun was up against Kellin's head as well.

"You are all useless" Matt sighed. "If you don't tell me where Josh Fucking Franceschi is in the next 5 seconds I will blow this twink's brains all over the wall" Josh clenched his fists at his side and shot Lee a worried look. He took a deep breath and stood up slowly. He had to go in whether he liked it or not. If he didn't Kellin would die. 

"5" Josh gulped as Matt started counting down.

"4"

"3" Matt's voice got more and more sickening as he counted down. On 2 Josh cursed at himself and walked into the kitchen. He held his hands up and looked at the ground in defeat.

"Oh, how nice of you to finally fucking join us" Matt pushed the barrel of the gun against Kellin's head harder and the raven-haired boy whimpered. Josh looked up and his breathing hitched in his throat at the sight in front of him.

Vic was lifelessly sitting at the table with his head face-down on the table, blood was slowly flowing out of the side of his head. Anyone would have immediately ruled him as dead but he was still breathing slowly. Mike had his hand on his shoulder and blood was steadily pouring out of his shoulder where he must have been shot. Tony wasn't hurt and Jaime was nowhere to be seen. All three of the people who were awake had fear in their eyes.

Just as Josh thought Jaime was safe somewhere his eyes widened when he saw the man lifeless on the floor next to Vic's chair. Josh sighed in relief when he was he was still breathing but there was one bullet hole in the floor beside Jaime's leg. It didn't hit him so it must have been a warning.

Tony and Mike exchanged worried looks and looked at Josh sadly. Matt smirked and motioned for Josh to sit beside Vic's unconscious body. Josh sat down and lowered his hands so he could rest them on the table.

"Now, where the fuck is that pretty boy toy of your's" Matt started, Josh growled and didn't answer. "I'm not here for him but I may as well leave with a prize or just kill him I don't really care" Matt smirked and dug the barrel of the gun more into the sid of Kellin's head. Matt had his arm wrapped around Kellin's neck and the raven-haired boy clung onto his arm, he dug his nails into Matt's leather jacket covered arm and whimpered. Kellin had tears streaming down his face and his eyes never left his boyfriend's unconscious body.

"I don't know" Josh hissed. Matt growled and tightened his arm around Kellin's neck. The boy let out a choked sob and Josh frowned. 

"Why does no one in this fucking house know where anyone is!" Matt yelled, causing Kellin to flinch and Tony to grimace. "I should just kill you all and find him myself" Matt hissed.

"Why are you doing this?" Tony asked shakily. It was a stupid question but it delayed Matt in shooting Kellin so it worked. It kept him busy.

"Because you fucking killed my brothers!" Matt screamed. "You killed my friends and family like it was nothing!" Matt was furious and Kellin clenched his eyes shut. 

"I'm sorry Matt, we had to-" Josh sighed. Matt glared at him and gritted his teeth.

"You didn't have to do anything! I watched as your men killed my brothers!" Matt was getting hysterical and unstable. Josh took a deep breath and dug his nails into his palms. 

"MAT DIED IN MY FUCKING ARMS! DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL THAT IS TO HAVE YOUR BROTHER AND BEST FRIEND DIE IN YOUR ARMS WHEN THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Matt screamed in anger. His voice was getting shaky and Josh flinched. "HE BLED OUT WHILE I WAS HOLDING HIM! I CAN NEVER COME BACK FROM THAT! MAT IS NEVER COMING BACK AND IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Tears were threatening to spill from Matt's eyes and everyone in the room feared for their lives as Matt clicked the safety off on his gun.

"M-Matt calm down-" Tony tried to reason with him but Matt wasn't having it. 

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Matt placed his finger on the trigger and Kellin's eyes widened. His grip on Matt's arm tightened and his breathing became fast and short. Matt tried to steady his breathing and get back on track but it wasnt working. He was planning to get everyone in the same room so he could kill them one by one in front of their lovers and best friends.

"AND WHERE THE FUCK IS LEE!? I KNOW YOU CUNTS KILLED JORDAN BUT WHERE IS LEE!?" Matt yelled. Lee flinched at the sound of his name being shouted in such anger and clenched his eyes shut. "YOU HAVE KILLED EVERYONE I LOVED! I HAVE NO ONE LEFT!" Josh cringed at the anger in Matt's voice and prayed for his gun to block or malfunction in some way. 

Lee took a deep breath and stood up like Josh did nearly a couple of minutes ago.

"I'm here"


	46. I Want You To Beg

"Holy fuck they didn't kill you" Matt breathed out. Lee nodded and held his hands up, he walked further into the kitchen, and Josh shook his head at him. Lee looked at him emotionlessly and shook his head.

Lee walked towards Matt but the man furrowed his eyebrows before Lee could get any closer. "How do I know you aren't working for them?" Matt growled, he tightened his grip around Kellin and the boy let out another choked sob.

"You have known me years Matt, I would never betray my family," Lee said sadly. He dropped his hands down and tapped the back of his gun that was in his waistband secretly. Josh inhaled sharply when he realized what Lee was saying and that the last part was directed to Josh. A smile crept onto Matt's face and he motioned for Lee to stand beside him.

Lee nodded and leaned up against the wall beside Matt, he kept his eyes on Josh and occasionally darted his gaze to the gun in Matt's hand.

"I'm thankful you didn't kill Lee, but this doesn't make up for the rest of what you did" Matt hissed. "So I'm going to ask one more time, Where. Is. Oliver. Sykes" Matt growled. Josh looked at him blankly and shook his head. 

"I. Don't. Know" Josh replied. Matt groaned in annoyance. He was getting impatient and just wanted to end this already. Matt stomped his foot on the ground and huffed. 

"Well, he couldnt have just gone missing" Matt sighed. "If you tell me where he is I will make his death-" Matt mimicked thinking and his eyes darkened. "Less painful" Matt chuckled at the look of horror that had spread on Josh's face.

"Fuck. You" Josh hissed. Matt laughed and Lee crossed his arms, he shot Josh an apologetic look and looked at the ground.

"Well, I can't continue my plan without him" Matt groaned, Tony and Josh, both sighed in relief but stopped when they saw a smirk on Matt's face. "So I guess I'm just going to have go off plan a bit" 

"You're stalling" Tony growled, his eyes were focussed on the table in front of him and his fists were clenched at his sides. 

"I'm sorry?" Matt's face dropped and he glared at Tony. 

"You don't want to do this, you haven't killed anyone yet," Tony said confidently, he looked up and smirked at Matt. The man growled and he placed his finger on the trigger again.

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to kill your friends?" Matt dug the barrel of the gun further into Kellin's head as he spoke. Tears fell from the raven-haired boy's eyes and he tried to turn away from the gun. "If that's what you want I will do it" Matt gritted his teeth and Lee reached back for his gun. He hovered his hand over it and got ready to make a move if something happened.

Tony stayed silent when his stalling methods didn't work, he looked at Josh and Mike guiltily and hung his head. "No, I don't want you to do that" Tony whispered, but loud enough for Matt to hear.

"That's what I thought" Matt turned his head to Lee and the man quickly but subtly retracted his hand from his gun. "Wake them up, I want to get this over and done with" Matt motioned to Vic and Jaime's unconscious bodies and Lee slowly nodded.

Lee walked towards Jaime and picked him up off the ground, he leaned his body against the wall and shook his shoulder's to try and wake him up. Blood that had been dripping from his nose had dried and his nose looked definitely broken. Lee heard Matt growl and Lee whispered and apology to Jaime before he backhanded his cheek.

Jaime's eyes shot open and he immediately stood up too fast. He grabbed his head and clenched his eyes shut as he tried to gather himself up. Matt chuckled and Jaime's eyes snapped open again. Jaime growled and took a step forward but Matt just looked at the crying raven-haired boy and that was enough to get Jaime to stop.

"Take a seat" Matt smiled a sickly sweet smile at him and Jaime cursed under his breath as he sat down next to Tony. Lee ran a hand through his hair and moved so he could stand behind Vic. He had to be harsh so he could convince Matt that he was still on his side. Lee grabbed a handful of Vic's brown hair and yanked his head up, lifting his head out of the puddle of blood and exposing a large gash on the side of his head to the rest of the table. 

Josh's breathing hitched and Jaime's eyes widened. Lee apologized under his breath again and dropped Vic's hair out of his hand. Vic's head hit the table with a bang and the man groaned in pain. Mike cringed at the sound and hissed at the pain that shot through his shoulder.

Vic put a hand on his head and slowly sat up. Blood was now pouring out of his nose and down his chin. He looked around the room and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Lee and Josh in the room, seeing as it was only the five of them before he got knocked out. When Vic's eyes landed on Matt and Kellin, he clenched his fists and moved to get out of the chair.

"Uh uh uh" Matt shook his head tauntingly at Vic and the tan-skinned man sat back down. Kellin sobbed harder at the sight of Vic and struggled against Matt's grip. "Stop fucking struggling Quinn" Matt removed the barrel of the gun and pushed it back to his head harder, he repeated that action until Kellin got the message and stopped. 

"I want you to beg, I want you to beg me to spare your pet"Matt smirked at Vic.

"He is not my pet" Vic growled.

"Anymore" Matt laughed and Kellin dug his nails more into Matt's arm. 

"Shut the fuck up" Vic growled under his breath. Kellin let out another sob at the memories that the pet name brought back. And they weren't good memories.

"What did you say?" Matt asked mockingly. Vic stayed silent and Matt hummed. "Get on your knees and beg" Matt repeated. Vic shook his head and Matt furrowed his eyebrows. "If you beg then maybe I might consider letting him live," Matt said. He was clearly lying but Vic was desperate.

"Vic don't-" Kellin started, his voice broken. Matt moved his hand over Kellin's mouth and glared at him. The raven-haired boy whimpered behind his hand and gripped his arm like his life depended on it. Because it did. 

"Get on your knees and beg like your precious boyfriend did" Matt was tearing open old wounds and Kellin sobbed against his hand. Vic's breathing hitched and he slowly stood up out of his chair. He ran a hand through his hair and walked towards Matt. 

"Beg for your life like he did" Kellin sobbed harder into Matt's hand and the pain was evident in Vic's eyes. Everybody knew how Vic and Kellin met. Their story was a sad tale. Much like Oli and Josh's actually.

"Now" Matt growled. Painful memories were brought back and Vic couldnt help but tear up. He definitely regret what he did to Kellin back in the day, and he still hated himself for it when he saw the scars that remained on Kellin's body.

Matt pushed the barrel of the gun harder into the side of Kellin's head and growled at Vic who was taking too long. Kellin whimpered and let out a muffled sob. Josh hung his head and Mike took a sharp breath through his teeth. Matt was ripping open old wounds by the time Vic got on his knees in front of the taller man. Matt smirked and forced Kellin to look down at his now crying boyfriend.

Matt forced Kellin onto his knees and removed his hand from his mouth. Before Kellin could react in any way Matt grabbed his wrists in one hand and held them tightly behind his back. Kellin let out another sob and he felt the barrel of the gun against the back of his head. Matt smirked down at Vic and pushed the gun against the raven-haired boy harder.

"Come on, tell him how much you love him, and how much you're sorry. Beg me to spare his life" Matt hissed, venom dripping from his tongue like tar. Kellin whimpered and his bit lip to suppress a sob. He shook his head at Vic and Matt growled. Vic let out a sob and clasped his hands together in front of him, his shoulders shook and he looked up at Matt and tried to avoid Kellin's gaze.

Vic cleared his throat and looked into Matt's horrible evil eyes. "Please don't, please don't kill him, don't kill anyone. I'm sorry" Vic begged as his voice cracked at the end. Tears were streaming down his face and Jaime held his head in his hands. Matt let out a satisfied hum and looked at Vic to continue. 

Vic searched his mind for the words Kellin said as he two begged for his life a long time ago. "I'm so fucking sorry, I'll do whatever you want just please" Kellin and Vic both broke down in sobs as the wounds that they thought had healed over were finally ripped open.

Matt chuckled and put his hand on the trigger and dug his nails into Kellin's wrists. The raven-haired boy whimpered and looked at his boyfriend with pain-filled eyes. "I love you" Kellin mouthed as he closed his eyes and waited for Matt to pull the trigger and end his life. Everything moved in slow motion as Matt let out a chuckled and prepared to squeeze the trigger.

"Wait no-" Vic unclasped his hands and threw himself at Kellin just as a rock came flying through the window, hitting Matt in the leg in the process. Vic grabbed Kellin from Matts's loosened grip and pulled him under the table. Matt looked at the window just as Lee tackled him to the ground and wrestled him for possession of the gun.

Josh shot up of the chair and yanked the gun out of Matt's hands. The blue-eyed man looked out the window and grinned when a familiar fluffy-haired boy jumped through it. He had the baseball bat in his hands and smiled at Josh innocently.

"Sorry I took so long"


	47. Look Who's Begging Now

"Took you long enough," Josh said lightheartedly. Oli stuck his tongue out at Josh jokingly and waked towards Lee who was struggling to pin Matt down. Tony had already started tending to his boyfriend's wound and Matt was cursing and thrashing around in Lee's grip. Vic was under the table comforting a sobbing Kellin and Jaime tugged on his hair as all chaos ensued.

"Out of the way Lee," Oli said emotionlessly. The hazel-eyed boy was sick and tired of Horizon's bullshit and wanted to end it all right there and then. Lee looked at Oli and his eyes widened when he saw Oli stalking towards him, twirling the bat around in his hand. Lee shakily nodded and got off Matt who was still thrashing around.

Oli smirked as he got closer to Matt and the man backed up against the wall. "H-Hey Oli," Matt said shakily. Oli ignored him and grabbed his ankles, dragging him down to lay on his back. Matt yelped and looked for the closest thing to grab onto. Oli stood over matt and raised that bat over his head. "Oliver I'm sorry! It wasnt my fault it was Jordan's! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything" Matt begged. He brought his hands up to protect his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Look who's begging now" Vic snickered as he stroked Kellin's hair soothingly. Oli grinned a shark-like grin down at Matt and shook his head tauntingly. 

"Too late" Oli brought the bat down as hard as he could onto Matt's head which was covered by his hands. Matt screamed as Oli brought it down over his head repeatedly. Oli moved down to his torso and Matt brought his hands down to protect his stomach as Oli rained down hell onto him. Oliver smirked and quickly bashed Matt in the side of the head causing him to let out another scream as he fell on his side.

Josh crossed his arms and smirked as he watched his boyfriend. Oli bright the bat down as hard as he could into Matt's head and the man let out one last ear-piercing scream as Oli bashed his skull in on the kitchen floor. Oli laughed as he swung the bat into Matt's now lifeless body. His skull was bashed in and he was unrecognizable. 

Lee choked back a sob as he watched his best friend murder his friend in front of him. He screamed and scrambled up off the floor when he felt Matt's blood splatter on his face and clothes. Lee backed up against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest in fear. 

Oliver stopped once he was satisfied with the large amount of brains and bones he could see, he rested the bat on his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair. He turned around and grinned at everyone in the room.

"So, what did I miss?" Oliver chuckled to himself as Josh walked towards him and engulfed him in a hug. Josh lifted the younger boy up and spun him around. Oliver giggled and ignored everyone else in the room and half of them who were still crying. Josh kissed his cheek and Oli wrapped his legs around the other's torso. 

"I'm so proud of you" Josh grinned at Oli and Vic and Kellin came out from the under the table. Kellin ran to Oli and wrapped his arms around his torso and buried his face in his back.

"You saved us Oli" Kellin cried into Oli's back. Josh placed Oli back on the ground and the hazel-eyed boy wrapped his arms around Kellin. Vic walked up to Oli and wiped the tears from his eyes. Oli smiled at him and opened his arms. Vic smiled sadly and joined the hug. Josh chuckled and looked at his boyfriend in adoration. _He is so kind._

Vic cried into Oli's shoulder and thanked him continuously. Oli kissed both of their foreheads and smiled at them. "It's ok now, they are all dead" Oli smirked and Vic nodded. Josh smiled warmingly at his boyfriend and held out a hand to Lee. 

Lee shakily took his hand and ran out of the room as fast as he could. _He will come back later-_ Josh sighed and walked over to a shaking Jaime. Tony had nearly finished patching up Mike and he handed the first aid kit to Josh. The blue eye man sat Jaime down in the chair and immediately started cleaning the blood from his face.

Vic and Kellin had stopped crying and Oli was prodding at Matt's remains with the end of the bat. "Yeah, he is dead" Oli giggled as he skipped over to Josh and Jaime. Josh was more than happy that Oli was becoming a great leader already. He was perfect.

"He defiantly is, Baby" Josh chuckled as he finished helping Jaime. 

"I'm so sorry," Jaime said sadly. "I should have had a gun with me and we should have checked if he was really dead before we left" Jaime whispered. Josh shook his head and put his hands-on Jaime's shoulders. 

"Hey, it's not your fault, it's none of your faults. I should have been here" Josh sighed. Jaime nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "And anyway, no one died and we are all safe. No one will be coming for us now" Josh smiled at them all and they nodded in return.

"We are safe and that's all that matters" Oli grinned and Josh smiled and him proudly. Kellin nodded and wrapped his arms around Vic. "We can uh, clean that up tomorrow" Oli said, pointing at what was left of Matt's body. 

Tony motioned for Vic to sit down and he took out disinfectant and bandaids. After making sure everyone was patched up, Tony and Mike packed up the first aid kit and hugged everyone before leaving to get over what the fuck just happened and get some rest. Nobody really spoke much after Matt died, they were all too shaken up and exhausted.

Today was too close of a call and Josh was going to make sure it never happened again, he was sure that no one would come after them again though. Oli threw the bat onto the floor near Matt's remains and sat on Josh's lap. He had so much energy and was slightly turned on from the sight of blood and a sweaty looking Josh.

Vic thanked Oli and Josh again and walked upstairs with Kellin clinging onto his arm. He reckoned everyone needed some time to process what happened. It was emotionlessly draining for most of them. Josh sighed and held Oli's face in his hands. 

"I love you so much, you came in at the right time" Josh caressed his cheek with his thumb and pecked the boy's lips. Oli blushed and wrapped his arms around his blue-eyed boyfriend.

"I'm glad I helped, I was getting impatient anyways" Oli giggled, he dug his face into Josh's chest and smiled to himself.

"Well you did more than help baby, you saved us" Josh chuckled. Oli grinned and Josh stood up, the younger boy wrapped his legs around Josh's torso and hummed in content as his boyfriend carried him out of the room he had previously murdered someone in. Oli waved at the kitchen as if it was a person and let Josh carry him up the stairs.

Josh tried to clear his mind of all his horrible thoughts and his thoughts about what would have happened if they didn't survive. He pushed the thoughts away when he remembered they were all safe and sound. Maybe a _little_ shaken up but they were all fine.

Josh opened the door of his room and walked to the bathroom. He had an idea to get his and Oli's mind off everything that happened but he needed to shower first. Josh placed Oli on the counter and turned on the shower.

"Aww, no bath today" Oli huffed and began taking off his clothes. Josh chuckled and sat on the counter.

"I have something planned so just a shower today baby," Josh said seductively. Oli shivered and nodded. He both hopped into the shower and Oli immediately went for his dick but the blue-eyed boy chuckled teasingly and smirked. "Later baby" Josh winked at Oli and the boy whined. Josh offered to wash Oli's hair from hid position outside the shower but Oli declined, seeing as he wanted to get out asap to see what Josh had planned.

Oliver felt amazing, he had killed off all the people who hurt him and his friends. He did a good thing today and he didn't regret it. Oli jumped out of the shower as soon as he finished washing and started drying off immediately.turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel from the heater and ruffled Oli's wet hair with it, making the boy giggle and smile up at him cutely.

He grinned as he watched Oli rush into the room to grab clothes and then ran back into the bathroom. _I'm so fucking lucky-_ Josh sighed in content and looked at Oli lovingly. Oli put on his boxers and reached for his shirt but Josh pulled it out of his grip and put it beside him. "Boxers only" Josh smirked and Oli felt a blush creep up his neck. 

Josh picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. Josh carried Oli to the bed and placed him down carefully. He grabbed the box from his drawers and set it on the bed in front of Oli. The hazel-eyed boy blushed and bit his lip when Josh opened the box. The box contained multiple coils of rope, multiple gags, and toys. Josh smirked and picked out a few coils of rope.

"We don’t have to but I just want to try something out, and it would be good to get our minds off things" Josh smiled at him and Oli slowly nodded. He didn’t know what Josh meant but he trusted him enough to tie him up and basically immobilize him. He loved the blue-eyed man after all and trusted him with his life.

"Excellent" Josh grinned at Oli and placed a small kiss on his nose, causing the smaller boy to blush. "You can tell me to stop whenever you want, Ok baby?" Josh put the lid back on the box and started unwrapping the coil. Oli nodded once more and Josh smirked. Josh placed his hand softly on Oli’s bare tattooed chest and gently pushed him down on the bed as if he was a delicate doll. Because that’s what he was in Josh’s eyes.

Oli felt his back hit the bed and Josh rolled him over so he was lying on his stomach. Oli buried his face into the sheets and took a deep breath. His breathing hitched as Josh sat on his thighs and gently grabbed his wrists. Josh wanted to try out a position he had seen before that he thought Oli would look cute in. He was in an experimental mood.

Oli bit his bottom lip as his boyfriend pulled his arms behind his back and pressed them against his back. Oli’s breathing was heavy and he couldn't help but get a little turned on at what Josh was doing. Josh looped the rope around the top of Oli’s arms, above his elbows. He pulled it tight and Oli whimpered.

"Tighter?" Josh asked, a smirk appearing on his face. Oli nodded and blushed, he dug his face into the sheets more and tried to steady his breathing as Josh pulled the rope tighter and secured the top of his arms together tightly.

Josh repeated the action twice more on Oli’s arms and on his wrists. He pulled it tighter every time and Oli bit his lip to suppress a moan. Josh let the spare rope he left lay on Oli’s back, still connected to his bound wrists. 

Oli’s arms were tightly secured behind his back in four spots, above his elbows, below his elbows, his forearms, and his wrists. Oli couldnt move his arms even if he tried. _Damn, he’s good at this-_ Oli let out a shaky breath as Josh got off him and hooked his fingers around the rope securing Oli’s forearms together.

Oli yelped as he was lifted up and placed on his knees. The hazel-eyed boy blushed as Josh looked him up and down and grabbed another coil of rope. Josh bit his lip in concentration and smiled to himself. He moved closer to Oli and wrapped the rope around Oli’s chest and in between his torso and arms so his arms were now fully secured to his body all the way down to his wrists. Josh pulled it tighter and Oli let out a shaky moan.

"Ohhh someone likes it tight"


	48. You Are So Cute

Josh smirked to himself and Oli hung his head so his fluffy hair would hide his red face. Josh grabbed Oli’s jaw and forced him to look up at him. "You’re so cute like this you have absolutely no idea" Josh smirked and the younger boy’s face got even redder.

"Hmmm, try and move," Josh said. Oli did as he was told and tried to struggle against the ropes but Josh had tied them very tight and so efficiently that Oli couldnt move his arms at all. Josh grinned and Oli gave him a small smile in return.

Josh let go of his jaw and pushed the boy back down onto the bed so he was lying on his back. Oli shifted uncomfortably as Josh kneeled down next to his legs. Oli’s breathing hitched when Josh grabbed another coil of rope and grabbed the boy’s thighs. _Holy shit, more?_

Josh tied the rope around Oli’s thighs and pulled it tight as the boy whimpered. Josh looked up at Oli and raised his eyebrows. Oli nodded and Josh pulled the rope tighter. Oli bit his lip, drawing blood as he tried not to moan loudly at the feeling of rope pressing into his sensitive skin. 

Josh chuckled and continued the process down Oli’s legs with new coils of rope. He tied his legs together tighter than before, on his thighs, above and below his knees, his shins and his ankles. Oli let out a loud moan as Josh pulled the rope tightly around his ankles and Josh chuckled at how sensitive his boyfriend was.

"You gotta be quiet Baby, you know what happened last time" Josh smirked at Oli and the boy bit his lip and nodded. "You don’t want me to gag you do you?" Josh said seductively. Oli let out another involuntary moan at Josh’s sentence and immediately shut his mouth and shook his head. "Right, that’s it" Josh smirked and reached for the box.

Oli’s eyes lit up and he turned his head away from Josh, he bit his lip again as Josh grabbed his jaw. He stared into Oli’s eyes and shoved his tongue down his throat. He pulled back almost instantly and Oli whined. Oliver struggled against the ropes but couldnt move as usual. Josh held up two gags in his hand and Oli looked at him in confusion. He had never seen one of them before.

"This is a ball gag Princess" Josh started. Oli furrowed his eyes in confusion and yelped when Josh shoved it in his mouth. "It goes like this" Josh smirked as he buckled it around Oli’s head tightly and smirked at the boy. Oli whimpered and moaned against the gag. He felt drool starting to drip down his chin and moaned harder when he struggled against the ropes.

Josh hummed in content and rolled Oli back onto his stomach. Oli buried his face into the sheets once more and closed his eyes. _Fuck why does this feel so good?_ Oli bit into the gag and Josh grabbed his ankles. He lifted his legs up and grabbed the spare rope from the box. He tied Oli’s shins to his thighs tightly and smirked when he heard a muffled moan in response.

Josh took the rope that was around hanging down from Oli’s bound wrists and tied it to the rope around his ankles. He pulled it tightly, connecting his wrists to his ankles, and Oli whimpered in response. Josh smirked as he pushed Oli to lay on his side once he was done. Oliver yelped and stared up at Josh with his big hazel eyes full of innocence. Josh smirked and pushed Oli’s hair out of his face.

"Hmmm, you look so fucking hot like that" Josh hummed as he looked at Oli with lust-filled eyes. "Try and move now," Josh said excitedly. Oli struggled as hard as he could but got absolutely no movement in response, he threw his head back and moaned loudly into the gag.

Josh clapped his hands together and put the box back into his drawers. He grabbed a fistful of Oli’s hair and the younger boy whimpered against the gag. He yanked his head back and smirked at him.

"You know, I was going to untie you after but I think I will just leave you like this for a while" Josh’s eyes darkened and Oli gulped. "I mean I can’t fuck you like this but you still look fucking hot" Josh licked his bottom lip and let go of Oli’s hair, letting his head fall down against the sheets. 

Drool flowed down Oli’s chin and he dug his face into the sheets and bit into the rubber gag. He had never experienced anything like this before and he was shocked at how good it felt even though Josh hadn’t touched him.

"Hmmm I might even watch a movie, maybe I'll go for a walk," Josh said tauntingly. Oli whined and struggled harder. "I’m just kidding, I would never leave you alone like this" Josh smiled at Oli sweetly and caressed his cheek. "Or at least I wouldn’t leave the room" Josh smirked and got up from the bed. 

Oli clenched his fists and let out another muffled moan at the feeling of all the rope pressing into his skin as he tensed up. Josh chuckled and took out the box again. _Oh, fuck what now-_ Josh got out his infamous vibrator and Oli's eyes widened when he saw it. He enjoyed having the vibrator shoved inside him more than he let on. Josh also got out a cock ring, _fuck, this is happening again._

Josh pulled down Oli's boxers as much as he could and lifted the vibrator, teasing Oli's entrance with it. The smaller boy arched his back, wanting the toy inside him already. Josh chuckled at his impatience.

"So needy," he shook his head and Oli whimpered against the gag. Josh shoved it inside him quickly and the boy screamed into the gag, _this feels amazing._ Josh slid the cock ring over the smaller boy's already hard dick, causing him to whine at the contact. He then turned the vibrator on the highest mode and stood up, looking at the squirming boy laying on his side.

He looked so fuckable right now. "Have fun, baby boy," Josh said as he left the boy whimpering in pleasure on the bed. He walked into the bathroom and took off his clothes. He got into the shower and turned it on, his muscles relaxing under the hot water. Thoughts of Oli all tied up and completely and utterly helpless crawled into his mind and his hand made its way to his hard member, stroking it slowly.

Oh, how bad he wanted Oli to be on his knees in front of him, choking as Josh's cock was down his throat. He started moving his hand faster, as he heard his boyfriend's loud moans, coming from their bedroom. His orgasm hit him as he heard his boyfriend's whines of pleasure, _fuck he sounds so hot_. 

He hums softly to himself as he washes his hair and body slowly, wanting to leave the boy for as long as possible. When he was done he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his hips, then walked out to his boyfriend. The angel was struggling as the vibrator was buried deep inside him, his dick was flushed, desperately needing to release its load. 

Josh walked to him and sat next to his head. "Fuck, princess, you don't even know how hot you look right now", he caressed his cheek, "I wish I could have you like this forever,", he leaned and pecked his tear-streaked cheek. "Do you wanna come?" He asked as he touched his extremely hard member, and he arched his back, screaming into the gag. 

Josh removed the drool-covered gag from his boyfriend's mouth and the smaller boy took a deep breath, "J-Josh please,", he breathed, "P-Plea-AH!", he screamed as Josh pushed the vibrator deeper into him. It was massaging his prostate vigorously, and he was living for it.

Josh decided to tease the boy even more. He turned off the vibrator and the angel's breathing got shallow. He slowly took off the cock ring, "S-Sir...please touch me, make me come", he buried his face into the sheets. He loved being under Josh's mercy. But Josh's plan was to edge the boy, he knew that edging gives more intense orgasms. 

He nodded and shoved the vibrator back into the boy, making him whine, "Ah, shit," he mumbled as Josh set it on low, it wasn't enough. When Oli started to breathe normally, Josh changed the setting into medium, making the small boy gasp and arch his back, "Oh God, yes, yes!", he took a deep breath, "Sir! I'm coming!", and at those words, Josh turned it off completely. 

Oli was really annoyed now, he wanted to come already, he was breathing heavily through his nose, "S-Sir come on, please let me come,", he begged. Josh just chuckled and turned it on again on high. Oli closed his eyes and opened his mouth in pure pleasure. Josh took the opportunity to shove his tongue down his boyfriend's throat and he pushed the toy deeper. Oli started moaning louder against Josh's mouth. 

Josh felt bad for the boy and turned off the vibrator, taking it out of him and throwing it on the bed. He turned him around to lay on his back and took his hard dick into his mouth. A few seconds later the smaller boy released his load into the older man's mouth, moaning very loud. Josh swallowed his boyfriend's load and groaned, moving back up and kissing him passionately. 

Josh bit down on Oli's bottom lip, drawing blood. Oliver moaned and Josh slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Their tongues danced together and Josh pulled Oli boxers back up. Oli whined as Josh pulled away and rolled onto his back. Oli let his head rest on the sheets and panted heavily.

"Holy fucking shit" Oli panted. His hair fell in front of his face and he tried to blow it out of his way but it wasnt working, he huffed and looked up at Josh sweetly. Josh chuckled and tucked Oli's hair behind his ear. Oli smiled and nuzzled into the sheets.

"Are you going to untie me now?" Oli asked. Josh mimicked thinking and secretly grabbed the ball gag from behind him.

"Hmmm, no" Josh smirked at him and Oli huffed. Josh wanted to keep Oli like that, he looked so cute. Josh held up the gag and waved it in front of Oli's face. The hazel-eyed boy shook his head and dug his face into the sheets. Josh chuckled at Oli's cuteness and grabbed a handful of his hair, he lifted Oli's head up and the boy whimpered. 

Josh stuffed the gag back into his mouth and buckled it tightly at the back of his head. Oli groaned and let his head hit the sheets. Josh pet Oli's hair and smiled at him.

"You are so cute"


	49. i'm Happy For You

Oliver groaned and shut his eyes. He felt like a doll to Josh. He couldn’t move and couldn’t speak. He was completely under Josh’s control and he loved it more than anything. Oliver was Josh’s property.

The blue-eyed man stroked Oli’s hair and sat up against the headboard. He looked down at his boyfriend who looked like a broken marionette doll with the way he was tied up. He was beautiful.

He grabbed the remote from his bedside table and turned on the tv. He felt like teasing the boy slightly so he did what he usually did in his free time. Oli didn’t have a say in anything anyways. Literally. Josh liked having Oli like this, he liked it when Oli was immobilized and couldn't say a word or do a thing. Josh loved it when Oli struggled to free himself or just struggle for his own pleasure.

The blue-eyed man liked it when Oli was at his mercy. He loved the fear that flashed in his eyes and the muffled whimpers and moans the boy let out. Josh owned Oliver. But Josh loved the boy, he wasn't a toy or a plaything, he was a human that loved Josh and Josh loved him back. But he also loved it when he was able to play with the boy's hair while he whimpered beside him.

Josh flicked the Tv to Netflix and resumed the movie they had been watching days ago. Oli had his head in the sheets and his eyes closed, he couldn't see the tv from how he was positioned. His breathing was heavy and drool was starting to pool on the sheets under his cheek.

The hazel-eyed boy tried his best to move and take his face out of the sheets. He clenched his fists and groaned into the gag. He heard Josh chuckle and he pulled at the ropes around his wrist but they wouldn’t budge at all. Whenever he pulled on the rope around his wrists it would pull the rope around his ankles tighter.

Oli let out a muffled moan as he struggled, causing the rope to become tighter. Josh smirked and played with Oli’s curly hair that was spread out on the white sheets.

"I’m so lucky to have you" Josh sighed, he smiled at Oli and the boy blushed. "You are so good to me" Josh caressed his cheek and went back to playing with his hair. "And you are all _mine_ "

Oli pulled on the ropes again moaned into the gag, he clenched his eyes shut and Josh chuckled. "I think I did pretty good for my first time at hogtying someone," Josh smiled to himself and pressed play on the movie. _So that’s what this is called, he is very good at this-_

Oli nodded the best he could with Josh's hand in his hair and Josh grinned. He had been researching bondage positions while Oli had been sleeping a while ago and ordered the things he needed not long after.

Oli pulled on the ropes more, craving the feeling that the tension gave him and moaned into the gag. Josh let out a shaky breath at the sight of his squirming boyfriend and tried to focus on the movie. The more Oli struggled, the tighter the ropes got. It got to the point where Oli couldn’t move at all. He couldn’t struggle anymore and he moaned loudly.

The ropes didn’t allow him to pull against them so all Oli could do was move his head as he dug his face into the sheets once more. _Fuck, how does this keep getting better and better?! I can’t take it anymore?!_

Oli clenched his eyes shut and tried to steady his breathing. This was all too much for him, but he loved it. He had never experienced anything like it and he never wanted it to stop. He liked feeling like an object to Josh.

Oliver whimpered into the gag and Josh caressed his cheek. Oli nuzzled into his hand and whined when Josh pulled it away. The blue-eyed man grabbed his boyfriend's face and held it in his hands. He stared at the boy lovingly and kissed his forehead, causing Oli to blush and smile the best he could.

"I love you so fucking much, you’re like my little doll" Josh grinned and Oli felt his heart warm up at Josh’s words. The blue-eyed man kissed his forehead again and let go of his face. Oli groaned and tried to struggle the best he could once again, resulting in the ropes becoming unbearably tight. Oliver shivered and moaned loudly against the rubber gag.

"God I love it when you struggle, it’s so hot" Josh smirked at him and grabbed one of the ropes around Oli’s torso, connecting his forearms to his back. He dug his fingers under it and pulled it up, letting it dig into Oli’s stomach, causing the boy to curl in on himself. He didn’t get very far at all though, seeing as he couldn’t move an inch.

The rope got tighter when Josh let go and Oli cursed into the gag. _Holy fucking shit-_ Josh chuckled to himself and sat back against the headboard. He was going to leave Oli alone for a bit so he could relax as well. So that meant no more teasing him.

Oli panted and whimpered as more drool flowed down his chin. He let his head rest on the sheets and groaned as his hair fell in front of his face. He groaned loudly into the gag to get Josh's attention but the blue-eyed man just smirked and shook his head.

Oli sighed and closed his eyes. _If I was stuck like this for real I would never get out, so I’m fucking glad I’m not._ Oliver gulped and looked up at his boyfriend through his curly hair and his eyes filled with love. He trusted Josh more than he trusted himself and he loved him so much. He couldn't even begin to express how much he loved Josh.

He was glad they could do things like this. It was clearly fun for the both of them. Oli felt his eyelids start to droop and the sound of the tv was becoming background noise to him. He struggled harder before one last time before he probably passed out and whimpered.

Josh chuckled and smiled down at his boyfriend who could struggle anymore. _I really am fucking good at this._ Josh smirked to himself and continued watching the movie. Oliver passed out minutes later and Josh pushed the hair out of his face. He smiled sweetly at his adorable angel and kissed his forehead. Oli hummed happily in his sleep and dug his face into the sheets.

The blue-eyed man groaned when he heard a knock at the door and told whoever it was to come in. He wasn’t worried about waking Oli up because he knew the boy was a deep sleeper and he was probably exhausted. Josh would untie him later anyways. _Hopefully, Oli won’t mind someone seeing him like this-_

The door opened and Vic walked in and closed the door behind him. He smiled at Josh and his face dropped when he saw Oli sleeping hogtied on the bed.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Vic chuckled nervously but Josh shook his head and motioned for Vic to come to the bed.

Vic walked over to Josh’s side and looked at Oli in confusion. "So wait, what is this? Did you do that?" Vic asked, pointing to the helpless boy.

"It’s bondage and yes I did" Josh chuckled and crossed his legs so he could sit on the bed properly.

"Wow," Vic ran and hand through his hair and walked to Oli’s side of the bed. He looked at the intricate rope work in awe and ran his fingers over the rope connecting the boy's wrists to his ankles. He raised his eyebrows at the tension and looked back up to Josh.

"Jesus, that is so fucking tight" Vic ran his fingers over the ropes and the buckle of the gag.

"Well it’s gotta be, and he loves it anyway" Josh smirked and tucked the boy’s hair behind his ear lovingly. Vic took a deep breath and exhaled sharply as he continued running his hand over the ropes.

"Well I think you did great, he looks really good" Vic chuckled lightheartedly and Josh grinned at him. This is why Vic was his best friend and always had been. They could talk about anything and they would never judge each other.

"I know right, you should have seen him before" Josh groaned and Vic laughed in response. He walked back around to Josh’s side of the bed and looked at the ropes from the front.

"Wow," He repeated. He really was impressed surprisingly. "You gotta send me the link to whatever video you watched to get this outcome, I’m sure Kellin would _love_ to try this" Vic smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed and Josh nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing mate, so what did you come in here for?" Josh ran and hand through his hair and looked at his best friend.

"Oh yea, Lee will be sitting out for a few days" Vic started. "He did see his best friend kill his previous gang partner so he will need some time to regain his thoughts. I set him up in the spare room and had a chat with him about everything as Kellin told you" Vic cleared his throat and Josh nodded. When Vic didn't continue Josh spoke.

"Oh ok, Um tell everyone to take a break as well" Josh smiled at him and Vic stood up.

"Oh and I'm glad you are uh looking after him" Vic chuckled and pointed to the boy on the bed. Josh held back laughter and thanked him. "He really loves you, I can see it in the way he looks at you" Vic smiled at Josh sweetly and the blue-eyed man grabbed his waist and pulled him down onto the bed so he could hug him. Vic hugged him back and patted his shoulder when Josh pulled away.

"Thank you Vic" Josh brought his hand back to twirl Oli's hair in his fingers. "I love him too" Josh smiled at the sleeping boy and Vic felt his heart warm at the sight. He was happy his best friend finally found someone. Vic got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"I'm happy for you"


	50. When Did This Happen

Vic walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Josh leaned back and took in Oli's appearance one last time before he decided to untie him so he could sleep properly. He looked so fucking hot even when he was asleep. The blue-eyed man stood up and grabbed his phone from his bedside table, he smiled to himself as he unlocked his phone and saw his background.

Josh held his phone out and took a photo of the boy before walking to Oli's side of the bed and talking another couple of photos of the boy. He threw his phone onto his pillow and unbuckled the gag and slipped it out of the boy's mouth. The boy smiled in his sleep and dug his face into the sheets. Josh silently awed and began untying the ropes around his legs.

Once he was done with Oli's legs he sighed sadly. _I guess I had to do it eventually._ Josh was sad to ruin his work but Oli had to sleep properly. Josh began untying Oli's arms and placed the rope and gag neatly back into the box. He smirked at the deep imprints the rope left on Oliver's tattoed skin and moved Oli upwards so he could lay his head on the pillow. Josh pulled the sheets over Oli and felt his heart explode as the boy snuggled into the sheets and smile in his sleep.

Josh leaned down and kissed the boy on the cheek. He pulled back and carried the box back to his drawers and sighed in content. It was only late evening so Josh decided to let Oli sleep and go downstairs, he kissed Oli on the forehead and grabbed his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. Josh walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Josh heard talking coming from the lounge and smiled when he saw Jaime, Tony, and Mike watching a movie. He sat himself down on one of the separate chairs and took out a cigarette.

"Hey no smoking inside, Jaime said lightheartedly. Josh playfully flipped him off and lit up the cigarette, he took a drag and sighed deeply as he exhaled the smoke into the air above him. Tony was sat on Mike's lap and his head was resting on his boyfriend's chest. Jaime had his head on Tony's lap and his attention was on the movie.

"I don't know how Oliver can be that loud" Tony chuckled. Josh held back laughter as he sat up in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees.

"The boy is very sensitive" Josh laughed as he took another drag.

"No shit sherlock" Mike raised his eyebrows at Josh and smirked. Josh crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

"Hey, stop making fun of my boyfriend" Josh huffed, he pouted and took another drag, exhaling the smoke out of the side of his mouth. Jaime sat up and stared at Josh in confusion.

"Wait, I didn't know you guys were dating. When did this happen?" Jaime asked. That was true, Josh never told them that Oli had agreed to be his boyfriend.

"Yea since when?" Mike asked curiously.

"Oh, my bad. Like a couple of days ago," Josh said casually. Jaime slowly nodded and placed his head back in Tony's lap. Jaime was glad that they were all such great friends, otherwise, he probably wouldn't be able to rest against Tony without Mike bitch slapping him.

"Oh, sick. Well, we are happy for you two" Jaime smiled at him and Josh smiled back.

"Yea, I'm glad you finally found someone, even if the circumstances, to begin with, weren't the best" Mike chuckled lightheartedly and Josh took another drag.

"Um, where is he now?" Tony asked.

"Upstairs, sleeping" Josh smiled at the thought of Oli sleeping peacefully.

"I guess he would need a lot of sleep after whatever was going on before" Jaime giggled and Josh held his head high shamelessly. The room fell into a comfortable silence as the four of them continued watching the movie. Josh eventually said good night after it finished and they had already started a second movie.

The blue-eyed man walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and something to eat but stopped and looked around in confusion. The spot where Matt's remains had been was now spotless and evidence of what happened had disappeared. Josh slowly nodded to himself and chuckled. "Ok then" Josh laughed and turned around to face the lounge.

"Where the fuck did Matt go?" Josh called out. He heard laughter coming from the lounge.

"It was starting to smell so I cleaned up" Tony called back. Josh nodded and thanked him, he filled two glasses with water and grabbed some chips in case Oli woke up and wanted something to eat.

Josh made his way back up the stairs and stopped when he got to the door of the spare room. He opened it slowly and frowned when he saw Lee curled up in the bed with tear tracks staining his cheeks. Oli had changed so much over the past couple of weeks and Josh knew it was going to take Lee a while to adjust to it.

Josh sighed sadly and closed the door, he walked to his and Oli's bedroom and opened the door, he didn't have to worry about being that quiet because he knew Oli was a deep sleeper. Josh threw his half-empty pack of cigarettes onto his bedside table and placed the glasses and chips down as well. He smiled lovingly at the sleeping boy and decided to clean up the room a bit.

Josh picked up all of Oli's new clothes that were sitting on the desk and carried them to the closet. He placed the clothing items and accessories on a stool he had sat near a mirror and began moving some of his own clothes to make room for Oli's.

He started hanging up Oli's band shirts and chuckled at the bands. _Hmm, I didn't know Oli liked My chem and Slayer._ Josh recognized a few other bands as well and hung up Oli's flannels and other items of clothing that needed to be hung up. Josh made room in the drawers for Oli's pants and folded them neatly. He placed the jeans and shorts in one drawer and the skirts, socks, and boxers in the other.

Once Josh was finished he placed the choker Oli had bought on top of the dresser next to a small plant Josh had forgotten about. Josh frowned and touched the brown leaves carefully. Josh sighed and picked the plant up, he placed it next to the door so he could get rid of it later. The blue-eyed man loved plants and he was sad that it died. _I must have forgotten about it while everything with Oli has been happening, I might get some more plants and try not to forget about them._

Josh shrugged and walked back into the bedroom where he grabbed Oli's shoes and put them near the door. Josh grabbed the package he had forgotten about and the collar that was left laying on top of it when Oli had gone for a shower. He poured the contents out onto the desk and grabbed the box from the drawers underneath.

The blue-eyed man placed half a dozen bondage belts and a chain leash into the box and put the lid back on, placing the box back into the drawers. He picked up the collar and walked back to the closet. He placed the collar onto the dresser next to Oli's other one and grabbed the dead plant from the floor.

Josh looked around the now clean room and walked into the bathroom. He picked up the basket of dirty clothes and put the dirty towels in it. He walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom at the end of the hall which led to the laundry room. He stuffed the dirty items in the washing machine and turned it on.

Josh frowned at the dead plant once again and placed it by the window to sort out some other time, he didn't really feel like going back downstairs and outside. Josh made his way back to the bedroom and sat down next to the sleeping boy. He took out his computer and researched the nearest plant nursery. He grinned when he found one only 40 minutes away and looked down at Oli.

The boy's curly brown hair was spread out on the pillow and was covering his face as it usually was. He pushed Oli's hair out of his face and the boy snuggled into the pillow. Josh smiled lovingly and shut his computer, putting it on his bedside table. _Maybe I can ask if Oli wants to come with me to the nursery, I’m sure he would like it. But there is still the risk of someone seeing him, hopefully, the police have closed the case early._

Josh sighed and decided to make his final decision on if Oli wanted to risk it or not. The blue-eyed man let his hit the pillow and he pulled the sheets over his body. He turned to face his boyfriend and he pulled the smaller boy close to him. Josh wrapped his arms around him and ran his finger over the indents the rope had made in Oli's skin.

Oliver snuggled into Josh's chest and smiled against. Josh kissed Oli's forehead and closed his eyes. Josh breathed in the boy's scent and smiled. He was so happy things had finally worked out for them. Josh loved Oli with every fiber of his being. He was so glad Vic and Mike picked him up when they did.

Josh found himself wondering about Alex and Jack, Oli’s friends back in Sheffield. Josh hoped they had given up on looking for him. Josh just wanted Oli and himself to be left alone to live their lives. They weren’t hurting anyone. That was a lie, but they only hurt people who deserved it. They were in a happy relationship and that’s all that mattered.

Josh silenced his thoughts as he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his lover.

"I love you, Oli"

Everything was good.


	51. It Will Be Fine

Oli yawned cutely as he tightened his grip around the warm human next to him. He felt them pat his head and he slowly opened his eyes to see Josh smiling at him. Oli smiled back and dug his head into his chest.

“Morning, Princess,” Josh said, his voice thick with sleep. Oli blushed at the pet name and felt his heart warm up.

“Morning, Joshie” Oli yawned again and closed his eyes, he let his head rest over Josh’s heart and he could hear it beating under his skin. Oli found comfort in the sound and felt himself drift off to sleep once more.

The hazel-eyed boy awoke an hour later to the sound of the shower running. He yawned and stretched in bed. He frowned when he felt the absence of Josh in bed but shrugged when he assumed his boyfriend was the cause of the shower being on. He sat up in bed and stretched his arms out. He looked at the rope marks in his skin and blushed at the memories of last night.

Oli didn’t realize he was caught up in his memories last night until he heard the shower stop. Oliver looked at the bathroom door and then at the window next to the bed. The window was opened and he could feel the soft breeze coming into the room and filling it with the smell of the forest in the mornings. The hazel-eyed boy inhaled deeply and exhaled through his nose. He smiled to himself and fell back into the bed.

He sat up in bed when he heard the door being opened and ruffled his messy bed hair with his hand. Josh walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his hair. Oli felt his face heat up at the sight and followed Josh with his eyes as the blue-eyed man walked towards the closet.

Oli smirked to himself and threw the sheets off his body. He jumped out of the bed and walked towards the closet. He snuck into the closet and jumped onto Josh’s back. The blue-eyed man caught him and held his thighs as Oli wrapped his legs around his torso and his arms around his neck. He nuzzled into Josh’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.

Josh chuckled and squeezed Oli’s thighs, causing the boy to squeak and blush even more.

“How are you doing this fine morning?” Josh asked. Oli released his grip on his boyfriend and stood back down on the floor. He walked in front of Josh and wrapped his arms around him. He looked up at Josh and pouted.

“You showered without me” Oli gave Josh puppy dog eyes and Josh ruffled his hair.

“I didn’t wanna wake you up, Princess. You looked so peaceful” Josh leaned down to peck Oli’s lips and the boy smiled at him.

“I guess that’s a good enough excuse,” Oli said jokingly. He pulled away when Josh went to grab a shirt and sat on a stool near the dresser.

“Would you like to go out today?” Josh asked as he grabbed a band shirt and pulled it on. Oli’s eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. He hadn’t left the property since he got here and he wanted to see what the outside world looked like since he had left.

“I was thinking we could go to the plant nursery and get a few plants for the room” Josh pulled on some jeans and turned to face his boyfriend who was grinning at him.

“Yes yes yes,” Oli said happily. He jumped up from the stool and wrapped his arms around Josh’s torso and smiled against his chest.

“We have to be careful though because you are still a missing person,” Josh said softly.

Oli frowned at “missing person” but he didn’t care anymore, he was with the person he loved and that's all that mattered. He nodded rapidly and pulled away so he could get some clothes on and they could go as soon as possible.

Josh chuckled at Oli’s confusion at where the clothes were and pointed to two drawers. Oli laughed at his own confusion and opened the drawers. He pulled out a pair of boxers, Black jeans, and some socks.

Oli looked around for the shirts and tilted his head in confusion when he couldn't find any in the drawers. Josh pointed to the wardrobe and Oli nodded. He took out a Slayer shirt and a hooded flannel.

“When do we leave?” Oli asked as he got dressed as quickly as he could.

“Whenever you want, Baby” Josh smiled at him. “They opened at 9 and it's now 10 so we can leave whenever,” Josh said.

Oli nodded and finished getting dressed. He looked himself up and down in the mirror and frowned at his reflection. He never liked what he looked like. Josh sensed that Oli wasn't happy and came up behind him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rested his head on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Princess” Josh looked at him through the mirror and Oli smiled an obviously fake smile at him.

“It’s nothing” Oli chuckled and kissed Josh’s cheek. He went to move away but Josh tightened his grip on the boy. Oliver squeaked and looked up at his boyfriend.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing” Josh looked at him sadly and Oli sighed, he looked down at his body sadly and sighed.

Josh got the hint at what Oli was sad about and hugged him tightly. “Oh Baby, Don't worry you are absolutely beautiful Oli. You are a living masterpiece and I love you so much” Josh attacked the boy’s neck with kisses and Oli blushed at the compliments. He giggled at the feeling of Josh kissing his neck and turned around in his arms to pull him into a kiss.

He pulled back and pecked Josh on the nose.

“I love you more Joshie” Oli grinned at him and grabbed his hand. He led Josh out of the closet and grabbed their shoes.

“Awww you really wanna go out don’t you?” Josh chuckled at Oli, he pulled on his converse as Oli did the same and stood up.

“I do! I love plants and I love you so I’m super excited!” Oli grinned as he clung to Josh’s arm and they walked out of the room and down the hall.

“Do you wanna eat now or get something on the way?” Josh asked. Oli thought about it but his urge to look at the plants and go outside was too strong.

“On the way” Oli couldn't stop smiling. Josh grabbed the car keys from the hook next to the door and quickly ducked into the kitchen with Oli still clinging onto his arm. Tony and Mike were sitting at the table eating in silence when Josh and Oli came in.

“We are just going out so be back in like a couple of hours” Josh said. Tony slowly nodded but Mike just stared at him.

“Are you fucking crazy? he could be seen,” Mike said in disbelief.

“It will be fine” Josh chuckled as he disappeared from the kitchen, not letting Tony and Mike question any longer, he knew what he was doing.

Josh walked Oli out to the car and opened the passenger seat door. He held it open for the boy and held him in like a gentleman. Oli blushed as he got into the car and Josh buckled the seatbelt for him. The blue-eyed man got into the driver's seat and started up the car.

“There are CDs in the glove compartment if u wanna put some on” Josh ruffled Oli’s hair as he started reversing out of the driveway. Oli nodded and opened the glove compartment to find a bunch of assorted CDs. Oli gasped and picked out Stand Up And Scream by Asking Alexandria.

“Do u like them as well?” Josh asked, looking over to see Oli taking the cd out of the case and looking for the player in the car.

“Yeah! And this is my favorite album” Oli smiled at him and Josh took the cd out of his hand so he could put it in the player.

Once the first song started playing Josh had already begun driving down the road. Oli stared out of the window at the tall trees and dense forest that surrounded them. The Final Episode came on and Oli looked away from the window to see Josh bopping his head as much as he could while trying to focus on the road and not crash the car.

Oli lipsynced along with the lyrics and ended up singing and screaming a bit. He was in his own world when Josh looked over at him, he looked at his boyfriend with a grin on his face and love in his eyes. Once the song was over and it changed to A Candlelit Dinner, Oli sat up and brushed his hair out of his face. He was breathing heavily and had a grin on his face as well.

“I didn’t know you could scream like that,” Josh said in awe. Oli looked at him and felt his face heat up, he forgot he was in a car when he started screaming.

“I taught myself,” Oli said softly. Josh placed his hand on the boy’s thigh and squeezed it softly.

“Well I’m impressed, you sound very fucking hot” Josh smirked at him and took his hand away so he could put it back on the wheel. Oli thanked him and continued screaming to the rest of the songs while Josh sang along occasionally.

Both of their cheeks hurt from smiling so much, they were glad they could share moments like this. Josh pulled into a fast-food drive-through and rolled down his window at the menus.

“Pick out anything you would like, and um, hide your face if you can” Josh pointed to the menu on Oli’s side and the boy nodded, he flipped his hood over his head and made sure his hair was covering most of his face. He picked out a simple burger meal and Josh picked the same. After collecting their food they made their way to the small nursery. Josh hoped there wouldn’t be a lot of people.

“Oh my god it’s so cute,” Oli said as he took a sip of his drink and stared out the window at the cute little plant nursery. Josh nodded as he parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt. Oli did the same and went to open the door but Josh stopped him.

“Hold up, Baby,” Josh gently grabbed the boy’s wrists and Oli just looked up at him with excitement in his eyes. Josh found it absolutely adorable at how excited Oli was about plants. “I will need you to stay close to me and if anyone gives you weird looks just tell me,” Josh said softly, Oli nodded and both of them got out of the car.

Oliver held onto Josh’s hand and held onto his drink in the other. Josh squeezed his hand and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you so much, Princess”


	52. She Is Nice

Oli nearly jumped up and down at the sight of the plants as he and Josh walked hand in hand into the nursery. Josh smiled at Oli’s excitement and grabbed a cart from the front of one of the aisles.

Oli walked along next to him as they went to the inside area of the nursery. The nursery had an outdoor area when they first walked into the gates and an indoor area at the back. There weren’t many people considering it was a Tuesday and people would be at work. But there were a few people scattered around the aisles.

No one had noticed them or were any paying attention to them so that made Josh relax a bit more about Oli being in public when he was still classified as a missing person. _I wonder if the police have any leads yet? Probably not, they suck at their job and we haven’t been caught or found yet. Idiots._ Josh chuckled to himself and started down one of the aisles.

"Now, what are we looking for in particular?" Josh said as he looked around at the potted plants. Oli took another sip of his drink and thought about it.

"Hmmm," He looked around and tried to imagine what they would look like in their room. Oli was so happy he could call it “their room”.

"How about this?" Oli pointed at a big plant with big leaves that looked like they had rips in them. Josh picked it up and put it in the cart.

"That is absolutely perfect actually," Josh smiled at Oliver and kissed his cheek. The boy blushed and huffed in satisfaction. Oli held onto the side of the cart like a child and Josh had his hand over Oli’s.

They walked down the aisle and Josh stopped when they came to the succulents and the tall plants at the end.

"Ooh, these are cute," Josh picked up a few small succulents and a cactus and looked at Oli for approval. It was their room they were decorating after all. Oli nodded and took another large sip of his drink. Oli walked over to the larger plants and Josh followed him. The blue-eyed man let go of the cart so he could walk up behind Oli and place his hands on his hips.

"What do you think about these ones?" Josh asked innocently like he didn’t have his hands on Oli’s hips.

"Dragon trees are cool so yes" Oli smiled up at him and kissed his jaw. Josh looked up with a glare when he heard footsteps coming towards them but softened his face when he saw it was just one of the employees.

"I’m so sorry but you guys are so cute," She held her hands together in front of her and smiled at the couple. She wore the uniform or the nursery and her hair was in a messy bun, she had a soft smile on her face and a name tag on the pocket on her shirt which read Alissa.

Oli blushed and Josh kept his hands on the boy’s hips. "Thank you" Josh chuckled and smiled at her warmly.

"Uh, is there anything I can do to help you guys?" She said, embarrassed that she had interrupted them. She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and grinned at the two.

"Yeah actually," Josh said. He let Oli go so he could pick up the plant he thought was cool and walked towards the girl. "Have you guys got any fairy lights?" Josh asked. Alissa nodded and motioned for them to follow her once Oli had put the plant in the cart. 

Josh pushed the cart behind Alissa with Oli holding on at the side. "She is nice," Oli said softly. 

Josh nodded and kissed the boy on the top of the head. "Yeah,"

Alissa stopped at an aisle with an assorted bunch of outdoor lights and pointed at the small section beside her that said indoor lights.

"Here we are," She smiled sweetly and patted down her apron. Josh thanked her and picked up three packets of the fairy lights. They were pretty long according to the box so Josh decided to get three and if they had any spae then he would put them up in the bathroom.

"If you guys need anything else I will be at cash register 2" She waved goodbye to them and walked over to speak to an old lady who was looking confused at the sandpit turtles.

"Yeah she is pretty nice," Josh smiled and placed the boxes into the cart. Oli nodded and took one last sip from his drink before it ran out, he frowned and shrugged. He placed the empty cup in the cart for when he found a bin.

"Ok do you reckon we need more plants" Josh tilted his head and looked around. "Our cart is looking pretty sad right now" He chuckled and grabbed the handle of the cart, he turned it around to face the exit of the lighting aisle. Oli hummed in agreement and held onto the side so he could walk alongside his boyfriend.

Josh found it interesting that Alissa hadn’t noticed Oli. _Maybe she didn’t watch the news? Or just didn’t care? Maybe she didn’t recognize Oli or forgot what he looked like?_ Josh mentally shrugged and focused back on getting plants for their room.

He couldnt help but chuckle to himself and smile when Oli ran up to more succulents and medium-sized plants. Josh parked the cart next to Oli and watched as the boy held up a bunch of potted plants for Josh to see.

"How about these?" Oli asked, holding up two plants that were hanging out of the pot. Josh took them out of Oli’s hands and placed them in the cart.

"Wow, I didn’t know you were this good at picking out plants," Josh said. Oli simply shrugged and giggled at Josh’s comment. _Fuck he is so cute._

After picking out a few more plants and Josh finding a cute tapestry, they made their way towards the cash register that Alissa said she worked at. Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face when she saw the pair.

"Fancy seeing you two again" She chuckled.

"What are the chances" Josh joked along with her as he started handing her the plants and other things they had picked out. Oli tapped Josh on the shoulder and picked up the empty cup from the cart.

"There is a bin right over there so I’ll be right back," Oli said. Josh only agreed because he could still see Oli from where he was stood, handing Alissa plants and engaging in conversation with her.

"So how long have you guys been together?" She asked, scanning the fairy lights and putting them in a cardboard box along with the plants that had already been scanned.

"About a week now" Josh replied. _God has it already been a week, I guess time flies when you’re having fun._

"Awww, I’m so happy for you guys," She said. Josh smiled at her and handed her the tapestry. "You don’t see many gay couples around here so it’s cute when they actually come around," She said sweetly.

"Well, we couldnt help but come here since it is really cute" Josh sighed in content and handed her his credit card once she was done scanning the items.

Oli walked over to the bin and threw the cup in, he went to turn away and head back to Josh but he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked around in confusion and stopped when he saw a man staring at him. Oli gulped and stared back at the man in confusion. He had big colorful scene-looking hair and heavy makeup. He wore colorful scene clothes and had contacts in.

Oli would have complimented him on how cool he looked if he wasnt staring creepily at him. The man smirked when their eyes met and Oli felt a shiver run down his spine.

He nearly ran back to Josh and clung onto his arm. He dug his face into his arm and glanced back at the man to see him walking away with a smirk on his face. Something about that man just didn’t sit right with Oli. It made Oli want to throw up.

"What is it, Baby" Josh looked down at him worriedly and Oli leaned forward so he could whisper on his ear.

"T-This really creepy guy w-was staring at me," Oli said shakily. Josh furrowed his eyebrows and looked around but it was only them and Alissa at the back of the store.

"Where did he go?" Josh growled.

"H-He left" Oli gulped and Josh nodded.

"Is everything ok?" Alissa said, she handed Josh his credit card and handed over the boxes.

"Yeah Yeah, everything is fine" Josh cleared his throat and Oli let go of his arm so he could pick up on of the boxes. "Thank you so much for all your help" Josh smiled and Alissa returned one.

"Your welcome, and if you come back make sure to say hi" She waved at them as they walked towards the exist and Josh nodded.

"Bye!" Oli called back. He liked her, she was nice. Maybe next time they could get her number and they could hang out. Probably not though, seeing as they were in a gang. They walked out of the nursery and out to the car park.

"I think that was very successful," Josh said as he placed the boxes in the trunk and closed it. Oli nodded and looked over at the toilet block. He thought about the man but only saw one more car in the parking lot so he assumed he had left and that was just Alissa’s car or another employee’s car. Oli decided against going at home and sighed.

"That guy kinda creeped me out so can you please stand outside" Oli pointed to the small building and Josh nodded.

"Sure, Baby" He leaned up against the wall and waited for Oli to come out.

Oliver walked into one of the cubicles, not feeling comfortable enough to use the urinal seeing as there was someone in the other cubical and he was still creeped out. That guy just didn’t look right. 

He finished up and opened the door, he walked to the sink and began washing his hands. He looked up at the mirror and his breathing hitched when he saw the man leaning up against the wall next to him. He dried his hands on his flannel and made a B-line for the exit but yelped when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you’re going"


	53. He Is Here To Die

Oli’s head shot up so he could look at the man and fear was evident in his eyes. _Oh, fuck no!_ He yanked his wrist out of the man’s grip and ran for the door. He reached for the handle and almost made it but the man grabbed his hair and yanked him back.

Oli yelped and grabbed at the man’s hand, he was thrown against the wall and was about to scream out to Josh but the man covered his mouth with his hand. Oli wanted to throw up, the man was so repulsive and he wanted to get away as soon as he could but he was frozen in fear. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

This was nothing like when Josh threw him around, Oli was never disgusted by Josh. But this man was the definition of disgusting. The man hadn’t even said anything or touched him but Oli was already more than disgusted.

"Ya know, I don’t normally go for boys but I just couldn’t keep my eyes off of you," The man said with a sickeningly sweet voice. "I might take you back home with me, you could be fun"

Oli wanted to die right then and there. He would rather die than spend another minute in the presence of that horrible man. Oli knew what he meant by "you could be fun" And Oli did not want to go through what nearly happened last time with Jordan. _WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE WANNA RAPE ME! WHAT DID I DO!_

Oli glared at him to hide the fear that was coursing through his veins and dug his nails into the man's hand. The man tightened his grip on Oli’s hair, causing the boy to whimper behind his hand and his glare softened and turned into fear again.

"Awww you are so scared, I can see it in your eyes" The man smirked and removed his hand from Oli’s mouth. Oliver was too scared to speak, but the man’s hand went in the direction of Oli’s thigh and the boy snapped out of the trance he was put in and shook his head and growled at the man.

Oli spat in his face and kicked him straight in the crotch. The man let go of Oli’s hair and groaned as he sunk to the floor and held his crotch.

"Don’t you dare fucking touch me" Oli spat, he walked towards the man and kicked him onto the ground so that he was on his back. Oli pressed his foot down on the man’s chest and growled at him. "You absolutely fucking disgust me and all you have done is touch me" Oli pressed down hard on his chest and grinned when the man let another pained groan.

"JOSH GET IN HERE!" Oli yelled.

Oli grabbed the collar of his shirt and picked him up off the floor, he smashed the man into the wall and growled in his face. "If I didn’t wanna beat you into the wall as much as I do I would never have touched you" Oli let go of the man's collar out of one of his hands and punched him as hard as he could.

"Whoa whoa, what the fuck is going on?" Josh looked at Oli with confusion and as he continually punched the man in the face. Oli stopped to take a breath and slowly turned his head to look at Josh with a shark-like grin and the darkness in his eyes that he had before he ended someone’s life. Josh nodded slowly and smirked at him. He got the hint.

"This is the mother fucker who was staring at me," Oli said calmly. Josh glared at the man who had his head lolled to the side and his eyes closed, blood was dripping down from his busted lip and now broken nose. "This mother fucker also wanted to take me home with him!" Oli screamed at the man's face but he didn’t move. "This mother fucker was going to rape me!" Josh growled and Oli threw the man to the floor.

Oli’s eyes widened and he immediately went to the sink, he turned it on the hottest it could go and started scrubbing away at his hands. He washed his face and rinsed out his mouth.

"Ew ew ew ew ew!" Oli yelled as he washed his hands as hard as he could to get rid of whatever the man left behind. The water was starting to burn Oli’s tattooed hands and he hissed at the pain they brought but he wanted to get rid of any part of the man that was left on his hands.

Josh came up behind him and turned off the water, he turned it to cold and grabbed Oli’s wrists. He stuck his hands under the water as Oli took deep breaths.

"It’s ok, Baby. It’s fine" Josh said softly. He kissed Oli on the jaw and continued to hold his hands under the cold water.

"So fucking gross, how could you do that to someone? How could people be like this?" Oli growled.

"I don’t know, Baby" Josh sighed and shook his head. Josh may have done some bad things in his life but he had never raped anyone and he was never going to.

Once the redness had gone down and Oli’s hands didn’t burn anymore Josh turned off the tap and dried his hands for him.

"I’m so sorry I wasn't there," Josh said sadly. Oli shook his head and pecked Josh’s lips.

"It’s fine, it’s not your fault and nothing happened," Oli said softly, he kissed him again and rested his forehead on his boyfriend’s. Josh nodded and pulled away so he could pick up Oli. The boy wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"So" Josh cleared his throat. "What do we do with him?" Oli chuckled lightly to himself and turned his head so he could spit on the man once again.

"We should bring him home," Oli smirked and Josh nodded.

"I have the perfect plan" Josh grinned at Oli and kissed his nose. "But I’m getting you in the car first" Oli nodded as Josh carried him out of the bathrooms and to the car, Oli didn’t know how they were going to get the man in the car.

Josh opened the passenger seat door and sat Oli down on the seat. He kissed Oli on the forehead and pulled the seatbelt over him so they could go as soon as the man was in the car.

"Wait what the fuck do we do about his car?" Oli asked.

"I’ll come back for it then dump it, I have men everywhere so things always get covered up perfectly. Pierce The Veil isn’t just the 6 of us at the house" Josh chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair. Josh closed the door and got into the driver’s seat. He started up the car and reversed as close as he could to the bathrooms so that he could get the man’s body in the car quickly.

"I will be right back," Josh said as he hopped out of the car and opened the trunk. He ran into the bathrooms and grabbed a bunch of paper towels.

He began frantically washing the blood off the walls and floor the best he could. He dumped the now crimson paper towels in the bin and covered them up with fresh ones so it wouldn't look suspicious.

Josh grabbed the man's arms and hauled him over his shoulder. He looked around the bathrooms to see if they had left anything behind and nodded to himself when the room was clean.

He walked out of the bathroom and quickly dumped the man into the trunk next to the plants. He made sure that the man didn't contaminate their new plant babies then shut the trunk and quickly got into the car. 

"Fuck, Ok all done" Josh ran a hand through his hair and started up the car. He placed a hand on Oli's thigh and rubbed it soothingly. Oliver smiled up at him and sighed.

"So, what's your plan?" Oli asked. Josh smirked and drove out of the car park and down the road they had come upon. 

"Ok so-" Josh started, Oli listened to his boyfriend explain his plan in detail and grinned. His explanation took the whole of the trip and Oli was jumping with excitement by the time they got home. Oli jumped out of the car and ran to the trunk where he took out the boxes and ran them into the house. Josh chuckled at his excitement and shut the car door after he got out.

Oli came running back out with a grin still on his face. Josh hauled the man's body over his shoulder once more and Oli shut the trunk and followed him inside. Oli stood at the door and held his hand out like a butler and grinned evilly at Josh as he played along and walked inside. 

"Everyone get in here!" Josh called out. He heard shuffling and talking coming from the lounge, Tony, Mike, and Jaime walked out and into the hall seconds later and stared at Josh in confusion.

"Uh, who is that?" Jaime asked, walking up the Josh and prodding the unconscious man.

"I will tell you when everyone gets here" Just as Josh finished Kellin and a shirtless Vic came out of the gym in training gear and looked at Josh with the same confusion that the rest had. 

"Where is Lee?" Josh asked. Oli rocked back and forth on his heels and looked up at the stairs where Lee was now standing. He was wearing an oversized shirt and track pants, he was rubbing his eyes and yawning so Oli assumed he had just woken up. Josh motioned for Lee to come down the stairs and he did as he was told.

"What's going on?" Lee asked, he yawned again and his breathing hitched when Oli embraced him in a hug. He hesitantly hugged back and gave Oli a small smile when he pulled away.

"Are you feeling ok now?" Oli asked. Lee simply nodded and looked at Josh and the man he was carrying.

"Ok, now to answer the question you have all been waiting for" Josh started. "I do not know who this is" Josh chuckled and Jaime just dragged a palm down his face.

"What is he here for?" Vic asked as he wiped the sweat out of his face with a towel that was hanging around his shoulders.

"He is here to die"


	54. Perfect

"Of course, why did I even ask" Vic chuckled.

"True, ok I need all of your help with something" Josh started. Everyone nodded and all attention was on Josh. "Have we still got those tarps and things from the Halloween party last year?" He asked.

"Yeah, but they are covered in fake blood and gross shit," Tony said. "They are in the basement though" Josh grinned and started walking towards the gym.

"Perfect, follow me" Everyone did as they were told and followed Josh, Oli skipped along and walked next to his boyfriend and glared at the man who was still slung over his shoulder. They made their way down to the basement and Josh simply dropped the man onto the ground, not caring if he injured himself or not.

"So what's your plan? Like why do you need old tarps?"Mike asked as he went to the storage cupboard on the other side of the room, he took the black tarps out of the cupboard and threw them onto the table.

"I need them so we can block off all the windows" Josh simply said. Oli smirked and clung onto Josh's arm. "I need there to be no light in the house" 

"Hmmm ok," Jaime grabbed some of the tarps and began carrying them upstairs with Mike following behind him.

"No light is allowed in and lock all the doors that lead outside, besides the front door and Oli and I’s bedroom door" Josh added. Oli felt his heart warm up and the fact that Josh called it their room and couldn’t help but smiled widely.

"I’m so excited" Oli clapped his hands together and ran to the other side of the room. He grabbed a roll of duct tape and handed it to his boyfriend. Josh thanked him and grabbed the man's wrists. He wrapped the duct tape around his wrists tightly, he huffed in satisfaction and grabbed Oli’s waist.

Oli yelped as Josh picked up the boy and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in the crook of Oli’s neck and kissed his skin lightly. Oli felt his face heat up and he wiggled out of Josh’s grip so he could grab his face and kiss him softly.

"Uh, we are still here" Vic cleared his throat and chuckled, Oli felt his face heat up, even more, and slowly pulled away from Josh and played with the hem of his shirt. Josh chuckled and ruffled Oli's hair before walking back to the table and grabbing the rest of the tarps.

"Yeah I know," Josh said casually as he handed Vic a few more rolls of tape that they had lying around and headed for the stairs.

Josh could sense Oli’s embarrassment and quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, I need _all_ of your help so-" Josh motioned to the stairs. "Let's get on with it," Josh said excitedly. He was more than excited to put his plan forward.

Oli quickly ran over to Josh’s side and grabbed one of the tarps so he could help him carry them up to the house. Once they had got upstairs they placed the tarps down in the gym and Oli ran a hand through his hair.

"Tony, Vic, you start on the back windows. Jaime and Kellin do the lounge and business room, Lee and Mike do the kitchen and hallway" Josh smiled mischievously and everyone grabbed some tarps and tape and went off to whatever room they had been assigned.

"Oh my god this is so exciting" Oli grinned and Josh chuckled. The blue-eyed man grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him out of the gym. They walked to the front door and Josh grabbed one of the boxes and Oli did the same.

"I have something for you upstairs that I think you will like" Josh winked at the hazel-eyed boy and Oli's eyes lit up. He wondered what it could be, if Josh got it for him then he knew he would love it. The pair carried the boxes upstairs and into their room.

"But first I reckon we decorate" Josh ran a hand through his hair as he placed the box on the floor and took out the tapestry. Oli nodded happily and picked up the biggest plant they had bought.

"Where do you reckon this should go?" Josh asked as he unfolded the tapestry.

"How about above the bed, like on the wall?" Oli suggested, he placed the big Dragon Tree in the corner of the room and gently touched the leaves. Josh gasped and grabbed some thumbtacks.

"Excellent idea, Baby" Josh got on the bed and started hanging up the tapestry above their bed, once he was done he got off the bed and stood back. He nodded to himself and started helping Oli place plants all around the room. They decided not to put any on the window sill seeing as they liked to sit up there and wouldn't want any on the plants be knocked down.

They placed a medium-sized plant next to the tall one in the corner of the room, the succulents on the shelf below the tv and on the desk. The cactus was put on the bedside table and the rest of the plants were scattered around the room. 

"I think it looks amazing," Oli said. Josh nodded in agreement and grabbed the fairy lights. 

"Where should these go?" Josh asked, Oli thought about it and grabbed one of the packets. He kneeled down on the bed and grabbed some of the thumbtacks. He hung the lights on the outside of the tapestry and Josh did the same but on the shelf under the tv. 

"Perfect" Oli breathed out as he stood back and looked around the room. Josh placed the spare pack of fairy lights on the desk and came up behind Oli so he could wrap his arms around his waist. He rested his head on Oli's shoulder and looked at the room.

"We did a great job" Josh smiled. "It looks so much better, actually like home now" Oli blushed as Josh kissed his jaw then suddenly gasped and pulled away. Oli looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Josh grabbed Oli's hand and pulled him towards the bed, he pushed him down onto it and clapped his hands together.

"I almost forgot about your surprise" Josh ran into the closet and Oli chuckled. "Close ur eyes and don't open them till I tell you" Josh called out. Oli nodded and put his hands over his eyes. He heard shuffling coming from the closet and heard footsteps seconds later. He felt the bed sink next to him and assumed Josh had sat down.

"Ok you can open your eyes now," Josh said excitedly. Oli opened his eyes to see Josh sitting next to him with a black box in his hands. He tilted his head and smiled at Josh. "I wanted to get you something special and that would be useful. I love you so much and you deserve something special. So I hope you like them" Josh said softly. Oli looked at Josh with love-filled eyes and took the box when Josh handed it to him.

He took the lid off the box and pulled back the tissue paper covering what was inside. Oli's eyes lit up and he gasped, he put his hands over his mouth and turned to face a grinning Josh. He placed the box to his side and threw his arms around Josh. The blue-eyed man hugged back and Oli attacked his face with kisses.

"Oh my god, I love them so much!" Oli screamed. Josh chuckled and pulled Oli off him.

"Take a better look, Princess" Josh pulled Oli onto his lap and handed him the box. Oli stared in awe at the knives set of 5 knives and took out the switchblade. The set of knives was a deep shade of red and was razor-sharp. Oli looked at the intricate wolf design on the handle of the switchblade and flicked it open.

"How did you know I loved wolves?" Oli asked. He continued looking at the switchblade in awe and closed it back up.

"I may or may not have asked Lee" Josh chuckled.

"Awww" Oli pecked his lips and put the switchblade back into the box and picked up the large hunting knife. "These are so fucking amazing" Oli breathed out as he examined the knife.

"I figured you would eventually get bored of the knives in the basement so now you have these" Josh smiled at him and Oli grinned. The hazel-eyed boy picked up the three throwing knives and let out a sigh of happiness. He couldnt get enough f the beautiful knife set. His absolute favorite was the switchblade because of the wolf engraved onto the handle. 

He set the knives back into the box and placed it on the bed, he turned around in Josh's arms and grabbed his face.

"I love them so much, thank you, Joshie!" Oli crashed their lips together and Josh's eyes widened. He melted into the kiss and grabbed Oli's hips. Oliver pulled back and rested his forehead on Josh's. "I love you so much" He whispered. Oli connected their lips once more and smiled against Josh's lips.

Oli pulled away so he could breathe and rested their foreheads together. "Shall we check on everything before we end up fucking" Josh smirked and Oli felt his face heat up.

"Which knife are you gonna bring?" Josh asked, changing the subject. Oli picked up the switchblade and smiled at his boyfriend.

"This one, because it’s my favorite" Oli grinned and Josh nodded. The blue-eyed man grabbed his own knife from his bedside drawer and put it in his pocket.

"I’m so glad you like them" Josh grabbed Oli’s thighs and stood up. Oli yelped as he wrapped his legs around Josh’s waist and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Gimme a warning before you do that" Oli chuckled into Josh’s shoulder. "I could have fallen"

"Nah I got you baby" Josh reassured him and carried him out of the room and locked their bedroom door. As he walked down the hallway with Oli in his arms, Josh checked all the doors to see if they were locked and huffed in satisfaction when they were.

"Perfect"


	55. Come Out Come Out

Josh left the gear room unlocked and walked in, he went to the wall that held all the guns and equipment and picked up two pairs of night-vision goggles. He handed them to Oli so that he could support the boy's weight with his hands safely.

Josh carried the hazel-eyed boy down the stairs and into the hallway, he smiled evilly when he saw that the only light in the house was the artificial light from the lamps and lights in the house. He walked into the lounge where everyone was sitting down.

"I seriously don't know why you didn't just do this at night," Vic said. Josh placed Oli down on the couch and stood next to him.

"Well, we couldnt be bothered to wait" Josh simply said. 

"Valid excuse" Mike chuckled. Jaime shook his head jokingly and looked up at Josh.

"So, where do we go when you guys do whatever your gonna do?" Jaime asked in confusion. it's not like they were gonna stand around and watch, they probably wouldn't mind but they didn't have enough pairs of goggles so it wouldn't really work.

"Well, I guess you can go to your rooms, or outside" Josh shrugged and crossed his arms. "I don't really care as long as you aren't in our way," Josh said mischievously.

"Fair" Tony said. Josh nodded and motioned for Oli to stand up.

"Well we will be starting now so don't forget to turn off every single light when you leave," Josh said as he took Oli's hand and walked out of the lounge.

"Ya know, I kinda feel bad for that guy, but he must have done something very bad to end up here," Kellin said. 

"Im sure he deserves it" Lee shrugged. 

Oli couldn't contain his excitement as they made their way to the basement. Josh squeezed Oli's hand and the boy squeezed back. "This is by far the best plan you have ever had," Oli said excitedly as Josh opened the basement door.

"Why thank you" Josh opened the door and let him in first. The hazel-eyed boy thanked him and walked down the stairs. Oli skipped down two steps at a time so they could start earlier and ran up to the man who had already woken up and was looking around in confusion. Josh walked up to Oli and the man, he crouched down and his smile turned to a glare. 

"Hi, there," Josh said coldly. The man looked at him with wide eyes and tried to back away but was stopped by the wall behind him. Oli sneered and crossed his arms, he looked down at the man in disgust and utter hatred. 

"W-Where am I?" The man stuttered out. He looked from Oli to Josh in confusion and fear and couldnt help but suddenly regret all the horrible things he had done in his life. Maybe it was god finally punishing him, or maybe it was just the fact that he picked the wrong person to threaten.

"Our basement" Josh said plainly. "What's your name?" 

The man was taken aback and gulped. "D-Dahvie-" Before he could finish, Josh cut him off.

"Gross" Josh looked at him in disgust and physically recoiled. Dahvie was slightly offended at how the two were acting but that was the least of his worries.

"W-Why am I h-here?" Dahvie asked shakily. Josh snickered and looked up at Oli who nodded and went back to looking at Dahvie in disgust.

"You are here because you threatened my boyfriend and we just don't like you" Josh smiled a sickly sweet smile. 

"Plus you look like a bad guy and we wanna play a game" Oli added smugly. Josh smiled up at him and took out the knife that he had in his back pocket. Dahvie flinched away when Josh revealed the blade but Josh just held it in his hand.

"I-I'm sorry f-for threatening y-your boyfriend, j-just please don't hurt me" Dahvie cowered away in fear. Josh chuckled and shook his head. 

"You shouldn't have threatened him, now it's too late," Josh said calmly. "Now would you like to hear the rules of the game that you could possibly survive from or just die on the spot?" Josh said.

"Game please," Dahvie said instantly, he wouldn't have chosen the game if he knew what it was and how he had no chance of escape. Josh nodded and looked up at Oli.

"Would you like to do the honors, Baby?" Josh asked sweetly. Oli grinned at him and shook his head.

"It's your plan Joshie, so you tell him" Oli turned his head to look at Dahvie and his grin immediately left and he was back to glaring at him. Oli loathed the man, something about him did not sit right with Oli. 

"So the game is called, murder in the dark" Josh started. Dahvie gulped and nodded slowly. "It is pitch black upstairs and you can't see a thing, but we can," Josh said.

"I-Isn't that kinda unfair-" Dahvie furrowed his eyebrows.

"Shut the fuck up!" Josh snapped, cutting him off. "If you haven't noticed, you are in no position to make the rules. So just shut the fuck up and listen to me" Josh growled. Dahvie nodded hastily and Josh cleared his throat.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Josh's glare got harsher " You have to try to find the open door in the house before we find you and-" Josh chuckled. "Well you know what will happen if we find you," Josh said evilly. 

Dahvie's breathing hitched as he slowly nodded. _Ok, all I have to do is find the open door. It can't be that hard. Can it?_

"If you find the open door you can go through it, simple as that" Josh smirked. He grabbed Dahvie's shoulder and turned him around before he had time to react. Dahvie pulled away but Josh kept him in place as he cut the tape off and stood up. He dragged Dahvie up with him and crossed his arms.

"We will let you go first and give you a 60-second count down till we come up," Josh said. Dahvie nodded and waited for Josh to say when he could go.

"Well go then it's already started" Josh chuckled menacingly and Dahvie's eyes widened, he almost tripped over his feet when he ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Good luck!" Oli called out. He smirked and leaned up against the wall.

"Stupid fuck" Josh shook his head and laughed. "If only he knew that all the doors leading to the outside are locked"

Oli grinned and handed Josh a pair of goggles. the blue-eyed man took them and turned them on, Oli did the same and he put them on so they could rest on his fluffy hair while they waited. Oli shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited impatiently and nearly ran to the stairs when Josh said it was time. He couldnt wait to give Dahvie what he deserved.

Oli pulled down his goggles and turned the light off once Josh had done the same. He waited at the bottom of the stairs for his boyfriend and flicked open the switchblade. 

"If you find him then don't wait up for me" Josh smiled and pecked Oli's lips. "But don't give him the release of death straight away" Josh winked.

" Of course, I love you Joshie" Oli smiled. Josh's eyes lit up and he quickly pushed Oli's up the stairs.

"I love you too but times up princess," Josh said excitedly. Oli giggled and ran up the stairs with Josh following close behind. He threw open the door and looked around the gym. 

"I will take the back of the house and you will take the front" Oli smirked and stalked out of the gym. Josh nodded even though Oli couldn't see him and began looking around the front of the house.

"Fuck fuck fuck" Dahvie panted as he ran up the stairs, almost tripping in the process. He made it out of the basement and into the gym where he blinked to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. His breathing was fast and he felt around for the wall. "This is so unfair" He groaned. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked around for the exit but was just met with endless darkness wherever he turned.

He tried to steady his breathing and made his way out of the gym so he could find somewhere to hide, or better yet, find the unlocked door. He stumbled around in the dark and found his way out of the gym just as he hard someone run up the basement stairs. He heard talking and quickly felt around for the wall once again.

"Fuck" Dahvie hissed as his foot came in contact with the edge of something solid. He couldnt see anything so his best bet was to use his hands to try and find the door. He heard someone chuckle behind him and his breathing hitched. He ran forward and yelped when he was pulled back. He landed on the floor in a heap and looked around for the source of his fall. 

He backed up and looked around once more when his back hit the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Fuck this can not be happening?" He tugged at his colorful hair and his eyes widened when he felt breathing next to his face.

"Oh, but it is," The voice said, he couldnt tell which one of the pair was talking to him, he kicked out in front of him and scrambled up off the floor when he didn't hit anyone. The voice chuckled again and he shook his head rapidly. 

"Fuck this! Fuck this!" He ran off down the hallway with his hand on the wall and stopped when he felt an open doorway. He went inside and found the door and shut it quietly so that no one knew he was there. He looked around but could only see the faint outline of a large table and chairs. He quickly dropped to his knees and crawled under the table on the far side of the room.

 _This is fucking crazy, these people are insane! Nice one Dahvie, you just had to go for the crazy guy!_ He whimpered when heavy footsteps were heard and the door was open. The door was slowly opened, almost in a taunting way and he heard the footsteps enter the room. Dahvie heard the sound of a switchblade being flicked open.

"Come out come out wherever you are"


	56. Can I Join The Party

Dahvie covered his mouth with his hand so he wouldn't scream and closed his eyes. The footsteps got closer and he held back a whimper. The footsteps were slow and taunting, to make matters worse the haunting footsteps were accompanied by the voice telling him to come out.

The footsteps stopped in front of him and he heard the sound of the switchblade being tapped on the table. He heard shuffling and backed away as much as he could while still being under the table.

"I know you're here, I can see you" Dahvie could hear the smirk in their voice and quickly got out from under the table. He guessed that it was the man with the fluffy hair by hearing their voice more than once and gulped. Dahvie ran in the first direction he placed his foot in and screamed in pain when his face collided with someone's fist. He fell onto the ground, hitting his head on the table in the process and quickly crawled under the table again.

"Oh look at that, I'm over here now" Dahvie heard him say. 

Oli chuckled as he wiped his hand on his shirt and crouched down so he could watch the man crawl under the table. He was enjoying every minute of tormenting the man and never wanted it to end. 

He watched as the man crawled to the other side of the table and ran to the door, he luckily made it out without bashing into the wall and disappeared from Oli's view. Oliver took his time walking out of the business room and into the hallway where he saw Dahvie running for the stairs.

Oli followed him silently and leaned up against the wall when Dahvie faced the stairs without knowing it. Oli leaned up against the wall opposite the stairs and watched as Dahvie placed his foot on the first stair. His footing wasnt right seeing as he couldnt see anything and he slipped forward. 

His face came in contact with the stairs before he could put his hands out and stop himself from falling. There was a sickening crack and Oli burst out laughing as he watched the man collapse on the stairs and grab his face to stop the pain. 

"Nice fall" Oli clapped his hands and Dahvie groaned in pain. He stood up off the stairs and used the wall as support. He walked forward blindly on wobbly legs and made his way down the hallway, eager to get away from Oli. 

Oli followed him down the hallway with his arms crossed and his knife in his pocket. the hazel-eyed boy snuck in front of Dahvie and flicked his forehead. The man shrieked and looked around for Oli. 

Oliver giggled and moved around so he could pull his hair from the back. Dahvie hit at his hand but Oli pulled back just in time so that he could go unnoticed and moved around so he could flick his head again.

"Stop it" Dahvie groaned. Oli shook his head even though Dahvie couldnt see him and continued pulling his hair and taunting him in the darkness. He eventually stopped so he could give Dahvie a chance and stood back. The man sighed heavily and felt around for Oli or a wall with shaky hands. He found the wall and ran his hand along it, finding the doors.

Oli watched as Dahvie started searching for the door handle on the sliding glass door that led to the pool. Oli chuckled as the man found the door handle and started yanking on it desperately.

"I don't think it's gonna open mate" Oli leaned up against the wall and watched as the man let go of the handle and looked around for Oli. 

"L-Look, where ever y-you are, I'm sorry, I-I wasnt actually gonna do a-anything I swear," He said, his voice cracking at the end. Oli shook his head and walked forwards slowly, making sure his footsteps echoed throughout the house. The hazel-eyed boy smirked as he watched Dahvie cower away in fear and try for the door handle again, using more force.

"Can I join the party?" Oli grinned when he heard Josh's voice and looked back at Dahvie who had tears streaming down his face, ruining his makeup. Dahvie felt for the wall and booked it in the direction of Josh, not knowing he was there. Josh held his arm out to the side and smirked when Dahvie collided with his arm and fell onto the floor.

"Fuck!" Dahvie groaned, he put his hand on his head and felt around for Josh's shoes, he looked up in the direction of Josh when he put his hand on his leg and scrambled to get off the floor.

"Ew, don't fucking touch me" Josh growled, he kicked Dahvie in the side, causing him to fall down against the wall and growled. "Now run off before I fucking kill you" Josh hissed. Dahvie nodded blindly and ran off in the direction of the front door. Josh and Oli didn't see where he went because Josh had his tongue down Oli's throat as soon as they met.

"Fuck, that was so hot" Oli breathed out. Josh smirked and grabbed Oli's hips causing the boy to squeak. 

"I can't even imagine what you looked like while knocking his fucking teeth out," Josh said, mentioning at the blood that was flowing down Dahvie's chin due to the fact that Oli had clocked him in the face in the business room. Oli giggled and took Josh's hands off his hips.

"Can't get sidetracked Joshie" Oli said mischievously as he ran off towards the kitchen. Josh whined and followed Oli down the hall but instead went upstairs to see if Dahvie had gone up there in hopes of finding somewhere to hide. Josh knew he wouldn't find Dahvie upstairs but he wanted Oli to have the most fun so he went up anyways.

Oli walked into the kitchen and looked around, finding nothing he shrugged and turned to leave. He was about to walk out of the kitchen when he heard footsteps coming towards him, he turned his head to see Dahvie running at him and his eyes widened when he felt hands on his chest pushing him back. Oliver fell back and groaned when his head came into contact with the ground. 

"You fucking cunt!" Oli growled as he watched Dahvie dart past him and almost tripped running into the lounge, he hit his shoulder on the doorway but continued running. Oli grit his teeth in anger as he got up off the floor and rubbed the back of his head soothingly. Oli was about to turn and follow Dahvie into the lounge but something caught his eyes near the front door.

Oliver smirked as he walked up to the front door and picked up the dried blood covered baseball bat he had previously used to bash Matt's brains in and swung it over his shoulder. He stalked past Josh who was casually walking down the stairs and walked into the lounge where he saw Dahvie looking around in fear.

Oli took the bat off his shoulder and let it drag menacingly on the ground. He watched as Dahvie looked around for the source of the noise and backed up into the wall, falling over the arm of the couch and onto the floor.

"Fuck!" He yelled. "P-Please! I-I-m so s-sorry! Don't h-hurt me" Dahvie begged into the darkness. "I-I didn't mean to I swear, they a-are still there! They are fine!" He screamed. Oli tilted his head in confusion and looked back at Josh who had also entered the room with a look of confusion on his face as well. 

"What are you on about?" Oli hissed. He walked forward and placed the end of the bat on Dahvie's chest. He pressed down and watched as the man let out a sob. Dahvie was so distressed and scared that he let everything spill, it was probably for the best anyway. At least now someone could pick up the things he had left behind in his sad pathetic life.

"I didn't want to hurt them, I just couldnt help myself!" Dahvie cried out. He was lying, he wanted to hurt them, he was just making excuses. "I couldn't let them go because they would tell the cops! I'm such a horrible person! This is my punishment, isn't it!?" Dahvie yelled in between sobs. Oliver and Josh looked at him in shock and Josh gasped. 

"You're Dahvie Vanity, arent you?"Josh asked, he had finally connected the pieces and everything clicked. "Oh baby we are doing the world a massive favor by getting rid of this one," Josh said to Oli, the hazel-eyed boy just looked at him in confusion.

"This guy has been kidnapping and raping underage girls for years now, he has never been caught. Till now that is" Josh smirked at the last part. Oli's eyes widened and he looked back at the sobbing man on the ground.

"How fucking disgusting, how could you do that to innocent people you fucking monster" Oli growled. Oli's eyes darkened and pressed the bat down harder. He was beyond disgusted now, how has he never been caught? How is he not in jail?

"I-I'm sorry! They are still alive! I swear!" Dahvie sobbed. 

"Oh you have no way of redeeming yourself now, no "I'm sorry" will get you out of this one, you pathetic excuse of a human being" Josh spat. Dahvie sobbed harder, his eyeliner and eyeshadow running down his cheeks, mixing with the blood covered his face.

"We are going to enjoy killing you" Oli growled. _Fuck this!_ Dahvie's eyes widened and he quickly pushed the bat of his chest and grabbed onto Oli's leg. he pulled it out from under him, causing the hazel-eyed boy to fall onto the ground and hit his head once more. Josh growled and lunged at Dahvie but the man pushed him off and got up off the floor. 

"I'm not fucking ready to die!" Dahvie yelled, he ran in the direction of the doorway and felt around for the wall. He booked it out of the lounge and down the hall towards the front door.

"Get that mother fucker!" Oli screamed, he rubbed the back of his head and yelled in annoyance. Josh ran after Dahvie and grabbed his knife from his back pocket, he held it over his shoulder and threw it at the man who was pulling at the front door handle. 

The knife hit him in the shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain and fall onto the ground. Josh smirked as he pulled out the knife and crouched down in front of Dahvie who had his hand on his shoulder.

"Y-You said one of the doors w-were open" Dahvie sobbed. Josh chuckled and shook his head even tho Dahvie couldnt see him.

"Yeah, but I didn't say that door led to the outside," 


	57. You Lied

"Y-You lied" Dahvie choked out, he really thought there was a chance of escape. He really thought he could get out alive. But bad things happen to bad people.

"Yeah, I did," Josh said casually. He heard Oli walk up behind him and stand next to him. He could hear Oli’s ragged breathing and could practically sense the rage radiating off him.

"But you see, I’m allowed to lie, I can do anything I want," Josh said as a matter of fact.

Dahvie let out another sob as he brought his knees up to his chest. "B-But you s-said there was an o-open door and if I f-found it I could go through," Dahvie said in between sobs.

"Yes I did, but I didn't say which door. The kitchen door is open" Josh pointed to the kitchen door even though Dahvie still couldn’t see him. "You can go through that, nothing is stopping you" Josh smirked.

Dahvie sobbed harder as he realized there was truly no escaping, he had gotten himself into something he couldn’t get out of. He had finally gotten what he deserved after years and years of ruining people’s lives.

"I fucking deserve this, so just get it over with," Dahvie said shakily, he was honestly more than scared to die but he wanted to get it over with.

"Yeah, you do" Oli finally spoke and glared down at the man on the ground through the goggles that still allowed him to see when Dahvie couldn't.

Dahvie still couldn’t see a thing but he knew where they were, he could see the faint outline of their bodies and could hear their breathing. His shoulder burned as blood ran down his back and onto the floor, he hissed at the pain from every movement and more tears fell down his cheeks. He deserved every bit of pain he was going through.

"I've had enough of you already," Oli growled. He wanted to end the man's life as soon as possible. He moved closer and watched as Dahvie flinched away when he heard movement. Oliver smirked when Dahvie let out another sob. "You are a sorry excuse for a human being, fucking disgusting piece of shit" Oli spat.

Dahvie hung his head, he knew it was true. It was all true.

"So what do you say we end this, Baby?" Josh smiled up at Oli and the hazel-eyed boy smirked and nodded. "Lights on or off?"

"On, I wanna see what he looks like when he dies" Oli smirked and Josh nodded, the blue-eyed man stood up and switched on the lights that had been hidden under a piece of duct tape so that if Dahvie found it he couldn't switch them on.

Once the lights were switched on, Dahvie hissed at the light and closed his eyes. He opened them again so he could let his eyes adjust to the harsh light and flinched away when he saw a knife pointed at his face. Oli and Josh had taken the goggles off and were staring down at Dahvie like he was prey, which he was.

"Hmm, you can go first Joshie" Oli smiled up at his boyfriend sweetly and Josh pecked his lips. 

"No, he is your catch so you go first" Josh replied, Oli placed a hand over his heart and took his new switchblade out of his pocket. Dahvie watched the two talk and took it as a chance to try and escape or at least stall his death while they were busy. 

He shot up and made a b-line for the other side of the house. Oli and Josh didn't move and kept talking but when Dahvie tried to dart past them, Oli stuck his foot out casually, causing Dahvie to fall face-first onto the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" Oli grinned a shark-like grin down at Dahvie and leaned down, he placed a hand on his hip and stuck his ass out. Josh smirked and slapped Oli's ass causing the boy to squeak and jokingly glare back at Josh. Oli tightened his grip around the bat he was still holding and lifted it above his head. 

Oliver brought the bat down on Dahvie's back with all his strength, the man screamed and rolled over so he could use his hands to protect himself from incoming blows. Oli brought the bat down on his stomach a few more times, causing Dahvie to start coughing up blood. The hazel-eyed boy pushed his fluffy hair out of his face and swung the bat over his shoulder. 

Oli stood back to let Josh through and smirked when his boyfriend stepped forwards and grabbed the collar of Dahvie's now bloody shirt and lifted the coughing and sobbing man off the ground. He pushed him against the wall and twirled his knife around in his hand.

"You know you deserve this" Josh said before plunging the knife into the man's stomach over and over again, Dahvie screamed in agony and but couldn't find the strength to fight back. _Oh, how I missed killing-_ Josh pushed the knife in one more time and twisted it around, making Dahvie let out another pained scream.

Josh pulled back and released his grip on Dahvie's collar, letting him fall onto the ground. "God, that felt so fucking good" Josh sighed happily and wiped the blood off his knife on his shoulder. Oli grinned at him and moved towards the man bleeding out on the floor. Blood was pouring out of the multiple wounds Josh had made in his stomach and out of his mouth. 

"I'll see you in hell" Oli growled, venom dripping off his tongue. He kicked Dahvie onto the ground and stood next to him. He dropped the bat and lifted his foot above Dahvie's face. 

"Wait no-" Oli cut him off by slamming his foot down onto his face, the first strike did nothing but Oli kept doing it over and over again, Dahvie was starting to lose consciousness and blood covered his face. Josh walked to the other side of Dahvie's head and crossed his arms. 

"May I have a go, Princess?" Josh asked, Oli stopped and nodded, blushing at the pet name like he always did. He stood back and watched as Josh brought his foot down hard, finally caving in Dahvie's skull and splattering blood and brains everywhere. Oli burst out laughing as Josh continued stomping on what was left of his head and clapped his hands together. 

"That was fucking amazing, Joshie" Oli cheered. Josh ran his hand through his hair and bowed like a gentleman, causing Oli to giggle. The blue-eyed man chuckled and stepped over Dahvie's corpse so he could wrap his arm's around Oli's waist.

"That was fun wasnt it," Josh said. Oli wrapped his arm's around Josh and nodded.

"That was soooo much fun" Oli smiled into his chest before pulled back and putting a hand over his mouth. Josh looked at him in confusion and Oli's look of excitement turned into a look of worry.

"What is it, Baby?" Josh asked hesitantly.

"The girls" Oli breathed out, Josh just continued looking at him in confusion and his eyes widened when he understood.

"Oh fuck, oh yeah" Josh slowly nodded and dragged a hand down his face. He had almost forgotten about that part-

"We have to go help them, Josh," Oli said worriedly. Oli tugged on his hair at thought of what Dahvie had done to them and what conditions they were in. Oli didn't like it when innocent people got hurt. 

"Like right now?" Josh asked in shock. Oli nodded and grabbed his hand, he stuck his hand into Josh's pocket and grabbed the front door key. "Shouldn't we get things to help-" Josh was cut off when Oli opened the door and dragged him through.

Josh was a little shocked at how fast Oli was going, but it was kind of sweet that Oli cared about the girls. Josh found it amazing that Oli cared about other people more than himself, he was so kind.

Oliver dragged him down the steps and past the rest of the guys who were watching Vic do tricks on one of the many skateboards he had gotten out of the garage. They all stopped to watch Oli drag Josh towards the car, both of them still mostly covered in blood. Josh could afford to get the car cleaned though.

"Hey, you guys done?" Kellin called out. When he got no reply he shrugged and went back to cheering his boyfriend on. Jaime walked up to the car where Oli was pushing Josh into the driver's seat and tapped on the passenger seat window. Oli rolled it down and looked at Jaime with concern still evident in his eyes. 

"Where are you guys going?" Jaime asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter right now Hime, We will be back soon," Josh said hurriedly. Jaime stood back from the car and nodded. As soon as Jaime had stepped away safely Josh started up the car and reversed out of the driveway and heading in the direction of the nursery.

"Wait how the fuck do we find out where they are?" Josh asked. 

"If he had a GPS in his car then we use that, if not we try and find something else," Oli said. Josh nodded and they drove in silence. Oli was more than worried for the girls, he had no idea how long they had been there and hoped that they could still be saved, mentally.

Oli had a plan, they would break into the house or wherever they were and would drop them off near the nearest police station. It was a basic plan but it was fail-safe.

They arrived at the nursery quicker than the first time and Oli sighed in relief when he saw that no one else was at the nursery and it was just them. Oli hopped out of the car and ran over to Dahvie's car which was still sitting, parked where he left it. What a shame he wasnt there to pick it up. Oliver tried to open the door and groaned in annoyance when he found it locked.

Josh got out of the car and slammed the door shut, he followed Oli and looked around for people before picking up the biggest rock he could find. He pushed Oli out the way and launched the rock through the passenger seat window, shattering the glass. Oliver flinched at the loud sound the breaking glass made and looked around for people again.

Josh stuck his hand through the window and opened it from the inside. He opened the car door and immediately started looking around for a GPS or some sort of information on where Dahvie had come from. Josh opened the glove compartment and threw everything onto the seats and the floor of the car. 

The blue-eyed man groaned when he couldn't find anything and opened the compartment near the dashboard. He was beginning to lose hope when he didn't find anything, he opened the smaller compartment in between the passenger seat and the driver's seat. Josh's eyes lit up when he found an old beat-up GPS.

"Oh my god, I got it" Josh whisper yelled. Oli ran over to him and couldnt help but smile. 

"Grab it and let's go," Oli said hastily. He couldn't believe he was right about the GPS, he just guessed that the man had one because he didn't sound like he was from around here. Josh passed it to Oli and slammed the door shut after getting out.

Oliver ran to their car and immediately plugged the GPS into the car. He waited for Josh to get in and start the car so that the GPS would turn on. Josh started the car and Oli fidgeted in his seat as he waited for it to load. The GPS loaded up and a location was still present on the screen. Oli nearly jumped in shock when the voice of the GPS spoke. 

"Urban roots nursery to home"


	58. Easy Peasy

"Holy shit" Josh breathed out is disbelief. _It actually worked-_ Josh let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his messy hair. They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to collect their thoughts and calm down.

Oli finally broke the silence and buckled his seatbelt. "Let's go then" Oli pointed to the GPS and Josh looked at him in slight confusion.

"But we don't know for sure if they are there," Josh said. Oli shrugged and crossed his arms.

"We at least have to try" Oli replied. Josh couldnt help but to agree with him, he started up the car and pressed start on the GPS so it would take them to their destination. Oli was bouncing his leg up and down nervously as they drove in silence, eventually, Josh placed his hand on Oli's thigh comfortingly.

Oliver stopped bouncing his leg and looked up at Josh who had his eyes on the road. The blue-eyed man gave Oli's thigh a squeeze and Oli blushed. He expected Josh to pull his hand away so he could place it back on the wheel but he didn't. Josh began rubbing Oli's thigh soothingly causing Oli to let out a sigh and smile up at Josh.

"They will be ok Oli, don't worry" Josh took his attention off the road to quickly glace at Oli and give him a small but reassuring smile. Oli nodded and placed his hand on top of Josh's. Josh moved his hand so he could hold his boyfriend's and rubbed his thumb over the boy's knuckles. 

Even though they were rushing to basically save people's lives, Oli couldnt help but enjoy the small moment they were having. 

Josh turned onto the highway and Oli was shocked at how far Dahvie had gone for a plant nursery. They continued driving for an hour or so, Oli and Josh's hands stayed connected most of the time and were only separated when Josh had to use it on the wheel.

Oli stared out the window and watched as other cars passed by, his thoughts weren't going crazy but he was still thinking about a few too many things at once. He still couldnt believe how fast his life had changed, he had grown so attached and in love with Josh over weeks. He didn't know how it worked but he didn't care, all he cared about was Josh.

Oli smiled at the thought of Josh and brought his attention back to the hand in his own. "How much longer have we got, Joshie?" Oli yawned, suddenly realizing how tired he was. Josh chuckled at Oli yawning and looked at the GPS.

"Just over 40 minutes" Josh nodded to himself. "You should have a nap though, you seem pretty tired, Princess" Josh added sweetly. Oli nodded and let his head rest against the window. _Yeah, sleep sounds pretty good._ Oli closed his eyes and felt Josh squeeze his hand, Oli squeezed back and smiled softly. He was glad things had turned out the way they had. He wouldn't want it any other way.

Oli yawned and felt himself drift off to sleep as they continued driving down the highway.

"Wake up, Baby" Oli felt someone shake his shoulders lightly, he groaned and opened his eyes to see that they had arrived at an old house. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched when Josh took his hands off his shoulders. He sat up in his seat and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

Josh extended a hand to Oli so he could help him out of the car, once the hazel-eyed boy was out of the car, Josh locked it and started walking towards the run-down looking house they had arrived at. Oli stretched once again and ran after Josh, he grabbed onto his boyfriend's arm and looked up at him.

"I hope they are in there" Josh sighed, Oli nodded and couldnt help but feel nervous as they got closer to the house. They stepped up the stairs that looked like they would fall apart if they were used any longer. Oli stayed close to Josh in fear that he would fall through the porch floor. 

Once they were _safely_ in front of the door, Oli let go of Josh's arm and hesitantly reached for the door handle. He didn't know why he was so scared, it was just a house. Nothing to be scared about. But maybe it was the fact that they were going in blind, Oli didn't know if there was anyone dangerous inside, but he knew Josh won't let any harm come to him. 

Oliver tried the door handled and huffed in annoyance when it wouldn't budge. "God this house is so old," Oli said as he wiped his hand on the side of his flannel.

"I fucking reckon" Josh agreed. He gently pushed Oli behind him and lifted his foot up.

"What are you doing-" Oli yelped at the loud sound that came from the door as Josh kicked it open, causing the door to fly open and smash against the wall. Josh smiled in satisfaction and held his hand out for Oli who took it gladly.

"Easy peasy," Josh said as he stepped through the doorway and into the house with Oli by his side. Oli was impressed at how fast Josh got the door open, he didn't expect it to be that easy but the door also looked like it was falling apart.

"Ew, I can't believe he lived here" Oli cringed as he looked around the inside of the house. the wallpaper was peeling off, the walls and carpets were stained with things Oli didn't want to know. Bugs were crawling in and out of objects and walls and Oli swore he saw a rat run across the ground in another room.

"I doubt he did, this is fucking disgusting" Josh shivered. 

"But he was disgusting so he probably did," Oli said as a matter of fact.

"That's true actually" Josh chuckled and let go of Oli's hand. "How about I check this side and you check that side, call out to me if you find anything," Josh said before kissing Oli on the cheek and disappearing into another room. Oliver nodded even though Josh had left the room and walked down the hall.

Oli walked down the hallway and into the first room he saw, he entered the kitchen and shook his head. _Why would he keep people in here, look for a basement Oli._ The hazel-eyed boy walked out of the kitchen and back into the hallway. He tried no to look at the gross walls and he tried not to touch anything, not wanting to get some sort of weird infection or sickness.

Oli walked past the lounge were Josh was looking around, he stood at the doorway watching the love of his life move around the room. When Josh stood up and turned around to meet Oli's eyes, the hazel-eyed boy blushed and pretended to be looking around the room.

"Cute" Josh said softly, causing Oli to blush. Oli loved it that they could still make each other blush, they were meant to be together.

"Check for a basement" Oli cleared his throat awkwardly. Josh chuckled at Oli's awkwardness and nodded. Oliver left the room and continued walking down the hallway to the end of the house where he walked into one of the rooms that didn't have a door for some stupid reason. 

_Oh, there's the door-_ Oli chuckled as he found the door on the ground next to the wall. He looked around the room and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw a built-in closet. The room didn't look like a bedroom but the house itself didn't look like a house.

Oli pulled his sleeve down so he could use it as a makeshift glove, he opened the doors and frowned when he saw it was filled with boxes. He began picking up the boxes and became even more confused when they were empty.

"That's fucking weird," Oli said to himself, he kicked the rest of the boxes and found them empty as well. Oli kicked the boxes out of the closet and swore he couldnt get more confused when he saw a trap door that was hidden under the multiple boxes.

"Hey, Josh! I think I got something!" Oli yelled over his shoulder. He waited for Josh to arrive before he opened the hatch. He heard footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Josh had entered the room.

"What is it?" Josh asked curiously. Oli simply pointed at the hatch and Josh furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Whoa" He breathed out, Josh bent down so he could inspect the hatch, he ran his hands over the latch and wrapped his fingers around it. He let out a surprised gasp when it opened smoothly.

"Do you reckon it's safe?" Oli asked. Josh shrugged and let go of the latch once it was fully open.

"I'll go down to see if it's safe or not," Josh said and smiled up at Oli. The hazel-eyed boy smiled back and nodded. Josh took his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight. He pointed it down into the hatch and nodded to himself when he saw a staircase. 

The blue-eyed man put his foot into the hatch and started climbing down the stairs, disappearing into the darkness. Oli peeked down as he watched Josh and gulped. He hoped it was safe.

Josh stepped down from the stairs and looked at the ceiling for a light first, after finding one he found the pull switch next to it. He turned the flashlight off on his phone and pulled the switch. The bulb flickered and finally lit up the room which made Josh physically recoil.

He hadn't heard the hushed whispers and the gasps as he was climbing down the stairs. He looked around the room in shock and put a hand over his mouth when he saw half a dozen girls that were clearly underage and half-naked. 

Josh closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he hadn't expected there to be so many girls, he felt sick to his stomach and wanted to throw up. He couldn't believe someone would do something like this.

He looked up at the hatch and took his hand away from his mouth. 

"Y-You can come down, Oli"


	59. You've Got It All Wrong

Oli gulped before making his way down the stairs and into the basement. Step after step Oli felt himself growing more anxious, he didn't know what was down there but he hoped it was the girls and he hoped they were safe, or at least breathing.

Oli's eyes widened when he stepped off the stairs and looked around the room. He didn't expect it to be this bad. The room was clearly moldy and water was dripping from the ceiling, the floor was more than dirty and cracks lined the walls in places that looked dangerous. 

Oliver's eyes finally landed on the girls huddled together in the corner of the room. They looked terrified. Oli felt so bad for them, he immediately started walking towards them but stopped when they flinched away. He heard Josh sigh and place a hand on his shoulder.

"P-Please don't h-hurt us, "One of the girls said, she had long brown hair and had her arms around the youngest looking girl. The girl in her arms already had tears streaming down her cheeks and was looking up at Josh and Oli in utter fear.

"We aren't here to hurt you," Josh said calmly. "We are here to get you out" He added softly, causing the youngest's eyes to light up. They were desperate. Josh slowly walked towards them with Oli following close behind. Once they were in front of them Josh crouched down and looked at them sadly.

"Y-You're lying," One of the girls said shakily, Josh and Oli's arrival was too good to be true. Josh simply shook his head and took off his jacket, Oli did the same with his flannel and passed it to Josh.

"T-Then why a-are you c-covered in b-blood," The oldest-looking girl said. Oli chuckled and put his hands on his hips.

"Funny story actually, we just finished killing your rapist," Oli said, proud of what he had done. One of the girls burst out crying and immediately threw herself at Oli. The hazel-eyed boy wrapped his arms around her and frowned when there wasnt much to wrap his arms around, he could clearly see and feel the girls hip bones and ribs.

"T-Thank you s-so much!" She sobbed into Oli's shirt and Oli rubbed her back soothingly. Josh handed his jacket to Oli who had stood up with the girl in his arms and placed her down to she could stand up on shaky legs. He wrapped the jacket around her and pet her on the head.

"It's ok now, he is gone and we are going to take you home" Oli smiled softly at the girl and took off his shirt so he could hand it to Josh. 

"I know you may not trust us but it's better than staying here," Josh said truthfully as he helped one of the girls up and handed the flannel to her, she helped up the younger and wrapped the flannel around both of them. 

"Are any of you hurt?" Josh asked, they all nodded and Josh sighed. He couldnt even begin to imagine what they had been through. The blue-eyed man took off his shirt and handed it to one of the other girls who was still sat on the floor. He handed Oli's shirt to the last girl and helped them both up.

Josh helped the last girl up and gasped when she fell back down, he crouched down next to her and helped her put on the shirt. After she was done Josh picked her up and walked to the stairs.

"If anyone else needs to be carried wait here and we will come and get you, if not then follow me," Josh said softly, he felt like if he shouted or even raised his voice ever so slightly they would shatter into a million pieces right before his eyes. They were so fragile.

Oli picked up the girl in front of him and motioned for the rest of the girls to follow him, they made there way up the stairs and out of the basement safely. Once everyone was out one of the girls started to cry out of relief.

The girls had really started to lose hope, they thought no one would come to save them. They thought their lives were over and they would be stuck with that horrible man forever. so when Josh and Oli turned up it was a miracle. 

Josh led the girls out of the room and into the hallway where he held the door open for them and walked to the car, Oli followed behind with one of the girls in his arms bridal style, she was silently sobbing into his chest and was thanking him over and over again.

Oli was surprised at how fast the girls trusted them, but he guessed that if someone comes along and says they killed the monster that haunted your life you would trust them with your life. Oliver was just glad that they were safe and not majorly physically hurt. Mentally was a different story.

Josh opened the car door and placed the girl in his arms down on the back seat, he helped the rest of the girls into the car and Oli kept the smaller girl on his lap in the front seat. she snuggled up to his chest and Oli awed.

The hazel-eyed boy looked over at his boyfriend to see him proudly smiling back at him. Josh started up the car quickly, eager to get the poor girls to the police station and away from anything and anyone might hurt them.

"W-Where are w-we going?" One of the taller girls asked. They were all so timid and shy, it made Josh sad that someone could be so broken that they were scared to go with someone who was helping them.

"The police station" Josh simply said as he reversed out of the driveway. The girl sighed in relief and nodded, she let her head rest on the seat and put an arm around the girl beside her. Josh could hear her telling the girl beside her that everything was going to be ok.

"I understand if you don't want to talk but do you know when you were taken and if you have family at home?" Josh asked as he drove down the road and onto the highway to the nearest town.

"H-He came in e-every day to tell us t-the d-date and h-how long we were t-there for," Said a girl who hadn't said anything before. "M-Most of us have been t-there for about o-over a year" She added. Josh nodded and squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles went white. He was mad at the police for not finding them and putting Dahvie behind bars.

That man deserved more than life in jail, luckily for them though, he didn't exist anymore.

"W-We all have f-family at home, or at l-least, I hope w-we still do" The tallest sad sadly. Josh nodded and looked over at Oli sadly, Oli frowned and put his hand on Josh's thigh so he could hold his hand like they did before. Josh took his hand and Oli rubbed his thumb over his knuckles as Josh had done.

"T-Thank you so m-much"The girl in Oli's arms said as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Oli brushed the hair out of her face and rested his head on the window. 

"I recommend you all get some rest before we arrive," Josh said softly, he didn't get a response, so he looked in the mirror to see they had already fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion. Josh let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in and continued driving down the highway.

As Josh drove into the center of the town he told Oli to look away from the window so that no one would see him easily. He was very cautious about driving through town, especially as they were going to the police station and Josh had a missing person in his car.

Most of the girls had woken up by the time they arrived in town but two of them were still fast asleep. Josh parked 4 buildings away from the police station and turned around in his seat.

"I will take you into the police station and you will be safe from there on," Josh said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and the rest of them did the same. Oli gently woke up the girl in his arms and took off his seatbelt so she could get out.

Josh got out of the car and quickly made his way around the other side of the car so he could help the girls out and carry the one that needed to be carried. He opened the passenger seat door and waited as the girl Oli was holding said goodbye, she had started crying again when she realized she had to leave Oli.

She thanked him multiple times and Oli even kissed her forehead before Josh helped her out of the car. "Good luck and go make the most of your life," Oli said sweetly before he closed the door and sunk down in the seat so no one could see him properly. She waved at the car and grabbed onto Josh's side.

"Everything will be fine" Josh reassured her as he led the girls onto the sidewalk and down the street, they got a lot of weird looks from passers-by but they didn't care. It was weird to see half-naked girls and one half-naked guy walking down the street anyway.

They finally arrived at the small police station and Josh opened the door for them, he let them in first before walking in himself and setting the girl in his arms down on one of the chairs, the station was empty seeing as the town was only small.

He told the girls to sit down but the younger stayed glued to his side as he walked to the lady behind the desk. She looked up at him in confusion and looked behind him. She pushed her glasses up and waited for Josh to speak.

"Do you have any information on that kidnapping of 5 girls from about a year ago?" Josh said smugly. The lady blinked at him and started typing away at her computer before shaking her head at him. Josh stepped to the side so the lady could see the girls properly and her eyes widened.

She looked from Josh to the girls and quickly got out of her chair, nearly knocking things off her desk in the process. She ran to the door behind her and flung it open, Josh heard her yell some things and shuffling and footsteps come from the room.

Seconds later 3 police officers emerged from the room with panicked looks on their faces, Their eyebrows furrowed when they saw Josh and quickly ran up to him. The girl at Josh's side tore herself away in fear and backed up against the wall.

Josh watched as the lady said something to the last police officer and look at Josh in concern. The blue-eyed man was caught off guard when he was tackled to the ground by one of the cops. They must have mistaken him for the man who took them, it didn't make sense though.

"Hey! Get the fuck off me!" Josh pushed the cop away and scrambled up off the ground, the cop took out his gun and pointed it between Josh's eyes. "You've got it all wrong" Josh breathed out as he put his hands up.

"And how are we meant to believe you, you turn up with a bunch of missing girls, do you see how suspicious that is?" The cop argued back, Josh simply chuckled and shook his head. He was about to stand up for himself but stopped when the youngest girl reconnected herself to his side.

"P-Please don't s-shoot him!" She cried. Josh lowered his hand to pat her head but stopped when the cop pointed the gun back at his head. 

"H-He saved u-us! D-Don't kill h-him!" 


	60. Take Care

The cop lowered his gun but kept his finger on the safety just in case, he motioned for the rest of the officers to go to the girls. "I'm going to believe you weren't the one who took them, but I do need you to come in for a few questions," He said.

Josh nodded understandingly and lowered his hands as the cop put away his gun. The girl by Josh's side buried her face into his side and the blue-eyed man put an arm around her comfortingly. The rest of the girls were already going with the police officers for questioning and to get them cleaned up after saying thank you a million more times to Josh.

"You have to go with the nice men now, they won't hurt you I promise" Josh knelt down so he could be face to face with the girl, and only then did he realize how young she actually was. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and threw her arms around Josh.

"T-Thank you thank you thank you," She said into his shoulder. Josh hugged her back and lifted her up so he could take her to where the others were. 

He felt so bad that a girl that young had to go through things like that and he was more than glad they were safe now. He was glad Oli had dragged him out of the house when he did.

Josh followed the police officer into another room and sat the girl down on one of the chairs next to the tallest girl. They thanked him again and took there turns in hugging him goodbye. Josh was then led out of the room and into an interrogation room. He sat down opposite the officer who had pulled the gun on him and crossed his arms casually.

"So I would like to start with how you found the girls," The officer said. Josh nodded and cleared his throat, he couldnt say that he and his missing boyfriend had found the girl's rapist at a plant nursery and taken him home to kill him then found the girls off a GPS in the car they broke into. Because everything in that is illegal and Josh would 100% go to jail. 

He already had warnings from the police about multiple things and he was sure he wouldn't be able to get out of this one if he let things slip. Josh had police friends that covered up gang business for him but they worked in a bigger town further away so he couldnt have gone to them anyways. He just had to make up a good enough lie.

"Well I'm an explorer and I like to explore abandoned places, I had just come back from exploring a bigger building when I found a run-down looking house, no cars were there and there was no fence so I said fuck it and went in" Josh started, he didn't know where he got that idea from but hopefully it worked coz its the best he could do on the spot.

"I went inside and the place looked like it was about to fall apart, no one was inside so I assumed I could look around, I found this closet with a bunch of empty boxes in it and found a hatch to the basement underneath" Josh went on, "I thought it was weird so I decide to check it out and that's when I found them," Josh said casually like he never killed anyone ever.

The police officer simply nodded and wrote things down on the clipboard he was holding. He turned around to the glass behind him and nodded. There was obviously someone behind it.

"And do you know what happened to them or where their attacker is?" The cop asked in a monotone voice. Josh thought about it and shrugged.

"They have clearly been raped and abused, no doubt about it but I didn't see anyone when I went in so I assume their attacker left or went out" Josh shrugged again and the cop nodded before writing it down. 

"Ok, and how do we know it wasnt you?" The cop asked skeptically. Josh chuckled and ran a hand down his face, he was tired of cops.

"I already told you, and I would never do such a thing like that," Josh said emotionlessly, "And even if I did, why would I return them and why would they be thanking me for saving them," Josh said smugly. The cop raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"You do have a point, sorry" The cop apologized and put down the clipboard, he turned around again and gave the person behind the glass a thumbs up. "Well I think we are done here, I don't think we will be needing to contact you further but thank you for bringing them back," The cop said sincerely. Josh gave him a smile and nodded.

"It's ok, but please make sure they all have a place to go and if not then tell Officer Dan Flint at Ashford police station to contact me," Josh said as the police officer opened the door for him. He looked at Josh in confusion and slowly nodded.

"How do you know officer Flint?" He asked in confusion.

"Childhood friends" Josh shrugged and put his hands in his jean pockets. The cop nodded once more and closed the door behind them. He was about to allow Josh to leave but stopped when he saw the blood on Josh's jeans. He furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hand on his gun.

"Why do you have blood on your jeans?" He asked, looking at Josh in concern. Josh's breathing hitched and he looked down. _Well fuck-_

"Oh, I cut myself pretty bad while exploring this one building," Josh said casually, but inside he was panicking. _Please, believe me, please god let him believe me._ The cop slowly nodded and took his hand off his gun, Josh internally sighed and put his hand on the door of the front entrance.

"Ok, well be careful around those places and don't go anyone that could get you in trouble" The cop crossed his arms, and Josh nodded before smiling at him and opening the door. 

"Take care" Josh called back as he walked out of the police station, he was more than glad to be out of there. He hated police stations. Josh hoped he didn't look too suspicious when he left but if anything happened he had people to cover anything and everything up.

Josh made his way back to the car and opened the door, he got inside and slammed the door shut. He exhaled deeply and rested his head on the wheel.

"Thank fuck that's over" Josh chuckled to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Oli smiling warmly at him.

"I'm so proud of you for doing that" Oli threw himself over the center console and wrapped his arms around Josh's neck. He buried his face into Josh's shoulder and kissed his neck.

"I love you so much," Oli said as he attacked Josh's neck and face with kisses. Josh chuckled and grabbed Oli's face in his hands so he could crash their lips together. Josh pulled back before things got heated seeing as they were still parked in town.

"Now, tell me everything that happened" Oli clapped his hands together and Josh started up the car, eager to get home and relax. Josh told Oli everything on their way home, some of the things made Oli laugh, like the explorer story and the cut story. Some made Oli a bit annoyed at the cops, like how they didn't believe him at first.

It was when they stopped at the traffic lights that things took an unexpected turn. Oli was in the middle of asking Josh how the girls had been when he dropped them off when he saw a familiar face in the car next to theirs. He hadn't noticed who it was at first and only paid attention when Josh pointed them out.

"Do you know him?" Josh asked in confusion. Oli furrowed his eyebrows and looked out his window to see none other than Alex Gaskarth staring at him with wide eyes. Oli felt like he would pass out, his eyes widened and his breathing hitched. He grabbed onto Josh's arm and shook it slightly.

"A-Alex-" He pointed out the window and watched as Alex rolled down the window and began screaming at their car. Oli scrambled to roll down the window and finally got it open.

"Pull the fuck over right fucking now!" Alex screamed. Oli just stared at him and nodded slowly, he was still in shock. Alex turned around to say something to the person who was driving and Oli nearly passed out from shock when he saw it was Jack.

"J-Josh pull over when we can next," Oli said slowly, Josh hesitated but then nodded and waited for the light to go green.

"Follow us and get the fuck out of that car!" Alex shouted, a mixture of anger and shock in his voice. Oli nodded and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" Oli tugged on his hair and looked over at Josh who was looking at him worriedly. Josh was scared to pull over, he didn't want Jack and Alex to take Oli away from him but he loved Oli more than anything so he was going to do what he said.

Oli waited impatiently for the light to go green. When it finally did Josh followed Jack and Alex to a place where they could pull over. When Josh stopped the car Oli took his seatbelt off at the speed of light and opened the door, he fell out of the car and onto the ground but got up straight away and ran over to Alex who was getting out of the car as well.

Josh slowly got out of the car as well and followed Oli, he watched as Oli tackled Alex to the ground and hugged him, Alex hugged him back and stood up so he could hug Oli properly. Josh felt a pang of jealously but he could tell Oli was happy with seeing the two boys so he ignored it.

Oli pulled away from Alex and ran over to Jack who had just got out of the car. 

"Oh my god, I thought I would never see you two again!"


	61. Pleasure Doing Business With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and thanks so much for reading :)  
> go check out my wattpad @TiCciTaC0

"Where the fuck have you been!" Alex shouted, making Oli stop in his tracks before he could hug Jack. He turned around to face Alex who had a look of anger, sadness, and relief mixed into one on his face. He walked back over to Oli again and hugged him before hitting him on the back of the head playfully, "Fucking dumbass I thought you died or something"

Oli chuckled and shrugged before motioning to Josh to join them, "It doesn't matter where I have been, I'm fine now" Oli said, hugging Jack then turning his attention back to Alex.

"Well I'm so happy you're ok, we have been worried sick" Alex sighed and looked at Oli sadly, he really was worried sick about where Oli had gone. He didn't sleep most nights because of it but Jack always reassured him that Oli was ok.

"I'm sorry I made you worried" Oli mumbled, earning another playful smack to the back of the head.

"Don't you dare apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for" Alex said. Oli smiled and nodded, he waited for Josh to walk over to them then wrapped his arm around his waist. Alex furrowed his eyebrows at Josh and crossed his arms, "And who the fuck is this?" He looked Josh up and down and glared at him.

Josh looked at Alex and chuckled at his attempt to be intimidating. He wrapped his arm around Oli protectively and pulled him to his side, "Nice to meet you too" Josh said sarcastically.

Alex stepped back and grabbed Oli's wrist, pulling him away from Josh, "We need to talk" He dragged Oli over to their car and stopped next to it, "Who the fuck is he?" Alex hissed. Oli bit his lip and looked over to Josh as if to ask if he should tell them or not. Josh shrugged and looked at Jack who was also glaring at him but doing a terrible job of trying to scare him. 

"He is my boyfriend" Oli simply shrugged and chuckled at Alex's confusion.

"So you just disappear for a couple of weeks then find yourself a boyfriend?" Alex raised his eyebrows, "Who surprisingly very good looking as well" Alex added smugly. 

Oli nodded and crossed his arms, "He treats me very well and I love him" Oli said, earning another confused look from his friend. 

"I need more of an explanation, where have you been, and are you hurt?" Alex said in a worried tone. He wanted to know everything, where Oli had been and if he is being forced into anything and all that stuff. 

Oli groaned and nodded, "Fine, I was kidnapped while on my way home but then Josh saved me and I've been living with him for a while and I'm very happy" Oli decided to lie a bit and leave out the fact that he was now in a gang and had been tortured by Josh and others more than once.

Alex nodded slowly, thinking about whether or not he should believe Oli, "So you're safe?" He asked.

"Yes I'm very safe, and I won't be going home with you or speaking to any police" Oli reassured him. Alex sighed and bit his lip, he didn't like the idea of Oli not going home and not speaking to police but if Oli said he was happy then he had to believe he was.

"Fine, but if you ever aren't safe then you know my number and you have to come and visit us anyway," Alex said, "I'm not letting you get away that easily" He added with a chuckle.

Oli giggled and nodded, "Sure thing, and please call off your boyfriend because he won't stop staring down my boyfriend" Oli pointed at Jack who was still glaring at Josh. Alex chuckled and nodded.

"I'm just really fucking happy you're still alive Oli, I thought the worst had happened" Alex frowned and pulled Oli into another hug where the fluffy-haired male embraced the sudden act of affection, "And if you say you're happy then I am choosing to believe you and I hope I'm leaving you in good hands" Alex pulled back and motioned to Josh who was now the one scaring Jack.

"Oh he is absolutely amazing, I'm very happy he found me" Oli blushed and waved at Josh who walked over to them, followed by a now scared Jack.

"Good because he better treat you like a fucking king," Alex said, mainly to Josh who was now standing next to Oli, "You hear that mate, treat him like a king or I swear to god I will chop off your dick" Alex glared at Josh and pulled Jack next to him.

Josh chuckled and nodded, "Yeah good luck with getting anywhere near me, but of course, I will look after him" Josh looked down at Oli lovingly and kissed the top of his head, causing the younger male to blush, "I do love him after all"

Alex's glare softened when he saw the way Josh was looking at Oli, he had never seen anyone look at another person with that much love in their eyes. He was glad Oli was in good hands, he only wanted the best for him. 

"I'll miss you though" Oli sighed and pulled both Jack and Alex into another hug. He was sad to say goodbye to his friends but he was glad that he actually got the chance to. He pulled back after a long hug and leaned into Josh's side.

"We'll miss you too but we want you to be happy, if you're happy then we are happy" Alex smiled, "But you do have to visit because this may be a goodbye but it's not a goodbye goodbye" He added.

"Of course we will visit" Oli looked up at Josh for approval. Josh hesitated then nodded, he wanted Oli to be happy as well so he was willing to do whatever he wanted to make him happy.

Oli smiled sadly and held onto Josh's hand for support. He was tired from their activities during the day and when he was tired he got emotional, "I will really miss you guys" Oli mumbled, trying not to tear up. He wished for some reason that Alex and Jack could stay with them so he could see them more but he knew it wasn't possible.

"And we will miss you too but this won't be the last time you see us" Alex gave him a sad smile, "Just stay safe"

******

[ Time skip ]

A week later

"Are you ready?" Josh asked, he looked over at Oli and couldn't help but smirk at him. He looked him up and down and bit his lip, taking in the sight before him. All he could say was that Oli looked very hot in a suit.

"Hold on" Oli messed with his tie and groaned when he couldn't figure out how to do it, "I hate these things" He turned to Josh and pouted. 

"Let me help" Josh chuckled and grabbed the tie, he looked Oli in the eyes while he tied it and pulled it tightly. Josh smirked and tugged Oli close by the end of it, "You have no idea how hot you look right now" Josh growled.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Oli smirked and looked Josh in the eyes. Josh chuckled and pushed Oli into the wall. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I'm trying so hard not to fuck you right here right now" Josh licked Oli's neck causing the younger male to shiver and nod. Josh pulled back and let go of Oli's tie, he stood back to admire the already panting mess he had left the boy in by only saying a few words.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his suit pants and raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend who was loosening his tie and flattening out his suit jacket, "Remember the plan?" Josh asked.

Oli nodded and smiled nervously. It was his first time being properly allowed into the meeting room during a proper meeting and he was very nervous. The plan was pretty simple though, wait for Josh to say what he had to do then get rid of everyone in the room. Simple.

"Good, It will be a great lesson for you and you will be a part of something great" Josh smiled at Oli and stepped forward, he held Oli's face in his hands and kissed his forehead. Oliver blushed and pecked Josh's lips.

Life had been great for the two, they both had everything they ever wanted. And most importantly, they had each other. Both Josh and Oli couldn't be happier. Everything was perfect.

"You guys done yet, everyone is waiting for you" The lovers were torn away from each other when someone called out to them. Oli looked over to the door of the meeting room to see Vic rolling his eyes at them.

Josh chuckled and turned around to face Vic before grabbing Oli's hand and dragging him to the door. He kissed Oli's cheek before nodding to Vic to go into the room.

"Fuck I'm nervous" Oli took a deep breath and ran a hand through his fluffy hair. Josh smiled down at him and squeezed his hand.

"It's ok to be nervous, everything will go to plan" Josh reassured him sweetly. And he was right, everything would go to plan and work out for them, there was nothing to be nervous about.

"Ok, but if I mess up then don't be mad" Oli bit his lip and peered into the room where a bunch of people all clad in black suits were sitting around a table. Oli could see Vic had gone to join the others in standing around the room.

"Hey, you won't mess up and even if you do then I would never be mad" Josh frowned at what Oli had said and tucked his hair behind his ear, "Now let's get this over and done with so I can fuck you against the wall" Josh smirked and walked into the room, leaving Oli to gather his thoughts and follow him in.

Oli closed the door once he was inside and took another deep breath before standing next to the door, facing the large table where Josh took a seat at the head of it. He patiently waited for Josh's signal like the rest of them. 

After what seemed like ages of waiting and zoning out Josh's and the other people around the table's talking, the room finally fell silent. Oli looked over at Josh to see he had stood up and was now standing behind his chair. 

He looked over to Oli and subtly nodded. He returned his attention back to the others and Oli couldn't help but get a little excited as he reached back to his waistband and took out his gun. He watched as the others standing around the table did the same.

Oli tried to calm his nerves as he cocked the gun and pointed it at the head of the man sitting in front of him. The others did the same until every man sitting around the table had a gun to their head. 

Oli put his finger on the trigger and looked over at Josh who was smirking with his arms crossed. 

"Pleasure doing business with you"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that its so short but i will try update asap  
> if u haven't already guessed the boy is kellin, so many people say different things about this eye colour but i am gonna go with blue coz i've seen it the most  
> what do u think kellin is up to?  
> i hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
